


Ashes and Embers

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Redemption, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 112,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: The King in the North is crowned only to find that not everything is as it seems. Whilst in the south, Daenerys Targaryen returns to Westeros, intent on showing everyone the true meaning of Fire and Blood.An AU that begins around the end of S6 before heading into S7 and 8 with some book elements thrown in





	1. Truth and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that she spent her childhood in exile, impoverished, living on dreams and schemes, running from one city to the next, always fearful, never safe, friendless but for a brother who was by all accounts half-mad … a brother who sold her maidenhood to the Dothraki for the promise of an army. I know that somewhere out upon the grass her dragons hatched, and so did she. I know she is proud. How not? What else was left her but pride? I know she is strong. How not? The Dothraki despise weakness. If Daenerys had been weak, she would have perished with Viserys. I know she is fierce. Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen are proof enough of that. She has crossed the grasslands and the red waste, survived assassins and conspiracies and fell sorceries, grieved for a brother and a husband and a son, trod the cities of the slavers to dust beneath her dainty sandaled feet."
> 
>  
> 
> \--Tyrion, A Dance With Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Jonsa fic. I am warning you because there is a Jon/Sansa scene in here and some of you may not want to read it. Give the story a chance, if you've read my stories before, you know I'm good for it
> 
> Jon/Dany is the only relationship in this story. Dany is a dragon and she does not share.

 

* * *

**The Bastard of Winterfell**

 

Jon Snow stood out alone on the battlements of Winterfell, with the cold winter air rustling past his skin. He looked down at his men as they slowly worked, clearing up the fallen bodies that littered the surrounding countryside.

The battle for Winterfell had been won, and Ramsay Bolton was dead along with House Bolton. He opened and closed his sword hand repeatedly, flexing it to try and get the blood flowing back to his fists. It was a futile effort; his blood did not flow anymore, not since he came back.

Jon grimaced slightly as he thought about it. He had been brought back by the Red Woman, Melisandre. His body was different now, he could still breathe, he could still walk, and he could still use his cock. Yet, he did not have a pulse.

Melisandre had said that it was magic, the power of the Lord of Light now residing within him and that was why he was alive. Jon did not understand it, he did not understand why he was brought back, and all she had said was that there was a reason.

Jon sighed as he closed his eyes. After he had been brought back, he had been reunited with Sansa, who fled to Castle Black after escaping from Ramsey. Jon had fought for her, because he had been told to.

Sansa had told him how sorry she was, for how she treated him when he was younger, but the truth of the matter was that Jon did not remember much about it.

After he came back, he had lost parts of his memory.

He remembered that he had two half sisters, Sansa and Arya. Yet, he could not remember their faces clearly. He remembered that Winterfell was where he grew up, but until he set foot in the castle again, he struggled to describe it. He remembered that before he had a lover, but he could not remember her, what she looked like, what she liked or what she tasted like either.

His memory was foggy and hazy, and Jon feared he would never get it all back. Sometimes, seemingly at random, his memory would be prompted by something random or mundane. Suddenly, he would get a piece back and that gave him hope that one day, it all would return.

“Jon,” he heard a voice call and he turned his head to the side, he saw Ser Davos walking towards him. The man smiled at him and Jon did his best to return it. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” Jon said quietly. Truthfully he was doing better, the thrill and rush of battle had coursed through his body and filled him with a fire that he had not felt since he was brought back. He remembered the feeling as he swung Longclaw and hacked away at his enemies, cutting them down one by one. Ever since he came back, he felt as if he was a lot angrier than before, being in battle helped to satisfy that part of him.

“Good, have you spoken to the Freefolk?” Davos asked

“Aye,” Jon said quietly. “They’ll stay a couple more days, before heading back North again. They have no interest in staying here,”

“That’s a good idea. These Northmen aren’t very fond of the Freefolk, and neither are the Vale men,” Davos said and Jon nodded in agreement. Sansa had brought the Knights of the Vale to the battle, a surprise element, something she had not informed him about

“She should have told me about the Knights of the Vale,” Jon said darkly as he stared off into the distance. Why had she not told him that? Did she not trust him? How could she not? They were family. The only family they both had left.

He looked over in the direction of the wolfswood, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost feel Ghost out there as he hunted. His connection with Ghost was stronger than ever it seemed, and Jon would have wolf dreams nearly every night. Sometimes he wondered if parts of Ghost were bleeding into him, changing him.

“A lot of lives could have been saved if she had,”

“You’ll have to take it up with her,” Davos said. “She’s waiting for you, she and the other Lords,”

“Why?” Jon asked and Davos shrugged

“She wouldn’t say, only that she wanted you to meet her in the great hall,”

Jon growled before he turned and started to walk inside, his long cloak trailing behind him. He and Davos walked in silence and Jon took in that time to look around the castle. Slowly, piece by piece, it was starting to return to him.

He remembered running down these hallways when he was younger, running with his siblings.

Robb was one name he was told. Robb Stark. Jon tried to remember him, he remembered auburn hair, and blue eyes. Jon could faintly remember his face, but it was always shifting in his mind, never allowing him to picture it completely.  

Then he remembered more. Robb had been murdered by House Frey at a wedding.

“Jon?” Davos said and Jon was snapped from his daze, he looked towards the man and he saw concern etched on his face. “Are you all right?”

“Aye Davos, I’m fine,” Jon said quietly but he could tell Davos was not convinced.

“I know I’ve said this before, but you haven’t been the same since it happened,” Davos said gently and Jon growled.

“Aye, Davos. I haven’t been the same since I died, you can say it,”

“I know but, I’m just concerned for you. We all are Jon. Tormund, Sansa, even that Wildling Princess of yours, Val,”

“Thanks for your concern, but I am fine,” Jon maintained as he glared at Davos, who wisely got the hint and dropped the topic. He did not like talking about his death and resurrection; it was something that he kept to himself. Not even his time with Val had managed to truly coax him out of this darker place.

Jon then proceeded forwards towards the great hall, pushing open the doors and striding purposely into the room.

Inside, he saw all the Lords in attendance, with Sansa seated at the high table along with Lord Baelish who stood in a corner close to her. Jon stood at the opposite end of the hall, hands by his side, looking at Sansa

“Jon, please take a seat,” Sansa said in a loud clear voice that carried across the room. Jon grimaced before he made his way across the hall, ignoring all the looks that the Lords gave him. He knew what they said about him, the White Wolf, they said, and Jon was sure they emphasised the wolf part of it the most. After his actions on the battlefield, some of them thought of him as somewhat of a savage, part wildling. They were not happy with some of his conduct; after all, he had let Rickon die in order to preserve his men. It was a shrewd move, completely necessary to win the battle, but the Northern Lords were not happy with him for it.

Jon ignored their words and stared straight head as he took his place next to Sansa.

He pulled out the chair and listened to it scrape along the hard ground and before sitting in it, staring out at all the Lords. He saw Lord Glover, Lord Cerwyn and Lady Lyanna Mormont all off to one side, along with other Northern Lords. He saw Tormund and Val along with other members of the freefolk on his side of the hall. To his right he saw several of the Vale Lords, all on Sansa’s side of the hall.

He saw several Lords he had never seen before, including a small man who was staring at him from the shadows. Jon scowled at him but it was Sansa who spoke first.

“Good day my lords,” Sansa said proudly. “Together, we have defeated the treacherous Boltons, and once again, House Stark rules over Winterfell!”

Sansa’s words were greeted by a loud chorus of cheers.

“But now, comes the hardest part,” Sansa said once the cheers had died down. “We have received a raven from the Citadel; Winter is here, my lords,”

“Aye. Winter is here. The war is over and we should ride back to our homes to wait out the worst of the storms,” Lord Cerwyn shouted and several other men voiced their agreement.

“My Lords, the true war is yet to begin, and this enemy will not wait out the storm as he himself brings the storm,” Jon said from his seat. He had been told by Melisandre what the true threat was. She said it came from the White Walkers. Everyone had said that Jon had fought them at Hardhome, but he could not remember the battle itself. All he could remember was blue eyes.

The other lords started to mumble and argue amongst themselves and Jon’s eyes fell to the floor, he did not have the patience or interest in politics anymore. He sighed as he listened to them bicker, all of them were idiots.

“Enough!” Jon bellowed as he rose to his feet, his chair angrily scraping back behind him. Everyone in the hall was staring at him as their conversations fell eerily silent. “Enough of this silly bickering. We all need to stick together or all of us will be dead by the time Winter comes,”

Half of the Lords looked at him as if he was crazy, whilst the others looked at him fearfully, but Jon didn’t care, he just glared at them all.

“Aye, I agree with Lord Snow,” Lyanna Mormont called out. “Lord Cerwyn. Your father was flayed alive by Ramsey Bolton, yet when Lord Snow came to your castle, did you answer the call?”

Jon looked at Lord Cerwyn who scowled before shaking his head.

“And you Lord Glover. You swore and oath, but did you answer the call to stand by House Stark?” she asked, and Lord Glover shook his head.

“Lord Manderly, your son died at the Red Wedding, orchestrated by the Boltons and the Lannisters, did you answer the call?”

“No my Lady, I did not,” the fat Lord Manderly answered in shame. “It is something that I will regret for the rest of my days,”

Jon looked at all the Lords and thankfully, they all had the grace to look ashamed at their actions. Then he turned towards Lord Royce

“With all due respect to Lord Snow, we rode North for Sansa Stark, niece of the late Lady Lysa Arryn and daughter of our dear friend Lord Eddard Stark. We did not come here to fight with Wildlings who have invaded our lands,” Lord Royce said and Jon scowled.

“They are not invaders,” Jon told him forcefully. “They are here at my invitation,”

“Yes, your invitation. The invitation of a bastard, and an oathbreaker. A Night’s watch deserter who has no right or authority to offer any such invitation in the first place itself.” Lord Royce said and Jon glared at him. His hand fell to the pommel of Longclaw, he was tempted to gut him right here in this hall.

“Enough, Lord Royce,” Lyanna said. “You are in the North, you will treat us with respect,”

“Aye,” several of the Lords shouted. “We stand by Lord Snow,”

“My Lords. The battle is already won, let us not make enemies amongst ourselves,” Baelish said smoothly from his corner. “It is time for us to heal our wounds and to move on, and in order to move on, we need a new Warden of the North,”

Jon eyed the man suspiciously before he glanced at Sansa, who seemed to be pushing herself forward eagerly. If she wanted Winterfell she could have it, he had no interest in ruling over these people.

“House Mormont has stood behind House Stark for hundreds of years. We have no interest in being ruled by another southern King. We only know one King, and that is the King in the North whose name is Stark. We do not care about his birth, Lord Eddard's blood runs in his veins, and he is my King until death,” Lyanna proclaimed.

“Lord Snow. I will regret not answering the call for battle for the rest of my life, but I will not run away from the call now. House Cerwyn pledges itself to you Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark. The King in the North,”

“Aye. I swear to Lord Eddard’s son. In this fight, and all the fights to come. The King in the North!” Lord Glover shouted as he bared his sword and kneeled.

“The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!” the Northern Lords shouted as they all bared the swords and kneeled before them

Jon watched them all as he held his breath. He wanted to speak out, but he knew he couldn’t, he had lost the room. He glanced to his right to look at Sansa. She looked up at him and smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. She watched her hand as she slowly dragged her finger down a grain in the wooden table.

He gave her a look and resolved to speak with her later; instead he turned back to the rest of the room. He spotted Tormund who grinned at him and then his eyes fell on that same small lord he saw earlier. He was not smiling, in fact he looked concerned. Jon scowled at him as he left the hall. He would find out who that Lord was and speak with him immediately. Jon did not know who he was and he did not like the way he looked at him.

“Thank you my Lords,” Jon said as he raised a hand. “Thank you for having faith in me. Now as my first act as King in the North, I’m excusing myself to allow you all to enjoy the rest of your day,” Jon said as he quickly swept around the table, his eyes were fixated on the door that the short Lord had left from.

He knew that this was not the proper etiquette, but if they wanted etiquette they should have chosen Sansa. He entered the hallway and looked both ways before he stopped and listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated, ever since his resurrection his senses had been heightened, almost as if he was part wolf.

He heard faint steps to the right and that’s the way he went. His steps were quick and light on the floor as he hunted his prey. The hallways went left, then right before going left again as the steps slowly got louder.

He exited the castle and entered the main courtyard of the castle. He saw the strange Lord walking towards the crypts.

“You!” Jon shouted and this caught the man’s attention. He stopped and turned to look at him and Jon hurried towards him. “Who are you?”

“I am Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch,” the man said softly. “One of Lord Stark's Bannermen,”

“Greywater Watch?” Jon asked as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to remember. “Yes, I remember,” he said softly. They were crannogmen, living in the swamps of the Neck.

“Do you know how I knew Lord Stark?” he asked and Jon shook his head.

“Ah, I have a long history with the Starks,” he said with a chuckle. “Going back many years. Starting at the great tourney of Harrenhall, then of course, Robert’s rebellion,”

Jon looked at him and then shook his head.

“I noticed you looking at me in the hall, what do you want?” Jon asked and the man sighed. His brown eyes were looking up at him sadly. Jon was confused, Was he pitying him? Why did he need his pity?

“He never told you did he?” he asked softly

“Told me what?”

“Who your mother was,” the man said and Jon was taken aback, he stepped away from the man as he recoiled.

“How could you ever know who my mother was?” Jon asked in shock.

“I was there when he brought you back,” he said and this caused Jon to shake his head, his fist clenched in fury.

“You’re lying. This secret died with him, no one can ever tell me now,” Jon said and the man shook his head.

“What do you know about the end of the rebellion?” Howland asked and Jon frowned. He could not remember.

“I don’t remember,” he grumbled

“Have you ever heard the story about how Lord Stark bested the great Ser Arthur Dayne in combat?”

Jon had to close his eyes to concentrate, he did vaguely remember.

“I will start by telling you that story, but I would like to go somewhere more private,”

“Follow me,” Jon said but Howland shook his head.

“I would prefer to speak in there,” he said as he pointed towards the crypts. Jon grimaced but he slowly nodded his head, his curiosity getting the better of him. He took a torch before leading them down the stone steps into the crypts. There were seemingly hundreds of statues of Dead Starks in these crypts, countless years of history. Jon raised the torch high and held it around. The crypts were still very dark.

 Then another memory returned to him, he remembered hiding in here with his siblings, there were so many places to hide that it was perfect.

 "Perhaps we should go somewhere else," Jon said after a moment. "Anyone could hide in here, my chambers would be better, perhaps even the Godswood,"

 "I doubt anyone would hide in your crypts," Howland said. "This is a place for the Starks, no one will dare to overhear this conversation," 

 Jon narrowed his eyes but he had no choice but to trust Howland here. If this was where he wanted to talk, then so be it, Jon only hoped that his fears were baseless, and they would not be overheard. He debated whether he should call for Ghost, to provide an extra layer of protection, but he decided against it. 

The air was chilly and each step he took echoed in the empty space. Then he turned to him

“Why did the rebellion start Jon?” he asked and Jon sighed.

“Rhaegar Targaryen abducted Lyanna Stark,” he said quietly

“Aye, Lord Stark’s sister was missing and that was one of the reasons we went to war. Do you know how she died?”

“No,” Jon said then he paused, then he remembered “A fever. Father said she died of a fever,”

“Correct. We only found her until after the war was won and Rhaegar had fallen on the Trident. We found her in a tower in Dorne. Me, Lord Stark and 5 others faced the last 3 Kingsguards of House Targaryen. It was 7 against 3, the odds should have been in favour, but they were not any ordinary 3. They were the finest knights of the realm. Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower and of course, Ser Arthur Dayne,”

“What does this have to do with me?” Jon asked as the man began to walk. They passed the statue of his father and Howland looked up at him sadly before continuing.

“We had heard that Lyanna was in the tower and we demanded she be released to us. The Knights refused, stating that they were following orders from Prince Rhaegar. We were at an impasse, so we settled it the only way we could, with violence,”

“Even though it was 7 against 3, it was no easy feat. I was struck down nearly immediately by Ser Arthur and so were many of my friends. In the end, it was only Eddard left against Ser Arthur. Ser Arthur had disarmed Ned and he had his back to me, so I did the only thing I could. I stabbed Ser Arthur in the back, saving Lord Stark,”

“Why did he lie? Why did he say that he killed Ser Arthur then?” Jon immediately asked.

“He did it to protect my honour. There is nothing honorable about stabbing a man in the back Jon,”

Jon nodded slowly, this did sound like his father. He was a good man; he knew that, he remembered that.

“After Ser Arthur fell, we heard Lyanna’s screams from the tower and Lord Eddard rushed inside. I do not know what happened inside, all I know is that when he returned, he was clutching a babe to his chest,”

“A babe?” Jon said slowly and Howland nodded, then he waited, and he waited and then he waited, Jon frowned at him.

“A babe, Jon,” and then he understood. Lyanna had not died due to a ordinary fever, she had died from childbed fever.

“Me,” he said quietly as he froze on the spot. He looked around and then he noticed where they were, they were next to the statue of Lyanna Stark. “No, it can’t be true,”

“It’s true Jon, you are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Ned later confirmed that Lyanna had willingly married Rhaegar, you are his trueborn son and heir of House Targaryen.” Howland confirmed but Jon shook his head. This couldn’t be true, it couldn’t be.

“You’re lying, you have to be lying. Why wouldn’t he tell me? Why?” Jon asked desperately

“He lied to protect you. If Robert ever found out who your parents were, he would have had you killed, just like what happened to Rhaegar’s other children, Rhaenys and Aegon. He promised his sister that he would protect you, and he did it the best he could,”

Jon continued to shake his head in denial. Yet, as time went on, realisation crept on him. He knew it was true.

“He lied to me, my entire life,”

“He did it to protect you,” Howland reminded him gently and Jon shook his head. He wanted to punch the wall in his rage and anger but he fought to control himself. He heard a noise and he noticed that Howland was shifting the base of the statue, he opened it and revealed the package hidden inside.

“This was all we found in the tower. All of their personal belongings. There are letters from both of your parents in here, Jon. It was not rape, it was love,” he said softly as he handed him the brown package. It was still sealed with string as Jon turned it over in his hands

“A love that thousands died for,” he said quietly.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Howland said immediately but it was too late. Jon already did.

“And today, they named me King in the North because they thought I was Lord Stark’s son. They chose me based on a lie,”

“Unfortunately, they did,” Howland said sadly and Jon sighed, guilt started to rush through him. He had usurped Winterfell from Sansa, just like Lady Catelyn had always feared. He turned the parcel over in his hands, feeling its weight.

“He said to me, the next time we speak, we’ll talk about your mother,” Jon said quietly as suddenly that memory was presented to him, clear as day.

“I’m sorry you never got that chance,” Howland said gently as he reached out to touch his arm. Jon looked at the small man with brown eyes and short brown hair. He knew that this man did not come all this way to lie to him.

“Thank you, Lord Reed,” he said quietly as he looked up at the statue. He tried to remember stories of Lyanna, but he couldn’t. Either he was never told, or the memories were lost to him.

Howland smiled before he slowly left the crypts leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.

A part of him was angry. He was angry at Lord Stark for keeping this secret from him, for allowing his wife to hate him. All those years he had been ridiculed and scorned by those around him, because of his name, something he couldn’t control.

Jon remembered their last conversation; it had been before he joined the Watch. Why had he waited so long to tell him? Then Jon understood, it was about the throne.

Did he honestly think so little of him that he thought he would have tried to claim the throne and force the realm into war? Jon never wanted a throne, he just wanted to be part of the family. He just wanted to be a Stark.

However, he also felt guilty. He was guilty because the actions of his parents had caused a rebellion in which thousands of people had died. He felt guilty because all of his life he had wanted to be a Stark and claim this castle as his, yet he had done so based on a lie.

He released a long sigh as he fell to his knees and cupped his head in his hands. The cool air of the crypts chilled him to the bone and suddenly he stood up again.

He did not belong here.

This was a place for the Starks, not for him.

He took one last look at the statue of Lyanna, she looked so young here, but there was sadness etched on her face. Jon quickly tore his eyes away.

He quickly headed for the exit, taking the stairs two at a time before bursting into the outside world once again. His eyes quickly flicked around before his feet started to move. He saw Sansa above him on the balcony, talking to Lord Royce and Lord Baelish. Could he trust her? After she had not told him about the Knights of the Vale?

Jon shuddered at the thought. Instead he ignored Sansa, and then headed for the Godswood, where he could be alone to think.

* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Daenerys Targaryen stood at the front of their little rowboat as they slowly made their way towards the ancient castle of Dragonstone. This was the castle where she was born, the closest thing in Westeros she had for a home.

The Dragonmont loomed in the background of the castle, with smoke coming from the peak of the volcano. Her dragons circled in the sky above the castle, Drogon and Rhaegal

She did not have Viserion, Viserion had been stolen from her by some sorcery or trickery that she did not know or understand. That had frustrated her to the ends of the Earth, someone had stolen her dragon, one of her precious children from her. What kind of mother was she if she lost one of her children?

Dany had resolved that when she found that person, he and his house would pay for their crimes with fire and blood.

She had already carved a bloody path through Essos as she returned to Westeros. Sacking the slaver cities of Astapor and Yunkai before turning west towards Volantis. There, all she had to do was fly overhead on top of Drogon as the city threw itself into revolution. The slaves outnumbered the freedmen 5 to 1 and they were all ready to embrace her and her freedom.

She thought about the High Priest Bennoro, who crowned her Azor Ahai under the black wall of Old Volantis. The phropehcised warrior who would rid the world of the darkness that threatened to smother it. Dany had learned long ago that prophecy and magic was a dangerous subject, but a part of her was excited to see what was in store for her.

Her boat touched the shore and she slowly stepped out and onto the soft sand of Dragonstone. She slowly reached down to collect a handful before she let it run through her fingers. The air smelled like salt and Brimstone and her dragons flew high above the castle and the roared and screeched, filling the air with their music.

Her advisors trailed behind her, headed by her Hand, Tyrion Lannister. Ser Jorah had returned to her and she had forgiven him for his betrayal, however she had warned him that if he did it again, she would execute him without a second thought. Missandei, her best friend also came with her along with a few of her sellsword captains and her Dothraki bloodriders came last. Rakharo came first, he spoke the common tongue the best and so he was often in her meetings.

She had debated leaving Daario Naharis behind in Meereen but she decided to take him with her, he commanded her sellswords and he was of no use to her in Meereen. Still, she had ended their affair and truthfully, she had felt nothing whilst doing it. It had been fun whilst it lasted, but her focus was now on her throne, and if Daario stepped in the way of it, then he would be dismissed.

 Tyrion had pointed out that the best way to secure alliances in Westeros would be through marriage and he had also taken the time to list all the available Lords in Westeros, although the list was hardly extensive. Her best options appeared to be Loras Tyrell of Highgarden and Robin Arryn of the Vale

She sighed before pushing thoughts of her future marriage out of her head, all she wanted to do was find Viserion. She could deal with finding a husband later.

The steps that lead up to the castle were steep and it took a few minutes of steady climbing until they reached the main entrance. Two massive, menacing, stone dragons stood on guard, flanking the entrance.

Dany slowly moved through the great doors and entered the castle of Dragonstone for the first time. It was a dark place, and the presence of the Valyrian magic and sorcery was evident inside. The torches that lined the walls were held in the mouths of Dragons.

She walked through the castle on silent feet, taking in the famed and fabled rooms she had been told of by Viserys in her youth. She went past the Sea Dragon tower that faced out over the sea. She passed the great hall, a strange room carved in the shape of a dragon lying on its belly, with the doors to the room being inside the dragon’s mouth. Inside she saw the throne of Dragonstone, which was carved into back wall. That would be her seat, at least until Kings Landing was hers.

The walls of Dragonstone seemed to be made out of a weird type of stone. It was shiny and oily yet it felt smooth under her fingers, unlike any other stone she had touched before. Then she walked up towards the Stone Drum tower and the chamber of the painted table.

She walked slowly around the table, paying attention to all of the markings on the map. 300 years ago, her ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, had created this table, he saw all of the lands as one, all united under one ruler.

 And she believed that it was her destiny to restore House Targaryen to their rightful throne.

Her eyes moved North, from Sunspear in the south, to Kings Landing, passing Highgarden, Lannisport, Riverrun, and Winterfell. All of them rightfully belonged to her.

She stopped at the head of the table before she turned to look out of the windows, looking at the sea. Then she turned around to look at her advisors who all slowly shuffled into the room. Missandei took up her position to her right hand side and then Daenerys waited for the rest of them.

“So my Lords,” she said softly. “Shall we begin?”

“Your Unsullied are rounding up the remaining members of this household. We have found the maester, and he should be brought here soon,” Tyrion said and Dany nodded.

She continued to look at the map as she ran her fingers over the table, the hardwood felt comforting underneath her fingers. Her eyes fell on Kings Landing, the home of the Red Keep and the Iron Throne. She had heard that the Lannisters still held the city, but she knew that their grip on the realm was weakening. Tyrion had told her of all of Cersei’s failings and she knew that the realm was ready for her, a better ruler.

Then she heard the sound of steps approaching and her eyes lifted upwards to the door. She batted her silver eyelashes and then the Maester of the castle walked in, escorted by Grey Worm.

He was a young man. Dressed in the simple Maester’s garments, with a few links along his chain. He had simple brown hair and lime green eyes, but those eyes were looking up at her fearfully.

“I am sure you have heard horrible stories about me, but they don’t have to be true,” Dany said softly as she stepped over towards him. Even though she was shorter than him, the maester still cowered before her.  “Do not fear, all I want to do is to talk,”

The man nodded and then Dany continued

“You are the maester of this castle?” she asked and he nodded. “What is your name?”

“Pylos, Maester Pylos,” the man answered

“Maester Pylos, I will be requiring your services,”

“Of course,” he mumbled

“Your grace,” Tyrion corrected him and the man nodded, recognising his mistake.

“Where is Lord Stannis?” she asked and the man shook his head.

“King Stannis went North several months ago, he has not been back to the island since. It is likely that he died in the attempt to take Winterfell,” he said and Dany nodded.

“What about the rest of the Kingdoms?” Dany asked

“Kings Landing has fallen, your grace,” he said and Dany’s purple eyes widened in shock

“How?” Tyrion immediately asked

“We received a raven a few weeks ago. It seems that the city was taken by a boy who claims to be Aegon Targaryen, the son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen,”

Dany glared at Tyrion before she turned out of the window to look out over the sea. Tyrion had told her about this boy, this false dragon, Illyrio’s boy. She had flown into a rage when he informed he of this mummer’s dragon, how dare some imposter try to steal what was rightfully hers.

She turned back around to face the room and she addressed the young maester.

“When did this happen?” she asked.

“A few moon turns ago your grace. A letter was sent demanding the Lord of Dragonstone come to Kings Landing to swear fealty,”

“How did he take the city?” Tyrion asked “With the Golden Company?”

“Yes my Lord, along with support from the Dornish it seems. He has named Arianne Martell as his Queen, He has also gained the support of the Stormlands after conquering Storm’s End.”

Dany grimaced slightly, yet she was unsurprised. The Dornish were unlikely to support her anyway, not after what had happened with Quentyn.

Still, it was one less ally on her side, and her eyes fell back to the map. Dorne was gone, the Stormlands too.

“What about the Reach?” she asked softly as her eyes settled on Highgarden. She knew from her lessons that the Highgarden had been given to the Tyrells after the Conqueror destroyed the Gardener Kings. She also remembered that the Tyrells supported her house during the rebellion.

“The Reach is a region that is undergoing much turmoil. Lord Randyll Taryll and other smaller reach lords have joined King Aegon and Queen Arianne. Whilst the majority of Mace Tyrell’s host had been lost during the battle for Kings Landing. The alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell has also been splintered and broken due to Queen Cersei’s actions. I believe that the remaining Tyrells had managed to retreat to Highgarden, the former Queen Margaery included,” Pylos said and Dany nodded.

“What about their sons?” Tyrion asked as Dany quickly caught his meaning.

“All of their sons have survived as far as I am aware,” Pylos confirmed and Tyrion nodded before looking at her.

“Your grace, the Tyrells could be an important and powerful ally,” he suggested

“Were you not paying attention? They have already lost, and their main host was destroyed, what use do I have for them?” Dany said sharply and Tyrion recoiled,

“They have food, they can add legitimacy to your claim, help to appease some of the locals,”

“Legitimacy?” Dany asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. “I am Daenerys Targaryen, everyone knows who I am. My legitimacy is not in question,”

“At the very least, we should ask for a meeting. Send for them, invite them here to Dragonstone,” Tyrion said and Dany sighed before relenting.

“Very well Lord Tyrion, write to Highgarden. Invite them to Dragonstone where they can bend the knee to their rightful Queen,” she said as she turned to look out of the window. She did not care much for alliances; she just wanted to find Viserion.

“What about Cersei?” Tyrion asked

“Cersei fled the city with Tommen, she sent a raven to the Lords of the realm, informing them that the royal court has been moved to Casterly Rock,” Pylos answered.

“She holds no true power,” Tyrion muttered as he nodded. “I have a debt to pay with her,”

“That is enough for today,” Dany said softly as she watched her dragons flying through the air. They were two when they should have been three, and this weighed heavily on her mind.

“Your grace, we have only just begun?” Tyrion said and she turned to glare at him.

“I am tired from my travels, you are all excused,” she said coolly in dismal and everyone quickly caught the hint and shuffled out of the room.

“Your grace, are you all right?” Missandei asked and Dany smiled at her friend. Her handmaidens were the only people in the world who she could trust completely, and so when she was around them, she could truly be herself.

“I miss Viserion,” she said softly and Missandei smiled in understanding. “I would do anything to get my child back, anything,”

“I understand your grace,” Missandei said as she reached out to stroke her hand.  
  
“There is also the situation with this false King. The pretender claiming to be my brother’s son. I will strike him down for that, For using my brother’s good name and memory to satisfy his greed. Aegon Targaryen will learn the true meaning of Fire and Blood for trying to take my throne,” Dany said fiercely as she stared out at Drogon.

“Of course your grace,” Missandei said in understanding. “Would you like me to draw you a bath?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Dany said, “I would also like company. Send for Irri and Jhiqui as well”

“Of course, you will always have my friendship,” Missandei said as she smiled and together, the two women left the room behind.

* * *

 

**The Lost Prince**

 

Jon was seated alone in his room in Winterfell, it was sometime in the evening by now and he sure everyone would be already in the Great hall eating and drinking.

He had opened the package that Howland had given him and he had read the letters. His parents had loved each other, which was not as comforting to him as he would have hoped

It would have been easier, so much easier, if Rhaegar had raped her. Then he could have hated Rhaegar too. Instead it had been love, a dangerous love.

He had even found out his name, it was written on the last page, right at the bottom.

Aegon Targaryen.

Aegon Targaryen was his name, his real name.

It was the name of Kings, yet Jon did not want to be a King. None of this is what he wanted.

Jon thought about what he wanted to do next, it was clear that he could not stay here. He needed time to think. Part of him wanted to head south, perhaps Harrenhal where his parents had met would be a good place to start. Perhaps, he could find something that will help him come to terms with this all.

He closed his eyes as he tried to remember everything he could about the mysterious Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, but it was all for nothing. Sansa had reminded him that hardly anyone spoke of his name in the North after what he had done with Lyanna. There were no good stories of his father to tell.

 That made Jon think, was Rhaegar a good man? He was a prince, with a wife and children, yet he ran off with another Lord’s daughter who was also his cousin’s betrothed and a rebellion started because of it. He did not do his duty as a prince.

‘Love is the death of duty’ had been something that Aemon had said to him and Jon paused as he reflected on those words. He supposed Aemon was correct, Rhaegar chose his love for Lyanna over his duty to the realm, and thousands had bled because of it.

If he was in that situation, what would he have done?

That was the question Jon had been asking himself. He wanted to forgive his father, he wanted to understand why he did what he did, but until he could answer that question, it would remain a mystery to him.

Instead his thoughts turned to Lord Stark once again. Jon hated that he had been lied to, even though it had been for his own protection. He had done everything that he had asked of him, he had been quiet and obedient, suffering through Catelyn’s treatment of him, suffered through the scorn of being a bastard, yet he was not told the truth.

Not until he was a sworn brother of the Night’s watch, far away at the other side of the world. That hurt him; it hurt him so deeply that he couldn’t be trusted with the truth.

After all he had done, he was not trusted to know who his own mother was.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door, he quickly opened it to see Sansa was outside his door. She wore a heavy cloak with soft slippers on her feet and she carried a flagon as well as two goblets. Her auburn hair had been brushed until it shone in the soft candlelight and her eyes sparkled like blue sapphires in her eyes. Jon would not be a man if he did not notice her beauty on display.

“May I come in?” she asked sweetly and Jon nodded to let her inside. Jon watched as Sansa slowly walked around the room before placing the cups on the table. “What are these?” she asked as she pointed at the items on his bed

“It doesn’t matter,” Jon said quietly as he quickly picked them all up and shoved them away, hiding them from her sight. She looked at him curiously and Jon sighed. “What do you want Sansa?”

“I wanted to raise a toast, to the King in the North,” she said lightly as she tapped her finger on the rim of the cup. She slowly poured two cupfulls for them both, before raising her own in toast.

“The King in the North,” she said sweetly.

“Aye, the King in the North,” Jon said as he raised his own cup, he drank slowly, the taste was strangely sweet on his lips but he drank it nevertheless.  Then he put his cup down and sat on the bed, with Sansa taking a seat next to him.

“I am sorry I did not tell you about the Knights of the Vale,” she said after a few moments and Jon nodded slowly.

“The battle is already won,” he muttered as he looked into his fireplace.

“I still should have told you. We are family, the last Starks. We have to trust each other,” Sansa said and Jon winced, and clearly Sansa noticed.

“Jon, I have said this to you before, but I am sorry for how I treated you when we were children,”

“I know,” Jon said quietly. He noticed that Sansa had poured herself another drink and she offered to do the same for him. Jon took another long drink and ran his tongue over his lips, trying to decipher the sweet taste.

“What is this by the way?” Jon asked as he held up his cup.

“It’s a wine that they have in the South,” Sansa said quickly. “Lord Baelish gave it to me as a gift,”

“And you trust that man?” Jon said sharply as he quickly set his cup down. Fearing it could be poisoned.

“He did come with the army of the Vale when I asked,” Sansa said after a moment and Jon scowled.

“I don’t trust him,” Jon said in a low voice. “I have half a mind to take his head,”

“You hardly have a reason,” Sansa said immediately and Jon sighed.

“I know, but as soon as he gives me one, I’ll take it,” Jon said darkly. Perhaps, he would give him to Ghost or leave him alone and unarmed in the Wolfswood. “He sold you to the Boltons remember?”

“Yes, he did, and he is sorry for that, and to redeem himself, he came to help us take back Winterfell,” Sansa said after a moment's pause and Jon sighed. He was thirsty again, but did not want to drink anything that Baelish had gifted her.

The room began to feel stuffy and so he stripped off his cloak and put it on the bed next to him.

“I thought that I was the only one feeling the same,” Sansa said lightly as she began to unfasten her cloak. She stood up and then let it fall off her body and Jon inhaled sharply at what he saw.

Sansa was wearing a sheer silk and lace nightgown that did little to hide her womanly parts. Jon could see the rounded swell of her breasts as well as her hardened nipples. Her bare legs shone brightly in the light and Jon could faintly see the outline of her cunt.

He noticed that his cock was painfully hard in his breeches and Jon’s mouth went dry.

“Sansa?” he asked softly as she crossed over to him before sitting in his lap. He could feel her wet center against him. “What are you doing?”

Her blue eyes were wide with lust as they looked at him, flickering from his eyes to his lips.

“Don’t you see, Jon. You are King in the North. I have power of the Vale and the Riverlands. Together we control 3 of the 7 Kingdoms. Together Jon, King and Queen,” she whispered as she leaned forward.

Slowly their lips touched and Jon could feel the heat from her rushing into his body.

She was right of course, together they controlled a large portion of Westeros, and together they held enormous power.

Sansa’s hands went lower and lower to his breeches, trying to free his cock. Fumbling with the laces due to her inexperience. Then he thought of her, Sansa, she grew up as his sister. This wasn’t right. He quickly threw her off him and onto the bed

She landed on her back, with her gown thrown up. He shook his head repeatedly, he knew this was wrong. 

“Jon, what is it?” she asked desperately as she noticed his hesitation and Jon started to shake his head. Jon had given into his lusts with the wildling Val, and Sansa was a beauty herself, but he couldn’t fuck her.

“Is it because we were raised brother and sister? Why should that matter? We were hardly close and the Targaryens married brother to sister for centuries. You can be legitimized Jon, I can make you a Stark, you can finally be part of the family,” Sansa said and Jon continued to shake his head, groaning at the truth of his parentage.

“I can’t,” he said forcefully as he turned around. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He noticed the flagon of wine and knocked it to the floor, cursing the drink for affecting him in this way. “I can’t be here, I don’t belong here,”

“Jon, this is your home, of course you belong here,” Sansa said as she sat up on the bed, her chest heaving. However Jon turned away from her as he quickly began to pack his things. He grabbed the items Howland gave to him and stuffed them into his cloak. “You belong here with me, we are the last Starks, King and Queen, this was meant to be,”

“Sansa, Winterfell is yours,” he muttered as he found Longclaw and strapped it to his waist. He was not a Stark, he couldn’t be here.

“Jon, you’re the King in the North,” Sansa repeated as she began to move over to him. She tried to grab his arm but Jon pulled away.

“Aye, and I’m trusting you with Winterfell,” he repeated as he looked at her. Her gown had fallen halfway off her shoulder, exposing a breast and Jon’s lust for her was threatening to consume him. He would have to avoid southern wine from now on.

“Where are you going, what am I going to tell the Lords?” she asked as she touched his arm.

“Tell them whatever you want, you’re better at this than I am,” Jon said as he pulled on his cloak. He took one last look at Sansa, her lips were puffy and her body was still tempting and alluring, but Jon knew that he could not have her. “Winterfell is yours until I return,”

And with that, Jon spun out of his room and entered the hallways of Winterfell. He headed straight for the stables, only taking whatever supplies he found on the way. Then he quickly saddled a horse and headed out of the southernmost gate, ignoring the guards that glanced his way.

He closed his eyes as he looked towards the Godswood, trying to feel for Ghost. Almost as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a flash of white streak across his vision and Ghost soon bounded along next to him.

 Together, man and wolf headed south, unsure of what they would find next.

 

 


	2. A Meeting of Two Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dragon has three heads. There are two men in the world who I can trust, if I can find them. I will not be alone then. We will be three against the world, like Aegon and his sisters."
> 
> Dany VI - ASOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who like the story, thank you. I appreciate you
> 
> I made a small alteration in chapter 1, some of you may not have seen it. It occurs in the Jon POV, right around when he enters the crypt with Howland.
> 
> Thanks to GOT88 and Wasteman for help on this one

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  
  
  


Daenerys was dreaming again, it was a dream she had long ago. She dreamed of her lover, but she never saw his face. It was always a shifting shadow. She saw his dark hair, but not much of his face. He was above her in her bed, and he gently leaned down to kiss her, but when their lips met, she woke.

Dany woke alone in her bed at Dragonstone. It was a large four poster bed, big enough for several people but it was a bed that she shared with no one. She sighed softly as she stretched a little in her bed.

She had dreamt of this mysterious lover before, but not in recent months. Perhaps , it was her mind playing tricks on her, especially since she no longer had Daario to occupy her bed. During the voyage to Westeros, she had sent Daario on another ship to her, and as a result, she had used her fingers, but they were not the same.

During her voyage to Westeros, she had often called on Irri and Jhiqui to share her bed. They had pleasured each other during the lonely nights, but Dany had not called upon them since her return to Dragonstone.

She sighed softly, she did not miss the man, but a part of her longed for physical companionship once again. It was lonely being a Queen, just as it was lonely being the last Targaryen in the world.

Soft rays of morning sunlight began to creep into her room as she slowly got out of bed. She padded over to her chair and picked up a loose robe to put over her naked body. The fire in her fireplace had long since burned low and Dany stepped outside onto her balcony into the pleasant cool morning air.

She thought of her dream some more as she looked at the sunrise. She wondered if it was one of her dragon dreams, the type that came true for her. When she was a little girl, she dreamed of love, of her being a princess and falling in love with a handsome prince. Just like in the stories.

However Dany had quickly learned that life was not like the stories, and she  was a princess only in name as she wandered the free cities with Viserys .  However, now she was a Targaryen Dragon Queen, and her words were fire and blood. Her hand went to her stomach involuntarily, her womb would never quicken again, and she would never have a child. House Targaryen would end with her, and that thought crushed her.

Her only hope for a legacy in Westeros would be if she restored House Targaryen to the throne.

From her balcony, she could see the sun rising to the east. It had been a while since she had watched a sunrise and so this morning she decided to treat herself. As the morning grew on, she saw more people start to wake up and move around the island. Her Dothraki had settled on this side of the island, far away from the fishing village. They often laughed and joked at nights, and Dany would often walk amongst them, listening to their stories and sharing their food and drink.

She could see several of them now, waking up and slowly beginning their days. After a few more moments, she saw Drogon take off from his lair, somewhere in the Dragonmont. Her dragon lazily circled in the air before heading out over the sea to hunt. Roaring loudly and awakening Rhaegal. The emerald green and bronze dragon took off into the morning sky, roaring sadly for their lost brother.

Dany felt another wave of sadness wash over her. Rhaegal and Viserion had been freed whilst she had been a captive by the Dothraki. Yet, when she returned, only Rhaegal was there. According to Tyrion, Viserion had changed suddenly, almost as if he were possessed by some strange force. Then Viserion suddenly took off West, in the direction of Westeros.

She knew that Viserion was here, somewhere on this continent, however she did not know where, and she was determined to find him.

She looked down at the sea and she saw ships approaching, carrying the Tyrell. Tyrion had invited them and they were now here, ready to begin negotiations. Dany sighed before heading back inside, she would have to dress and ready herself for the day.

She would entertain the Tyrell’s, but she would rather be trying to find Viserion.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Daenerys awaited them in the throne room of Dragonstone. She had done this several times in the past few weeks, as some of the smaller houses had already arrived to swear fealty. House Celtigar and Sunglass had come in the past few days, but this would be her first real test. The Tyrell’s were a great house of Westeros, and Tyrion had already warned her that they would not come all this way without wanting something in return. 

Her Unsullied lined the walls of the throne room whilst Grey Worm and Daario stood to her left on a lower dais. The doors of the great hall swung open and the Tyrell host walked in, all clad in various shades of green and gold. Missandei and Tyrion took places on the lower dais as Dany observed their guests.

“You stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. The mother of Dragons and breaker of chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, Queen of Meereen and rightful heir to the Iron Throne,” Missandei called out, her voice clear in the room.

“I introduce you to Olenna Tyrell, Loras Tyrell and Margaery Tyrell. Children of the late Mace Tyrell and Alerie Tyrell,” their herald called.

Dany looked at them both, they looked strikingly similar. Margaery’s hair was brown, but it was intricately done and woven into a lovely braid, complete with shiny pins. Loras was an exceptionally handsome man, with a mop of lazy brown curls on his head with soft brown eyes.  Dany thought back to her dream earlier as she cocked her head to the side, however she quickly dismissed it. This was not the same man.

“That you for coming all this way, I hope the seas were kind,” Dany said politely.

“The seas were no trouble your grace,” Loras said with a polite smile. Dany knew that he was not the heir to his house, in fact ; he was a third son behind Willas and Garlan.

Dany settled in her seat as she looked at their grandmother, the matriarch of house Tyrell, Olenna. She smiled at them all before she began to speak

“We have had rooms prepared for you all and baths drawn, after that, we can begin our talks,”

“Actually your grace, we are not too tired, we would like to begin immediately,” Loras said after a look towards his grandmother.

“Very well,” Dany said as she shifted slightly.

“Although your grace, if we could speak somewhere with a chair and tables would be nice, I am quite old you see, and my feet tire easily,” Olenna said and Dany smiled.

“Of course,” Dany said as she rose to her feet. “Follow me,”

She gave Tyrion a concerned glance before she led them through the castle. It was a smart move by Olenna Tyrell. The throne room was a symbol of her power, and by taking them somewhere else, she hoped to create a more equal setting. So Dany would have to change that.

She headed towards the Stone Drum tower, where the chamber of the painted table was. It was a sign of Aegon’s conquest, and a message to the Tyrells.

She led them inside, and took a seat in Aegon’s chair. Her advisors stood around her, whilst the Tyrell’s stood on the opposite side of the table.

“I assume you have come all this way to bend the knee to your rightful Queen?” Dany said as she looked at the Tyrell party. Her words did not have the same affect outside of her dais.

“We come here to get revenge for our house,” Loras said. “Our father died during the battle for Kings Landing and you are our best chance of avenging him,”

Dany nodded slowly, that made sense, they did share a common goal.

“You did not answer my question,” she said in hard clear voice. There was a tense silence that followed.

“We are willing to swear fealty to you Queen Daenerys,” Loras said slowly as he looked up at her slightly fearfully.

“And in return?” Tyrion continued

“Loras will be your King,” Olenna said and Dany's nostrils flaired. She would not share her power, not with this man or anyone else.

“Consort,” Tyrion quickly confirmed and Olenna nodded. Dany had expected this, and Tyrion had briefed her about him. Loras was a handsome man no doubt, and they would certainly look the convincing couple.

However Tyrion had informed her that Loras had no interest in women, and he would allow her lovers, as she allowed his. It would be a sham marriage, but perhaps one that could be beneficial.

“Why would I do that?” Dany asked lightly as she traced her fingers along the table. “I had been told that you lost most of your army? What good is a husband without an army?”

“The Reach is one of the most fertile Kingdoms, the food we can provide will feed your armies all throughout winter,” Olenna told her. “I’ve seen your Dothraki, feeding all those horses and warriors will drain whatever stores you have in months,”

Dany glanced at Olenna but she did not confirm or deny her words. She was right, feeding a Dothraki horde was quite a fearsome task. Truthfully, her plan had been to conquer towns and use the food for their enemies to feed them, but that would never endear her to the common people.

“Your offer of food will be a great boost to our cause, but what about your military and political situation? With the alliance with  House Lannister over, how do we know that Cersei won’t send her men into your lands, to raid and plunder?” Tyrion asked

“If we were to ally, and Loras were to be her grace’s husband, then I am sure her grace could send a dragon of hers to help protect our lands,” Margaery said sweetly. Dany glanced at her before turning to look out of the window ; she was missing Viserion once again.

“Although your grace, we have a question to ask about your own Dragons,” Loras said slowly. “We have heard reports that Euron Greyjoy has one of your dragons, and he is using it to wage war in your name,”

“He is what?” Dany said coldly as she rose to her feet. “Where is he?”

“We don’t know,” Loras said fearfully as he cowered. “We have heard reports from the Reach and from Dorne, reports of a cream and gold dragon,”

Dany felt her anger coarse through her body as Drogon roared loudly outside. Euron Greyjoy had taken her dragon, he was the monster who took Viserion from her.

“I do not know who Euron Greyjoy is, but he is not my ally,” she said coldly as she looked out of the window. Both Rhaegal and Drogon were flying in front of her. She felt Drogon calling for her, and she had the urge to mount him to chase down Euron.

“Difficult to believe when he has one of your dragons,” Olenna said quietly and Dany turned to glare at her

“Viserion was taken from me by sorcery,” Dany snapped. “And I will get him back, Euron Greyjoy will die a horrible death for what he has done,”

“It seems this Dragon does indeed know how to roar,” Olenna commented after a few moments as Dany fell quiet, her mind seething with rage. 

“What can you tell us about Kings Landing?” Tyrion asked

“The city loved my sister and they hated Cersei, especially after her walk of shame,” Loras said. “The sparrows disgraced her in front of the entire city and no one there has any loyalty to house Lannister left,”

“Who do their loyalties lie with now?” Tyrion asked and Dany looked at the Tyrells.

“The people were happy to be free of Cersei’s terror,” Olenna said and Dany understood her meaning. The people were happy to be liberated by the false dragon and his Dornish wife.

“Your grace, I would suggest that we strongly support consider this alliance. The Tyrell food can go along way to winning the people back to your side,” Tyrion said to her and Dany nodded, she was no fool.

Still, she did not want to give in so easily, she did not come to Westeros to marry herself off again to the first suitor that arrived. She was no whore.

Instead they were interrupted by the dragons, who began to roar and screech loudly outside. Dany immediately went to the window, concern etched on her face.

It appeared that Rhaegal and Drogon were arguing, this was most unusual, as Rhaegal usually followed Drogon.

“Your grace, what is happening,” Missandei asked and Dany didn’t answer. She watched as her children faced each other for a few moments before Rhaegal roared in anger and took off into the sky, heading North. Drogon howled after him but he did not follow and this confused her further.

“Your grace?” Tyrion asked

“This meeting is adjourned,” she said quietly. She feared the worst, that another one of her children had been taken by sorcery.

“But your grace,”

“I don’t care, find yourself something to do for the rest of the day. I am going after Rhaegal,” she said in a determined voice. She spun on her heels and walked to the door but Tyrion stopped her

“Your grace, I am sure it is nothing to be concerned about,” Tyrion began but she quickly cut him off

“I have already lost one dragon, and now Rhaegal is acting unusually. There is something to be concerned about, and I will find out what it is,” Dany said in a tone that made it clear there would be no further arguments.

Tyrion looked up at her before he slowly nodded and then Dany left to go chase after Rhaegal.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**The Lady of Winterfell**

 

Sansa Stark sat alone in her solar in Winterfell. She stared at the books on the shelves and the piles of scrolls  upon her table. The ravens carried news from the South, it seemed that the realm was getting more Queens  by the day .

Jon had been gone for several days now and she had no idea what to think. Seducing him had been Littlefinger's idea and he was the one who had supplied her with the special potion to slip into his drink to lower his inhibitions.

He said that he had used this potion in his whore houses. It would cause the man to feel sleepy and more relaxed, and so his workers could take their belongings. Sansa had taken the antidote beforehand so she would have been in complete control. It would not have been like with Ramsey.

Sansa sighed as she remembered her tormentor. It had felt good to be rid of him, and she swore she would never let another man have that power over her. Whenever Jon took the potion, he would be completely under her control. Was that wrong? Perhaps, but it was the only way she could get what she wanted.

She hated the fact that the Lords had chosen him over her. It was not right, it was not fair. Just because he was born with a cock, did not mean  that  he deserved Winterfell. It should have been hers, as the trueborn daughter.

“My Lady,” Littlefinger said as he stepped into her room. “Any news of the King?”

“No,” Sansa said in a flat voice. “Your plan did not work. Your potion did not work,”

“You rushed it, you should have given it more time, played Cyvasse with him perhaps,” Littlefinger said and Sansa rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know how to play Cyvasse,” she muttered.

“Regardless, we should move to my back up plan,” Littlefinger said and Sansa shook her head.

“No, it would never work,” Sansa said and Baelish narrowed his eyes at her. “We need proof, and there is no proof  to support what you say is even true. In fact, I don’t even know how you found out,”

“Even in the North, I would be a fool not to find people who can deliver me secrets,” Littlefinger said quietly. “I would be a fool, if I was not having the King in the North followed,”

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him in return. Littlefinger had told someone to follow Jon, and that was how he knew. According to him, Jon Snow  wasn’t really her half brother. He was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon had found this out in the crypts  while speaking with Lord Reed and their conversation had been overheard.

Littlefinger  had confronted her with this information and persuaded her to seduce him. It was something that Cersei Lannister would have done, and seeing how long she had managed to maintain her power, Sansa realised she would be a fool to not employ some of her tricks.

Then, once Jon was under her control ,  they would release the news of Jon’s parentage to the Northern Lords, but stress that Jon was still a Stark through his mother’s side. Then, as cousins, they would be able to marry and Sansa would be Queen. There would be no issue of incest ;  Littlefinger said it would be easy.

“Do you follow me?” Sansa asked quietly and Littlefinger gave her a look and a hint of a smile.

“Announce his parentage to the Northern Lords, they will overthrow him and select you in his stead,” Littlefinger said. “It is clear that the seduction did not work,”

“Like I said, it will not work, we have no proof. All it will do is make me look like a cruel bitter woman,” Sansa repeated and Baelish sighed. Sansa looked at him curiously.

“Lord Baelish, what do you want?” she asked as she stepped forward.

“I want what’s best for you,” he replied quickly and Sansa’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“You aren’t being truthful,” Sansa said after a moment's pause. “If you ever want me to trust you, you need to tell me the truth, right now.”

Littlefinger regarded her for a moment before he spoke.

“When I close my eyes, I can see the realm. I see all the Queens that this land has to offer. I see Queen Cersei, Queen Margaery now we have Queen Arianne. Soon Queen Daenerys will come from the East and finally I see you, as Queen in the North,”

“I want you Sansa, to rise above everyone else to be Queen of all the Lands, to the rule the Iron Throne. That is what I want. You on the Iron Throne with me by your side,”

Sansa continued to look at him after he spoke as she mulled over his words.

“By my side how?” Sansa asked slowly. “As my advisor? My hand? Or more?”

Littlefinger shook his head after a moment but did not answer further. It seemed that Jon was right, she should not trust him. She continued to look at him as he  took a seat across the table from her, she would have to watch him carefully. Perhaps she should even speak to Lord Royce in private.

At the moment, Littlefinger was in charge of the Knights of the Vale, but if Sansa could change that, then she would not need him anymore. She would have an army of her own. 

Then there were the Riverlands, she was next in line to the Riverlands through her mother. Her  Uncle Edmure had not been seen in years, the Riverlands should be hers. In fact, she would claim them. After she was finished with the Lords, she and Maester Wolkan would write to each of the Riverlords to explain what she wanted.

“Come, let us see the Lords, they have been awaiting news for days,” Sansa said as she slowly rose to her feet. She swept out of the room with Littlefinger on her heels. As she headed towards the hall, she thought about her actions.

Growing up, she had treated Jon incredibly poorly. In fact, she had barely spoken to him at all, yet he had still fought for her. That had meant a lot to her, and she trusted him immensely. Sansa knew that despite how badly she treated him, he had always been good  to her .

Sansa couldn’t help but be attracted to Jon and that was partly why she had agreed to seduce him. If Littlefinger was right and he was her cousin, then he would make a good husband for her.

After the horrors of Ramsey, part of her wanted to know what it felt like to be with a good man, and Jon seemed he would be good to her. Despite her treatment of him, he had fought to win Winterfell for her, how could he not be good?

He would not be like Joffrey, Jon was not cruel. He was ruthless in battle, but that was just the way of the world. She agreed with his decision to sacrifice Rickon, it was necessary to win the battle of Winterfell.

Sansa missed him and hoped he would return soon. She was too inexperienced and too clumsy to seduce him, and Sansa hoped  that  she had not made a very bad mistake.

She entered the great hall of Winterfell through a side door and she saw that all of the Lords were waiting on her. She took her seat at the head of the table

“My Lords,” she said in greeting. “Thank you for joining me today,”

“Where is the King in the North?” Lord Glover asked immediately.

“The King in the North is away,” Sansa said quickly. “In his absence, he has entrusted me with Winterfell,”

“Where did he go?” Glover asked and Sansa smiled at him

“Lord Glover, the  King’s  whereabouts are his alone to know. I will not spill his secrets,” Sansa calmly replied and Glover grimaced before nodding slowly.

“Unfortunately my Lords, I bring you other news. Aegon Targaryen, son of Elia Martell has taken the Iron Throne, with Arianne Martell as his Queen. They want the Warden of the North to head south, to swear fealty to the rightful King and Queen” Sansa announced and the Lords quickly shouted their uproar.

“Impossible! Aegon is dead!” one Lord shouted

“Aye, the Mountain smashed his brains in!”

“No more Southern rulers! We have our King, the King in the North!” Lyanna shouted and Sansa grimaced slightly. Once again, they prefer Jon over her. Then she had an idea.

“Do not worry my Lords, I will not be heading south to swear to another Targaryen King. The North will not bow to a Targaryen again!” Sansa shouted and the Lords responded with a resounding chorus of ayes. 

“From this day on, I am declaring the North independent of the Iron Throne. The North, The Vale and the Riverlands will all be independent,”

“Aye!” the Lords shouted in glee.

“To Lady Sansa!” Glover shouted

“Aye. Lady Sansa!” the Lords shouted and Sansa grinned and as a feeling of pride rushed through her body. This was a feeling she liked, it was something she could get used to. 

 

* * *

  
  


**The Lost Prince**

 

  
Jon Snow was riding with Ser Davos and Ghost as they headed south.  He had only been a few minutes into his ride went Davos galloped up alongside him, and the old knight had not left his side until Jon explained what had happened. Davos had then decided to follow him South, stating he needed a friend now more than ever. 

Jon thought of Sansa and he instinctively wiped his hands across his mouth in disgust. He was convinced that she put something in his drink, and that was unforgivable in his mind. After all the betrayal he had been through, for her to try and trick and deceive him hurt him deeply.

He did not know what he would do when he saw her again, but he was sure that it would not be good for her. However, Jon knew that she was still family, and he could not kill or harm her. The Gods cursed Kinslayers.

Jon also could not understand what her plan was. Did she want to trick him and accuse him of rape? There was no way they could marry, the realm still thought of them as brother and sister, even if Jon could scarcely remember it.

Did Sansa know his secret? Jon shuddered to think that she did.

During the ride South, he had spent a long time wrestling with this truth. Trying to figure out who he was. All of his life, he had thought he was a bastard, he had wanted to be a Stark, but somehow it turned out  that he was a Targaryen.

It was a cruel twist of fate it seemed. He had asked Davos to tell him anything he could about Prince Rhaegar or Lyanna Stark but his friend could not tell him much.

Jon desperately wanted to find out more about his parents, in order to gauge who they truly were, but he had no one to turn to. He felt truly alone.

‘A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing’ was something that Maester Aemon had  once said to him, and Jon suddenly understood how he felt.

He knew nothing about  House Targaryen, nothing about their customs or traditions. He knew some of their famous stories, but so did every child in Westeros. He wished Maester Aemon was still alive, he would understand, he would be able to help him.

Then Jon remembered there was another Targaryen. Daenerys, who would be his aunt.

Jon wondered where she was. Should he seek her out? Would she even believe him?

He did not look like a Targaryen, with his dark hair and storm grey eyes. She would probably think it was some cruel joke  or an ambitious bastard trying to gain a crown .

Jon sighed with frustration, he was truly alone.

“You  well, Jon?” Davos asked as he heard his sigh and Jon glanced at him, truthfully, he had not spoken much to Davos on the trip south. He had been very quiet and snappy, but thankfully Davos had put up with him.

“Aye, I just feel alone,” Jon said honestly. “The people who I thought were my family growing up. Lord Stark lied to me, Lady Catelyn never loved me. Robb is dead. Sansa wants me for my crown. Arya is probably dead. Bran is lost beyond the Wall, probably dead too. I let Rickon die. Who do I have? My sworn brothers stabbed me and betrayed me. I’m all alone Davos,”

“Well, Daenerys Targaryen is your aunt, she is your family,” Davos pointed out

“Aye, she is. I have no idea where she is, I doubt she’ll even believe me,” Jon said quietly. He thought about her then, he wondered what she was like. Was she mad and cruel like her father, brave like Daeron the young dragon, or was she wise and kind like th

“I’m still with you,” Davos said lightly and Jon smiled.

“Aye and I’m grateful for your company, I truly am,” Jon answered. “And I’m sorry for being difficult over these past few weeks,”

“It’s understandable ;  you’ve been through a major upheaval. It’s been a rough few weeks for you,” Davos said reassuringly

“Aye,” Jon said quietly as he took in their surroundings

They were somewhere south of the neck and approaching the Twins.  Whilst it was still cold,  the snow had cleared up and the trees were tall and green.  Ghost roamed free to hunt, and as Jon closed his eyes he quickly called him back to his side.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Jon said as they slowly rode towards the Twins.

“And where would I go?” Davos asked

“Home, back to your family, back to people who love you,” Jon said as he stared ahead at the castle.

“Aye, perhaps I should. It has been years since I’ve been to Cape Wrath, I wonder if my wife even remembers what I look like,” Davos said as they spotted a few riders coming out of the castle to greet them

“More the reason to return,” Jon said.

“Where will you go?” Davos asked and Jon sighed

“South, like I said I would earlier,” Jon said. After he had woken up at the wall, he had said to Sansa he would go south and get warm, that’s what he should have done. It would have saved him all of this pain and trouble.

“Anywhere in particular?” Davos asked and Jon stayed silent for a few moments

“Harrenhal, perhaps even Dorne,” Jon said after a few moments. Harrenhal was where his parents had met, and Dorne was where he had been born. They were good places to start ; perhaps he could find something that would help him to work out his identity.

“Be careful here Jon,” Davos said in warning as the riders approached, the sigil of house Frey flying in the wind behind them. “ These men are  Freys ,”

“Aye,” Jon said as he stretched in his saddle.

He knew that the Freys had betrayed the Starks at the Red wedding, and he was unsure of where their loyalties lay. Whilst he had no love for Catelyn, Robb didn’t deserve his fate. He tightened the reins on his horse as the men approached. He counted 3.

“3 against 2, and you know I ain’t much of a fighter,” Davos muttered as they slowed their horses,”

“Aye, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Jon said.

“Good day travellers,” the Frey man called as he approached them

“Good day,” Davos said politely

“What brings you to the Crossing?” a second man asked and again Davos answered

“We’re heading South, and this was the closest place for us to make it across,” he said and Jon kept quiet. He noticed two of his men eyeing Ghost before they started whispering to each other.

“Where do you come from?” the first man asked

“I come from Cape Wrath,” Davos answered honestly. “A place in the Stormlands, off the coast of Estermont,”

“Why are you so far from home?”

“I fought for King Stannis,” Davos replied

“That would make you a traitor to the crown and to King Tommen,” the man said cooly and Davos shrugged.

“I’m a common man, I don’t care who sits on the throne, take me to Kings Landing to swear fealty if you will, I just want to go home,” Davos replied. The man regarded him cooly and then nodded slowly, accepting his speech.

“What about you?” he asked as he looked at Jon. “What’s your story ? ”

“Same as him, I fought in the war,” Jon said quietly

“You fought for King Stannis? With that accent? Do you take me for a fool?” the man asked with a scornful laugh. “You’re a northerner,”

Jon’s hand slowly moved downwards until it settled on the hilt of Longclaw, his thumb slowly running across the hilt. He eyed the men suspiciously before the second man turned back to the castle and whistled loudly.

“You have no idea who I am,” Jon said coldly.

“A nothernman with a white direwolf,” the man said. “ You’re a Stark ,”

Jon noticed two more riders were coming out of the castle and then his eyes shifted back to the first man. He scanned his face, he had long brown hair with dark green eyes. An ugly hooked nose with a scar along his cheek.

“I remember Robb Stark had one. Savage beast that it was, took 4 of us to finally kill it! However, it made for a delicious stew!” one Frey man shouted to the amusement of his friends and Jon’s blood began to boil. These men had butchered Robb and here they were laughing about it. 

“Why don’t you come inside, let’s talk some more,” the first man said and Jon shook his head before slowly drawing his sword, promting the  Freys  to draw theirs.

He looked around, they were vastly outnumbered. He seethed with anger at how  careless they had been , they should have taken a different route, cross the river further south and away from this area.

“Let my friend go,” Jon said as he held Longclaw out in front of him. “You want me, you can have me,”

“Jon, you don’t have to do this,” Davos whispered but Jon silenced him with a look.

“Go home to your family Davos, you don’t need to die with me today,” Jon said in a resigned voice.

“Hand over your sword and send your wolf away,” the first man said as more of the riders approached.

“Let my friend go first,” Jon repeated as he glared at them. They looked at each other, had a private conversation, before they nodded.

“Jon are you absolutely sure?” Davos whispered and he nodded.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll figure something out. Go home to your family, this is my fight,” Jon said quietly. Davos looked at him with concern, his face looking even older than he was.

“Jon, I’m sorry it has to be like this.  I’ll ride for help, just wait for me, please, ” Davos said and Jon only gave him a rueful smile.

“Take care Ser Davos,” he said quietly and he watched as his friend turned his horse around to  hurry   North once again. Jon watched him leave, before turning to the men who were trying to capture him

Ghost looked up at him sadly, with his ruby red eyes shining. He looked around at the men, it was 5 against 2. With even more in the castle.

He could not fight this.

However, he considered the alternative.

These men were  Freys . They broke guest right and butchered Robb at his own wedding. Perhaps they wouldn’t even take him as a hostage, for all he knew, they would stab him in his back as soon as he wasn’t looking.

Then Jon looked around, could he outride the men? His horse would be tired after weeks of riding, whilst their horses were fresh. He would not get far and that meant he would have to stand and fight.  

Jon slowly jumped off his horse and slapped it on its rear end, scaring it into a gallop. His horse ran off into the treelines to the left and then Jon stood his ground

“A fool,” the first man said as he dismounted his horse. The rest of them followed.

“5 against 1. You must really want to die,” the second man said and Jon growled. He looked towards Ghost, who bared his sharp teeth at them all.

The men started to circle around him, like a pack of vultures circling their prey. The air was filled with tension as Jon eyed them all, searching for his first target. He knew that each breath could be his last, and he resolved to take down as many of these Frey’s as he could. If not for himself, but for Robb, he did not deserve to get butchered at a wedding.

His muscles were taught as he bent slightly at the knees. His grip on his blade firm. He eyed all of his assailants, looking for a weakness.

Jon quickly stepped forward, throwing a faint in front of him, trying to bait one into a lunge. His plan worked as one man stepped forward before being knocked to the ground by Ghost.

Jon quickly span onto his next target. He ducked low before slicing upwards, tracing a raw red gash across the man’s chest. He twisted longclaw in his nimble fingers, the blade flowing through the air as if it was water before pivoting around again. He raised his sword to parry the next strike, before shifting backwards to dodge the next two. The men came at him ferociously, and the sound of steel hitting steel rang through the air.

Jon blocked a cut to his head, before dodging another. Then he thrust forward, and his own blade opened up a gash in a man’s cheek, from ear to mouth. Then he started to dodge and block again.

Jon spotted a small gap and went for it, jabbing forward and stabbing a man across his thighs before rolling and using his body as a shield to block the next strike. Then he used his strength, launching the body into another man before quickly slicing through the third with a savage roar

He heard a man to his left and he instinctively raised his sword to try and block the strike, but he was a hair too slow and the blade grazed across his forearm. Jon grunted in pain before moving backwards. He did not have time to inspect the wound as the men were still on him.

He moved backwards, dodging what he could and blocking what he could. However he grew more and more tired, each block grew weaker and weaker and soon he felt his strength begin to leave him.

Jon grunted as he threw all his energy behind into one last strike, a savage right handed cut that landed squarely in a man’s side but that’s all he had left. He quickly yanked out his sword and staggered backwards. There were still at least 3 men still standing and they began to close in on him.

Jon took a few deep breaths as he gathered his thoughts ;  this was the end for him.

Then he heard a screech and a roar from behind him and suddenly their faces turned as white as ash. They dropped their swords and ran and Jon quickly turned around to see what had scared them.

His mouth opened in shock as a emerald green dragon swooped down from the sky above them, cutting off their retreat with a wave of bright green flame. The dragon then took off high into the air and screeching loudly and Jon was stunned.

What was this dragon doing here?

Ghost came to his side and Jon looked at his wolf, his white fur was soaked in blood and he had several scratches along his side.

“Thank you Ghost,” he said as he crouched down to check his wounds. Thankfully, they did not appear to be that deep.

Then the dragon landed with a loud thud and it approached him, it leered at him meanicingly but Jon held his ground

“Jon! Jon!” he heard someone shout and he turned to see that Davos had returned, galloping towards him on his horse. “What happened?”

“I fought them. Ghost and I killed a few, but I would have lost if the dragon hadn’t shown up,”

“How did you get a dragon?” Davos asked and Jon shrugged

“No idea, he found me,” Jon said as they looked at the Dragon. It opened its large jaws, showing off row after row of razor sharp teeth. Jon could see blackened and charred bones in between its teeth and molten green flame deep down its throat. It growled menacingly at him, but it did not appear to want to harm him.

Jon slowly stepped forward as he walked towards the dragon. His steps were small and gentle, almost as if he wasn’t trying to scare him. The dragon snarled at him but allowed him to approach. Soon, Jon was a few steps away, and he gently reached out to touch his snout.

Once his gloved hand touched his snout Jon felt a jolt of energy rush through his arm and into his body. The  dragon’s scaled skin was tough yet Jon could still feel the heat that emanated from its body.

The dragon purred before Jon pulled away and stepped back. He looked into those bronze eyes and then the dragon turned his head and lowered its neck.

“What does it want?” Davos asked and Jon took a step back. The dragon looked at him before flicking his neck again and giving off an impatient huff of smoke.

“I think it wants me to ride it,” Jon said slowly.

“You can’t do that, it might kill you!” Davos protested and Jon shrugged.

“Well, my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, perhaps it is my destiny to be a Dragonrider,” Jon said as he slowly stepped forward. He carefully climbed its scaled back and settled in position. From atop the dragon he could see far around him. He felt powerful; he felt like a conqueror, he felt like a King.

The dragon purred beneath him and Jon smiled before stroking its scales softly.

Then he heard the whistling of arrows flying through the air and Jon quickly ducked. The dragon roared before lifting its wing to shield him.

The  Freys were launching arrows from the top of their castle, whilst several more of them had come out of their gates with their spears and swords.

The dragon roared in anger once again and Jon shared this feeling. The  Freys had tried to ambush him earlier. The  Freys had betrayed Robb at his wedding, murdering him and his wife.

Jon let his anger course through his body and the Dragon roared again before slowing shifting. Jon quickly grabbed hold of some horns on its back before the dragon took two lumbering steps before lazily flapping its wings and taking off into the sky.

The feeling of flying was strange and Jon immediately felt disorientated, he felt a little nauseous and he fought hard to hold onto his breakfast. The dragon flew gently for a few moments and Jon took the time to get accustomed to it

He wondered how he would control the dragon, and turn it on his enemies. The dragon screeched as it turned towards the Twins, almost as if it could understand his thoughts. Jon could see the people below him, looking no bigger than ants in a toy castle.

The dragon dropped lower and lower until it was hovering over the gate.

Then it opened its mouth and released a barrage of green flame onto the gate and Jon quickly ducked behind its back to shield himself from the heat. When he looked over the side, the gate and half of the battlements had been destroyed. Then the dragon landed ontop of the main keep, crushing it under its weight.

The dragon roared again before bathing another tower in it’s flame, causing it to crumble and disintegrate before falling into the rushing waters below.

He saw people running in panic beneath him and then he felt the Dragon’s rage,  the dragon answered as he burned those people alive. It was justice, justice for Robb.

The dragon roared before swinging its massive tail, striking the other weakened twin tower and knocking it into the river. The dragon roared and screeched and soon all of the inhabitants of the Twins were running for their lives, fearing the power of the dragon.

Jon smiled victoriously before the dragon landed in the outside the gates. He slowly slid off its side and then the dragon took off into the sky again, circling low, menacingly.

Large plumes of smoke trailed up into the blue sky as parts of the castle burned. It seemed that most of the burning was taking place on the other half of the castle, the one across the river. The smell of smoke filled the air and Jon could feel ash falling lightly on his skin.

He saw Davos and Ghost riding towards him and so he waited for them.

“What happened?” Davos asked

“Justice for what happened to my brother Robb,” Jon said softly as he looked around him. One of the towers crumbled to the ground whilst another burned freely.

Davos gave him a wary look that Jon ignored. Instead he went into the castle, through the broken gate and into the castle proper. He had to step around the burning and falling wreckage, he saw several Frey men rushing away from him, all of them were nursing various wounds. They had been caught in the crossfire, but as far as Jon was concerned, they deserved it for what happened to Robb.  He saw several men on the floor, slowly succumbing to their wounds, begging for the gift of mercy but Jon did not grant it to them.  He stared at them all, as they all died in pain and agony.

Jon looked around the wreckage before his eyes settled on the main hall, parts of the roof were missing but the building otherwise looked undamaged.

“What actually is your plan here?” Davos asked and Jon shrugged.

“We will see what we find Ser Davos. These men tried to kill me earlier,” Jon asked. Suddenly his mind went back to his time with the Night’s watch, where his own sworn brothers tried to kill him. His hand went to his chest instinctively as the feeling of anger and betrayal returned.

“We will find their lord, he was the one who orchestrated the attack against Robb, he is the one who must pay,” Jon said as they entered the main keep. Large pieces of rock had fallen through from the ceiling and parts of the table had been destroyed.

Inside he found saw that they were in the middle of a meal when the dragon attacked, and many plates of food lay abandoned.

“Help yourself Ghost,” Jon said softly to his wolf who scurried off to one side. At the high table sat an old man. He was bald and Jon could see spots on his head, he had round runny eyes and a toothless mouth. He looked angry, but clearly he was in no position to flee from this destruction and carnage.

It was a strange sight, seeing this man sitting here whilst his castle was in ruins around him.

“And who are you then,” the man said as Jon walked forward

“I am the man who is here to avenge what you did to Robb Stark,” Jon said as he reached the high table. “Who are you?”

“So you’re a Stark loyalist then eh? I am Lord Walder Frey, Lord of the Crossing and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands,”

“Why are you still here? I would have thought that you would have left when you heard the dragon,” Jon said to him

“Everyone ran off and left me behind. The whole bunch of them, disloyal and useless,” Lord Frey spat bitterly. “I’ve lived in this castle my entire life, and if today is the day I die, I’d rather it be here,”

“Why did you do it? Why did you murder Robb Stark?” Jon asked and Frey shrugged

“He embarrassed me in front of the entire realm by turning down my daughter and breaking his oath to me. He had to die for that, my house has been disrespected for too long!”

“So you’re saying Robb Stark deserved to die?” Jon asked and Frey nodded vigorously.

“He deserved it, and his traitorous mother as well. House Tully has always looked down on us, thinking of us as a lesser house. We had our revenge on them too, we gutted one fish and we have the other as captive,”

“The other?” Davos asked quietly

“Heh, Edmure, their heir. Useless man,” Frey said dismissively.

“Where is he?” Davos asked

“I’m not telling you, he can rot,” Frey said cruelly and Jon took a step back and he drew his dagger

“Lord Frey, you broke guest right when you murdered Robb Stark, for that crime, I sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?” Jon asked as he looked at him

“Heh, go on then, I’ve lived to see 90 name days, that’s more than enough,” Frey said dismissively. Jon nodded at him, walked behind him, and then slit his throat.

Lord Walder Frey slumped forward and landed on the table with a thud, dark red blood pooling around him and slowly starting to drip onto the floor.

“Was that fair Ser Davos?” Jon asked and the onion knight nodded.

“Guest right is sacred. He deserved to die for breaking it,” Davos said. Jon decided that everyone else who took part in that shameful act also deserved that fate, yet he knew it would be nearly impossible to round them up and to execute them properly.  Perhaps , they all deserved to die ; after all, they were all complicit. Not one of them lifted a finger to help Robb.

He realised that he could get back on the dragon and raze the castle to the ground but before he could think on it further, Davos spoke to him

“Come on Jon,” Davos said as he began to walk out of the hall

“Where are you going?” Jon asked as he followed him.

“To find that prisoner he was on about. He’s probably in the dungeons, and with the Frey’s fleeing, he might starve to death.

Jon nodded and took off after him.

Together, it took them an hour to find the dungeons through all the wreckage.

Inside they found Lord Edmure Tully, chained to the wall and covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. His brown hair was clumped and matted and the man was in dire need of a bath.

“Thank you for saving me. Where is everyone?” he asked after they finally opened the cell door.

“Running from here,” Jon said quietly as he helped him to his feet.

“Why? How did you get in here? Who even are you?”

“Drink this,” Davos said as he handed him a flask of water. Edmure drunk as if he was dying of thirst, swallowing the water in quick short gulps.  “Are there anymore men in here?”

“Yes, there should be others,” Edmure said and Jon nodded. He went further into the dungeons and he found and released more northmen who had been held captive by the Freys.

“Thank you for freeing us,” one man said as Jon helped him to his feet.

“Aye I thought I would die in those cells,” another man muttered.

“Where are you all from?” Jon asked as he shared out the remains of his water.

“The North. Barrowtown,” one man said

“Near Karhold,” another said. Jon looked at the men ; they were a mostly lowborn, with two highborn prisoners.

“Galbert Glover,” one man said and Jon paused to look at him. “Aye, I am the head of  House Glover, or at least I was before my imprisonment,”

“Aye. Now your brother, Robett, is the head of house Glover,” Jon informed him and Galbert nodded.

“Forgive me, but what is your name?” Glover asked

“Jon. Jon Snow,” he answered and Glover narrowed his eyes before nodding slowly

“Lord  Stark’s  baseborn son?” he asked and Jon sighed before nodding.

“Well thank you for saving us Jon Snow, your father would be proud,” Galbert said and Jon gave a small smile.

He helped Glover to his feet, and together, they all left the dungeons.

“What happened out here?” Glover asked as he looked around at the still burning wreckage.  The smell of ash and smoke filled his nostrils but Jon found he did not mind it so much.

“ House Frey has been dealt with, you have my word,” Jon said simply.

Glover looked at him warily before he slowly nodded.

“Good. They are a despicable house, and whatever fate they received today was deserved,”

“There should still be food in the kitchens or the great hall,  and then I can help find some horses for you all so you can head North,” Jon said and Galbert frowned.

“You are not going to be coming with us?” he asked and Jon shook his head. “You have to, it’s only right!”

“I’m heading South for a while,” Jon said lightly. “But feel free to return to the North. Sansa Stark rules Winterfell,”

“Sansa Stark? I thought she was married to the dwarf?”

“Aye. A lot has happened since then,” Jon said. “I do not have the patience to give you a detailed history, just rest assured that Ramsey Bolton and the rest of that wretched house are no more. I defeated his army in the battle for Winterfell and I was crowned King in the North,”

“If you are King in the North, why are you heading South?” Glover asked and Jon sighed but thankfully Davos came to his aid.

“He is on a diplomatic mission. Lady Sansa has power in the Riverlands through her Tully mother, and Jon is here to rally as many Riverlords to his cause and to the North,”

“That makes sense, my niece was always smart,”

“Aye. Sansa believes that we can have the power of the North, Vale and the Riverlands,” Jon said quietly as he remembered her conversation with her.

“Very well. Thank you for freeing me today, I will ride hard for Riverrun and rally as many Riverlords for Sansa as I can,” Edmure said as he turned to walk away

“For me, I am the King in the North,” Jon growled as he roughly grabbed Edmure.

“I don’t care who you are.  The Riverlords will only follow Sansa, not you, ” Edmure said coldly.

“Yes ,  they will follow me,” Jon growled as he swiftly drew his dagger to hold at his neck. “They will follow me because I am King in the North. I am the one who took back Winterfell and I am the one who saved you today. If it was not for me, you would be stuck down there, rotting,”

“If you think killing me will ever bring the Riverlords to your side, then you are a fool.  A bastard and a fool ” Edmure said coldly.

“Jon ,  enough,” Davos said as he quickly grabbed his arm, pulling it down. Edmure quickly stepped away and eyed Jon warily.  However he did not see Ghost, Ghost leapt forward and pinned Edmure to the ground. His massive front paws settling on his chest and his mouth opened to show off his long teeth.

“You leave with your life today, but if you ever defy me again Lord Tully, then I will have your head.  If you ever call me a bastard again, I will rip let Ghost rip you apart, limb by limb ” Jon spat as he looked down at him “Go, rally your riverlords, but just remember who the King in the North is,”

Edmure scowled at him before scurrying away and Jon stomped off in the opposite direction.

Jon had been considering Sansa’s motives during the ride south, and the only thing that made sense to him was that she wanted power. Jon knew that it was important to remind the people that he was still King in the North, not her. He would not allow Edmure to leave here under any false pretences.  He had wanted to kill him, but even in his anger he knew that it was not a wise decision.

“I too will ride for home, it has been too long since I have seen the North,” Glover said quietly and Jon nodded at him briefly. “I will tell the Lords in Winterfell that you have freed me, and that the King in the North is working hard to liberate his people,”

Jon smiled at him before wishing him and the rest of the Northmen on their way, after they did that, both he and Davos started to walk through the ruins towards the south.  The Twins was actually two twin castles spread out over the river in between them. It appeared that the Dragon had concentrated most of its damage and destruction over the southern side of the castle. This side was burning freely and likely could not be recovered. Whilst the Northern half did not burn as heavily.

Jon noticed the Dragon had landed again outside the gates and Jon’s lips curled upwards into a smile.  Perhaps ,  he should mount it again and raze the other half to the ground, fully eradicating house Frey for the memory of Westeros.

“Fancy a dragon ride , Ser Davos?” Jon said as he began to walk. He glanced back at him and saw him shake his head

“Can’t say it’s ever crossed my mind,” Davos muttered. “I also don’t think it’s a particularly good idea,”

“Why not? How many men can say they’ve ever rode a dragon?” Jon asked as they made their way out of the ruined gate. Ghost came bounding out of the main hall, clearly well fed.

“A handful at best,” Davos agreed. “Although I still don’t think this is a good idea. We should stick to horses,”

Jon stopped a few feet away from the dragon and then he paused.

“Where is your sense of adventure , Davos?” Jon asked as he looked on at the dragon  that  appeared to be waiting for him.

“You do know who this dragon belongs to?”

“Aye,” Jon said “Daenerys Targaryen,”

“She might not be pleased to see you with her dragon,” Davos pointed out and Jon nodded in agreement.

“Perhaps, although right now, she is the only  one that can tell me about my Targaryen family , and this Dragon is my best chance of finding her,” Jon said. “I understand if you don’t want to come with me, but I’m going with the dragon,”

Davos looked at Jon then back at the dragon before sighing.  Jon was about to smile triumphantly when he heard another roar coming from above.  This time a different dragon was coming towards them, a dragon as black as the night. 

“This isn’t good,” Davos muttered and Jon nodded in agreement. 

The second dragon circled lower and lowers before it landed a short distance away. On its back, Jon could see its rider. A woman with platinum blond hair.

“Aunt Daenerys is here to see me,” Jon said quietly as he walked forwards. The green dragon was at his back with Ghost by his side. Daenerys gracefully climbed off her own dragon and strode purposely towards him. 

Her platinum blond hair was tied up in an elaborate braid that jingled with every step. She wore a long grey dress with a fur trim along with black riding leathers underneath. Her striking amethyst eyes were ablaze as she walked towards him. She was incredibly beautiful, even more beautiful than he expected, but she did not look best pleased to see him.

“Who are you and why have you stolen my dragon from me?” she demanded fiercely as she stopped a few meters away. Jon however held his ground, he would not be afraid of his own aunt. 

“Stolen?” Jon asked in confusion. “Why would I steal your dragon? How could I steal your dragon?” “Clearly, he would not have come here of his own accord,” Daenerys snapped and Jon scowled. “So I ask you again, who are you?”

“My name is Jon Snow. And I am your nephew,”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter
> 
> Jon/Dany will be the only romantic relationship I will write in this story, I've already written their first time together, it's pretty fun. Oh, and their sex will be a lot more kinky and shit. I can imply it, or I could write it, I don't mind
> 
> Friday sound good for the next chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Sleepy


	3. Two Targaryens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A khaleesi must have a khal," said Irri, as she filled the queen's cup once again. "This is known." - Dany III - ADWD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to GOT88 and Wasteman for the help provided with this story.

****  
  


**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  


Daenerys stared at Jon Snow, disbelief etched across her face.  ‘ Her nephew. ’

“My nephew?” she scoffed as she slowly walked forward. “ Are you foolish enough to claim to be my kin?”

Jon shook his head “I knew  tha t you wouldn’t believe me,”

“Believe you? Why on Earth would I believe you? Why would I believe that I have another nephew who is trying to steal my throne?” Dany demanded angrily as she stared at him. Her previous fear had been replaced by rage. She thought of Aegon, the  Mummer’s  Dragon once again, but  a part of her paused. Why would this man claim to be her nephew?

“I don’t know why you would believe me,” Jon said sadly. “I barely believe it myself. One moment I was just a bastard, the next I was someone else entirely,”

Dany looked at him as he spoke, he did not seem thrilled to be a Targaryen, and that confused her even further.

“Tell me the truth,” she said after a few moments as some of her anger faded. He held his hands up and then sighed.

“It is a long story. All my life, I thought I was the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell,” Jon said and Dany flared her nostrils. Lord Stark had been one of Robert Baratheon’s men,  a dog that  had helped to usurp her family.

“It turns out that was a lie. I was not his bastard son. I wasn’t even his son. I am the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lyanna Stark,”

Dany recoiled in shock. Rhaegar and Lyanna had  run away together but Ser Barristan had told her that Rhaegar had loved his Lady Lyanna and thousands had died for it. She looked at his face when he said those words and she could see that sadness in his grey eyes.

“You don’t want it to be true,” she said as she looked at him and he slowly nodded.

“All my life, I wanted to be a Stark, I wanted to be part of the family,” he said bitterly. “It turns out all of it was a lie. He let his wife treat me like I was nothing for my entire life. I was shunned and scorned and he couldn’t even trust me with the truth  of my own existence ,”

“What would have happened if he told you?” Dany asked

“Robert Baratheon would have tried to kill me,” Jon said and Dany found herself nodding in agreement.

“That is true, I have spent most of my life running from the  Usurper’s  hired knives. Lord Stark tried to avoid that fate for you,” Dany said, surprising herself by defending one of the men that helped to overthrow her family.

“Are you defending him?” he asked “He lied to  me, my  entire  life. His family overthrew yours and you’re defending him?”

“I’m just offering my perspective, that’s all,” Dany countered as she glared at him. He was taller than her, and Dany found herself looking at his face. He was a handsome man, no doubt, with his long raven hair and his storm grey eyes. Although, the more she looked at him, the more she could see the Targaryen in him.

The shape of his nose, and his lips. All reminded her of Viserys.

“You say you are Rhaegar’s trueborn son,” Dany said as she remembered his words. That would mean he had a better claim than her. That made him a threat.

“I don’t want it, if that’s what you’re thinking.  Taking the Iron Throne never crossed my mind, ” Jon immediately answered and Dany looked at him suspiciously. “You don’t believe me , do you?”

“I’m not sure what to believe,” Dany said honestly. Then she looked around. Rhaegal was still behind him, almost as if  her dragon was supporting him

“I believe  that you are a Targaryen,” Dany said after a moment. “Rhaegal believes you to be worthy enough to be his rider. Dragon’s are intelligent, magical creatures. He would not have let you ride him if it weren’t true,”

“Rhaegal?” Jon asked as he turned to look at the dragon and Dany smiled at the irony

“Yes. I suppose it’s fitting. The dragon named after your father was the one that came to save you,” Dany said as Jon looked up at the dragon.

“Thank you for that. I would have been dead if you didn’t send him,” Jon said

“I didn’t send him, he came on his own,” Dany informed him and this only added to her suspicions. Jon was telling the truth, he really was her nephew. “If you don’t want the throne, then what do you want?”

Jon sighed before running a hand through his hair.

“I want to know more about my family. I want to know more about being a Targaryen,” he replied and Dany looked at him curiously.

“I don’t know much about Rhaegar, I never met him,” Dany said after a moment. She looked at him and then she realised him, she was no longer alone in the world. There was another Targaryen, another dragonrider. Another head of the dragon.

Dany closed her eyes as she remembered what she had seen in the  H ouse of the  U ndying. The dragon had three heads, she remembered. If Jon was the second head, then she needed to keep him close to her. They were meant to do this together.

Before she could  ask him , she  noticed his companion . “Who is he?” she asked as she raised a finger to point at him.

Dany instinctively went back towards Drogon. It was just one man, and a curiously large white animal.

“Ser Davos, one of the  few people  in the world that I can still trust,” Jon said as he gestured at the old man. “This is Ghost, my Direwolf,”

Dany kept her distance from the strange creature and Drogon began to growl behind her.

“Ser Davos, this is Daenerys Targaryen,” Jon said as he introduced her.

“Pleasure to meet you, your grace,” the man said with a deep bow. “Thank you for your dragon, you saved us today,”

Dany nodded slowly as she considered her words.

“Jon Snow,” she called, his name seeming strange on her lips. “I will take back the Seven Kingdoms and I will remove the false dragon from the throne,”

“I am sure you will. You have t wo dragons, nothing can stand in your way,” Jon said and Dany smiled before looking at her children.

“Join me,” she said  commanded and Jon’s grey eyes widened.

“I already said that I don’t want your throne. I don’t care about Kings Landing,”

“I know, but fight alongside me. You are my family, my kin,  and the last  son of our  house . Together, we can be unstoppable,” Dany insisted as she stepped towards him, gazing into his storm grey eyes. “Years ago I was told that the dragon has three heads. Rhaegal has already accepted you as his rider, you are the second head. We are meant to fight together,”

Jon looked at her after she spoke, did he think she was crazy?

“Perhaps , you are right,” Jon said slowly. “I am the King in the North. I have the control of the North, the Riverlands and the Vale of Arryn,”

Dany looked at him sharply. That was three of her seven Kingdoms. All in his hands.

“How?” she asked. “The North, Vale and Riverlands, all belong to me,”

“I took back Winterfell from the ones who stole it from my family. My half sister has the Knights of the Vale at her command. She also has the Riverlands through her uncle,”

“Who  is she ?” Dany asked sharply.

“Sansa Stark,” Jon growled and Dany scowled at him. It seemed that he was not happy with her.

“Well if she controls two of the Kingdoms, why do they need you?” she asked cooly and Jon shrugged. Then Dany understood, Sansa was a woman, and this world favoured  men over women.

However, if Jon was truly the King in the North, then he would be a valuable ally to have by her side.

“Daenerys. You have two large dragons, you can take back the South with ease, however conquering the North is a different task entirely. The Northern climate is different, the Northern weather lands are different,  and  your troops will struggle,”

“My Dragons are fire made flesh, they will not struggle in the cold,” Dany muttered and Jon smirked.

“Even our ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror did not conquer the North,”

“Yes, he took it when Tohren Stark knelt,” Dany said fiercely. “Perhaps you should be doing the same,”

“Kneel to you? Why should I do that? I have the North, the Riverlands and the Vale. Not to mention, your dragon appears to like me. Besides, I thought you wanted to do this together?” Jon asked with a smirk and Dany frowned. “I propose something else, instead of me kneeling, we join our claims through marriage,”

“Marriage?” Dany asked and he nodded. She considered it for a moment, and it made a great deal of sense. If he truly had control of the North, then marrying him would bring her 3 Kingdoms without the need for bloodshed. Instead, she could focus all her attentions on the South.

However, did she want to marry this man and share her power. She only just met him ; she would need to get to know him further.

“Come with me to Dragonstone, that is where my armies are. That is where my war will start.  There, we can discuss this marriage option further, ”

“How do I know going to Dragonstone isn’t a trap?” Jon asked skeptically and Dany shrugged

“You wanted to know more about your family, about our family. What better place to start than our ancestral home?” Dany said simply. Jon regarded her for a few moments before he slowly nodded

“Aye, but what about Ser Davos?” Jon asked as he looked at the Knight.

“He can stay with you if he wants, I don’t particularly care what he does,” Dany honestly replied.

Jon looked at his friend

“I’ll stay with you Jon, at least for a while. Make sure you don’t get into more trouble,” Davos said and Jon smiled. It seemed that they shared a good relationship.

“More trouble?” Dany asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him. “What else have you been up to?”

Even though she thought her tone was light and playful, she saw Jon’s face and eyes darken. Clearly there was more to him that she did not know of.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said dismissively as he ran his hands over his chest. Dany pursed her lips, but did not press further. She would have to find out the truth later.

Instead, Drogon stretched his wings behind her and Dany understood his meaning

“Come with me to Dragonstone,” Dany commanded and Jon nodded slowly before turning to mount her dragon. Dany swiftly climbed upon Drogon and watched Jon. She had not found Viserion, but she had found a second dragonrider. Another member of her family. She smiled to herself at the thought

She was no longer the last Targaryen.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**The Lost Prince**

  
  


They landed on the island as  afternoon turned to evening, his dragon, Rhaegal, landed after Daenerys. Once they were on the cliffs of Dragonstone, Jon slowly slid off the side of the dragon before helping Ser Davos  to dismount . He had been apprehensive of going to Dragonstone, but he realised that if he was to truly learn about the Targaryens, then he would need to trust Daenerys, Dragonstone might be a trap, but he hoped Rhaegal would help him out again.

Then he went round to Rhaegal and gave him a gentle pat on the snout, before ruffling his hands through Ghost’s fur.

He found that Daenerys was waiting for him, and Jon was once again struck by her beauty. Her platinum hair was braided and fell neatly down her back. Everytime she walked, the bells will jingle softly in her hair. Her purple eyes were striking and Jon could only imagine how many men she had enchanted with them.

Daenerys Targaryen was just as beautiful as the songs had said. Long platinum blond hair woven into an intricate braid. Striking purple eyes and soft full lips. Jon had thought Val was beautiful but even she couldn’t compare.

“What is his names?” Jon asked suddenly as he looked at the other dragon. “You only told me Rhaegal,”

“This is Drogon, named after my late husband,” Daenerys said as she gestured to her mount. “T he third is named Viserion ,”

“Where is he?” Jon asked

“He was stolen from me by Euron Greyjoy,” Daenerys said angrily and then Jon understood why she had been so mistrustful of him.

“Follow me,” Dany said as she began to walk. Jon walked a few steps behind her, and he was stuck by how quickly she seemed to trust him. He was a complete stranger to her, someone she only met today.

Then Jon remembered that they were family, the only family she had left, it was a sobering thought.

As they walked towards the castle, Jon noticed that a group of men were coming out to greet them. Perhaps ,  they were her council. Jon noticed that one man was shorter the others, a dwarf it seemed.  He noticed one man in particular was looking angrily at him. He was dressed exotically with a purple linen shirt and he had a pair of golden blades on his hips and Jon wondered who he was and what he wanted from him.

“Your grace, we are pleased to see that you have returned,” the dwarf said and Jon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He closed his eyes and thought,  and then he remembered who he was.

“I have returned safely, along with Rhaegal, thank you for your concern Lord Tyrion,” Daenerys said smoothly. Then she turned to them both.

“This is Jon Snow, and his friend, I believe his name is Ser Davos Seaworth,” Daenerys said politely

“Ah, your grace, we’ve actually met before. I met Jon Snow at Winterfell, during King Robert’s procession North,” Tyrion said as he walked forward, he held out his hand and Jon shook it firmly.

Then he turned to Ser Davos

“Actually, I believe we have crossed paths before,” Davos said as he looked at the dwarf. “We fought on opposite sides of the  Blackwate r,”

“Ah,” Tyrion said as he gave him a grimace. “Sorry about that,”

“A few of my sons died in that battle because of that trick with the wildfire,” Davos pointed and Tyrion only shrugged.

“Aye, that’s the cruel way war works. I lost some of my friends in that battle too,” Tyrion said. “What is important now is that we are all here together, I assume you are here to fight alongside our rightful Queen?”

Jon looked at Davos and waited.

“You don’t have to stay if it makes you uncomfortable,” he suggested and Davos nodded.

“Aye, it is only a few days sail to Cape Wrath, and seeing this castle reminds me too much of Stannis,” Davos said and Jon nodded in understanding.

“Take your time Ser Davos, see your family. You’ve fought enough wars and battles for one lifetime,” Jon said after a moment but Daenerys intervened.

“If you are a friend of Jon’s then you can stay for a few days, we have spare rooms,” she said kindly and Jon smiled

“Thank you,” he said sincerely and he was rewarded with a small smile from her.

“Your grace, where did you two meet?” Tyrion asked and Jon opened his mouth to speak but Daenerys spoke first.

“I will speak to you about this tomorrow,” she said firmly. “Right now, I am hungry and Jon Snow will be joining me for dinner,”

Jon looked at her curiously. A private dinner?

Tyrion also seemed to share his confusion, but he did not question his Queen any further.

“Of course, I will let the servants and the maids know,” Tyrion said. “Would you like me to tell the  Tyrells anything?”

“No, tell them I will be busy for the rest of the evening,”

“Your grace, they were hoping to  dine with you,” Tyrion said quickly

“And I told you, I am having dinner with Jon Snow instead,” she said firmly and Tyrion nodded obediently.

“Missandei, please find rooms for Jon Snow and Ser Davos. Irri and Jhiqui will help me get ready,” Daenerys said softly to the women in the group.

“Dinner with the Queen eh,” Davos said quietly as they continued to walk into the castle. “She can be a real help to us,”

“ How can she help the North?” Jon asked

“I’m not really talking about that,” Davos insisted and Jon turned to look at him. “The White Walkers. Hardhome, don’t you remember?”

“Aye,” Jon muttered. In truth,  Jon had scarcely given the White Walkers much thought on his journey south. He had been busy, wrestling with the truth of his parentage and dealing with Sansa’s attempted seduction.

However Davos was right, the Dragons and their fire would help save the world. He would have to bring this up to her, but he was not sure when. An alliance with Daenerys would be even more beneficial than he thought. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a short while later and Jon was  seated with Daenerys as they ate dinner. It was a private dinner, with only two of her Unsullied on guard. She had changed into a grey dress with a red shawl over her shoulders. Her silver tresses fell neatly along the sides of her face. The soft candlelight in the room made her seem even more otherworldly and Jon had to fight hard to stay focused

They were served roasted boar with steamed vegetables along with a plate of warm bread and whilst they ate, Daenerys told him her story. She told him about how she acquired her Unsullied and her campaign across Essos, defeating all three slaver cities before ruling as Queen of Meereen. 

“Very impressive,” Jon said softly as she finished her story. “A lot of people would have taken their dragons and come straight to  Westeros , yet you stayed,”

“I could not let the city fall into the hands of another butcher,” Daenerys said and Jon nodded. “Tell me about yourself. I would like to get to know you more,”

Jon paused before answering. His memories of the past were not great, he could only truly recite what people had told him.

“I joined the Night’s watch a few years ago. I was selected by Lord Commander Mormont to be his steward. Then when he died during a ranging, I was elected to be Lord Commander. I undertook a mission to Hardhome, where I encountered, I encountered an unusual enemy,” Jon said before he paused to take a sip of his summerwine. It tasted sweet and refreshing and Daenerys caught his pause

“Unusual enemy?” she asked and Jon nodded before taking a deep breath.

“Have you ever heard about the White Walkers?” he asked and she shook her head. “The White Walkers are a magical race from the lands far North. We know very little about them, the only thing we can say for certain is that  they bring death with them,”

“They are bringing death?” she asked sceptically and Jon nodded. He cursed the fact that he could not remember it properly ; he would have to rely on what others had told him

“We know that they have an army of wights, and whenever they kill, whatever they kill, if the bodies aren’t burned, then they can bring them back to life and use them for their army,”

Daenerys looked at him and shook her head

“Is this a joke? A magical army of the dead? Do I look like a fool?” she asked angrily and Jon sighed. He rubbed his hands along his temples before he came up with an idea

He stood up and started to undo his shirt

“What are you doing?” she asked immediately  “I command you to stop,” she said in a firm Queenly tone.

However Jon did not stop. He pulled off his shirt and showed her the scars on his chest. Her lilac eyes widened in disbelief before Jon went to dress himself again

“I was stabbed to death by my own sworn brothers,” Jon said coldly as he thought of the memory. “The reason they did that, is because as Lord Commander, I let the Freefolk through the  W all where they could be safe from this threat, because this threat is real,”

Daenerys was stunned at his words and the room fell into silence

“How?” she asked softly. “How did you live?”

“I was brought back by a  Red Priestess ,” Jon said gruffly as he sat back down

“A follower of the Lord of Light?” she asked and Jon nodded. She fell quiet and her eyes took a faraway look before she spoke again

“When I was in Volantis, I went to the temple of the Lord of Light. A massive building, bigger than the  S ept of Baelor according to Tyrion. I met the High Priest when I was there, and he said that I would be the one that would save the world from the darkness,” she said and Jon smiled.

“A  Red Priestess told me a similar thing,” Jon mentioned as he thought of Melisandre. She had told him that this was why he had been resurrected, to fight for the living against the dead.

He looked at her ; it seemed as if she was daydreaming. She was truly beautiful, the most beautiful women in the world.

“Daenerys,” he said to catch her attention and suddenly her eyes were on him. “Will you help me?”

She looked at him slowly before she nodded.

“I’ll help you Jon Snow. You are my family, we are the last Targaryens,  and we have to help each other,”

Jon smiled at her as she considered her words. Was he a Targaryen now? He had already  ridden a dragon, but he was still confused. He thought of Ghost then, his direwolf was still in his room. He would always have Ghost, just like he would always have the North in him.

“Actually, I knew another Targaryen before you,” he said quietly and she looked at him curiously. “Aemon Targaryen was the Maester at Castle Black.  I believe he was the brother of King Aegon V, ”

“Really?” Daenerys said with a wide smile. “Tell me about him, please,”

Jon looked at her and found himself smiling truthfully. This was rare for him ; it felt as if he had not been this at ease since he came back.

“Maester Aemon was a good man, and a wise one. Even though in the end he lost his sight, he was still very intelligent. Sometimes, he could even tell what mood you were in by the weight of your footsteps and He always had a piece of wisdom for you,” Jon said and Daenerys smiled sweetly.

“Do you have any examples?” she asked curiously and Jon nodded.

“One thing he said that has always stuck with me is that love is the death of duty,” Jon said quietly. As he spoke to Daenerys, more of his memories were coming back. He started to remember his first love now, a woman with fiery red hair. Jon remembered that he had chosen his duty to the realm, over his love for her.

“He sounds like a wonderful man, I wish I  had gotten the chance to meet him,” Daenerys said quietly and Jon smiled. It was different talking to her here without her advisors around. He had noticed when she spoke to Tyrion, her voice adopted a harder more authoritative tone, but here, she was more softly spoken.

“I’m sure you two would have gotten along well,” Jon said. “I remember he said to me once, that a Targaryen alone  in the world is a terrible thing,”

Her face fell as he said those words.

“I know, for years I thought of myself as the last Targaryen. The last of my house, the last of my line,” she said sadly and Jon frowned. Any children she had could continue her line.

“Well you’re not alone anymore,” Jon said quietly as he looked at her. The candlelight bathed her face in a lovely orange glow. He reached out to touch her hand across the table and as soon as his fingers grazed hers he felt a jolt of energy rush through him.

 

She smiled sweetly at him and blushed before gently squeezing his hand in return, and the rest of their evening was spent in a happy bliss for Jon.

  
  
  
  


**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  


“How was dinner last night , your grace?” Missandei asked as she helped her get ready the following morning. She was in a good mood, that morning and she knew why it was. Even though she had only met him yesterday, she already felt a connection with him. Perhaps , it was on account of their shared blood.

“It was good,” Dany said with a small smile and a blush. Irri and Jhiqui giggled and Dany could see Missandei bite her lip in the mirror.

“Who is he? Where did you meet him?” Missandei asked

Dany thought for a moment before answering,  and then she decided on the truth, she could trust all of these ladies.

“He is my nephew,” Dany said softly. “My brother’s child with Lyanna Stark. I met him because Rhaegal went to him, saving him and proving his blood,”

All three of her ladies looked at her in shock.

“Your grace, you must be so happy!” Missandei gushed and Dany nodded. “But I do not understand, you said that all of your brother’s children died,”

“So did I. But Jon was hidden in the North, hidden from the  Usurper’s knives,” Dany said softly. All of her handmaidens were Essosi, and so they did not understand the rebellion and the true reason why Jon had to be hidden.

“Khaleesi, we are happy for you,” Irri said sweetly as she started to brush and comb her hair.

“What are your plans for him? If he can ride Rhaegal, then it will be important to keep him close to you,” Missandei observed and Dany nodded. 

“He is also quite comely,” Missandei said gently and Dany tried to play it off casually. 

“Yes , I suppose he is,” she said  non-committedly .

“Every Khaleesi needs a Khal, it is known,” Irri said

“It is known,” Jhiqui added and Dany smiled before shaking her head lightly

“Just because he and Rhaegal get along, does not mean I will make him my Khal,” Dany said lightly as she told off the giggling women.  She had not mentioned the possibility of marriage with them, and surprisingly Jon had not brought it up himself last night.

In hindsight, Dany had been grateful for it. They had started to get to know each other without the political pressures of the world weighing down on their relationship, and Dany liked that. It felt different, it felt good.

“Your grace, what about the  Tyrells ?” Missandei asked. “What will they think?”

“About Jon?” she asked and Missandei nodded. “I imagine they will feel a little put out. After all I left our meeting to chase after Rhaegal, then when I returned, I had a private dinner with him,”

“Are you interested in an alliance with  House Tyrell?” Irri asked and Dany sighed before nodding

“Yes. Their food will be a great help to us, especially with winter soon to be here. If I could gain an alliance without needing to marry Loras, that would be the best outcome for me,”

“Do you think they will agree to that?” Irri asked

“They will have to, because that is the best I am going to offer,” Dany said firmly. “The  Tyrells  have no one else to turn to. The false  P rince already has a Queen and their alliance with the Lannisters is in ruin. They either join me now, or bend the knee when Drogon and my armies come for their castle,”

“It is known,” Jhiqui said softly as she applied the finishing touches to her hair. She wore her hair in a single braid today, along with a solid black dress with her silver three headed dragon pin over her shoulder.  Her cape was a dark shade of red, trimmed with black fur.

Her crown was an elegant thing. A simple band of silver lined with red rubies and black opals. She was dressed as the Dragon Queen she was, embodying the dark and fiery nature of her house.  

“I  am going to go and see him ,” Dany said once she was ready.

“You look beautiful your grace,” Missandei said sweetly and Dany smiled before thanking her ladies and leaving her chambers. Unfortunately for her, it appeared that Daario was her guard this morning.

“Good morning your grace,” Daario said sweetly as they began to walk through the halls.

“Captain Naharis,” Dany answered in a diplomatic tone. “How are the  Second Sons and the rest of my sellswords?”

“They are well , your grace. Ready to fight for your cause,”

“Good. Today we will have  the strategy  council to plan our war,” Dany said as they navigated the hallways. She noticed that Daario kept glancing at her figure when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“You look beautiful as always ,  Daenerys,” he said and Dany sighed.

“The proper way to refer to me is as your grace,” she corrected him and Daario smirked.

“Enough Daario, I have a potential suitor on the island. You are the leader of my sellswords, but I will send you away if you are not helping my cause,” she said sharply and Daario scowled before nodding slowly.

“A suitor, you had suitors in Meereen, and we still carried on,” Daario pointed out and Dany shrugged. She had wanted him then, she did not want him now.

“I am a dragon and I take what I want, when I want it,” Dany said as they walked. She remembered there was a time when she would have given up her crown for Daario, but that time had gone. She had been at her most foolish then, thinking that this man and his cock could truly satisfy her. Dany had forgotten who she was, she was a Dragon.

“I heard that you have found a second dragonrider,” Daario said somewhat bitterly.

“Yes, it appears that I have found a second rider,” Dany informed him and Daario remained quiet for a few moments whilst they stayed inside.  She knew where Jon’s chambers were, but once she entered them, she found that they were empty, and it looked like Jon had barely slept at all .

“Where is he?” Dany asked quietly and Daario only shrugged. She spotted a few tuffs of white fur on the floor and Dany guessed he would be outside with his wolf. Then she led Daario through the hallways of Dragonstone until they were outside together

“Have you ever considering letting me ride one of your dragons?” he asked as they headed outside and towards the beach.

“Rhaegal chose Jon, I didn’t decide,” Dany said firmly.

“Yes but you could have chosen me,” Daario said as he grabbed her arm to look at her with desperation on his face. “I love you, I have always loved you and I always will love you,”

“Unhand me Daario or I will geld you,” she hissed and Daario backed away. Then she saw Ghost appear and knock Daario to the floor before sitting on his chest. Dany was shocked by the wolf’s speed and stealth. Ghost could have killed Daario in an instant, and her captain would have been helpless.

“Daenerys!” she heard Jon shout as he ran towards her. “Are you  all right ?”

“Yes I’m fine,” she said as Ghost still held his position on Daario’s chest. “Did you send Ghost?”

“Something like that,” Jon muttered and Dany nodded. Ghost slowly got off Daario’s chest and Dany looked down at him.

“Daario head back to the castle, I no longer need your protection,” Dany said in a cold voice. Daario looked slightly shocked but he dutifully nodded and turned to scurry away.

“Why are you out here?” Dany asked  “ I went to your room but it looked like you barely slept,”

“ Since I came back, I barely sleep,” Jon admitted  and Dany nodded in understanding.  She could not imagine the pain and betrayal he must have felt, to be killed by your own sworn brothers. Her heart ached for her nephew.

“Would you like to walk with me?”

Jon nodded and Dany smiled before leading them further down the beach.

“You never told me how you got your dragons,” Jon commented and Dany smiled before telling him the tale. She omitted certain parts, she did not tell him about Drogo and why she had to kill him. She only told him about Mirri Maz Durr’s betrayal and her prophetic visions, and then her belief that walking into those flames would bring forward her dragons.

“That is an incredible tale,” Jon said in awe as she finished.

“Almost as incredible as you being resurrected,” she commented and he smiled.

“I don’t like to talk about it,” he replied and Dany paused before nodding slowly. “Truthfully, I’ve spoken more to you about it more than anyone else,”

“Why is that?” she asked

“Everyone  has heard of you, Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. Perhaps , if there was anyone else in the world who could understand being resurrected, it would be the woman who brought dragons back into the world,” he replied and this brought a small smile to her face.

“Perhaps , we are two of the most magical people in the world , Jon Snow,” Dany said to him

“What comes next?” Jon asked

“ Finding Viserion is important to me, but I can’t let that distract me from my war. First, I take Kings Landing and slay the false  P rince and his Dornish Queen. Then once Kings Landing is secure, we ride North, first to Winterfell and then for the White Walkers,” she said firmly and Jon frowned. “Tyrion told me of a plot, constructed by Varys and his friend Illyrio Mopatis. The plan was to take this boy, and have him pretend to be my brother’s son Aegon, but he is not,”

Jon nodded slowly. “That is why you were so mistrustful of me earlier,”

“Yes ,  it is,” Dany confirmed and Jon frowned. “I don’t know you very well , Jon. All I know is that Rhaegal trusts you, and if Rhaegal trusts you then I should trust you,”

Jon looked relieved to hear her words and he gave her a smile, she liked it when he smiled, it really lightened up his face.

“You should smile more,” she said as they approached Drogon. “It suits you,”

Jon laughed lightly and that brought another smile to his face, Dany couldn’t resist smiling at his response and together they approached Drogon who was resting. She casually stepped over some blackened and charred bones to approach him.

Drogon opened one eye and blinked at her slowly as Dany gave him a kiss. She ran her hands along his hot scales and Drogon purred under her touch. Dany pressed one final kiss to his snout before returning to Jon  who was looking at her curiously.

“You have a very special connection with them,” he commented as they slowly made their way back up the beach

“Of course, the dragons are my children,” Dany said immediately and Jon nodded slowly. “You have met two of my dragons, yet you haven’t properly introduced me to Ghost,” she said as she eyed the animal.

“Ghost is a direwolf, a magical creature from the lands north of the  W all,” Jon told her as Dany slowly eyed him. She extended her hand and slowly walked forward. Ghost held his ground, before he slowly moved towards her and bumped his nose into her hand. Dany smiled before running her hands through his fur

“He’s so soft,” Dany said as she smiled. Then Ghost suddenly leapt up and licked her face causing her to giggle like a little girl.

“Easy now , Ghost,” Jon warned as he pulled him away. However , Ghost seemed like he wanted to play as he kept running along between the pair of them,  brushing past their legs and playing with their fingers

“Where did you find him?” Dany asked as she ran her hand through his soft fur once again.

“Erm, it was a long time ago truth be told, I’ll tell you the story another time,” Jon said and Dany frowned but didn’t comment on it further, he would tell her when he was ready. 

“Jon, come with me to  the war council today ,” she said sharply and he gave her a curious look. “Jon , you are my nephew  and a dragonrider, I want you by my side,”

“Daenerys, if you truly want us to do this together, then you need to start treating me as your equal. You can’t keep demanding me to do things, I am not just another one of your subjects,” Jon said and Dany sighed. He was right. She was a Queen and she was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it.

“I’m sorry Jon, I demanded instead of  asking ,” she said as they approached the castle.  Then she stopped him, grabbed hold of his wrist and turned him so they faced each other

“Jon Snow, would you like to attend this meeting with me?” she asked politely and he smirked, highlighting his wonderful features.

“ Yes Daenerys,  I’d like to come to the meeting with you, although I have a question. What do you want me to tell people?”

“About your parents?” she asked and he nodded. “ Nothing, we will tell them the truth later. For now, we need to present a united force, with you as King in the North,”

“ Why can’t we tell people now? ” Jon asked

“People will use this against me,”

“Why?” Jon asked

“You are a man and you were born in Westeros, and you’re not Aerys Targaryen’s daughter. That already makes you a more popular option,” Dany said bitterly.

“People don’t care about that stuff,” Jon said immediately but Dany shook her head.

“They do , Jon,” she said. “The  Tyrells have implied that the smallfolk in Kings Landing prefer this false  P rince to me. I can only imagine what lies they are already spreading  about me .  Look at Sansa Stark, despite being trueborn, she was passed over for you, because you are a man and she is not, ”

“Well if the stories  that you told me are true, then I believe that you can show the people of Westeros that you are a good person, and you deserve to be their Queen,” Jon said softly after a few moments and Dany found herself smiling at him once again.  His words filled her with a warm feeling of hope.

She continued to lead them inside and towards the stone drum tower. She led them up the stairs and into the chamber of the painted table where everyone was already waiting.

Ser Jorah, Grey Worm and Tyrion were already in attendance.  Lady Asha Greyjoy was here along with her brother Theon. She and their small Iron fleet would be an important ally to have. Along with Loras and Olenna Tyrell. Daario would represent her sellswords whilst Rakharo represented her Dothraki. She went to the head of the table and Jon stood beside her.

Dany looked at the table and the pieces that were laid out, all representing her troops. Then her eyes settled on Kings Landing.

“My Lords, ladies and captains, this is Jon Snow, he will be a part of my meetings,” Dany said simply to the room. No one seemed to have any objections and so she continued onwards.

“Our goal is to take Kings Landing and to remove the false Prince Aegon from the throne,” Dany said simply. “What is the best way to do that?”

“Your grace, your strength lies in your Unsullied and your Dothraki. The simplest way to take Kings Landing, would be to land your Dothraki on Duskendale, march on to Rosby and then finally onto Kings Landing,” Ser Jorah said immediately and Dany nodded as she looked at the map.

“Our enemies aren’t just in Kings Landing. My sister is in Casterly Rock and I have a debt to pay with her,” Tyrion said darkly

Dany looked at him before nodding slowly, she understood that Tyrion wanted revenge against his sister, and she was prepared to grant it to him.

“Tyrion, you and Daario will take the rest of the sellswords and head to Casterly Rock.  Lady Asha can ferry you with her fleet, ” Dany said after a moment's pause. “You should have around 5,000 men, correct?”

“Your grace, wouldn’t it be better if the Unsullied went to Casterly Rock whilst the Second Sons rode with you to Kings Landing?” Daario suggested and Dany paused to consider this alteration.

“The Unsullied should go to Kings Landing,” Jon said and Dany turned to him. “You told me that the Unsullied are an army that are specifically trained not to loot or rape, correct?”

“That is correct,” Dany said as she tried to stop her lips from curling into a smile. He was clearly paying attention during their meal,  it was a stark difference to Daario, who only appeared to lust after her.

“Then they are the ideal  troops to use to take a city during a siege,” Jon said as he glanced towards her.

“You have never seen the  S econd  S ons or the Unsullied fight, I fail to see how your input matters more than mine,” Daario said sharply as he looked at Jon.

“You’re just a sellsword, a man with no honour. There is no telling what your men will do once they enter the city. The Unsullied are much more trustworthy,” Jon said cooly and she saw Daario flare up.

“ Enough Daario. Jon is right, the Unsullied stay with me,  you will head to Casterly Rock.  That is final, anymore disagreements can be taken up with Drogon ” she said firmly, she saw Daario scowl again out of the corner of her eye but she ignored him.  

“Your grace, allow me to ride with you,” Ser Jorah said and Dany nodded,  she would grant him this wish. As the commander of her Queensguard, she had dressed him appropriately. Black steel and a blood red cloak, fitting of a Targaryen guard.

“Rakharo, when will the Dothraki be ready?”

“Khaleesi, we can be ready in three days,” Rakharo said in a deep voice.

“Grey Worm, what about the Unsullied?” she asked

“2 days,” Grey Worm said firmly and she nodded.

“When we reach the city, I plan to burn the gates down with my dragons. I will be on Drogon, and Jon will be on Rhaegal. Once we do that, the Unsullied will enter the city and put down any more resistance we find,” she glanced at the room, if anyone had any questions as to how Jon could ride a dragon, no one seemed to voice them.

“Your grace, I would not recommend that you use your dragons,” Loras said and Dany glanced at him.

“Why not?”

“Your dragons are terrifying ; you will scare the people of the city. Not to mention there could be hundreds that die in the blaze,” he insisted. Dany paused but then she shook her head.

“I am a Targaryen and I am a dragonrider.  The dragons are my strength. I will not fight this war and make it more difficult than it has to be,” she said firmly.

“I agree with the Queen,” Jon chimed in. “This is war, people will die,”

Dany was grateful for his support and it seemed Loras did not object further, however his grandmother stepped in.

“If that is the case your grace, then I recommend that you marry Loras immediately. Our house was providing the majority of the food for that city and they are probably starving without us. If you have our support, then our men can distribute food to the people, smoothing the transition,” Olenna pointed out.

Dany touched the table lightly with her hands as she observed Olenna Tyrell. She raised a good point, and Dany would have to be wise with her words.

“Your grace, Lady Olenna does raise a good point. We want the people to like you, and making sure their stomachs are full will help,” Tyrion added and Dany took a deep breath. It echoed what Jon had said earlier, she needed to get the people of Kings Landing to like her.

“I agree, an alliance with house Tyrell has its benefits, however, I will not sell myself into another marriage. I have been sold and raped before, I will not do it again,” Daenerys said firmly as she stared at Olenna Tyrell.

“I know my grandson, he would never do that to you,” Olenna said fiercely but Dany held her gaze.

“I will offer you another choice, Loras can be part of my Queensguard and I will offer you positions on my council in return for your food and whatever men you have,”

“And what if we refuse?” Olenna asked and Dany stepped around the table so she stood in front of Olenna.  Dany stared into the old woman’s eyes before she  spoke . Olenna looked to be defiant, and Dany would change that.

“300 years ago, my ancestor Aegon Targaryen, raised your house to the position of Lord Paramount of the Reach. I can just as easily take that position away from you,” Dany said in a clear voice. “If you  rise up against me, then you will be served fire and blood.  I am sure you have all heard stories about my conquests in Essos, ”

“I liberated the cities of Yunkai and Astapor from their cruel slave masters before turning to Meereen. Yet after I left, they returned to their vile practices and traditions. Do you know what remains of Astapor and Yunkai after I passed a second time?” Daenerys asked coldly  “Ashes and Embers,”

Both Olenna and Loras glanced at each other before Olenna cleared her throat.

“What positions on the council?” she asked

“Master of coin,” Dany said simply

“As well as Master of laws,” Olenna suggested and Dany gave her a look before nodding slowly. “Very well Queen Daenerys, it appears we have an alliance,”

Dany  gave another cold look before returning to her place and looking down at the map again. There was a knock on the door and a page came in carrying a scroll which he handed to Lord Tyrion. Tyrion opened it and his eyes widened in shock before he glanced up to look at her, then back to Jon, then back to her once again.

“Your grace, you should read this,” Tyrion said as he handed her the scroll.

“It comes from Winterfell,” Dany said lightly as she held the paper in her hand, she glanced at Jon before turning back to the scroll.

“Your grace, you should read it,” Tyrion insisted but instead Dany gave it to Jon. Jon glanced at the scroll before giving her a subtle nod, confirming what they both thought.

“You already knew,” Tyrion said quietly and Dany nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ I didn’t have time, ” Dany said after a moment as she took the scroll back from Jon. She quickly glanced at it

“ Jon Snow has been crowned King in the North,  Vale and Riverlands with Sansa Stark as the Lady of Winterfell. She has declared the North,  Vale and Riverlands to be separate and independent of the Iron Throne,”

“It is also worth pointing out that Sansa has the support of the Vale through her cousin Robin Arryn, and the Riverlands, through her uncle, Edmure Tully,” Jon added and Dany looked at the map, the North was huge, almost as big as the rest of Westeros combined.  Jon was right, conquering it would be very difficult, and this was another reason to marry him.

“So this is why you did not want to marry Loras,” Olenna said slowly. “If you marry the King in the North, you get the North, Vale and the Riverlands, all together. It seems you've already given him a dragon, an unusual dowry,”

Dany did not comment but Olenna continued onwards nevertheless.

“Jon Snow is handsome man no doubt, but I am sure Loras is much more comely,”

“I disagree,” Dany said as she heard Jon snort.

“Perhaps , we can try something else. You and Loras marry, whilst the King in the North marries my granddaughter, Margaery. That expands our alliance. The North, Vale and Riverlands are connected through Margaery and Loras,”

Dany’s nostrils flared as an unusual wave of jealousy passed over her.

“Ashes and Embers Lady Olenna, Ashes and Embers,” Dany said quietly and Olenna nodded.

“ Then  I suppose congratulations are in order. I am sure you two will marry soon enough,” Olenna said and Dany continued to glare at her.

“Lady Olenna, Lord Tyrell  and everyone else, you are all dismissed,” she said cooly and they all scurried to their feet to leave the room. Leaving only Jon and Tyrion with her.

“Olenna is right. Marriage is the best way forward,” Tyrion said immediately and Dany nodded.

“We know Tyrion, we had already realised,” Dany said quietly as she took a seat. “Before you ask, we discussed this all yesterday ;  we are not so simple that we need you to explain these basic things to us,”

“I never said  that  you were simple. I know that you can be rash and impulsive at times,” Tyrion said and Dany gave him a sharp look. “Sorry, but as your  H and, you need to tell me these things, so I can act accordingly,”

“That is true,” Dany said as she looked at Jon. She looked into his storm grey eyes and she gave him a small subtle nod of permission.

“What is it?” Tyrion asked warily and Jon spoke up.

“I am her nephew. My father is Rhaegar Targaryen, and my mother is Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark hid me in the North as his bastard to protect me from Robert Baratheon,” Jon said and Tyrion’s eyes widened before he quickly reached for his wine.

“I suppose that explains why you can ride a dragon,” he muttered. “And hiding you as his bastard? Clever move and it fits his character perfectly. He sacrificed his own honour, to protect his sister’s child. Are you legitimate?”

“Yes I am,” Jon said and Tyrion nodded

“Even more the reason to get married. Unite your claims, unite your Kingdoms, it all seems fairly straightforward,” Tyrion continued and Jon gave him a sheepish smile.

“There is one problem. No one knows  that I am Rhaegar’s son. The Northern Lords chose me because they thought of me as Ned’s son ;  if they found out I was a Targaryen, that could change,”

“Of course,” Tyrion muttered and Dany looked at him curiously. “Well ,  this is a dilemma,”

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Dany said after a moment. “We stick to our plan and defeat the false prince in the South. You enact whatever vengeance you want against your sister, and then we announce our marriage and his parentage,”

“What if the North doesn’t accept it?” Tyrion asked. “What if they choose Sansa as their leader instead?”

“Then they will be served fire and blood,” Dany said simply as she turned to look at Jon. They stared at each other for a few moments and she realised that this was their first disagreement.

“Daenerys, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jon said after a moment  and Tyrion raised an eyebrow at him

“Daenerys?” he asked as his lips curled upwards.

“That is my name , is it not?” Dany asked  sharply  and Tyrion smiled before speaking again.

“Not many men get to refer to you by your first name,” Tyrion said  as he looked between them both  and Dany gave him a dark look. Tyrion quickly realised he overstepped as he cleared his throat before continuing .

“However, I do agree with Jon. Bringing fire and blood to the North should not be our first plan. If Jon has a good relationship with his sister, then perhaps we can resolve this potential issue peacefully. Regardless of our plans for the North, marriage remains the best option,” Tyrion repeated

“We only met yesterday,” Dany said after a moment, it was a weak objection but it was the first that came to her mind.

“Marriage alliances have been built on much less. Often times they would not meet until the wedding itself,” Tyrion countered and Dany sighed.

“You don’t have to agree to this today,” Tyrion said gently. He gave her a small smile before turning to leave the room, leaving her with Jon who remained quiet.

“I am I really so ugly that you don’t want to marry me?” Jon said as she turned to him. The corners of his lips were stretching upwards into a smile and Dany shook her head.

“I have been in a marriage before, it did not go so well,” Dany said quietly as she remembered Drogo. “That is my biggest fear ; I don’t want to feel what I felt ever again,”

Dany grew quiet after she spoke, she had rarely shared these fears with anyone.  Her relationship with Daario had been different. He clearly knew his limits, and he clearly knew that she held all the power, but if she was to marry Jon, that would mean surrendering some of her power. It would make her vulnerable and she was not sure if she wanted to do that with a man she had just met.

“I won’t be like him,” Jon said immediately and she smiled.

“Thank you Jon,” she said as she crossed over to him.

“Daenerys, I still think that marriage is the best option, but you are my family, and we don’t know each other very well. If this makes you uncomfortable, then I will not do it.  Family is important, and I know what it is like to be treated poorly by your own family, ” Jon said and Dany was touched by his sincerity. It had been years since someone had cared for her well being like this. Never since Viserys was young and still kind.

She looked at his face, he was undoubtedly comely, and a certain part of Dany lusted after him, she knew that she could easily grab hold of his hand take him to bed to satisfy her urges however she decided to wait. She wanted her relationship with Jon to be a good one.

As Dany looked at him, she remembered something.  She could not have children, so they could not marry.

It was something that made her stomach drop and looked at Jon with a panicked look on her face.

“Daenerys?” he said as he slowly walked towards her. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing ,  Jon,” she said as she immediately twisted away but Jon grabbed hold of her hand. His touch was soothing on her skin and Dany held still.

“Tell me, please,” he urged and Dany stared into his grey eyes. Dany waited as she debated telling him, but then she decided to trust him.

“I can’t have children,” she whispered and he frowned. “We can’t marry because I won’t be able to give you children. House Targaryen would have died with me, but now it lives on with you,”

Jon looked at her before he began to shake his head.

“How do you know that?”

“The witch who murdered my husband told me,” she said quietly as she felt tears come to the corners of her eyes. “I’ve had other men since, it’s no use, my womb will never quicken,”

Jon quickly pulled her into his embrace as the tears started to hit her cheeks. She hated herself for crying infront of him, but apart of her was happy to tell someone this truth. It was a burden she had carried alone for a long time.

“Daenerys, we can worry about that later,” he said soothingly as he rubbed the top of her back. Dany nodded as she took in his scent, he smelt of pine trees and fresh air and his body felt strong and firm against hers. She did not know how long they held each other there, but it was a while until she finally broke apart.

“Thank you Jon,” she said softly and he smiled.

“How about this ? Over the next few weeks, we spend time together, lunches and dinners and we see where we go from there,” Dany smiled at his suggestion, he was assertive but gentle and it was something she liked.

“Very well , Jon Snow,” she said as her lips curled into a smile. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it, and they headed off together.

  
  
  


**The Griffin**

  
  


Lord Jon Connington was  seated alone in his room in the Red Keep. He had succeeded in the first half of his journey ; he had succeeded in  placing Rhaegar’s true son on the throne. However, Jon knew that the fighting was not yet over.

Daenerys Targaryen was still in the wild, with three large dragons,  although Varys believed her to be on Dragonstone. He had been preparing the city to defend against the dragons, building scorpions for the walls and for his men to use. He had read the stories ; the Dornish had killed one using these same weapons, and so Connington knew it could be done.

He had also been preparing the city for the siege. Ensuring that barrels of pitch and boiling oil were ready near the walls to pour onto any oncoming invaders. The walls were being reinforced to make them stronger and Jon was willing to do whatever it took to ensure his victory.

He remembered the battle of Stoney sept, the famous  B attle of the  B ells.  Even in his sleep, Jon could still here the bells ringing, signalling his failure. It was a sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had searched for Robert Baratheon, but he had not been ruthless enough. He should have torched the town to the ground, that’s what Tywin would have done. If he had done that, he would have proven himself worthy, both to Aerys, and to Rhaegar.

Jon sighed ; he would not make the same mistake again.

He slowly peeled back his glove to look at his hand. The greyscale was spreading ;  it was almost up to his wrist now.  He always wore these black gloves in public, and he was careful not to touch the King, but he knew that at anytime he could slip up.

He did not know how much time he had left, and that is why he had to be assertive. If he could help Aegon secure his reign, then he would be able to die a happy man.

Jon stood up before grabbing his cloak off the chair. He then left his chambers and walked through the quiet halls of the Red Keep. It had been years since he had been in this castle, and it had not changed much. He could still remember his youth, and the joy both he and Rhaegar shared in this castle.

He headed for the small council chamber where a meeting was scheduled to commence. Inside he found his King, his wife Arianne Martell of Dorne along with Varys, the spymaster  and several others. His King was dressed in his finest silks, a loose linen shirt with black pants. On his head was his golden crown. His silver hair fell loosely to his shoulders whilst his eyes travelled back and forth with ease

“Your grace,” Jon said with a deep bow as he took his seat to the King’s right.

“Thank you for joining us Lord Connington,” Aegon said. “Now, shall we begin ? ”

“The North has declared its independence from the Iron Throne,” Varys began. “They are ruled by Sansa Stark and she claims to have support from the Vale and the Riverlands,”

“Well we will have to take it back,” Aegon said immediately but Jon shook his head.

“Not now, not until  w inter is over. We will lose half our men to the cold, and the other half will be too weak to fight,” Jon councilled and his grace thankfully nodded in agreement.

“Then what do you propose we do?”

“Wait for spring. We need to deal with your Aunt first,” Connington said darkly.

“I will not become a Kinslayer,” Aegon said and Varys answered

“Not to worry , your grace. The High Sparrow is already preaching to the people about Daenerys’s ungodly ways. She is coming to our lands with her dragons, and Dothraki savages, the people will understand that she needs to be stopped,” Varys tittered

Jon nodded at this, the High Sparrow had crowned Aegon in front of the Great Sept of Baelor in front of the cheering crowd, the people loved Aegon and that was a good sign.

“However, there is more news from the North. Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard,  has been crowned King in the North and the North has declared itself independent, taking the Vale and the Riverlands with it ,” Varys said and Jon frowned.

“We will have to deal with this after we deal with Daenerys,” Jon said immediately and Varys nodded.

“Regardless , I thought to inform you all,” Varys said. “I have also received a raven from Lord Tarly. He is riding towards Duskendale. He hopes to cut off Daenerys’s forces before they land,”

“That is smart,” Jon said after a moment. “If she takes Dragonstone, then Duskendale is the closest place for her to land.

“I will ride out to join him,” Jon said after a moment's consideration. “We need everything to go smoothly.

“Are you sure this is a wise idea?” Aegon asked and Jon nodded vigorously.

“Of course, your grace. I will do whatever it takes to win this war for you, whatever it takes,” Connington said ominously. He quickly stood, excused himself, and then headed for the stables, eager to ride out and meet the Tarlys and help to prepare for battle. 

He rode quickly through the city, cutting through the streets of Kings Landing. He heard the High Sparrow as he spoke to the crowd in flea bottom.

“Prepare yourselves! For the Mad King’s daughter will soon be upon us! She brings with her savage horse lords and eunuchs! Ungodly creatures! She lies with men outside of wedlock! She does not follow our god's! She is coming to burn our houses and destroy out families!” the man shouted and Jon smiled as the smallfolk hung onto his every word.

“We need to pray for our good King, Aegon son of Elia! He has delivered us from the abomination of Queen Cersei and her incestuous children! He took back this city! He is Rhaegar’s son!” the sparrow shouted and the people shouted in agreement.

Jon smirked as he continued onwards, this had been Varys’s idea. To turn the smallfolk against Daenerys. Jon knew that everyday, the Sparrow and his people would travel the city, speaking to people highborn and low, telling them about Daenerys.

Jon knew that if this continued, within a few weeks, the entire city would be despising Daenerys Targaryen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of Dark Jon/Dany. As you can see, they are pretty 'nice' to one another. I think that when they meet in the books, it'll be much the same. They are the last two Targaryens, and Dany believes that Jon is the second head of the dragon, so they will trust each other. I don't think that by being Dark, they lose their entire characterisation and turn into different people, they'll just be more willing to use violence and care less about collateral damage.
> 
> Either way, the real 'dark' stuff starts in the next chapter. Which is called 'The Rosby Road' and there we will start to see the differences between how they are in private vs how they are in public. 
> 
> Speaking of chapters, 10k words is my rough limit per chapter. I don't usually like writing more, because I feel that people don't like to sit and read for that long. So 4 and 5 got split into two separate chapters. It'll be out Monday or Tuesday
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one. Comments are always appreciated
> 
> Thanks for Reading and have a nice weekend.  
> Sleepy


	4. Duskendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Daenerys Stormborn of the blood of Old Valyria, and I will take what is mine. With fire and blood, I will take it.  
> – S02E06,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some of you might have missed the previous chapter on Friday, a lot of people uploaded that day, so this fell off the front page fairly quick
> 
> Thanks to Wasteman and GOT88 for the help provided with this story. 
> 
> Ngl, the S8 Finale is still on my mind, and it really fucks up my ability to write about this pair. Hopefully this chapter is alright

**The Hand of the Queen**

  
  
  


The winter skies were cloudy and grey and Tyrion Lannister was on the deck of the ship as they rounded the coast of Dorne and headed towards Casterly Rock. He was finally set for an encounter with his sister. The same sister that had sentenced him to die for a crime  that  he did not commit, the same sister that had treated him horribly since his birth. 

During his exile in Essos, Tyrion had lusted for the day  when he would take his revenge against Cersei, and Tyrion was immensely grateful to Daenerys for giving it to him. His sister had framed him for a crime  that he did not commit, and his father had willingly sentenced him to die for it. Tyrion knew that his father  had known that he was innocent, but he didn’t care, his father had just wanted Tyrion out of the way.

Worst of all was his brother Jaime. Jaime had known that Tysha wasn’t a whore, yet he had let him believe that anyway. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember her sweet face but he couldn’t. Even that memory had been taken from him. All he could remember was his father’s soldiers and  the dark grim barracks.  Tywin had let all his guardsmen rape her, then pay her a silver piece after. He had even made Tyrion go last.

Tyrion’s face turned into an ugly grimace as he  recalled those painful memories. He hated his brother for that, he hated them all. His family had never loved him ;  they could all burn for what they did  to him .

He thought of his fierce Dragon Queen. She was immensely beautiful, and Tyrion had lusted after her for a time. However, first she had been occupied with that sellsword of hers, Daario.

Surprisingly, she had listened to his advice to end their relationship, Daario had not liked him much for it, but Tyrion was pleased that his Queen listened to him. However, the downside to this was without Daario to distract her, the Queen had been in a more irritable mood of late,  and that was not good. In one of her darker moods, she had fed a man to her dragons for a crime so trivial that Tyrion had forgotten what it was.

Tyrion had first been made aware of her violent tendencies after she returned with the Dothraki. She had returned to Meereen to find her city under attack and she had answered  it  with fire and blood.

First , she crushed the slaver fleet in the bay,  and  then she had turned on their masters. Those that had come to Meereen were executed by Drogon. The Queen had said that she had left explicit instructions for slavery not to be continued in Yunkai and Astapor, and the  slave  masters had gone against her wishes. Therefore death was the only option available to her. Tyrion agreed with this ; however he was unsure with what happened next.

After Meereen was secured, she returned to Astapor and Yunkai on top of Drogon. The cities fell with ease due to the power of her dragons, and anyone who still practiced slavery was brutally killed. Daenerys Targaryen had certainly made sure that the people of Slaver’s bay understood the meaning of fire and blood.

Tyrion also knew that he too was not innocent. He had convinced that fool of a boy to head to Westeros without Daenerys. The so called Aegon Targaryen had been so eager to prove himself worthy of Daenerys that he had listened to him. Now there was a war brewing in Kings Landing, a war that he was responsible for.

A part of Tyrion wondered what would have happened if Aegon had gone to her in Meereen. Tyrion doubted the boy would be able to woo her ; he was not her type after all. Tyrion realised that Aegon most likely would have died in Meereen, and Daenerys would have taken the Golden Company for herself.

However, despite her darker tendencies, Tyrion understood that she had good intentions. She wanted to end slavery, and she did want to help the people she ruled over. Perhaps her sense of justice was a little warped, but that was where he would need to step in. To reign her in and help push her in the right direction.

He took a sip of his water before turning to look around him. He noticed several of the sellswords laughing and  japing with one another, no doubt eager to see what plunder they could steal from Casterly Rock.

Tyrion smiled cruelly as he looked at them, the valuables in Casterly Rock were hidden away, far from their prying eyes.

He then turned to Daario Naharis, the man was drinking alone in a corner, looking thoroughly upset. Tyrion walked over to him, his time on the ship was boring, and Daario was always good company.

“Captain Naharis,” Tyrion said lightly as he sat down opposite him. “What is the matter with you?”

“Go away dwarf,” he muttered darkly.

“We are going into battle soon, and I need to make sure your mind is right,” Tyrion said after a moment and this caught Daario’s attention.

“If Queen Daenerys wants Casterly Rock, I will take it for her. I will climb the castle walls with my bare hands if I have to,” he said firmly and Tyrion raised an eyebrow in surprise before his lips curled upwards into a smile.

“You hope to win her back with a brave feat in battle?” Tyrion said lightly and Daario didn’t answer. “You are no use to our Queen if you go and get yourself killed,” 

“I am of no use to her in Casterly Rock, I should be by her side, protecting her,” Daario said darkly.

“Perhaps, although she has another for that now. A King, a dragonrider in his own right,” Tyrion said lightly and Daario  bitterly  sighed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she was already fucking him,” Tyrion said bluntly and Daario scowled.

“Careful dwarf,”   he muttered darkly.

“I am telling you the truth. He is a dragonrider, with him, she can get the North, the Vale and the Riverlands, You need to forget her,” Tyrion counselled and Daario quickly drew his knife.

“I can just as easily gut you right here and throw your body into the sea,” Daario threatened.

“You could but you won’t. We have both seen how ruthless our Queen can be, if she has any reason to doubt your story, not only will you never share her bed again, you will also lose your life,” Tyrion said as he slowly stood up. “However, I will leave you to your drinking,”

Tyrion quickly walked away from Daario before returning to his cabin. On the way, he spotted the captain of the ship, Lady Asha Greyjoy

“Lady Asha!” Tyrion called as he slowly walked over to her. She  was dressed in brown pants with a blueish grey tunic on top. However she still had her axes strapped to waist, no doubt to ward off some of these sellswords.

Asha Greyjoy and her brother had come to them in Meereen. It had been a messy affair as they arrived shortly after the battle. It was a good thing that they had, for Daenerys had utterly destroyed the slaver fleet, and their Greyjoy fleet had been a big help.

Asha had tried to ask for Iron Island independence, but Daenerys had been firm and not granted it. Instead she had agreed to let Asha rule over the Iron Isles as their first lady ruler, but they would still be subjects of the Iron Throne.

“Lord  H and,” the Greyjoy woman answered.

“How long until we reach Casterly Rock?”  

“Another  few days at least, why?” Asha asked as she looked won at him.

“I was wondering how long I had to wait,” Tyrion said with a crooked smile and Asha shook her head

“I could never understand you Lannisters,” she muttered. “Jaime is fucking his sister. You murdered your father and now you want to murder your own sister, why don’t you kill your brother too? Complete the set,”

Tyrion gave her a crooked smile before speaking again. “Perhaps I shall, I’m already a kinslayer once, doing it twice more shouldn’t offend the gods much more,” “In fact, you’re hardly one to talk about difficult families are you?” Tyrion said as he glanced at her. “What with your uncle Euron wanting to kill you,” 

“No, Euron doesn’t want to kill me. He wants to marry me off to one of his men. I’d sooner die before I let that happen,”

Tyrion glanced down at her axes and nodded, he was sure Asha Greyjoy could handle herself.

“So what are you plans for the Iron Islands?” Tyrion asked as he took another sip

“ Our plan is to take back the Iron Islands from whoever Euron left to hold them ,”

“What about Euron?” Tyrion asked as he spotted Theon walking towards them both.

“He has the Queen’s dragon. I am sure Daenerys will want to deal with him herself,” Asha said and Tyrion nodded. “However I hope she’s careful, my uncle has a unique taste for cruelness,”

Tyrion nodded slowly. “She has another dragonrider now, Jon Snow will protect her. Men always throw themselves to protect her. Theon Greyjoy, you knew Jon Snow correct?”

“Aye I did,” Theon said

“What do you think of him?” Tyrion asked and Theon paused before answering.

“Jon is a good man. Honorable and good. He always did what was right, it always came easily to him,” Theon said, somewhat bitterly.

“Are you jealous of Jon Snow?” Tyrion asked as his lips curled upwards

“Doing what was right has always come easy to Jon, it never came easy to me,” Theon said in a matter of a fact voice. Tyrion nodded slowly after a while. He had heard Theon’s story, he knew that he had made his mistakes, but it appeared he wanted to redeem himself.

“Will he make a good husband for our Queen?” Tyrion asked seriously

“Aye. I believe he will. He can balance her,” Theon said quietly and that was all Tyrion needed to hear. He nodded to them both, before returning to his own rooms

In truth, he had been surprised at how quickly his Queen had taken to him. They were often found together, either sharing meals or walking the cliffs together.  Tyrion had left Dragonstone before them, but during the time he was there, they had grown very close.  Neither of them had mentioned the possibility of marriage, and Tyrion knew that he would have to push them together again.

Jon Snow was a good man and Theon’s assessment of him confirmed his own thoughts. He had travelled with him briefly to the  W all, and Tyrion had heard about his rise to the position of Lord Commander. Now that Tyrion had learned he was a Targaryen, he had become convinced that he would be the best partner for his Queen. He did not believe in destiny, certainly not as much as his Queen, but perhaps it was destiny for the last two Targaryens to come together to take back their throne.

Daenerys might not be willing to share her power, but if she had someone that she viewed as an equal alongside her, then she would be better for it. Together  ,  they could rule Westeros  well and Tyrion truly believed in the pair of them

However, there were some things that he was uncertain about. He had heard rumours from the North, rumours of Jon Snow and his savageness in battle. The Tyrells had said that he rode into battle with his wolf, and when he defeated the Boltons, instead of offering a traditional Westerosi death, he had allowed his direwolf to hand out justice. It was a chilling thought and Tyrion would have to investigate further

Tyrion sighed before sitting on his bed. He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling and returned to plotting his vengeance against Cersei.  He could not wait to have her on her knees in front of him, begging him for mercy that he would not grant.

In his darkest moments, he had wanted to rape and kill her. Perhaps he would offer her to Daario, trade one Queen for another. A twisted smile came to his face as he closed his eyes and imagine the possibilities

  
  


* * *

 

**The Lost Prince**

  
  


The past few weeks had gone by in a whirlwind for Jon. He had been spending a lot of time with Daenerys and he felt that he had started to get a good idea of her. 

She was incredibly driven and determined, and that was most clear when she was dealing with other Lords or her advisors. However, when she was with her handmaidens or with him, she was soft, kind and funny. He had not raised the topic of marriage again out of respect for her after what happened with Drogo. Jon hated what happened to her, his own family sold like she was nothing but a broodmare. If he had been with her, he would have killed Drogo and made sure she never had to suffer.

However despite not bringing up marriage, Jon could not deny that he did want her, all of her. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but that was not the only thing that drew Jon to her. He noticed that she had a unique and special relationship with her Dothraki and her freedmen. They all genuinely loved her, because she had saved them. He had learned that they even called her Mhysa, which meant mother in Ghiscari.

He glanced at her as they slowly made their way into Duskendale. She was next to him on the prow of their boat, with their dragons circling above. She wore her crown on her head, a beautiful thing with blood red rubies and black opals. Her silvery blond hair was done in its elaborate braid that trailed down her back and she wore a black dress with a red fur trim to it. A silver three headed dragon brooch completed her look.

“What is it Jon?” she asked as she noticed him staring.

“Nothing, I was just thinking,” he replied quietly. She shook her head at him before turning to look at the castle up above, a determined look on her face. Duskendale was a large port city and Jon could see the large castle, the Dun fort overlooking them. North of the town there were large chalk cliffs that overlooked the narrow sea.

Jon turned around and he could see the rest of her fleet coming into harbour, it had only been a short trip from Dragonstone, only three days sail.  Despite the Dothraki and Unsullied being ready within a few days, they were forced to wait on Dragonstone for the weather to clear. A fierce storm had descended on the Blackwater bay and delayed their departure.

“This is Duskendale, they say this is where my father started to go mad,” Dany said quietly as the ship docked in the harbour.

“Aye, the same place,” Jon muttered as he looked around. Drogon and Rhaegal circled above and Jon could see that the common people had come out to the streets to look at them. As they grew nearer, he could see their faces. The younger ones looked at the dragons in awe, but the elders looked more fearful.

“I want this city,” Daenerys said in a cold voice as she looked ahead.  

“Aye, by the time the day is done, our banner will fly above that keep,” Jon said as he pointed at the castle.

Jon could also see that there was a welcoming party waiting for them, about 20 men in plate armour stood their ground with their hands on their swords.  He saw another 4 mounted on large warhorses, no doubt trying to intimidate them.

They docked and the Unsullied led the way off the boat. Grey Worm went first along with 10 others whilst Jon followed with Daenerys and  Ghost, with Missandei and her handmaidens following behind. Davos had come with him too, and Jon was grateful for his continued loyalty.  Davos said that he was surrounded by men from the Queen, and so he did not want him to feel too isolated.

Jon appreciated that, as it also gave him someone he could trust and confide in. Although truthfully, he found himself telling Daenerys more and more.

The two groups stood opposite one another, and Jon could feel the tension in the air, he glanced at Daenerys. Her face was confident and fearless as she stepped forward.

“You stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne,” Missandei announced as they stopped in front of the Lord who had come to greet them.

“I am Ser Rufus Leek, castellan of the Dun Fort. What do you want?” the man asked. He was an older man, with grey mixing in with the brown on his head. Next to him were a few ladies along with a young lordling.

“Where is your Lord?” Jon called out

“Away with Lord Randyll Tarly, he trusted the castle to me in his absence,” Ser Rufus said and Jon’s eyes narrowed quickly. If what Daenerys had told him was correct, then this man was allied to the false prince on the throne, which made him their enemy. He looked towards Daenerys who had also reached the same conclusion.

“Ser Rufus. Lord Randyll Tarly is sworn to the false King Aegon, is that correct?” Daenerys asked and Rufus nodded slowly as he eyed the dragon circling above. “That means that your lord is supporting a  U surper,”

“I don’t understand. You are both Targaryens, shouldn’t you be allies?” Rufus asked and Daenerys scowled

“He is a pretender, a false dragon. He is no  kin or ally of mine,” Daenerys said fiercely as Drogon swooped lower and lower, covering parts of the town in the shade of his wing. 

“Duskendale has seen a lot of war in the last few years. The savage Northmen came down here and sacked our city during the war of the five Kings. It was only when Lord  Tarly came that we were freed,” Rufus said.

“The Northerners are not savages, and Robb Stark would not set his men upon your city,” Jon said fiercely as he glared at the man.

“If you don’t believe me, feel free to look at the damage,” Ser Rufus said as he waved to the town behind him.

“Ser Rufus. My armies will require the use of your port so we can disembark our ships. Then we will head on our way to Kings Landing to take back my throne. Remember, it was my father who raised  H ouse Rykker to this position, I can just as easily remove you. Bend the knee and join me, or refuse and die” Daenerys threatened and the man nodded.

“King Aegon on the Iron Throne asked us to swear fealty and he sent us men to help us repair our town. You arrive and demand fealty and threaten violence if we don’t. Perhaps you are truly your father’s daughter,” Rufus said as he stood his ground. Jon heard Drogon roar in anger.

“King Aegon is not here,” Jon said in a gruff voice as he began to defend her.“Queen Daenerys is, and she has two large dragons and two armies outside of your gates. Bend the knee and give her this city, or we will take it by force.”

The man turned to him and glared at him

“And who are you?” Rufus asked and Jon frowned.

“I am Jon Snow, King of the North, Riverlands and Vale and ally to Queen Daenerys. Bend the knee,” Jon said firmly

“Ah, another northern Savage,” Rufus spat. “I swore a vow to Lord Rykker, that I will hold his castle for him until he returns. I will not hand it away,” Rufus said firmly as he stood his ground,  one hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

“You choose not to bend the knee to your rightful Queen. For that, you will suffer the consequences,” Daenerys said simply.

Drogon swooped down to land on top of the Dun Fort, and the castle crumbled slightly under his weight. Drogon roared loudly and several people backed away from Rufus. Half of his soldiers dropped their swords to back away down the street, yet Rufus held his ground

Grey Worm stepped forward along with 5 more Unsullied, all of their spears lowered. Rufus still held his ground. Jon drew Longclaw as he walked towards him. He turned and saw Ser Jorah had also stepped forward, this time to step in front of his Queen protectively.

“Kneel,” Jon said as he held his sword out but Rufus shook his head before drawing his own blade.

“I will not hand over this castle to Lord Rykker’s enemy, not without a fight,” Rufus said in a determined voice and Jon sighed. Several of his men also drew their swords

“Fools! Do you not see my dragon?” Daenerys shouted. “Dracarys!”

Drogon answered his mother with a chilling roar and more of the men froze at the sight, they looked at one another before the remainder threw down their swords before running away. That left Rufus and one other fool.

“Cravens! All of you!” Rufus spat as he watched them all run away. “I’ll handle you myself,”

Jon watched as Ghost crept forward, his large wolf still deathly silent. He closed his eyes and used his warg connections to communicate with Ghost. Jon would take Rufus, whilst Ghost dealt with his foolish companion.

Even the warhorses started to fret and whine as they scampered away from his wolf.

Jon advanced slowly, his muscles taught and Longclaw held tightly in his grip.  Then Ghost suddenly leapt forward, surprisingly nearly everyone with the distance he could leap. He landed square on the man’s chest and then Ghost quickly ripped out his throat, leaving Rufus alone. Rufus looked at his fallen friend in a daze, then he released a blood thirsty roar as he turned to Jon

Rufus lunged at him, swinging his sword in a wild arc towards his head. Jon blocked the strike with ease, then swiftly spun and kicked Rufus’s leg out, making him fall to his knees on the cobbled streets.

Then Jon pressed Longclaw to the back of his pale neck. A thin river of blood trickled down from the sharpness of his Valyrian steel blade.

“Ser Rufus, do you have any last words?” Jon asked as he lined up Longclaw. The man looked up at him before spitting on the floor.

“Then in the name of Queen Daenerys, rightful Queen of Westeros, I sentence you to die,” Jon said in a cold hard voice.

Jon closed his eyes, before lifting Longclaw, and driving it through the man’s neck, beheading him in one slice. Rufus’s head fell to the floor and his body went soon after.

He glanced at Daenerys after and he noticed her eyes were smouldering ; she licked her lips before speaking to the rest of the crowd.

“Where is Lady Rykker?” Daenerys shouted as she stepped forward. One lady slowly crept forward.  She was wore a long lime green dress. She had long curly black hair and bright blue eyes.

“Lady Rykker, this is your castle, and your city. Surrender it to me, and you and your citizens will remain unharmed. Do not be a fool like Ser Rufus,” Daenerys said in a firm tone. The woman was still sobbing but she slowly nodded her head.

“Please don’t hurt my children,” the woman sobbed

“I am not a monster. Only those who defy me suffer, if you join me then you can live in my world, the better world I want to create,” Daenerys said to her.

“All fighting men must immediately come to the harbour and surrender themselves, anyone else found with a sword will be executed,” Jon commanded to the crowd who had quickly started to disperse.

Daenerys stood up straight and turned to her forces. Jon listened as she issued her orders, first in Valyrian, then in Dothraki, effortlessly switching between the two languages. Then Jon watched as the Unsullied all marched forward in unison, their shields and spears lowered and all of the smallfolk hurried inside.

“They will start to unload, it should take them the rest of the morning, but we should be able to leave and camp outside the city by afternoon,” Daenerys said and Jon nodded.

“I recommend that we camp that we set up camp far away from the Rosby road. These men are not our allies, perhaps they have already sent out ravens for help,” Jon said and Daenerys nodded

“I agree,” she said as they stood off to one side. The rest of their ships were coming into the harbour now. “He compared me to my father,”

“You’re not your father,” Jon said firmly.

“I know, but that’s what they all see. They see me as Aerys’s daughter, and they see him as Rhaegar’s son,” Daenerys said and Jon noticed that something was different about her. He realised that this was something she was not comfortable with.

Perhaps they should start telling people the truth about his parents. If they tell people that he is Rhaegar’s son and that Daenerys supports him, then maybe this issue would be avoided.

However, Jon also realised that this was her conquest and he knew that she could very easily take this suggestion the wrong way. So instead he tried a different approach

“Daenerys, in Essos everyone saw you as a saviour, because you saved them. That’s not the case here, you come here like a conqueror, you need to get used to them seeing you like that,” Jon said wisely and he saw her face harden.

“I know, it’s just nicer to be loved than to be feared, that’s all,” she said

“Then show them you deserve to be loved, conquer first, but show them your kindness after,” Jon said as he squeezed her hand.

She smiled at the touch before turning to oversee her troops. Jon sighed as he stood in the shade. Ser Davos came over to him  concern on his face.

“He didn’t need to die,” Davos said quietly but Jon shrugged.

“He made his choice. He chose not to kneel before his rightful Queen, so he died for it,”

“Did she need the city? We could have just unloaded our troops and been on our way,” Davos continued but Jon shook his head.

“Daenerys is a conqueror. Why should she not take this city? I am her ally, her nephew. If she wants this city, then I will take it for her,” Jon said simply

“You could have showed him mercy,” Davos said and Jon laughed, a cold dark bitter laugh.

“Mercy? Mercy is how you get stabbed in the heart by those closest to you,” Jon said bitterly and Davos sighed before he changed the subject.

“It was a hostile welcome,” Davos muttered as they watched the troops.

“Aye. I don’t think she expected it,” Jon said after a pause

“Why is that?”

“In Essos she is a saviour and she saved the people of Essos from their chains. However the people in Westeros don’t need saving, I hope she understands that,”

“That is true, but that is where you need to step in, to provide a Westerosi perspective for her,” Davos told him and Jon nodded. “If she doesn’t want to be seen like this, then she needs to act better, treat people with kindness instead of with fear,”

“As a matter of fact, I think she’s also a positive influence on you,”

“Really? In what way?” Jon asked.

“Well you smile a lot more, and you don’t seem to be in that angry foul mood that you were in after you came back,” Davos said and Jon nodded slowly.

“My memories are coming back as well,” Jon admitted and this was true. Spending time with Daenerys and talking to her was helping his recovery. He remembered more of his past and his childhood each day now. It was a slow and arduous process, with no real pattern behind it, but Jon was certain he was improving

“All the more reason to marry her,” Davos said. “Have you brought it up again?”

“No,” Jon muttered. “She’s been married before, it didn’t end well. I don’t want to force something on her,”

“Aye , that is good of you,” Davos said as they both watched her speaking with Grey Worm and Missandei. “Have you written to Sansa yet?”

“No, I told her that I was on Dragonstone, that is all,” Jon said as he recalled the brief letter he had sent. “She tried to seduce me ; she put something in my drink,”

“Aye, she did,” Davos muttered in agreement. “That wasn’t nice of her,”

“When I return she will answer for that,” Jon said darkly. He did not understand what Sansa wanted. Did she love him? Jon doubted it, he barely knew her. Perhaps , she just wanted him for his crown.

“She is your family, don’t forget,” Davos reminded him and Jon sighed before nodding. “Will you tell her  that you’re considering a marriage alliance with Queen Daenerys?” 

“No, Sansa has no say in the matter,” Jon said firmly as they began to walk through the city.

“That is true, but as a King, you can’t always do your own thing. What your people think of you also matters,”

“The North wants to be independent,” Jon said as he remembered Sansa’s letter. “A marriage with Daenerys would not give them independence ;  it would tie the North to the Iron Throne,”

“True, but you can give them concessions, allow them to secede,”

“Daenerys will never allow that, and she would be right not to,” Jon said immediately. “If we allow Northern Independence, what’s to stop Dorne, or anyone else from asking?”

“That’s a fair point, I was just offering an alternate thought, that’s all,” Davos said quietly as they headed through the city. It appeared that Ser Rufus was right ; the city had been badly damaged during the war.

“I don’t believe Robb did this,” Jon muttered darkly as they looked at the repairs going on at an inn.

“War makes monsters of us all. That’s what I learned,” Davos admitted as they continued on through the city. They walked all through the cobbled streets. It seemed that all the common folk had headed inside as the Dothraki and the Unsullied marched through the city.

“How are you handling things? Are you still angry at Lord Stark?” Davos asked and Jon sighed

“Davos he lied to me my entire life, he would only tell me the truth once I had gone off to the  W all. Yes I know he did it to protect me, but how could he think so little of me that he would think I would go after the throne?” Jon said.  After he finished speaking, he continued to look around at the city, before thinking of his desires.

“I want it you know,”  Jon admitted. He had always been ambitious, and that was one of the reasons he had joined the Night’s watch. Even a bastard could rise high in the watch.

“Want what?” Davos asked

“Daenerys, the throne,” Jon said as he closed his eyes and imagined it.  He would have it all, recognition, a name, a family. Everything he was denied growing up

“What would you do if you sat on the Iron Throne? What would your policies be?” Davos asked and Jon shrugged and gave him a crooked smile.

“I don’t know Ser Davos, all I know is I want her, more than anything else I’ve wanted in my life,” Jon admitted

Jon spotted Rhaegal flying low above before his dragon landed on a hill overlooking the city. Jon smiled himself

“I am a Targaryen too, that means I am a dragonrider and I think it’s time for me to practice my flying. Daenerys wants me to ready for when battle comes,” Jon said with a small smile. 

“Ah go on then,” Davos said as he brushed him on the shoulder. “Enjoy yourself and I’ll tell the Queen where you are,”

“Thanks Ser Davos,” Jon said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a short while later and Jon and Rhaegal were slowly completing some circles over the Blackwater bay. Daenerys had  informed him that she controlled Drogon with her mind through a special connection. 

Jon had thought of it as similar to warging, but his connection with Rhaegal was not as strong as his connection with Ghost. His wolf was with Ser Davos, and Jon would seek him out later. Ghost helped to remind him of who he was. He was still a man of the North, just as he was a Targaryen.

Still, he focused on his dragon now. He closed his eyes, and willed it left and Rhaegal answered, banking left gracefully. Jon smiled before turning to the right again and Rhaegal roared in response.

Jon heard an answering roar and he turned to look over his shoulder, he saw Drogon with a small figure on his back and Jon smiled. Daenerys and Drogon performed some steep banking turns before flying straight up before diving down again. Drogon dipped low over the water, trailing the edge of his wing in the water before taking up into the air again, rolling gracefully.

“We can do that,” Jon muttered and Rhaegal roared in response. His dragon quickly tucked its great green wings before angling downwards and Jon’s heart plummeted.

Rhaegal descended rapidly towards the great blue waters of the blackwater below. Jon tightly held onto his scales as he watched the waves quickly coming up towards them, the wind whipped loudly past his face. At the last possible moment, Rhaegal pulled upwards with two lazy flaps of his wings and Jon breathed a sigh of relief.

“Maybe not just yet,” he muttered as his dragon roared. Rhaegal dipped his wing in the water and salty seawater spray landed on his face. Jon smiled before closing his eyes and guiding Rhaegal up, towards land.

Rhaegal flew back to land and landed on a cliff overlooking the water, they were not to far from Duskendale, and Jon could see the city just down the hill. Jon slowly climbed off his side whilst Daenerys and Drogon landed gracefully next to them.

“How was it?” she asked with a wide grin.

“Aye, still getting used to it. It’ll be awhile before I’m anywhere as good as you,”

“I love flying,” Daenerys said after a moment. “Being above everyone, high in the sky, it makes you feel so powerful and strong. It’s when I feel most alive,”

Jon looked at her face as she said this, she was beaming as she spoke.

“Do you not like it?” she asked as her smile faltered

“It takes a lot to get used to, that’s all, but I understand what you’re talking about. I remember flying above the Twins, and using Rhaegal to burn my enemies, it felt good,” Jon admitted and Daenerys nodded.

“Let’s sit for a while?” she asked and Jon nodded as he led her over to a pair of rocks. They sat together, knees and shoulders touching as they looked out over beautiful blue water.

“What is the happiest memory of your childhood?” Jon asked after a moment of silence and Daenerys hummed next to him.

“My happiest memory would be of the house with the Red Door and the Lemon trees. Whenever I try to think of a happy moment from my past, that’s always what I think of,”

“Why that house?” Jon asked quietly.

“It’s just, that’s all I can remember. Everything else is a mix of Viserys ’s cruelty, and our time running from the assassins that sought to kill us,” Daenerys said and Jon nodded sadly

“You didn’t deserve that. You were just a little girl, innocent of her father’s crimes,” Jon said.

“I know, but life isn’t fair, I learned that lesson a long time ago. That is why I must fight, that is why I must be tough. I am Daenerys Stormborn, the Mother of Dragons and the Breaker of Chains. I will not be that vulnerable little girl again,” she said fiercely and Jon nodded.

“Have you ever tried to look for this house?” Jon asked and she shook her head. “Well maybe after this is all done, we can take a trip, see if we can find it,”

“You are so sweet,” she softly answered and Jon’s heart warmed at her tone.

Then he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead, right at the top of her braids. It was a quick kiss, but Jon felt a rush doing it anyway.

“What was that for?” she asked softly

“I’m your family too, and I will always protect you,” Jon said as he pulled her closer to his side, he felt so comfortable with his arm lazily around her. Dany purred in thanks and they fell into a content silence for awhile. He inhaled her scent, she smelt lovely, like fresh fruit and of summer.

“What about you Jon, what is a happy memory of your childhood?” she asked and Jon sighed.

“Daenerys, you know I don’t remember it all,” he said sadly and she slowly nodded her head. Then Jon closed his eyes and fought to remember.

“I remember a time, with me and Robb,” he began. “We would play a game where we would pretend to be someone famous from the past. I would always be Aemon the Dragonknight and we would re enact some of their famous deeds,”

Daenerys chuckled at that.

“That sounds like fun,” she said quietly. “Perhaps one day, we can create some fun memories of our own,”

Jon’s eyes widened when he heard those words and her hands settled on his chest, running her fingers up and down. Jon was sure she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but before he could act on it. Drogon rumbled behind them

Daenerys immediately withdrew her hand as she turned and Jon followed, they saw her bloodriders approaching, escorting a group of 5 men between them.

Jon listened as she spoke quickly in Dothraki, it still impressed him how easily she was able to switch tongues.

“What is it?” Jon asked as he saw her face harden.

“These men will not kneel to me,” she said in a cold voice as she stepped forward.

“We will never kneel to the Mad King’s daughter. Your father was a cruel man!” one man shouted and Jon scowled at him.

“Aye, we serve a good King, Rhaegar’s true son!” another shouted and Jon saw Daenerys twitch.

Daenerys shouted angrily in Dothraki again, her voice harsh and guttural. This time her bloodriders hacked at the back of their knees with their sharp Arakhs. Each man screamed in pain as they fell to the ground, blood pouring out of their legs. Daenerys spoke again and her Dothraki all stepped away, leaving the men to suffer on the floor.

“You choose to serve a false King rather than your rightful Queen, a foolish choice. Therefore I Queen Daenerys of  H ouse Targaryen, sentence you to die,” Daenerys said in a dry voice.

Jon turned as he noticed Drogon move over, the great dragon shaking the ground as he moved. He swooped his long neck over Daenerys’s shoulder to leer at the men.

Jon watched as the men started to shiver and cower below Drogon. Jon did not pity them at all, if they did not want to kneel, then this was the cost.

Jon waited for her to give the command, but it seemed she was content to wait, to let them suffer a while longer. Their pathetic cries continued to fill the air

“Dracarys,” Daenerys said  in a bored voice and Jon watched on impassively as Drogon burned them where they knelt.

“Eat well my child,” she said as she stepped away and headed back to camp. Jon took one last look at the dieing men before shrugging his shoulders and following after her.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**The Griffin**

  
  


Jon Connington was riding through the fields of the Crownlands. It had been a hurried ride from Kings Landing ; he woke up at dawn each morning and did not stop riding until the sun had nearly set at night. He had barely stopped to hunt ; he had relied entirely on his rations from Kings Landing. He had long since finished the rabbit he had taken and now all he had was hard bread and a leg of chicken. 

Jon sighed as his stomach rumbled. He did not trust the local plants he saw, and if he did not see the Tarly camp today, then he would be forced to hunt or find some proper food. Perhaps ,  he would find a member of the small folk and see if they would be willing to give a meal to a member of the King’s small council.

He ran his gloved hand through his hair before he pushed his horse up over the crest of the hill. Perhaps he could get a sight of Tarly’s scouts.

Once he reached the crest, he was pleased with what he saw. He saw a pair of riders to the left of the Rosby road and Jon hurried towards them.

“Who are you?” They shouted as Jon arrived. He held his hands up high in the air before slowing his horse to a trot

“I am Lord Jon Connington,  H and of King Aegon VI,” Jon announced proudly. The two men looked at each other, before noticing the pin on his chest.

“Lord Connington, how can we help you?” the man on the left said.  He wore boiled leather with an iron half helm on his head. He was a middle aged man, with a deep voice and a large barrel chest.

“Where is Lord Tarly and his host? I need to speak with him,” Connington said and the man nodded again.

“Lord Tarly’s host is a little further ahead. We are scouting the rear,” he informed him and Connington nodded.

“About an hours ride, less if you hurry,” the second man said and Jon nodded. He thanked them before continuing on his way. He hurried along the Rosby road, crossing a small river before he saw the tail of Tarly’s army. It was midday by now, and Jon’s spirits had been lifted.

He rode alongside the army, passing the mounted knights, spear and axemen, before passing the archers and nearing the front of the column. He saw the sigil of house Tarly flying proudly in the wind, a huntsman drawing back a bow on a green field.

“Lord Tarly,” Jon shouted as he slowly made towards the Marcher Lord. Lord Tarly was ready for war. He wore his boiled leather and a breastplate of grey steel. Jon did not see his greatsword, but it would be nearby, he was sure. Lord Randyll Tarly was a lean and balding man, but a feared military commander nevertheless. Jon believed that he was the best commander left in Westeros, and having him on their side was vital.

“Lord Connington,” Tarly answered. “A pleasure to see you,”

“How do the troops fare?” Connington asked as he pulled his horse alongside.

“They’re grumbling about the pace of the march, however when we get back to Duskendale they’ll be in better spirits. They’ll have taverns and the like to pass the time,”

“Good,” Jon said as they continued down the Rosby road. “How many men do you have?”

“10,000 infantry,” Tarly replied confidently. “With another 2,000 mounted and 1,000 archers. We have two of those scorpions that you built,”

“Good,” Jon said. “I only hope we don’t get to Duskendale too late,”

“We should be there in two days. I’ve sent out a group of riders at dawn to scout ahead, if Daenerys lands, we will know soon enough,” Tarly said with confidence. Jon eyed him nervously before he nodded slowly.

He looked down at his gloved hand. He knew that the Greyscale was spreading slowly,  it was already affecting his movement in that hand. He had not been to see a maester, but Jon knew that it was unlikely he would survive the winter. That meant that he had to be decisive.

He had to slay Daenerys to ensure that Aegon’s reign was secure.

Jon smiled to himself, he would be forever known as the man who slew the Dragon Queen. That would be his redemption. It would redeem him from the shame of the  B attle of the  B ells. It would redeem him from the shame of being forced to live in exile.

Jon knew that sooner or later he would have to leave Kings Landing, he would not infect the King with this illness, but before then, his reign would be secure. Jon swore it to the Old gods and the new.

“How many Dothraki does she have?” Tarly asked and Jon shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Jon replied and Tarly nodded. Everyone knew that Daenerys had married a Dothraki horse lord, and there had been rumors swirling around Essos that she had a small Khalsaar of her own. However the rumours had never confirmed the number.

“It makes no matter. The Dothraki are harmless on ships, as long as she does not land, we will be fine,”

Jon nodded slowly as he settled on his horse. As long as Daenerys was not on the mainland, the Dothraki would not be a threat.

“Those riders you sent out, do you trust them?” Connington asked after a few moments. He worried what would happen if Daenerys landed in Duskendale before them. If she did, then they would lose the advantage they had.

“Yes, my men are well disciplined, loyal and they are some of my best riders,” Tarly replied with the utmost confidence.

“These are the Dothraki, they are part horse,” Connington muttered darkly. “They can outride anyone,”

“Perhaps,” Tarly admitted. “But they can’t outride us unless they’re on land, and as far as we know, Daenerys Targaryen is not on the mainland,”

Jon nodded slowly.  However he was still very worried, if these riders were caught, then their element of surprise would be gone.

“Did you fortify Duskendale? How many men did you leave behind?” Connington asked and Tarly gave him a look

“I only left behind a small garrison to hold the castle. I took everyone else. Before I left I was working to repair the city after those Northern savages led by Robb Stark sacked it,” Tarly said after a moment's pause

“So if Daenerys lands, she would take Duskendale with ease?” Jon asked and Tarly sighed before nodding

“There is nothing in Duskendale that can defend it from her Dragons, should she choose to set them on the city,” Tarly said

“Perhaps I had this wrong all along, perhaps we should have sent a force to Dragonstone, snuck a knife in her before she could even think of landing on the mainland,” Connington wondered aloud and Tarly scoffed.

“Sail our wooden ships into her dragons? That would be a  fool’s mission,” Tarly snapped

“We’d have to slay the dragons first,” Connington said and Tarly nodded.

“You need to relax. Go see the cook and get something in your stomach. We will beat Daenerys to Duskendale, and we will win this war. You have my word,” Tarly said confidently. 

Jon looked at him and nodded, wishing he could share his confidence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments help
> 
> The next chapter is called 'The Battle of the Rosby Road' or something. I might change it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.   
> Sleepy


	5. The Battle of the Rosby Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dragons will purify non believers by the thousands, burning their sins and flesh away." - Kinavra - The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wasteman for reading this chapter.
> 
> 10k ish words. Hopefully you like it

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  
  


They had set up camp a few leagues ride away from Duskendale. It was a nice spot and the dragons were off hunting somewhere in the forests. Daenerys was inside her tent with Jon opposite her, they had finished their afternoon meal and they were currently setting up their game of cyvasse.

Daenerys had gotten quite good at it after playing with Tyrion during the voyage to Westeros. Jon on the other hand was not, and that amused her.

The candles in her tent shone brightly as she laid out the ornate ivory and onyx pieces. She noticed that Jon’s eyes were wandering across her tent, before settling on her featherbed. She smiled to herself as she continued to lay out the pieces.

She had taken off her crown and Irri had helped loosen her braids so her silvery hair fell to her shoulders. She wore a simpler dress. A deep plum purple that came to just above her knees. Jon had taken off his Stark gorget and tossed it in the corner, leaving him with just a simple white linen shirt and trousers. Dany had given orders for them not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

Sooner or later she would take him into her bed and she could not wait for him to ravage her. She was a dragon, and what she wanted, she would take.

However, her desire for Jon went beyond normal lust. He cared for her, and she had opened up to him in a way she never had with anyone else. She had never thought she would share her power, but perhaps Jon was the right person she could share it with.

She finished laying out the pieces and they began to play their game. The most important piece was the King, if he died, then the game was over, although her opponent could surrender before that. In their first game, Jon had been far too aggressive. Sending his dragon out early to attack her infantry men. This brought him some early success, but soon Dany slew his Dragon and wore him down to take her victory. This time Jon adopted a more patient approach.

He chose to lead with his spearmen and axemen, simple infantry troops, whilst his heavy horse lagged behind with his elephant. Dany countered by sending her light cavalry around to rout his isolated infantry troops to hand her an early advantage.

“How did you take Winterfell when you are such a poor military commander?” Dany teased and Jon growled. He moved his own heavy horse forward to protect the remainder of his infantry forces. Dany studied his move before moving her elephant up in return

“Planning and fighting a battle is entirely different than this silly game,” Jon said. “Although you probably no little about true battle. You just fly above on Drogon, hardly fair,”

“Are you saying I can’t fight?” she asked in mock shock. “Just you wait Jon Snow, I can fight very hard,”

Jon didn’t quite catch her meaning and the game continued. Despite the early setback, Jon played well. Her advance into his territory was heavily contested and each move she made came at a heavy cost. She decided to opt for a trick.

She sent her dragon on a long flank deep into his territory to attack his elephant. Jon quickly countered by sending his own light cavalry forward to quickly hunt her dragon. Dany smiled at his move before springing her trap. Her trebuchets slayed his dragon, whilst hers was sacrificed for his elephant.

Jon growled in frustration as Dany took up a commanding position. She moved her light cavalry forward to siege his King and Jon’s own forces were too weak and too far away to react

“I win again nephew,” she said sweetly as she stood up to pour them both some wine. Her dress rid up her legs and Dany knew he was looking at her arse as she walked.

“I hate this cursed game,” he muttered.

“Let’s play again,” Dany said eagerly as she sat on the chair opposite him and Jon groaned. “I can teach you!”

“Fine, I will beat you before the night is over,” Jon said and Dany smiled as she laid out the pieces. She would hate to spend the entire night playing Cyvasse. She looked at him. She could see the strong muscles in his arms and shoulders, and his curly raven hair fell to his shoulders.

Dany knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it.

“Jon have you ever had a lover?” she asked as she looked up at him. He looked at her curiously, before nodding

“Yes, why?”

“I would hate if my husband came to my bed a maiden,” Dany said with a lusty smile. Jon’s grey eyes darkened as he looked at her before he smiled.

“Who was she?” Dany asked

“A wildling woman, both of them were actually. One had hair that was kissed by fire, the other had hair as pale as moonlight,” Jon said quietly, then he looked at her, his eyes smouldering.  “Neither of them were as beautiful as you,”

Dany smiled as anticipation and arousal built in her

“Who is Daario to you,” he asked and Dany shrugged.

“He is the commander of my sellswords. He used to be my lover, although he hasn’t shared my bed since we left Meereen, and I haven’t even given him a second thought since I saw you,” she said huskily

“Why is that?” Jon asked as he raised an eyebrow

“I’ve wanted you for weeks,” Dany said as she slowly rose to her feet. She pushed the straps of her dress down to expose her breasts to him

“Weeks? And you had me playing fucking _Cyvasse_?” Jon muttered as she sat in his lap, straddling him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her core. She quickly leaned down to kiss him, pressing her lips hard against his.

The kiss quickly grew heated as Jon opened his mouth to accept her tongue. Their tongues battled briefly for dominance and Dany won out. Her hands roamed around his body, first from his shoulders, then to his neck, before moving up to his raven curls. His hair was so soft in her hands that she couldn’t resist running her fingers through them

Then Jon quickly ripped his mouth away from hers before moving his head lower. His mouth moved to her right breast and he quickly took it in and sucked it whilst his other hand went to the other. He took her nipples and rubbed them between his thumb and finger, rubbing them into hard peaks.

“Oh Jon,” she moaned as he greedily sucked on her breast. Then he switched and took the other in his mouth, before slowly massaging her breasts in his rough hands.

“Such lovely breasts,” he murmured as he feld them in his hands, his eyes were so dark they were like opals. “Why were you hiding them from me Dany?”

“Dany,” she whispered. No one had called her that in years. “They’re all yours Jon,” she whispered as Jon bent down to kiss them again. He kissed them both before burying his head between them. He gave each breast one last loving kiss before she climbed up out of his lap to kiss him again.

This time Jon was the dominant one, his tongue did not wait for permission to enter her mouth, it demanded entry and she yielded to him. He continued to kiss her as he stood up

“If you are to be my wife, then I will have you in every way a man can have a woman,” he whispered and she nodded. Anticipation building deep in her core.

He gently but firmly pressed on her shoulders and Dany took the hint and quickly sunk to her knees. Her fingers deftly undid his breeches, freeing his cock to the air, long, hard and leaking lightly at the tip. He stepped out of his breeches and stood before her, gloriously nude. Battle hardened with scars along his chest, her soon to be husband and King. She licked her lips before looking up at him.

“Jon Snow, you have no idea what you’re getting into,” she said simply as she took his cock into her mouth.

She kissed the tip at first, smearing the leaking fluid across her soft lips. Then her tongue stretched out to tease the slit and Jon groaned loudly in the silence of their tent. She suckled his tip whilst looking up at him, batting her eyes innocently and she saw Jon bite his lip.

“Gods Dany,” he whispered. She took him in deeper then, trying her best not to break his gaze even after she bobbed her head. Jon was longer and thicker than both Daario and Drogo, and she struggled to fit him entirely in her mouth. She managed to get over half of him in her mouth, before she felt him approach her throat

She pulled back to breath, with a thin line of spit settling on her chin. She gently stroked his shaft whilst her hands cupped his balls. Both her small hands couldn’t even stroke him entirely.

“My husband is so big,” Dany murmured as she looked up at him, remembering what Doreah had told her years ago, love comes in at the eyes. Then she put him back into her wet mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking a deep breath and taking him completely into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Jon yelled as she buried her nose in his raven curls. Dany pulled back, before plunging her head down again and soon her mouth was filled with his seed. Dany looked up at him before swallowing completely.

Then Jon roughly pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately, no doubt tasting himself on her lips. He quickly picked her up and Dany squealed in excitement.

He carried her in his strong arms and then gently put her back on her featherbed before crawling between her legs. He kissed her again whilst his hands wandered across her body. They went lower, tracing over her flat stomach before he went lower to her cunt. His fingers traced her slit before he slowly plunged one digit inside.

“So wet,” Jon commented as he pulled his finger out to show her. Dany looked at his glistening finger before she slowly sucked it into her mouth. She hummed and moaned around his finger and Jon smirked at her. He dipped his finger into her again and tasted her for himself, the sight made her cunt pulse in excitement.

Then his hand went back to her cunt, collecting some wetness before his fingers went lower until he touched her rosebud

“Everyway,” Jon reminded her and Dany nodded again, ready to surrender herself completely to him. Then Jon dipped his head and stuck out his tongue, gently parted her folds before finding her nub.

Jon was maddeningly slow as he returned the favour. Each swipe of his tongue was precise, serving to break her down until she was a babbling mess. Jon was devouring her, his head rolling from side to side like a wolf would devour its prey. He slid two fingers into her drenched cunt before his tongue attacked her nub and soon Dany was screaming out in pleasure

“Jon!” she yelled as her back arched off the featherbed. She climaxed so hard that her eyes closed as she saw the stars.

When she looked down again, Jon was grinning at her, his face and beard soaked with her wetness. He slowly climbed up her body, like a wolf stalking its prey. He kissed her gently and her right hand went to cup his face, whilst her left hand went lower to find his cock. She stroked it gently, before guiding it into her.

His fat tip split her nether lips and they both hissed as they were finally connected. Jon did not stop until he was buried completely inside of her. She had never felt so full before, never felt so complete.

He leaned up to kiss her and Dany returned the kiss eagerly. His heavy balls smacked against her arse as her fingers wandered through his soft raven curls. His fingers went down to her nub once again, expertly manipulating her to another climax. She felt her cunt clench around him, trying to milk him. Jon continued to thrust into her, faster and faster as he fucked her through her climax. Then she felt his cock swell and burst as he filled her with his seed.

“Dany,” he murmured as he rolled to the side, they were still connected.

“Yes Jon,”

“You are amazing,” he said and Dany smiled before kissing him gently. Then Jon began to thrust again. His cock swelling until it touched the back of her womb. Dany did not have the energy to move so Jon did the work. He lifted her leg up to rest on his shoulder as he slowly began to thrust into her

“My Dany,” he said obsessively as he thrust into her, his hand settled on her collarbone. His eyes were dark and Dany nodded.

“A dragon does not share,” Daenerys muttered and Jon looked up at her, his eyes wide but not understanding.

“Blood of my blood. My nephew, my husband, my King,” she murmured and Jon nodded. He twisted his hips before he stilled and spilled himself in her, whispering her name as he did so.

Jon stayed buried in her until he shrunk and shrivelled. Then he rolled onto his side and Dany settled on his chest.

“Tell me about your scars,” she said after a moment. “Do they still hurt?”

“No,” Jon said with a deep sigh. “I still feel the cold of the first blade, this one right here,”

Dany looked at his finger as he slowly traced a scar below his ribs.

“I didn’t even feel the last one,” Jon muttered darkly and she felt a sharp stinging pain in her own chest. No one deserved to be betrayed and killed like this

“They must have been cowards,” Dany said “To stab a man when he was not looking,”

“Aye, I made sure they paid the price for it,”

“Good,” Dany said firmly as she held onto his body.

“I’m still not completely over it,” Jon admitted, “ever since it happened, I have this dark feeling inside of me. This unbridled rage that I have to fight to control,”

“Can you control it?” she asked and Jon sighed,

“It’s worse in battle and sometimes when I’m defied,” Jon said after a moment then he sighed again.

“What else?” Dany asked and Jon shook his head. “Jon I can already tell when you’re keeping something from me,”

“When I’m with women, I find it easy to be aggressive,” Jon said after a moment and she nodded,

“So you took it easy on me?” Dany asked lightly, she felt herself getting wet again, she rubbed her thighs together lightly in anticipation

“Dany, I would never hurt you, I promise,” Jon said as he quickly looked at her, she nodded her head vigorously,

“I know you wouldn’t, but don’t feel like I am some blushing maiden Jon. We are dragons, we are meant to be wild and passionate when we make love,” she said and he smiled at her in turn before kissing her once more.

“I need to learn Valyrian,” Jon said after they broke apart.

“Why?”

“I think Rhaegal will understand me better. And you speak in Valyrian when we fuck,”

“I think you’re more concerned about hearing what I say than Rhaegal,” she said with a giggle.

“Aye, that might be the case,”

“I’ll teach you some Valyrian later if you wish, for now. I’d like to rest a little, you fucked me too good,” Dany said with a pout and a slap on the chest and Jon chuckled with pride.

“As my Queen wishes,” he said softly as Dany closed her eyes and drifted off

  


* * *

 

 

She woke to Jon gently nudging her on the shoulder,

“Dany,” he said. “There is something going on,”

She sat up quickly and Jon’s eyes flicked down to her breasts. Dany looked down to see his faint teeth marks on them, marking them as his.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked

“Perhaps an hour, maybe a touch longer,” Jon answered. His curls hung on either side of his face, framing his lovely face and Dany reached out to touch his cheek. Jon responded by kissing her fingers, sucking them greedily into her mouth.

“Did you not sleep?” she asked and he shook his head and then Dany remembered about his difficulty sleeping. She would have to question him about this further, but now was not the time

“Queen Daenerys!” Ser Jorah called from outside the tent and Dany furrowed her eyebrows. She climbed out of bed before selecting a loose red robe and slipping into it. Tying it around her front to hide her modesty from his eyes

Jon slowly stood up to slip into his breeches again but he left his chest bare.

“Enter,” Daenerys called and Jorah pushed open the flap to enter the tent. He looked at both her and Jon, saw their state of undress but wisely did not comment.

“We have captured two riders. Rakharo has them,” Jorah said and Dany’s eyes widened.

“Where from?” Jon asked,

“They came from the West,” Jorah said after a pause. Dany’s face grew hard.

“Take the prisoner the hill to the North, you know the one,” Daenerys said,

“At once your grace,” Jorah said as he stood and bowed before leaving the tent. Jon had already started to dress again and soon he helped her. She slipped into a black dress with a red fur trim. She did not bother to do her hair, instead choosing to let it flow to her shoulders naturally.

Daenerys slipped into her riding boots before reaching for her dresser and donning her crown. Finally she slipped her hands into some black leather gloves.

“Are you ready?” Daenerys asked as she turned to face Jon. He had donned his usual attire again. Black pants with his Stark gorget on top. He had tied his hair behind his head again and Dany could see some marks she had left on his neck.

Jon gave her a grim nod and together they left the tent. Ser Jorah was waiting outside in the cool evening air. The sun would soon be setting Dany realised, she had spent her entire afternoon with Jon.

Once they left the safety of her tent, Daenerys’s mood changed. She pushed away the girl, and the Dragon Queen returned.

“What have you found out from this rider?” Dany asked as they marched through the camp. The Dothraki were wild and loud as they enjoyed their evening.

“Not much yet your grace. He was spotted on the crest of a hill trying to spy on our camp. Then he tried to outride the Dothraki, he did not get very far,” Jorah answered much to her amusement.

“I doubt it was just one group of riders. If I was hunting an enemy army, I would send outriders in groups of two and three. Trying to cover as much land as possible,” Jon said and Dany found herself nodding in agreement.

“We only found these two,” Jorah said,

“Send out more riders, span the area, we may be getting watched right now,” Dany commanded and Jorah nodded before heading away. Then Jon and Daenerys walked together towards the hill. Torches were lit on the hill and Dany led them up.

Once they reached the summit, she saw Aggo and Rakharo as well as 5 more Dothraki. To her surprise, Ser Davos and Ghost were here, although she was not sure why. In front of them on the floor were two Westerosi soldiers. One with Sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The other with long dark hair and green eyes. They were both young, perhaps no older than 30. They were on their hands and knees with light tunics

“My name is Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. Who are you?” Daenerys asked softly as she stood opposite them. They both looked at each other, but neither answered. Dany sighed

“Rakharo, Aggo, do you have your whips?” she asked softly.

“Of course Khaleesi,” they answered. Rakharo even cracked his to show her.

“Good, now bare their chests,” she commanded. Two more Dothraki stepped forward and used their Arakhs to tear through the garment, the loud ripping filling the night air. Both of the men looked at each other, but neither spoke.

“You are loyal to your Lord, honorable, but foolish,” Dany said before she nodded at her bloodriders, who swiftly cracked their whips across their chests. Their strength was enough to leave angry, raw, red welts.

“Answer my questions and I will let you live. Who are you?” Dany repeated as her voice took on a harsher tone.

“Soldiers,” the man with raven hair answered,

“Who for?” Jon growled.

“Lord Tarly,” the raven haired man said.

“Where is he? Who is he?” Dany demanded but the man hesitated. Dany did not like this, she looked at her bloodriders again who quickly delivered two more sharp whips across their chests.

“He rides for Duskendale!” the Raven haired man shouted and Dany froze. Anger beginning to spread through her body.

“How far is he?” Jon asked

“At least two days,” the raven haired man answered again.

“Where from?” Dany asked and they didn’t answer, which meant more whips.

“He comes from Rosby, along the road!” the Raven haired man answered

“How many men in his host?” Jon demanded and they didn’t answer

“Whip them again!” she shrieked and both of their shrill screams soon filled the air.

“We don’t know!” the Raven haired man shouted.

“Then remember!” Dany shouted in return. “Again!”

Two more sharp lashes landed on their chests and soon they started to bleed. Thin rivers of blood slowly trickled down their chests

“10,000,” the Raven haired man sobbed as his shoulders slumped. Dany looked at Rakharo who took some spices from his pocket and began to rub them into their wounds, and soon both men shrieked as the pain burned at their chests.

“Infantry? Calvary? Archers?” Jon snarled but neither man answered. Daenerys held out her palm and took the whip from Aggo, she looked at them both, before striking them across their faces, leaving bruises and deep cuts.The blue eyed man was sobbing pathetically.

“Kill that one, he is useless,” she said in a bored voice.

“Jon wait!” Ser Davos shouted. “Perhaps we should show them some mercy, they might be able to give us more information in the morning,”

“If we delay, then any information he has becomes worthless, Tarly’s army could march all through the night,” Jon said

“Ser Davos, the world I wish to build will not be built using small mercies,” Daenerys said in a cold voice as she stared at the man. He wisely bowed before backing away, then Daenerys turned to Aggo. Aggo nodded before quickly slitting his throat with a dagger and letting him slump to the floor, his blood pouring all over his friend.

“You said you would let us live!” the raven haired man sobbed

“I said if you answered my questions, you would live, he did not answer a single question,” Dany sneered. Then she turned to Jon

“Is he lying?”

“Probably not. We should believe him anyway, it gives us somewhere to hunt,” Jon said with a cruel smile and she nodded in agreement.

“If he Lord Tarly is two days ride away, then my Dothraki can get their in one day, perhaps even less,” Dany said eagerly. The thought of battle sent a rush of excitement through her body.

Jon smiled at her lustily, clearly he was thinking the same. He crossed over to her and kissed her greedily.

“Rakharo, Aggo. We ride out at dawn, ready the Dothraki,”

“At once Khaleesi,” Aggo said with a wide smile.

Then Dany turned to the man on the ground. 

“I will allow you to live. You can go as far as your legs can carry you,” Dany said as she looked down at him.

“Thank you, your grace,” the man murmured as he sobbed at her feet

“However, Drogon is in the area, and he is hungry,”

“Drogon?” the man stammered and her lips curled upwards into a smile. Jon roughly pulled him to his feet before giving him a kick.

“Drogon is my dragon, dark as midnight and as deadly as sin. If you can outrun him, you can live,” Daenerys said with a wicked smile. In the distance she could hear Drogon roar and Dany turned away from the man’s pathetic whimpering

“Daenerys, I have an idea, a message for Lord Tarly,” Jon said as he began to whisper in her ear. Her own eyes sparkled before she nodded at him. Then she turned to Rakharo, who smiled at her orders.

Then they walked away and Jon pulled her flush against his hard body. He whispered in her ear as his hand held onto her hip possessively.

“I am going to take you back to our tent, and take you like a wolf takes a bitch,” he said and her cunt started to tingle. She grinned before quickly spinning around to plant a hungry kiss on his lips. Then she spun out of his arms and raced back to their tent. Happy to spend the night in his arms

  
  


* * *

 

**The Griffin**

  


Jon Connington was an irritable mood the following morning. The camp rations were not not the best, he had to settle for one piece of bacon and some burnt bread but that was the least of his concerns.

Jon was most upset at the laziness he was seeing around the camp. It was nearly the middle of the morning, and yet they were only just getting ready to march. Jon growled in frustration, it would take them two more days to reach Duskendale, that was time they could not afford to waste.

Jon had already packed up his bedroll and he had saddled his horse already. He looked around and it seemed that they would be delayed by at least another hour. Jon growled in frustration before stomping off to find Lord Tarly.

Even though it was rather chilly, it was still a clear blue day. Jon could see a few wispy clouds in the sky.

He made his way towards his Lord Taryl’s at the center of the camp, he fought hard to resist the urge to bark orders at the men who were taking their sweet time. He saw tents being slowly taken apart, swords being lazily cleaned. It was a relief when he saw Lord Tarly’s tent, clearly marked by the sigil of house Tarly blowing proudly in the wind. He pushed open the flap of the tent and he found Lord Tarly inside with a few other Lords. He noticed Lord Rykker, the Lord of Duskendale was in attendance, he looked pale. He was a tall, lean man with a full head of curly red hair.

“Why are we not marching?” Jon demanded as Tarly turned to face him. He had been standing over a map of the area, detailing the road, as well as the surrounding hills.

“One of our groups of outriders hasn’t returned,” Tarly said in a grim tone. “They were heading in this direction yesterday. I’ve sent two more riders to look for them,”

Jon nodded slowly as his throat went dry

“Perhaps they deserted?” Jon said after a moment

“Perhaps,” Tarly muttered in a dark tone. “However I know my men. They are all aware of the punishment for deserting. I take their foot, so they can never desert again,”

“So you think they were captured?” Jon asked and Tarly nodded and Jon breathed heavily.

“We still need to pack up camp, get ready to march,” Jon said after a moment.

“Dickon, you heard Lord Connington. Speed things up, whip those that are straggling,” Tarly barked at his son who quickly scurried out of the tent.

“We should press on to Duskendale with as much speed as we can,” Jon said as he looked at the map. A small series of markers were laid out signifying their army on the map, it was not too far to Duskendale. They could still beat Daenerys there.

Daenerys Targaryen had sacked cities and brought them to their knees, Jon knew that she came to Westeros to bring war, that’s why he had to stop her.

“We do not march until we find out what happened to those riders,” Tarly said firmly.

“We don’t have time to waste,” Connington hissed. “Daenerys could be here any day! We need to get to Duskendale,”

“I will not lead my men to Duskendale, it could be a trap,” Tarly said after a moment.

“Why not? My people are there! I am Lord of the castle and my wife and children are there. I must go to them,” Lord Rykker said and Jon nodded at him.

“Lord Tarly we need to march with all haste, defending Duskendale from Daenerys means defending the realm,” Jon insisted and Tarly regarded him for a moment before releasing a long drawn out sigh.

“Fine, I’ll send word. We march within the hour,” Tarly said

“Stretch the column out as much as possible, send our fastest calvary first. Whip anyone that is slow in the back,” Connington inisted and Tarly nodded.

“Connington, I want you to ride with the Calvary, you’re in the most hurry to reach Duskendale,” Tarly said as he moved the piece on the map and Jon nodded. “Lord Rykker go with him,”

“Everyone else, get to work, get this army moving immediately,” Tarly announced and the rest of the Lords quickly hurried out of the tent. Tarly then signalled to his squire who began to pack away the map and the other pieces in his tent.

“Father! Father! We have spotted a horse!”

“Rider?” Tarly asked and his son shook his head

“Not yet, he was too far away when I saw him, but it’s definitely one of ours!” Dickon said eagerly and Jon smiled.

“Let’s go,” Jon said as he marched out of the tent. They swiftly followed Dickon through the camp, and Jon was pleased to see that things were moving on a lot quicker now. Nearly all the tents were down and the men were moving with much more urgency.

Jon grabbed a few more pieces of leftover breakfast and stuffed it into his satchel that he swung over his soldier.

They moved to the eastern edge of the camp and then Jon saw the horse.

“It’s just one horse,” he said quietly.

“It has a rider. Although he looks in trouble, he’s hunched over too much.” Dickon said. Jon had noticed this as well, the man was slumped forward at a very unusual angle. Then as the horse got closer and Jon squinted his eyes, he began to shake his head

“Oh no,”  Jon said as he slowly walked forward.

“It’s a headless horseman,” Randyll said quietly. It was a horrifying sight, the man’s head had been removed from his head, and judging from the marks on his neck, it had not been a clean cut. The marks were jagged, almost looking like teeth or bite marks. He was bound to the horse by rope.

“What’s in his bag,” Dickon asked and Jon could hear the fear in his voice. Jon quickly grabbed the bag on his side and lifted it, it was very heavy.

Jon opened the satchel and tipped it out onto the sandy earth.

First came the man’s head. He was a brown haired man and his light blue eyes were wide open, cold and dead.

Next came bones, charred and blackened

“Oh gods no,” Jon whispered. He heard one man start to retch up his breakfast next to him as Jon turned to show Lord Tarly.

“You know what this means,” Jon said quietly to Lord Tarly and he gave a grim nod. Daenerys had taken Duskendale. Her armies were on the mainland, and war was coming to Westeros.

“We need to turn around, return to Kings Landing and regroup,” Tarly said quickly, he was the first to snap into action once again. Jon slowly nodded as he tossed the blackened bone back to the ground, watching as it rolled slowly away from him.

Then Jon looked at the horse. The brown mare had red streaks on them, all along its face and along its sides.

“They marked the horse with his blood,” Jon whispered as the fear crept into his voice. The rumours of Daenerys must have been true, perhaps she truly was a mad as her father.

“Connington! Head to the Light Cavalry!” Tarly shouted but Jon was froze to the spot. “Sound the warhorns!”

Tarly continued to bark orders but Jon was frozen to the spot, his ears were strained.

“Do you hear that!” Connington shouted as he whipped his head around to look towards the East.

“Hear what!” Tarly barked back at him, his face red.

“Listen!” Connington said as he held his breath.

He walked over to Tarly and held him there, he watched Tarly’s face, and then he heard it too

A faint rumbling sound, slowly picking up in sound, like a band of musicians slowly warming up their instruments.

“SOUND THE WARHORN!” Tarly shouted as he quickly grabbed a horse.

Connington nodded as he watched Tarly race away.

“Spears and shields! Spears and shields!” Tarly shouted

“What is the plan!” Jon asked as he looked at Tarly

“We form a defensive crescent. Spears and shields in front. Archers behind,” Tarly shouted

“I thought you wanted to retreat?” Jon asked

“They’re a calvary force you fool! There is no retreat!” Tarly shouted and Jon shook his head.

“We could sacrifice some of our men. Send them forward so the rest can retreat,” Connington said and Tarly looked at him coldly before shaking his head.

“Connington you will lead the Heavy horse, take them out wide and then smash them into the Dothraki flank,” Tarly snarled and then he rode away to direct the rest of his men. Jon shook his head immediately but headed over to the horses anyway

He was walking against the tide of people it seemed, he had to shove men out of the way as he hurried to where the Calvary would be.

“Spears and Shields this way!” a Lord shouted from his horse. Jon could hear it louder now, the hooves were louder, sounding like drums. He stumbled past people shoving them out of his way in his haste. He managed to find a horse wandering through the camp, he quickly mounted it and then he could see clearer.

He looked over to the East, he could hear the Dothraki screaming now, high pitched yelling that was even louder than the thunderous sound of their hooves.

Then he saw them, slowly cresting a hill. Small black dots that stretched out as far as he could see. How had they gotten here so fast?

The Dothraki continued to pour over the horizon, a seemingly endless stream of screaming horse lords.

“Calvary! Calvary!” Connington shouted as he began to ride towards them, he could see knights all mounting up and donning their helms. “Calvary on me!”

He rode towards the knights

“Form up!” Jon shouted and the knights all followed his instructions. “We flank out then we hit them in the side, is that understood!”

“Aye!” was the resounding answer.

“Daenerys Targaryen and her horse lords are coming to rape your wives, burn down your homes and orphan your children. We will not let that happen! Today you all will become Dragonslayers!”

“Aye!” was the resounding answer and Jon smiled as his chest filled with pride. He looked at all of his knights, blue eyes, green eyes and brown eyes, all looking at him and believing in him.

Then the dragons roared.

Jon heard two roars, both so loud that they resonated deep in his bones. They were so loud that his horse was startled and it threw him off and onto his back. Jon looked out at the dragons, they were flying low and fast, straight over the Dothraki horde.

The screaming grew louder, their voices so shrill that Jon felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead.

Jon looked as the emerald green dragon pulled up and released a torrent of bright green flame along their spear line, roasting their men alive. The anguished cries of men filled his ears and Jon began to crawl away.

His horse was nowhere to be seen, so he had to find another. His cavalry had also gone, half of them had been thrown from their horses, whilst the others looked panicked and frozen.

Then Jon heard another roar as the black dragon surged overhead. It too opened its fearsome jaws and released a barrage of black flame, so hot that Jon had to roll over and shield his face from the heat.

Then Jon heard the sickening crunching of hooves and bones and he realised that the Dothraki had finally made contact with the spear line.

Jon continued to crawl, before slowly climbing to his feet. Plumes of smoke had started to trail upwards into the sky and Jon began to cough uncontrollably. He wiped his gloved hand against his mouth before continuing to stumble onwards.

A dothraki screamer quickly appeared in front of him, and Jon threw himself to the ground to avoid his wild swinging strike. Jon rolled out of the way and the Dothraki screamer was gone and so he began to move again.

A gust of wind blew and Jon saw more of the fighting going on. He saw his men getting cut into ribbons by the Dothraki. He saw another man, he looked Westerosi, with raven black hair. Jon watched helplessly as the man flew into a rage.

He swivelled and drove his sword through the chest of one man, before quickly dodging and slicing through a second. Their ruined entrails spilled onto the floor as the man yelled in anger. One of their spearmen tried to lunge at him but the man quickly swivelled past the spear before driving his sword through his knee.

Three of their men had fallen in mere seconds.

“What are you doing you fool!” Jon shouted at the man and that seemed to get his attention. The man started towards him and Jon immediately realised that he had made a mistake, this man was with Daenerys. Jon saw a scarily large white animal appear by his side, his muzzle already wet with blood.

Jon staggered backwards before he heard another blast of flame being released from a dragon as more smoke filled the air, protecting him from his attacker. Soon Jon was forced to crawl as the smoke grew thicker and thicker, his eyes were useless, so he had to rely on his other senses.

Yet all he could feel was mud, and all he could hear was death and burning. He heard the sound of steel ringing in the air yet Jon could not tell who was killing who anymore. His eyes started to water as he coughed more.

The dragons were too powerful he realised. They would not win with those dragons still in the air.

That’s when Jon remembered the scorpions, he had past them when he was riding in, yet he did not know where they were. He continued to crawl blindly until he felt something on his right hand. He pulled it closer to his face and then threw it away in disgust

It was a man’s burned hand.

Jon threw it away and began to crawl even faster. If he could only find the scorpions, then maybe he could save them all.

A cold gust of wind whipped across the battlefield, clearing the smoke briefly and then Jon saw it. It was still covered and Jon hurried towards it.

He heard a shrill scream to his right, and he saw a Dothraki galloping towards him. Jon quickly ducked under his Arakh, before dragging his sword along the horse’s flank, crippling it. Then he hurried on towards the Scorpion.

Jon quickly threw off the covers and aimed it at the sky. He pulled at the wheel and listened until he heard it click into place. Then he pushed it and pulled it until he could see the dragon in his sights.

He aimed for the black dragon first, Jon held his breath, aimed and then fired but the bolt flew harmlessly wide. The dragon was much quicker than he thought.

He quickly hurried to reload it so he could fire again.

This time he aimed for the green dragon, he followed it closely as he took several deep breaths. He pushed and pulled and pushed until he was sure he was ready.

Then he fired.

And Jon Connington missed again

Then Jon heard a loud angry roar. He turned his head as he saw the black dragon hurtling towards him, it’s wings were ducked back as it fell out of the sky like an arrow. Jon could see the anger in its blood red eyes. Then it opened its great big jaws, and Jon could see the flame building deep in its throat.

Jon threw himself out of the way as the Dragon started to release his flame but he was not quick enough. Part of his pants leg was put on fire and it was only his panicked rolling around on the ground that managed to save himself.

He lay on the ground shivering with fear as he looked around. The scorpion was ruined and their men were getting routed.

Today was not the day. He had to save himself, he could defeat Daenerys, but not today. Tarly and Rykker and the rest of these men would have to fend for themselves.

He crawled and crawled as the dragons roared and screeched. His mouth was full of dust and ash and Jon could start to feel himself suffocating.

He stopped by a piece of burnt wood and slowly pushed himself to his feet, coughing so badly he nearly bent double. He looked around him, the smoke appeared to be clearing slightly. He could see horses running freely, whilst wagons of food and weapons burned uncontrollably.

Then he spotted a horse, a grey mare with a brown mane. The horse was galloping towards him and Jon quickly threw himself over his side, barely managing to hold on.

Jon and the horse quickly fled the battle scene, and Jon did not look back, there was only one destination on his mind, Kings Landing. He had to make it back to his King and prepare the cities defences.

 

* * *

  


**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  


Drogon soared over the battlefield with Daenerys on his back, the feeling of power and victory was coursing through her body, filling her with energy and life.

They had woken up at dawn, and truthfully, Dany had hardly slept. Her couplings with Jon had kept her up most of the night.

The Dothraki had ridden hard from dawn, and the allure of battle had spurned them on. They had caught their enemies by her surprise, and Dany loved that.

She guided Drogon for another low swooping pass, burning through their shield line with ease before swiftly flying upwards again. She loved the feeling of being on top, she loved being in control.

This was what she was meant to be doing, she was a Targaryen. A conqueror and a saviour, these people had to lose their lives, but a better world would be built because of it, Dany was sure of it. Her way was the right way, and she would show them, she would show them all. 

Drogon neared the top of his ascent and then Dany looked around for her next target. Drogon craned his neck to one side to let her see over his side. She saw a strange device below them, something pointing up at the sky and firing.

Dany grew in anger as she realised what it was, a special device designed to harm her children. Rage coursed through her body as she directed Drogon towards it. Her child tucked its wings flush into his body as he dove, picking up incredible speed.

Dany eyed the machine beneath him then she closed her eyes and Drogon released a barrage of his flame, destroying the machine.

Then she turned to finish the battle.

She guided Drogon lower and lower until he performed another devastating blast of fire, her child's anger mixing dangerously with her own, his fire stretching far beyond what she had aimed for. She looked over her side and she saw that the battle was nearly over and her Dothraki were signalling to her.

She spotted Jon, and she guided Drogon towards him, her dragon landing gracefully on the ground and allowing her to swiftly climb off his side. She had spotted him fighting on the ground, he moved well, very well in fact. The sight of him slicing through their enemies had made her cunt wet once again. It made something stir inside her thinking of how much of a warrior her lover was

“Are you alright?” she immediately asked and Jon nodded.

“Aye I’m fine,”

“You’re bleeding,” Dany said as she noticed a cut on his forehead. She bit her lip in concern as her mind flashed back to Drogo. Jon paused before slowly lifting a hand to it

“I didn’t even notice,” he said as he gave her a crooked smile. Dany shook her head as she scowled at him. She had begged him to fly Rhaegal into battle, but he had refused, saying that he was not yet fully comfortable with him.

“I told you to be careful,” she scolded him and she saw Jon sigh. 

“It’s only a cut, I’ll be fine,” he said as he opened up his arms for her. Dany continued to glare at him but she found herself stepping into his arms anyway. As long as he was safe, she could forgive him for this.

After a few moments she broke apart and then she noticed Ghost padding towards them.

The wolf quickly went towards his master and Jon reached out to pat him and ruffle his fur.

Then Ghost went over to her and she gently ran her fingers through his fur.

“What next?” Jon asked and Dany pointed

“We round up the prisoners,” she said simply as she turned and walked a short distance to a series of rocks. She scaled them and Jon and Ghost stood to her left and then they waited.

Her Dothraki herded in the prisoners like they would sheep. Several of her riders were whipping them to get them to move faster and Dany smiled.

There were not many survivors, perhaps only a hundred or so.

“Rakharo, Aggo. You rode well today!” Dany called to them in Dothraki.

“We thought it would be a challenge!” Aggo answered with a loud roaring laugh and she smiled at him.

“I promised you great victories, and this is only the start,” Dany said before she waved him away.

“My name is Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. Rightful heir to the Iron Throne and your rightful Queen,” Daenerys said to the crowd.

“I have come home to Westeros, to build a better world. Free from evil rulers like Cersei Lannister and the false King on the Iron Throne. I want you all to be part of it,” Daenerys said as she looked at them all.

“Bend the knee and join me or refuse and die,” Daenerys said the last part in a cold, hard voice. The men all looked at her before a few fell to her knees. Dany was not surprised by this, she knew these people did not care who sat on the throne so long as they were left in peace. Yet the fact that these people would rather die than live in her new world still hurt. 

She wanted to be loved, but if the people did not give it to her, then she would serve them fear. 

Behind her, Drogon roared loudly behind her and even more of them fell to their knees before her.

“Highborns,” Jon said as he raised one of his gloved hands. He pointed at two men in particular who were wearing plate armour.

“My Lords, you will not kneel to me,” Dany said as she looked at them both, the older man shook his head. “What are your names?”

“I am Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill,” the man said. “This is my son, Dickon,”

“You fought for my house during the Usurpers rebellion,” Dany said and the man nodded. “Why have you abandoned house Targaryen now?”

“I have not abandoned house Targaryen. I fight for Aegon Targaryen, son of Elia. By the laws of this land, the son of the heir comes before the sister of the air, you are usurping his crown” Randyll said and Dany’s nostrils flared.

“Aegon Targaryen died in Kings Landing, the King you serve is false,” Daenerys sneered.

“I think he is legitimate. He came to us and offered us peace and freedom from the Lannisters, you come here and offfer us foreign savages, destruction and despair. I will gladly serve good Rhaegar’s son rather than the Mad King’s daughter,” Randyll spat and Dany grew even angrier.

She was the saviour, not the false King. He was stealing her destiny, just like he had stolen her throne.

“Rakharo! Make him Kneel!” she screamed as her bloodrider stepped forward. This what she feared, that people would prefer Jon over her since he was Rhaegar’s son. Perhaps they should announce their marriage soon, to try and win more Lords to their side.

However, what if they tried to replace her with him? What if they tried to marginalise her, turn her into the docile broodmare wife whilst Jon made all of the decisions? Dany feared this, restoring house Targaryen was her destiny. She was the chosen one, she was the one who brought back dragons to this world. Jon would be by her side, but she would not yield all her power to him.

“Tarly? Is your son Samwell?” Jon asked and Dany paused, raising a hand to Rakharo to stop him. What an unusual question.

“Yes,” Randyll said. “Why?”

“I remember him,” Jon said slowly as his eyes closed. Dany looked at him curiously, she knew he had difficulty remembering things. “You sent him to the wall didn’t you,”

“Yes,” Randyll said

“You sent him there for no reason. You are a cruel man,” Jon said as his eyes flew open.

“My son was not worthy enough to be a member of my house,” Randyll said shrewdly and Ghost crept forward. Then Jon looked towards her, his eyes seeking hers. Dany nodded at him, he was his prisoner just as much as he was hers.

“Perhaps you should go to the wall, and suffer like you made your son,” Jon said as he glared at Randyll

“She can not send me to the wall, for she is not my Queen,” Randyll said

“The wall was never an option. I am not here to put people in chains again. My choice is a simple one, bend the knee, or die,” Daenerys said once again and Randyll stood tall and she sighed.

“For your treatment of Sam, your own son and heir, I sentence you to die,” Jon said in a cold voice. “Ghost,”

Daenerys watched impassively as Ghost crept forward, the great big wolf unnaturally silent as it moved. Ghost regarded his prey for a moment, like Drogon would watch a sheep she bought for him.

Then Ghost lunged forward, pinning the man to the ground with his massive paws before quickly going to work, ripping out his throat and leaving him dead on the floor.

“You are his son. If you join me, then you are the new Lord of Horn Hill,” Daenerys said as she looked at the other man. His face was as pale as a sheet as he looked at his dead father.

“You killed my father,” Dickon said quietly. “I will never serve you,”

“A pity,” Daenerys said in a bored voice. She was about to call for Drogon when Jon stepped forward again.

“Dickon Tarly, do not be a fool like your father. Think of your brother,” Jon said sincerly, he saw Dickon pause to consider this, before he shook his head.

She heard Jon sigh before he took a step back, then he looked up at her and nodded.

“Dracarys,” Dany said and Drogon made short work of the man, and soon, everyone else kneeled before their rightful Queen

 

* * *

  


**The Lady of Winterfell**

  


Sansa sat in her solar in Winterfell, opposite her, was her sister Arya.

She had grown up alot during her travels, and Sansa had been amazed at her tale. She had escaped Kings Landing and slowly made her way through the Riverlands whilst the war of the 5 Kings was ongoing. Then she had been captured by the Hound, and she had even been there when their mother and brother died. Then she headed to Bravos, where she had trained to be a faceless man, or woman. Sansa was not completely sure of the difference or what it really was.

Finally she had returned home and Sansa was happy to see her again.

Then Sansa told her own story, from the day their father died, all the way unto the present. However, she did not mention what happened between her and Jon. That was something she would keep to herself a while longer.

“Where is Jon?” Arya asked after a moment of silence. “Did he really just up and leave?”

“Yes,” Sansa said. “I believe he is on Dragonstone, that’s what his last letter said,”

Sansa quickly passed her a scroll of paper which Jon had sent a few weeks past. He was on Dragonstone with the Dragon Queen, something that surprised, and worried Sansa.

“Why would he go to Dragonstone of all places? With Daenerys Targaryen? What is there for him?” Arya asked in confusion.

Sansa of course, knew the answer. Daenerys was his family, she would be his aunt. After her failed seduction, Jon had probably gone to the only family he had left.

Once again, guilt passed over her for what she did to Jon. She had acted irrationally on Littlefinger's orders, and she had pushed him away because of it. She had not been thinking properly after being passed over for Queen in the North.

“I don’t know Arya, Jon has been different,” Sansa said quietly

“Since he was brought back from the dead?” Arya asked and Sansa nodded. “I heard about that, the Lords talk of him like he is some sort of god,”

“He is in many ways. How many people do you know come back after being stabbed in the heart?” Sansa asked and Arya shrugged her shoulders.

“What do we do until he returns?” Arya asked

“We hold Winterfell for him,” Sansa said immediately. “He is our King after all,”

“Jon Snow, the King in the North, who would have thought,” Arya said in wonder and Sansa gave her a false smile. She still wanted to be Queen, however unlikely that was.

“Do you think he seeks a marriage alliance with Daenerys Targaryen?” Arya asked and Sansa’s eyes opened wide in shock.

“Why would he do that? Why would he tie the North to the South?” Sansa asked as a hot, flushed sensation passed over her.

“Daenerys will want to conquer Westeros, marrying her gives her the North, without the need for violence,”

“Yes, I know that,” Sansa insisted. “But Jon would never betray the North. Not after what her father did to our uncle and grandfather,”

Arya nodded slowly as they heard the sound of the gate opening outside and Sansa quickly turned around to look through the shutters. She saw a small group of people, huddled in the main courtyard.

“We have visitors,” Sansa said after a moment before she turned to look at Arya again. “Arya I need your help,”

“With what?” she asked immediately

“Lord Baelish, I don’t trust him, and neither does Jon,” Sansa said and her eyes narrowed.

“Do you want me to kill him?” she asked bluntly and Sansa looked horrified.

“We can’t just kill him. If we murder him then the Knights of the Vale will leave,”

“What’s wrong with that? They can go home to their own lands and stop living off ours,” Arya said simply and Sansa frowned. She needed the knights to stay, she wanted them to be loyal to her. She had already been speaking with Lord Royce, and he seemed to want rid of Baelish too. Lord Royce disliked the fact that someone as untrustworthy as Baelish held so much sway of Robin Arryn.

“Jon told me to keep our armies here until he returns,” Sansa said after a moment. It was not a complete lie, after all, Jon had mentioned the threat of the White Walkers.

“We don’t know when he will return, it could be years. Frankly, I’m tempted to go to Dragonstone to see him,”

“Don’t do that,” Sansa said quickly. “You only just returned, this is our home. We’re sisters, the last two members of our pack. We can’t split up again so soon,”

This seemed to get through to Arya who nodded slowly.

“Also, be careful of Baelish, he already has spies in this castle,” Sansa said in a low voice.

“Perhaps we can use that to our advantage, leave some crumbs for the rat to find,” Arya said after a moment and Sansa smiled. However, before they could put their plan to work, there was a series of knocks on the door.

“Lady Sansa, there is someone here to see you. He claims to be your brother, Brandon Stark,” the guard said and Sansa’s sapphire blue eyes widened in shock. Both she and Arya quickly stood up and hurried out of the solar to head towards the courtyard.

Arya led the way and soon they were outside, quickly walking through the snow. Then she saw him

Bran was in a wheelchair, alongside a small woman.

“Bran,” Arya said as she went over to his left side to hug him and Sansa went to his right.

“Bran, I’ve missed you so much,” Sansa whispered as she held him close.

The last 3 Starks embraced each other in the courtyard of Winterfell and Sansa felt a tear come to her cheek.

“Bran, how are you? Where have you been?” Sansa asked as she stepped away. However as she looked at his face, she noticed that he was different. His face was expressionless and Sansa took a small step back.

“I am well sisters, as are you both, despite your journeys,” Bran said after a moment. Sansa glanced at Arya who had the same uncertain look on her face.

“Let’s go inside,” Sansa said after a moment. “Actually, where are our manners, thank you for taking care of our brother my lady,”

The small woman smiled at her

“Thank you Lady Stark,”

“Forgive me but I do not know your name?” Sansa said

“Meera. Meera Reed,” the woman said and Sansa paused

“Are you Lord Howland’s daughter?” Sansa asked after a moment and she nodded. Sansa grew concerned, did she know Jon’s secret. Did her father tell her?

“I’d like to go inside, we have much to discuss,” Bran said as he interrupted them both. Sansa looked at him curiously again before she went behind to push him.

“Lord Cerwyn, find a room for Lady Meera and send a hot meal for her,” Sansa called as she smiled at the young woman before pushing Bran away. She did not know where to take him, so she settled for a small chamber connecting to the great hall.

She spotted Littlefinger above on the balcony looking down, his eyes were narrowed and Sansa knew that he was plotting something. She glanced at Arya who also noticed Littlefinger staring.

Once they were inside the small chamber, she put Brienne and Pod on the door and ordered for no one to be in the same hallway as them. She was sure that they would be loyal to her and they would not betray her for Baelish.

Arya began to speak to Bran and Sansa used that time to think. She remembered her conversation with Littlefinger, and she remembered what he wanted. He wanted to see her on the throne, and in power.

“I know what he wants,” Sansa said after a moment and Arya looked over at her. “He wants me on the Iron Throne, and Bran is a threat,”

“Why?” Arya asked

“He is a man, so he has a better claim to everything that I do,” Sansa said quickly. Then she looked at Bran, whose expression had not changed.

“Bran, you should be Lord of Winterfell,” Sansa said after a moment.

“I don’t want it. I don’t want to be Lord of anything,” Bran said emotionlessly and Sansa frowned.

“What do you want then?”

“I am the three eyed raven, my role is to defeat the White Walkers,” Bran said and Arya frowned.

“White Walkers? Like from Old Nans tale?”

“I’ll explain later,” Sansa said quickly. “Jon believes them too, that’s all you need to know right now,”

Arya still looked confused but she nodded anyway.

“How can you help defeat them?” Sansa asked

“I can see things, past, present and sometimes in the future” Bran said after a moment. “I don’t know what they all mean, it’s all jumbled to me and it comes at random,”

Sansa looked at Arya who also had the same confused expression on her face.

“I saw the battle of Winterfell,” Bran said after a moment. “The Knights of the Vale came late. Jon let Rickon die and you fed Ramsey to his dogs and you smiled as you watched him die,”

Sansa froze when she heard him say that, everything he said was right, yet there was no way he could have known it. Especially her feeding Ramsey to his dogs.

“Is that true?” Arya asked bluntly and Sansa nodded. “Can you see Jon?”

“I saw him once or twice. He is with the Dragon Queen now, somewhere in the South,” Bran said after a moment

“When will he return?” Sansa asked

“I don’t know,” Bran replied and Sansa nodded. Bran did not appear to be lying, frankly, he did not appear to even be Bran anymore. She wondered how much power he had, did he know what she did with Jon? Did he know about Jon’s parents?

“Can you choose what you see?” Sansa asked after a moment

“No,” Bran answered. “I see what the trees want me to see,”

“The trees?”

“Weirwood trees,” Bran answered and Sansa nodded.

“Bran I am happy to have you back,” Sansa said honestly and this was true. She had her siblings again, all of them were alive.

“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives,” Arya said after a moment and Sansa nodded before the room fell into silence. The crackling of the flames in the hearth filled her ears

“Sansa you were right. We need to stick together as a pack. If you want the Knights of the Vale to stay, we will find a way to make them stay, but southerns like Baelish who come here to to interfere with our lives, we will not let them stay. Our family has been through too much, suffered too much,” Arya said fiercely and Sansa found herself nodding

“I agree, we stay together, no outsiders, only the pack,” Sansa said softly as Arya gave her a warm smile.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut will get better/dirtier soon. 
> 
> Dany has her insecurities and issues that we will be exploring in the upcoming chapters. As there was no Jon POV, we don't see his issues, but they're also there
> 
> Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up on the 19th. Let me know what you think of this one, hopefully the smut was good enough
> 
> Sleepy


	6. A Dance of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one."
> 
> \--Daenerys, Game of Thrones Season 4 Episode 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wasteman for reading this chapter and helping to edit it
> 
> This is the last super long chapter for a while. 12k ish words.
> 
> Do you like the quotes at the start?

**The Lost Prince**

 

Jon was awake in their tent whilst Daenerys slept beside him. She lay on her stomach, with the fur covers tangled between her beautiful legs, her face half buried in her pillow.

Jon ran his fingers down her back tracing the line of her spine, she was so warm, it must have been the blood of the dragon in her. Her skin was smooth beneath his fingers, like silk and satin. He loved the feel of her, the feel of her soft hair as it ran through his fingers like water from a stream. He loved to massage her legs and calves after a long days ride. He loved to hold her breasts in his hands and feel her nipples harden between his fingers.

During the days following the battle they had continued to ride on towards Rosby. Everynight they would retire to her tent together, and they would spend their nights lost in each others bodies.

Dany rolled in her sleep so she was now on her side with her back to him and her arse snuggled up against his hard length. There was sunlight faintly streaming into their tent now, and it only highlighted the beauty of her hair. Jon preferred it when it was down like this, it was what she did when they were together. It made her feel so much more like Dany, and less like the Dragon Queen.

He smiled to himself, they would have to get up soon, they would reach Rosby today. Their march had been delayed each day because Jon had always insisted on filling her with his seed every morning. He prayed to the gods that his seed would take root and he could give her a child. He had never wanted anything more in his life than he wanted this woman beside him.

Jon reached around and lazily grabbed hold of her breast, and he began pressing soft gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck. He moved upwards and Dany stirred when his lips kissed her ear.

Dany rolled again so she could begin to return his kisses, her lips were still swollen from their passions last night. At night, Dany was willing to fight him every step of the way, scratching, biting and clawing at him for dominance. Each kiss was a battle with her, and she was more than willing to pin him to the bed with her small hands around his neck, riding him wildly until she reached her peak.

However in the mornings, Dany was soft and submissive, happy to surrender herself completely to him. Jon had taken her in every way a man could take a woman. He had spent himself in her mouth, inside of her cunt, even her arse and Dany had given herself willingly.

Jon turned her over so she lay on her stomach and he placed a long line of gentle kisses down her spine. She began to wiggle and squirm and Jon knew that she was awake.

“On your knees,” Jon commanded, his voice rough from sleep. His Queen complied with his orders, lifting her plump arse into the air before spreading her legs until her pretty cunt was visible to him. Jon ran a finger down her slit, she was already glistening with arousal.

Jon couldn’t help himself as he bent forward, spreading her cheeks with his hands and then burying his face between them. She tasted exquisite and Jon inhaled her musky scent. His tongue went upwards to trace her rosebud licking around the rim before quickly darting inside. He tongued her arse for a few moments, wiggling his head from side to side before he moved lower to her cunt.

Dany murmured in Valyrian again, as she often did when he was pleasing her well. He lapped away at her folds like he was a thirsty man who found water in Dornish desert.

Dany squirmed under his ministrations and he used one strong hand on her hip to hold her still. He brought his other hand around to her cunt. Sliding one long finger to stroke her from the inside, whilst his thumb played with her clit. His tongue snaked upwards, tracing her rosebud before quickly snaking inside. He tounged her arse for a few moment, darting his tounge in and out and lapping away eagerly. 

Dany bucked her hips sharply as she mewled in pleasure.

“Sweet nephew, fuck me,” Dany moaned and Jon felt more blood rush to his throbbing cock. He left her on the edge of her climax as he lined himself up with her cunt. He teased her folds with his tip, before he swiftly plunged into her before she could beg him again.

Her cunt was warm wet and tight and she immediately pushed backwards to take him completely inside of her. Jon held onto her shoulder as he slowly began to thrust, savouring the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him.

Her cunt wrapped around him like a glove, it was like they were made for one another. He gave her a few deep, long thrusts. Each one making her flesh ripple from her arse all the way up to her shoulders

“So deep,” Dany moaned as he began to increase his pace.

Her moans grew louder and more wanton and Jon wanted to hear more of them. His hand went to her platinum blond hair, grabbing it in his hands and pulling back sharply so her back arched. Dany continued to buck backwards against him, filling their tent with the sounds of his hips slapping against her fleshy arse.

He saw her puckered hole winking at him enticingly and so Jon decided to fill it, he slowly worked one finger inside her and Dany moaned even louder.

Jon knew that in the morning it did not take long for her to climax and soon he felt her cunt tightening around him, milking him, begging him to spill his seed.

“Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!” Dany shouted as she peaked

Jon bit his lip as he held off, wanting to savour this moment. He gave her a few gentle thrusts, knowing the gentle tease would draw out her pleasure even longer. Jon continued to gently stroke until her breathing returned to normal and she slumped down onto the pillows

“Breed me nephew, fill your auntie with your seed,” Dany murmured, her voice desperate and whoreish. Jon grunted in agreement, their shared blood only serving to heighten his arousal.

He slapped her cheeks, turning them a light pink to an angry red before he flipped her over onto her back, not once leaving her sweet cunt. He wanted to look at her beautiful face as he finished. To stare into those lovely lilac eyes as he claimed her womb as his own.

He looked at her then. Her sweet breasts capped with dark nipples, her porcelain smooth skin with a small patch of silver hair above her cunt.

He began to thrust again, this time chasing his own pleasure. He felt her hands on his back, then his shoulders, then his arms. She moved one hand to her own cunt, playing with her nub, filling his ears with her soft little moans. Then she closed her eyes and did that magical thing when she tightened her walls around him and this time Jon lost it

“Fuck!” he yelled as he buried himself to the completely in her cunt. He gave her burst after burst after burst and Jon prayed that just one would take root. His head fell forward onto her soft breasts in exhaustion as Dany’s cunt was wrapped tightly around him like a vice, drinking in every drop of seed from him, her dainty legs had wrapped around his hips, holding him in place.

It was a while before he rolled off her, and Dany quickly rested her head against his sweaty chest.

“Good morning nephew,” she said softly

“Good morning auntie,” Jon answered with a smile.

“I love waking up like this,” she said as she began to trace his scars with her dainty fingers, he noticed that she did this a lot. Then she leaned up to kiss him, her lips were soft and warm and Jon leaned into the kiss before she slowly pulled away.

The corners of her mouth were stretched upwards into a smile and Jon couldn’t resist smiling back at her.

“Ever since I came back, I’ve never felt this happy. Ever since I was brought back, I was wondering why, I always wished they let me stay dead, but being with you, you’ve changed that. You make me happy Dany, happier than I’ve ever been,” Jon said softly as he looked at her. She pressed her forehead against his and then they kissed again.

It was soft and tender before it slowly grew in passion. Dany began to climb up his body as her hand went to cup his soft cock.

“You make me happy too. We are dragons, the last of our house, it was always meant to be,” Dany said softly and Jon nodded. She continued to palm his cock but to no avail

“I’ve finally worn you out,” she whispered with a smile and Jon laughed.

“Give me time,” he said as she fell onto his chest again. His hand was on her shoulder and they both remained silent for a while. More rays of sunlight crept into their tent and they could begin to hear people waking up around the camp.

“My handmaidens will be here soon,” she said after a few moments and Jon nodded before moving to get up. “You can stay, they clean my sheets. They know everything about us,”

“Alright,” Jon said as he began to gently play with her hair. “Do they know that their Queen likes to be spanked and choked when she’s getting fucked?”

Dany slapped him on the chest as she giggled. “Stop that. They see your teeth marks on my breasts and your hand prints on my arse, they don’t need to know how unusual my tastes are,”

“Missandei and Grey Worm?” Jon asked and Dany nodded.

“Yes they are,” Dany confirmed

“How does it work?”

“They make it work. I imagine he uses his tongue,” Dany said. “I’m happy for the pair of them, because of me, they were able to find each other,”

“Tell me about Ghost, you never told me how you got him. Can you not remember?” Dany asked after a few more moments.

“I can remember part of it. We were coming back from somewhere, I don’t know where. It was me, Robb, Bran, Lord Stark and someone else, but I can’t remember his name. We found the pups, and took them home. That’s what I remember,” Jon said after a few moments.

“Hmmm, and did all of your siblings have them?”

“I believe so,” Jon said and Dany nodded.

“I have a special connection with Ghost, it’s called warging. When I close my eyes I can feel him and reach for him. Sometimes at night when I dream, I go into his body,” Jon said and Dany looked up at him

“I have something similar with Drogon. I can control him with my mind, he feels my emotions and he responds to me,” Dany said. “When I get angry, so does he, we feed of each other,”

“Rhaegal is like that, but our bond is not as strong,”

“Not yet,” Dany said firmly

“When should we do it?” Jon asked after a few more minutes of happy silence. “Marry?”

“We could do it today, I don’t mind,” Dany replied

“Here? There is no heart tree,”

“Heart tree?” she asked

“I’m from the North and I follow the Old Gods, in the North, we marry in front of the heart tree,” Jon explained and Dany nodded.

“Do you want to wait for us to reach Winterfell?” she asked and Jon paused. “I don’t follow any gods, so I will leave it up to you,”

Jon scratched his chin.

“I want to wait for a heart tree, I want it to be proper,” Jon said after a few moments and she nodded. Jon never thought he would marry so what better place to do it than in the Godswood of Winterfell?

“Winterfell it is then, my soon to be husband,” Dany said as she leaned up to kiss him. Jon leaned into the kiss as she ran her nails across his chest. He could feel himself harden and he wondered if they had more time. Unfortunately, Dany pulled away to stretch

“As much as I would love to stay and cuddle, we have been getting incredibly lazy in the mornings,” she admitted.

“Aye, we should have reached Rosby a day ago at least,” Jon said. He watched as Dany stretched, almost like a cat before she stood up and went for a robe. She poked her head outside of the tent and spoke to her Unsullied guard who went away to fetch her handmaidens.

Then she turned to face him, and she noticed his half hard cock and she grinned before she seductively started to walk towards him. Swaying her hips from side to side, oozing sexual confidence. Jon felt his mouth go dry as she slowly crawled between his legs.

“Didn’t you just summon your handmaidens?” Jon asked as slowly palmed his cock.

“I did,” Dany said as it slowly started to harden in her palm. “But what type of wife would I be if I let my husband go without his needs met?”

“You are insatiable,” Jon groaned as she took him into her mouth. Dany smiled at him and winked before she continued to suck.

“I love feeling you grow and harden in my mouth,” Dany said as she slowly stroked him, she had one hand between her own legs. “So big and hard, all for me,”

Then she sucked him again, always maintaining eye contact with him. She kept his tip in her wet mouth whilst her small hands stroked his shaft. Dany swirled her tongue around before teasing his slit with her tongue causing Jon to hiss and grip the sheets. One of his hands moved downwards to take hold of her silver hair to guide her.

Dany worked quickly, focusing on the sensitive areas around his tip. Her mouth was warm and wet and she was an expert with her tongue. Each swipe was the right length and at the right pressure to make him come undone. Her nails raked along the inside of his thigh and Jon groaned loudly again.

Then Dany quickly moved away, she went to his balls, taking one in her mouth before quickly stroking his shaft with her other hand. Then she gave him a long slow lick along the underside of his shaft, all the way from his balls to his tip

“So close,” Jon groaned and Dany smiled.

She lifted her head up, took a deep breath and plunged her head downwards, taking him all the way into her mouth until Jon could feel his tip against the back of her throat. She bobbed quickly,

Dany held herself there for a few seconds and soon Jon found himself hurtling over the edge. He pumped into her mouth three times, and Dany stroked his shaft gently to coax it all out.

Dany grinned before showing him all the seed she had collected on her tongue, then she swallowed and showed him again

“Good wife,” he murmured as she raised her fingers. Jon greedily sucked them into his mouth and tasted her. “You taste delicious,”

“As do you,” Dany said as she sat up victoriously. This time she threw the covers over his body before opening the tent flap for her handmaidens to enter.

Missandei, Irri and Jhiqui all filed into the tent. They gave Jon a small smile each before they all started to tend to Daenerys.

The women all started to chat happily amongst each other and Jon was content to listen and watch. He liked watching her get ready, it was a peaceful sight. He watched as they washed her before starting to work on her hair. Applying the oils and starting to braid it together. Then he noticed the bells

“Dany, why do you have bells in your hair?” he asked

“I am a Khaleesi. In Dothraki culture, after every victory a bell is added to your hair. I have won many victories during my travels, and the bells signify that,” Dany said proudly and Jon nodded.

“Should Khal Jon wear a bell Khaleesi?” Irri asked and Dany giggled.

“Only if he wants to,” she answered

“No thanks,” Jon said quickly as he continued to watch her dress. He thought about their future, he had never imagined that he would be husband to a Queen, especially one like Daenerys. She was smart, powerful and beautiful, and Jon wondered if he was truly worthy of her.

All of his life, he had been shunned by the Lords and Ladies of Westeros. A bastard was no fit consort for a Queen. Then he had to remind himself that he was no bastard, he was technically the heir to the throne.

It was his if he wanted to take it

But Jon didn’t want the throne, at least not at the cost of her. Taking back the Iron Throne had been her dream, long before it was his. All he wanted was her. If he could, he would take her far away from here and these people, live their own lives, only for each other.

However, Jon knew he couldn’t do that. The Iron Throne was what she wanted, and Jon was determined to help her get it.

Jon stretched as he slowly stood up. He walked naked across their tent to grab his clothes from the chair that they had left it on and he began to dress. Her handmaidens were all focused on Dany and so they did not notice him

“Would you like me to help?” Dany asked sincerely and Jon shook his head. She often liked to help him dress in the mornings, even something so small as lacing up his riding boots.

“I will go and walk around the camp and I’ll bring you all back some breakfast,” Jon said as he finished dressing. Dany nodded and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving his tent and entering the cool air outside.

The first thing Jon noticed was the sky, whilst it had been sunny earlier, he could see a set of clouds rolling in. Worse yet, he held out his hand and watched as a snowflake fell onto his palm.

Winter had come. Jon looked down at Ghost and smiled, he knew it was a good omen.

 

* * *

 

 

Light flurries of snow continued to fall as they marched on to Rosby, Jon rode at the head of the column with Daenerys to his right and Ghost to his left. Behind them rode Ser Jorah and Ser Davos, followed by the rest of their armies.

The dragons occasionally flew ahead, but not for long. Dany said that they would often fly away to hunt whenever they could.

The land leading up to Rosby had been harvested and torched. It seemed that the residents had not wanted to leave anything for their armies to have or to use.

“They call me my father’s daughter, yet they are the ones who are burning their own lands,” Dany commented as they passed yet more burned fields.

“Aye. They don’t want us to have trees to build rams and siege weapons,” Jon said as they continued to ride

“A ram? I have Drogon, the greatest siege weapon the seven Kingdoms have ever seen,” Dany said with the utmost confidence. Jon nodded in agreement, the dragons were very powerful, and there was no castle that would stand in her way.

“After we take Kings Landing, I wish for us to rest for a few days. Tyrion is still in the Westerlands with my sellswords. Once they return to me in Kings Landing, then we can sail North, how does that sound?”

“It sounds good,” Jon said quietly and he saw Dany frown

“What is it?” she asked. “Is it Daario?”

“Aye, I saw him try to touch you that day on Dragonstone on the cliffs,” he said and he saw her eyes widen, then she looked at Ghost.

“Oh you warged into Ghost?” she asked and Jon nodded in confirmation.

“I don’t want him near you,” Jon said in a flat voice. She looked at him for a few seconds before she nodded.

“Very well, when he returns, I will dismiss him from my service. If it pleases you, you can have his head, or you can chop off his cock, whatever pleases you the most,” Dany said and Jon smiled at her in thanks.

“What happened to your lover in the North? Will I have any women I need to burn when I reach Winterfell?” she asked and Jon frowned.

“Val. Val is a wildling princess. They are a different people and she has probably already left Winterfell along with Tormund and the other freefolk,” Jon said and he saw her smile.

“Good. I am a Dragon and when I have something that I want, I don’t like to share,” Dany said and he nodded before they continued onwards. He thought of Sansa then, he did not need to tell Dany about her, since they were not lovers and he was capable of dealing with Sansa on his own.

He grew angry again as she thought about what she did. She had tried to bed him by putting something in his drink. That had been too far, she could have done anything she wanted to him if it worked. She could even have pretended that he raped her and he would have been none the wiser. Was death a suitable penalty for this? Jon thought that it might be. 

Then Jon cursed his luck, he had left Winterfell too soon, and he had no proof of this. How could he ever convince the Lords of her treachery?

Perhaps he didn’t need to, he had Daenerys, he had a dragon. Dany had always said that the Targaryens did not answer to Gods or men, perhaps he should adopt that mentality.

He wondered what else had happened in Winterfell whilst he was gone, he had scarcely sent any letters and the instructions he left would no longer be enough. Jon sighed, he did not like politics, but it was something he would have to put up with, especially if he was to be Dany’s husband and King.

“What happened to Drogo?” Jon asked “How did you escape him?”

“I killed him,” Dany said simply as she looked at him with a straight face. “It is a long story. He took an injury when we took a Lhazareen town and he refused to let it heal properly, so naturally it got worse and worse. Eventually, I made a deal with a maegi to try and save him but she tricked me. Drogo would never return, so I smothered him with a pillow and that in turn, led me to my dragons,”

Jon was silent for a few moments as he considered her story

“Why didn’t you tell me the whole story before?”

“Would it leave a good impression if I told you that I murdered my first husband?” Dany asked and Jon nodded slightly, conceding her point. Then after a few more silent moments, he was struck with another memory

“The first woman I loved died in my arms. I remember her now, her name was Ygritte and she was a wildling, and I was from the Night’s watch. We were on opposite sides of the war,”

“I remember, I remember going on a ranging. Then I remember capturing her, I was told to kill her, but I couldn’t. So I in turn got captured,” Jon said and Dany chuckled at that part.

“I was told to spy on her and collect information, but we also developed a relationship. It was difficult at first and eventually it ended. I had to make a choice. My love for her, or my duty to the realm,” Jon said quietly as once again he reflected on Maester Aemon’s words.

Love is the death of duty, and duty is the death of love.

“And you chose the realm,” Dany said quietly and Jon nodded. “That must have been a hard choice for you. To do what is right at the cost of immense personal loss, that is the type of sacrifice that would make a Great King,”

“I don’t know if it was my arrow that killed her.” Jon said after a moment “I don’t know if I could ever kill the woman I loved,”

“Both of our first loves ended in tragedy,” Dany commented after a long silence. “Let’s hope our relationship will be one of love and of happiness,”

Jon looked over at her and smiled before he gently brought his horse over to press a kiss to her lips. Dany returned the kiss and it was only the soft coughs from Ser Jorah that broke them apart

“Your grace, Rosby ahead,” Jorah pointed out and Dany nodded before moving away. She wore a grey fur coat over her black riding leathers today whilst her crown was safely locked away.

“I mean to take this castle today, one way or the other,” Dany said firmly and Jon nodded. Then she turned to call for Rakharo, who quickly rode forward to listen to her instructions. Then Rakharo and 10 others rode off ahead of their column.

“I sent them to scout the castle and its perimeter to see what they find,” Dany said and Jon nodded.

Surrounding Rosby, was a small village of little huts that had clearly been abandoned in a hurry before their arrival. The castle itself was not very big. Jon saw that it was only one wall thick and there were several archers on duty walking along the parapets. The castle itself had two towers of medium height. Ahead of them was the main gate, with two watchtowers flanking it. Jon spotted 4 more watchtowers spread out equally along the walls.

They called their armies to a halt whilst Rakharo returned to confirm what Jon had thought. The surrounding village had been completely abandoned and it seemed that everyone had retreated inside of the castle.

A few minutes later, a group of riders road forward from the castle to meet them. Jon counted a group of 3. The banner of house Rosby blew proudly in the wind behind them, three red chevrons on ermine.

They held their ground whilst the riders all rode towards them

“Queen Daenerys,” the first man said. He was an older man, with a full head of white hair. “I am Lord Rayford Rosby, and we have been expecting your arrival,”

“I hope you have come out here to bend the knee to your rightful Queen,” Dany said as she held onto the reigns of her silver mare.

“I have not. I have already sworn fealty to King Aegon, son of Rhaegar and Elia. I remember your father, I remember his reign of terror, I will not kneel to you,”

Jon frowned when he heard this and he glanced at Dany. She had been right, being her father’s daughter was always going to be held against her.

“Elia Martell’s son died in Kings Landing during the sack,” Jon said. “The King on the throne is false,”

“I know that the King on the throne freed us from the madness that was Cersei Lannister and her incestuous children. Why would I kneel to the daughter of another Mad King?” he sneered and Jon sighed

“So you would rather kneel to Rhaegar’s son, than Aerys’s daughter?” Jon asked and the man nodded, his face hard and determined. Jon realised that this was his chance to try and end this dispute without the need for bloodshed. He glanced at Dany, but then proceed anyway, she would have to trust him.

“Then kneel to me, I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark,” Jon said quietly and the man gave him a confused look before he started to laugh. He laughed and then he coughed

“You claim that the boy on the throne is a false, and now you want me to kneel to you? Everyone knows that Rhaegar took Lyanna. There was no babe, and you certainly do not look like a Targaryen,”

Jon’s fists clenched around his reigns as Ghost crept forward, startling the man’s horse.

“You will not kneel, very well,” Dany said in a quiet voice. “Lord Rosby, I will have your castle by the end of the day, and you will be kneeling before me. Be on your way,”

Lord Rosby looked over at Dany before he nodded slowly and rode back to his castle.

“Why did you do that?” Dany asked fiercely her eyes wild and dangerous and Jon was taken aback.

“I had to try something, it didn’t work,” Jon said defensively. “They didn’t listen to you because of your father, maybe they would listen to me because of mine,”

“You should have discussed it with me first,” she repeated and Jon sighed, before he quickly understood why she was upset.

“Dany, I’m not doing this to push you to the side, we are going to do this together,” Jon reminded her and she sighed before turning away from him. Jon clenched his hands in frustration, what was wrong with her? Did she not trust him?

“Ser Jorah, ride to Grey Worm and have him ready the Unsullied,” Dany commanded as she turned to her men.

“At once your grace,” Jorah said as he turned his warhorse around. Then Drogon floated down from the skies to land nearby and Jon watched as Dany matched towards her dragon, not even turning back to look at him.

He growled in frustration, he would have to speak to her as soon as he got a chance.

 

* * *

 

**The Hand of the Queen**

 

Tyrion Lannister walked through the bowels of Casterly Rock. The battle had begun at dawn, and Daario had led the sellswords through the sewers and into the castle proper.

Tyrion walked past dead bodies both friend and foe as he made his way towards the castle. He remembered designing this system, his father had meant for it to be a punishment, but Tyrion had took that opportunity and turned it in his favour.

He knew these sewers like the back of his hand, many a time he had used them to sneak a whore or two up to his chambers, without his father knowing. Perhaps he would do the same tonight, find a whore in Lannisport and fuck her in his father’s bed.

Tyrion smiled to himself as he finally left the sewers to enter the castle proper. Tyrion craned his head back to look around his childhood home. He saw the tapestries of Lions adorning the walls. The proud polished suits of armour carrying the Lannister crimson. Polished roaring Lion’s served as handles for the doors. Inside the great hall, the Lord’s seat was crafted in the mouth of a roaring lion. His father had been immensely proud of this place, it was his home, his pride.

Now it belonged to his dwarf, kinslaying son.

Tyrion saw Daario walking down the main staircase, nursing a bandage on his arm.

“Captain Naharis, well fought today,” Tyrion said as he walked over to the man.

“We lost a fair few men today. They had this freak of a man. Over 7 foot tall, freakish strong and freakish fast. He killed at least 5 of ours before we finally got him down” Daario spat. “Then we ripped off his helm, the bastard wasn’t even human,”

“Your sister is in her rooms, Queen Daenerys is much more beautiful than that old crone,”

“What of the other prisoners?”

“We didn’t take any prisoners,” Daario said darkly and Tyrion frowned. “We offered them all a choice, bend the knee to Queen Daenerys, or die. They chose to die,”

“You don’t have the authority to give them that choice,” Tyrion snapped and Daario shrugged

“I don’t care, hurry up with your sister. I’d like to get going again,” Tyrion glared at the man as he sauntered away. No doubt desperate to get back to his Queen. Tyrion shook his head at him, the hopeless love struck fool.

Then Tyrion continued up the stairs, and hurried towards his sister’s chambers. Her room was near the top of the castle, with a large balcony overlooking the sunset sea. He found a guard on the door and he quickly forced his way inside, eager to get his revenge.

Inside he found Cersei on the bed but Cersei had changed.

Her hair was short and she had put on weight, a lot of it. It pooled around her cheeks, chin, her stomach and her hips. Her thin crimson robe struggled contain her size. She was no longer, slender and beautiful.

Cersei Lannister was fat and ugly.

“Jaime?” she asked as she looked up at the door, but then she scowled and her face turned even uglier. “You!”

“You murderous traitorous spiteful creature. You did this!” Cersei screeched as she stumbled towards him. Tyrion easily dodged her clumsy strikes

“You killed my Joff, you sent sweet Myrcella to Dorne and they killed her too. Then poor Tommen is dead too,” Cersei sobbed as she doubled over on the floor.

“Tommen is dead?” Tyrion asked in disbelief and Cersei nodded.

“You killed him today when your men took the castle!” Cersei shrieked. “All my children dead, all because of you!”

Tyrion was frozen to the spot as the weight of Cersei’s words hung over him. Could it be true? He did not kill Joffrey, that was certain. Myrcella dieing in Dorne? That was not entirely his fault, but Tommen….

“You are lying,” Tyrion said “You always lie,”

“Why would I lie? The witch was right, gold would be their crowns and gold will be there shrouds,” Cersei sobbed and Tyrion shook his head in confusion.

“You know I didn’t kill Joffrey,” Tyrion snapped

“You killed Father too,” Cersei continued as she sobbed on the floor, rocking back and forth in her dirty robe. Tyrion looked around the room, it was a complete mess. He saw bones and plates of old food piled in a corner and Cersei’s hair was clumped and matted

“You deserve this,” Tyrion sneered. “You could never love me as a child, you never treated me like I was worth anything,”

“You killed our mother too. You killed all of my family, I hate you,” Cersei sobbed as she looked at him, her green eyes wild and feral

“I did not kill our mother, not on purpose,” Tyrion said desperately but Cersei continued to sob on the floor. Tyrion frowned, it was not supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be angry, and beautiful and defiant.

Not a fat, crying mess.

Then the door banged open and Jaime and Bronn burst in.

“What are you two doing here?” Tyrion demanded as he glared angrily at Jaime. His brother had not changed much in the years he had been gone.

“I could ask you the same question,” Jaime said.

“Jaime? Is that you Jaime?” Cersei sobbed as she looked up and Tyrion watched helplessly as they embraced each other. “I knew you would come,”

“Bronn, how did you get in here?”

“We snuck in, your sellswords were busy looting. I stabbed a couple in the back, slipped past a few more, and here we are,” Bronn said with a deep sigh. “What a mess,”

“Jaime, they’re all dead, all our babes, dead and it’s his fault,” Cersei sobbed onto his shoulder.

“This fucker had me ride all the way from the bloody Riverlands when he heard that Aegon bloody Targaryen took the city,” Bronn said with a sigh. “How is Aegon Targaryen alive anyway? I thought the mountain smashed his head against a wall,”

“He did, the boy is a fake,” Tyrion said darkly as he thought about what he did. He sent Aegon to Westeros, he was partly to blame for this.

“Jaime you need to kill him, before he kills me,” Cersei said and Jaime looked at him.

“Why would Tyrion kill you?”

“He killed our father, he killed our mother, he killed our children. He’ll kill us next,” Cersei said desperately and Tyrion scowled.

“You’re going to take her side aren’t you,” Tyrion said as he looked at his brother.

“You don’t know what I’ll do,” Jaime said darkly.

“You were always a fool, blinded by her and her sweet cunt,” Tyrion spat angrily. “Everything you did was focused on her, yet you couldn’t even see that she wasn’t even faithful to you,”

“He’s lying Jaime,” Cersei said quickly as Jaime stepped away from her.

“He’s not, and I already knew,” Jaime said as he stood further away from her, leaving them at a standoff.

“Then why did you come back?” Cersei sobbed as she looked at him. “Is it because you still love me?” she asked and Tyrion saw Jaime sigh, but he did not deny it.

“Neither of you loved me, neither of you cared for me, I am happy you suffered, just like I did,” Tyrion sneered as his rage grew and grew.

“I loved you, I cared for you,” Jaime said defensively but Tyrion laughed darkly

“What about Tysha? You lied to me my entire life about her, it was only when you thought you would never see me again that you thought to tell me,” Tyrion snapped at Jaime.

“All telling you would do is cause you pain,” Jaime said and Tyrion shook his head, not accepting his excuse.

“Tyrion. I’m sorry for what I did, you are right, I should have done more for you,” Jaime said after a moment. “Is that what you want? To see me on my knees begging you for forgiveness?”

Tyrion glared at him as he considered his words. He had wanted to see Cersei suffer for what she did to him, but as he looked at her, at how far she had fallen, he realised that it was not as he hoped for.

Even his brother Jaime, he had been angry with him after he revealed the truth about Tysha, but apart from that, Jaime had treated him better than anyone else in his family. If he did not have Jaime, who else did he have?

“All I wanted, for my entire life, was to be part of the family, to be treated like I was a Lannister, to be loved, just like you two were,” Tyrion admitted as he turned away from them both.

“You are not one of us, you are a cruel, vindictive, spiteful little dwarf,” Cersei spat and Tyrion groaned when he heard his sister’s words. Their relationship would never be repaired.

“How did Tommen die?” Jaime asked and Cersei answered.

“It was because of him and his sellswords, when they took our home, they killed our sweet little boy,” Cersei said and Tyrion shook his head. He would never hurt Tommen or Myrcella.

“Is this true?” Jaime asked darkly

“I did not give the order,” Tyrion admitted. “I didn’t see the body,”

Jaime turned away from him then to hold Cersei

“She could be lying,” Tyrion pointed out but it seemed that Jaime did not hear him

“Please Jaime, he’s going to kill us next, he can’t be trusted,” Cersei sobbed and Tyrion stood still, he watched Jaime as he held onto his sister, cradling her against his chest.

“You can’t ask me to do that, he’s our brother,” Jaime said

“Please Jaime, do this one last thing for me, please,” Cersei sobbed.

“Cersei, what happens next? Where do we go? We have no allies, no money, our army is scattered and spread thin,” Jaime pointed out and Cersei shook her head.

“We don’t need anyone else, it’ll just be the two of us,” Cersei pleaded. “We can stay here, in Casterly Rock,”

“What happens when the Daenerys Targaryen comes for me? What happens when she comes with her dragons?”

“She won’t Jaime, we can beat her,” Cersei answered

“I killed her father, of course she will come for me,” Jaime whispered and Cersei started to sob. Loud snotty sobs that filled the entire room.

“Jaime what are we going to do?” Cersei cried, her voice was so childlike and quiet and so unlike her own. Cersei was afraid and Tyrion started to feel pity for her. He wanted his revenge, but this wasn’t it, this wasn’t fulfilling. His sister was a mess, how could he get revenge over her when she was already so far gone herself?

She sobbed as she held onto Jaime who held tightly onto her, even now, he still loved her.

Tyrion watched as the two siblings held each other tightly. Then he saw Jaime’s eyes open as he looked towards her balcony. He whispered something to Cersei and then her eyes went to the balcony.

“Don’t do it,” Tyrion said quietly. “Please,”

However, Cersei was already walking with Jamie by her side.

“I can find a boat for you boat, smuggle you all to Pentos, please don’t,” Tyrion said quietly, but neither of them were listening. “I don’t want to be alone,”

Jaime and Cersei stepped onto the balcony, faced each other, before Jaime pressed one last kiss to her lips. Then without even acknowledging Tyrion, they both threw themselves out of the balcony and onto the rocks below.

Tyrion rushed forward to peer over the edge, praying that there was a hidden ledge below, but all he saw was rocks and the spray from the waves colliding with them. There was no way they could have survived

“Shit,” Bronn muttered as he peered over the edge as Tyrion slumped to his knees, grief wracking his body. Revenge was not supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be sweet, he was supposed to feel victorious, yet all he felt was emptiness.

“I always knew she would be the death of him, but I never imagined this,” Bronn said as he peered over the edge. “I just never thought it would end like this,”

“I have to leave,” Tyrion said quietly. “I can’t be here right now,”

“Where to?” Bronn asked

“Kings Landing, back to Queen Daenerys,” Tyrion muttered as he stared over the balcony.

“Reckon she’ll pay me what I’m owed?” Bronn asked and Tyrion sighed

“She’ll sooner feed you to her dragon than pay you a piece of her gold,” Tyrion said darkly and he saw Bronn flinch.

“Sounds like quite the woman,” he muttered

“Yes, but she’s the best hope we have left,” Tyrion said sadly as he turned away from the balcony.

“You really think the Mad King’s daughter is the best hope for this shit country?” Bronn asked and Tyrion nodded quickly

“She has her flaws, but yes I do. She’ll be better than Cersei at the least,”

“Not a hard bar to clear,” Bronn muttered and Tyrion sighed.

“Come with us, you’ll see, Daenerys will be good,” Tyrion insisted.

“I’m a sellsword Tyrion, I don’t car who sits the throne, so long as I get paid,” Bronn said with a deep sigh. “And this Dragon Queen seems to be the best chance I have of getting my gold,”

Tyrion shook his head as he sighed, he would head back immediately, there was too much grief and pain in this castle.

“We’ll leave tomorrow morning,” Tyrion said quietly as he left Cersei’s chambers, not even bothering to look behind him

 

 

* * *

 

**The Griffin**

 

Jon Connington strode into the Red Keep, his body was still covered in soot and ash from the battle. His shoulders were slumped as heavy as the weight of the task bore down on him. He passed through the main gate before heading towards his chambers, he would need to wash and change before he could see the King.

He had ridden back hard from the battle on the Rosby Road, only stopping to tell Lord Rosby what was in store for him and his people. The Dragons had been horrifyingly strong, and that was only two of them. Jon shuddered to think what would happen if the third dragon had been there.

Jon was making his way towards his chambers when he was spotted by Lord Varys, who appeared to have been waiting for him. Lord Varys wore simple red and black robes and he tucked his hands away up his sleeves

“Lord Connington,” he said as he stepped forward. “Lord Rosby sent a raven,”

“Has Rosby fallen?” Jon asked

“Not yet,” Varys replied

“Good, then we still have time,” Jon said as he nodded slowly. “Where is the King?”

“In the throne room, finishing up court for the morning,” Varys told him and Jon nodded.

“Good, allow me to wash and change, then I’d like to speak with him to plan the cities defences,”

Varys nodded at him before he bowed

“Lord Connington, how big were they?” Varys asked as they were about to part.

Jon glanced at him and shook his head, words could not describe how terrifying those dragons truly were.

 

* * *

 

 

After cleaning himself and dressing in fresh clothes, Jon returned to the small council chamber. Inside, he found the King, Harry Strickland, Lord Varys along with Ser Rolly Duckfield, one of the King’s friends. Duck was a young man, with a mop of orange hair on his head. He was born in the reach, and he had served the King all throughout their travels in Essos. Jon knew that he would be loyal to the King until the end

“Lord Connington, I see that you have returned, and you don’t seem to be bringing good news,”

“No, I don’t. Daenerys Targaryen has landed and taken Duskendale, she marches along the Rosby road as we speak,” Jon said in a matter of a fact voice.

“Lord Tarly?” Varys asked

“Most likely dead,” Connington answered and he saw Aegon sigh.

“Lord Varys, how many scorpions do we have?” Jon asked

“We have around 20 or so built,” the spider answered. “With time, I think we can build 30, perhaps even as much as 40,”

“We need to spread them out. Mount them on the city walls over the gates, have some on our ships in the Blackwater bay too, I want to cover every part of the sky with them,” Jon said eagerly as Varys pulled out a map of the city.

“I can have my best archers mount the scorpions,” Harry offered and Jon nodded

There were seven gates in total, all spread out around the city. Jon would have to put the Scorpions in between each gate, along with archers on top.

“We should start digging pits around the walls to slow down her Dothraki. Raze every field within 10 leagues from here so she can’t build any rams or trebuchets. Bring everyone inside of the city,” Jon said as he studied the map.

“How many men do we have?” Jon asked

“20,000 from the Golden Company, along with another 20,000 Dornish Spears. We have another 2,000 or so from the local houses who have sworn themselves to the King. Edric Baratheon is bringing a host, his raven says 20,000.  Of course we have the Goldcloaks as well,” Varys recited immediately and Jon nodded. Raising Edric Storm to the position of Lord had been a good move from the King.

“60,000 or so men. We will not need our calvary, the Dothraki will destroy them in the field. How many archers?”

“5,000 more,” Varys said and Jon nodded. He would have to position them carefully.

“We need to get barrels of pitch and oil transported up to the walls, ready to pour on any oncoming invaders,” Jon said as he closed his eyes in thought. He would have to be smart, he would have to be ruthless if he was to win this war.

He thought back to the battle of the bells, where each bell sounded and signalled his failure. He would not fail again.

Those bells would sound for victory, not for defeat.

He should have been more like Tywin Lannister. Tywin would think of some trick to fool Daenerys, something that she would not expect.

“Where is Queen Arianne?” Jon asked as he looked at the King.

“She is in her rooms and being seen by the maester,” Aegon said and Jon’s eyes widened.

“Is she with child?” Jon asked but Aegon shook his head

“Worse than that. One of her cousins, Tyene, has become infected with Greyscale. We sent her away a few days ago, but Arianne and everyone she was in contact with are being checked for any signs,”

Jon shook his head in disbelief, how could he have been so careless

“Has it spread anywhere else?” Jon whispered

“Not that we know of. I have been making enquiries, but I have to be discreet, I do not wish to cause a panic,” Varys said darkly and Jon nodded, instinctively going to his gloved hand. If the greyscale spread, then all of his efforts would be for nothing.

“Well until we know more, I recommend that the King remains inside Maegor’s holdfast as much as possible. We can’t risk him getting this illness,” Jon said and Varys nodded quickly in agreement.

“I don’t want to be confined in my own castle. I want to visit my people,” Aegon complained

“It is too risky, if you get Greyscale, then everything we have fought for will be for nothing,” Jon hissed and Aegon scowled at him. He creased his eyebrows before he sighed and nodded, accepting his reasoning.

“How many days do we have until Daenerys arrives, I wish to speak with her,”

“A fortnight at most,” Jon answered. “Depends how quickly she marches,”

“When she arrives, I want to parley with her. I will be a good King that will solve this dispute without the need for bloodshed,” Aegon said firmly as he stood up to stride from the room.

 

* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Daenerys Targaryen strode through into the courtyard of Rosby, right underneath the burned gate. There was a small fire raging in one tower that happened to get caught in the blast from Drogon. Ash mixed with snow as it fell slightly from the sky.

In front of her, was Lord Rosby and his family, along with everyone else who had been pulled out of the castle. Dany estimated that there were around 200 or so people, of all ages.

They had all knelt before her, as they rightfully should.

“Lord Rosby, I will allow you to keep your lands and your castle. When I sit the throne, I will send men to help with repairs,” Daenerys offered as she looked down at the man.

“Thank you, your grace,” the man said as he slowly looked up at her.

Dany sighed as she looked up at the burning tower, she had only planned on burning the gate down, but Drogon was powerful and the flame moved uncontrollably.

‘If I look back, I am lost’ Dany thought to herself, this was her conquest. This was what it would cost to take the Iron Throne.

Dany was not a fool, and she had seen through Illyrio’s and Viserys lies. She knew that the people of Westeros would not throw open their arms and their homes to receive her. Dany knew that the common people only cared for rain and for healthy children. They did not care who ruled over them. Dany knew that no one would offer her the throne, so she would have to take it by force.

She would build a better world for these people, she knew what was right, and she would show it to them.

“I’d like to speak with your maester,” Dany said after a moment. Perhaps this castle would have some information about the false King and his allies.

A middle aged man stepped forward, with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

“I am Maester Melwys,” the man mumbled and Dany nodded.

“Take me to your rookery. Ser Jorah, I’d like you to accompany us,” Dany said and her knight nodded. Together, she Jon and Jorah headed through the castle of Rosby. It was only a small castle, nowhere near as large as Dragonstone.

The maester led them inside and up the main staircase before turning right at the top of the stairs. They continued onwards until they reached the tower and the maester pushed open the door

“Leave us,” Jon said as he quickly pulled her aside. Jorah gave her a look but she quickly nodded her head. Then, Ser Jorah and the Maester bowed before heading into the room, leaving the pair of them alone in the hallway

“Dany, why are you upset with me?” he asked and she sighed before turning away. “I’m not going to steal your crown from you, I would never do that,”

“All of my life, I have been betrayed at every turn. My brother, Jorah, Mirri Mazz Durr, the list goes on and on. The Undying promised me three treasons, once for blood, once for gold, and once for love,” Dany said with a deep sigh.

“You said I was the second head of the dragon, you said you should trust me,” Jon said quietly but she continued onwards anyway.

“Already in Westeros I have one man claiming to be my nephew, stealing the love of the people that I was supposed to get, he’s stealing my crown. He came here first, defeated the Lannisters and forged alliances with Targaryen loyalists. Now I look like the usurper, the people hate me and love him. Even you have a better claim than me. You may not want it, but people will prefer you over me. Just listen to what the Lords say Jon, they’d rather serve Rhaegar’s son, than Aerys’s daughter,” Dany said sadly as she looked back at him

“Of course this is about your fucking crown. Dany, I swear, I will never tell anyone my parentage, I’ll be a bastard all my life. I want you, more than anything. I just don’t want this crown or my parents to come between us,” Jon said immediately and Dany huffed in frustration.  

“People already know Jon, the secret is already out. We’ve told Tyrion, who knows who else he will tell,” she said sadly and Jon opened his mouth to speak again but she quickly silenced him. “I was wrong to snap at you earlier. I trust you and I need to trust you more, but I have been alone for too long, I’ve been betrayed too much for these demons to just go away,”

Jon looked at her and he sighed

“Dany, I understand what it’s like to be betrayed, but you have to tell me these things. If you isolate yourself, you’ll only make things worse,” he said gently and she nodded. Then he opened up his arms and she slowly walked into them. His strong, loving arms once again reminding her of what she missed the most

Home and companionship.

Dany leant into his chest as she tried to forget her fears. She knew it would not be easy, but she would have to trust Jon. He was right about that.

It was a short while later when they broke apart and they entered the maester’s room. Dany looked around inside, it was a rather cramped space, and there was not much room to walk around in. The shelves were packed with vials and flasks whilst the desk was scattered with letters

“Apologies your grace, it is a mess,” Melwys mumbled

“Have you received any ravens from the false King?” she asked as Jon entered the room. He began to sift through the papers whilst the maester answered her.

“Many ravens your grace,” he said. “After his coronation, he invited all of the Lords in the Crownlands to come to Kings Landing to swear fealty to him. He also sent everyone some grain to help in the Winter,”

“Anything else?” Dany asked and the Maester paused before shaking his head.

“A day or so prior to your arrival, Lord Connington, hand to King Aegon rode by the castle. He had come from the battle and he warned us that you were coming. He gave instructions to burn the trees and to hide the smallfolk in the castle,”

“Lord Connington of Griffin’s Roost?” Jorah asked and the maester nodded. Dany remembered the name, Tyrion had told her about him, he was a disgraced former lord, who had failed her family in the rebellion.

“It’s a shame we could not capture him,” Dany said. “I am sure that he would have provided us with valuable information, and he would have been a good hostage as well,”

“Of course your grace,” the maester mumbled. Then she went to look out of the window, outside she could see her armies were setting up to camp.

“How long until Kings Landing?” Dany asked Jorah

“Perhaps a weeks ride, 10 days at the most,” Jorah said and Dany nodded eagerly.

“I will seek a parley with this false King, give him a final chance to surrender peacefully,” Dany said softly.

“That is wise my Queen,” Jorah answered

“Dany, look at this,” Jon said as he quickly thrust a scroll at her. “Apparently Viserion has been spotted flying East over the Riverlands, terrorising towns and burning through fields. The Lordship of Harrenhal offered for anyone who slays the dragon”

Dany froze as she quickly read the scroll.

“Euron Greyjoy is doing this,” she whispered as she followed the words. “He is using one of my children for evil,”

Dany crumpled the scroll in anger before she turned to the maester. They wanted to slay her child and they were even offering a reward

“How old is this raven?” she hissed

“A week, maybe two,” the maester stammered as he crumbled under her intense gaze

“And you did not think to mention this to me immediately?” and the maester shook his head before shrinking into the corner. Dany threw the scroll at him before turning to look out of the window again.

“I’m going after him,” she said after a few moments.

“Your grace, that is too risky, what if a stray arrow hits you? What if they shoot you down by mistake?” Jorah protested but she shook her head, her mind already made up.

“I am going to find Euron Greyjoy, and I am going to kill him. He will suffer for what he has done,” Dany snapped as she glared at Jorah who slowly dropped his gaze. Then she turned to Jon. Jon returned her gaze, before nodding his head, he would follow her.

“We will fly out immediately, Jorah ensure that our army continues to march to Kings Landing,” Dany commanded as she strode purposefully out of the room with Jon quick on her heels.

 

* * *

 

 

As they flew into the Riverlands, the snow left and it was instead replaced by cold winds. Dany’s hands felt numb and raw as she held tightly onto Drogon’s scales but she did not want to stop, she had to find Viserion and she had to stop Euron Greyjoy.

He would die and painful death for what he did to her child. Perhaps she would let Drogon rip him apart, although as she thought about it, she realised that it was too quick of a death for him.

Jon flew behind her and to her left and Dany quickly peered behind her to look at him. He was flying well, and that pleased her, it seemed that he and Rhaegal were learning quickly.

She heard Drogon roar before turning to his left and beginning to dip lower. She could see a large lake with an island in the middle. To her left Dany could see a massive lake of clear blue water with a forested island in the middle. However the island was burning wildly. Dany could see that half of the trees were ablaze.

Dany heard another screech and she immediately turned her head around to look behind her. It was Viserion, and on his back, Dany could see his rider. Drogon roared before banking sharply to the right, and Dany held onto his scales tightly. Viserion was smaller, but he was faster and more agile and Dany heard her child roar.

Viserion sounded different, not like himself and she turned around to look at him. Viserion roared again and released a torrent of his flame, but it was no longer pale gold, it was dark, like shadowflame. His eyes were a dark blood red. Whatever sorcery Euron Greyjoy had used had changed her dragon and this angered her.

Drogon flew lower before making another sharp turn to the left, Dany knew that they had to get behind Viserion, in this position they were in danger.

Drogon roared in anguish before he quickly banked to the left. Viserion was much quicker than she thought and she could feel his heat on her back. Drogon turned sharply again, so sharply that Dany nearly fell off his side.

She grabbed hold of his horned scales as she dangled precariously, kicking her legs freely in the air, trying desperately not to look at the ground far beneath her. It felt as if her stomach had dropped out of her body entirely as Daenerys held on for dear life.

Then as quickly Drogon rolled he righted himself and Dany gratefully swung back into position, panting heavily with exertion.

Now they were behind Viserion and Drogon roared happily as they hunted turned into the hunter.

She heard Rhaegal to her left, but her eyes were focused on Viserion. She could see Euron on his back, twisting and turning as he fought to control Viserion.

They flew lower and lower, Viserion was so low that he was skimming the tops of the trees, sending leaves and branches flying back at them

Viserion was fast and quick but Drogon was stronger. Dany watched as Viserion twisted and weaved as they tried to evade Drogon but it was not enough. The wind rushed past her faced as Drogon lined up Viserion, all she had to do was say the words, but she paused.

She couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t kill her own child.

Drogon roared in frustration as Viserion twisted away again and Dany cursed herself. As Viserion took off into the sky, Dany heard the sound of arrows being launched at them.

Dany peered over Drogon’s side to see a small army of men hurrying forward from the East. Dany wondered who they were, but then she realised it made no difference, they were threats to her and Drogon.

She heard Rhaegal roar in anger as he shot off towards the men like an arrow, but Dany knew that Jon would be able to handle them.

Instead she angled Drogon upwards again, and her Dragon flew up towards the heavens. Dany quickly searched around, trying to find another glimpse of her child. She heard a loud whistling noise and a large bolt flew past her vision, it was yet another scorpion device.

Dany rolled with Drogon to the right, as she located the scorpion, then she urged him forward. Drogon quickly tucked his long scaled wings into his side as he sped towards them. The speed he picked up was exhilarating as the biting cold wind rushed past her face.

She saw the group of scorpions together, they were all aiming for her. Dany felt a rush of adrenaline as she lined up her targets. They grew bigger and bigger as Drogon raced towards them. Dany would burn them all, she would punish them for wanting to harm one of her children.

The scorpions all fired, one after each other and Drogon was forced to dodge. Dany held on tightly as Drogon dipped and twisted to evade. Dany was forced to break off and Drogon quickly flapped his wings to gain height, she hoped that Jon would be able to kill those who tried to harm her.

As Drogon flapped his wings, she heard another roar from behind and Viserion was on her again. Drogon twisted and banked and turned again as she fought to get Viserion of her tail, but it was no use. Instead Dany decided to try another tactic.

She had Drogon slow so Viserion would be able to fly alongside them, and then Dany could see her foe. Euron Greyjoy sat in the middle of Viserions back, grinning wildly in a suit of gleaming armour. He tried to shout at her but the wind was so loud she could not hear his words.

Drogon struck out one of his claws to kick at Viserion, to force him away from her and Dany watched helplessly as her children fought in the air. Drogon swung his neck around, trying to sink his sharp teeth into Viserion but he couldn’t find his target.

The dragons flew lower and lower now, so close they were nearly on the ground. They were too busy fighting one another to fly properly

They clawed and kicked at each other and Dany’s face was splattered with their metallic blood. She wiped some from her face as her children tried to kill each other. Despite the magic, Viserion was not stronger than Drogon, and her dragon was able to physically outpower Viserion.

Viserion’s anguished screams tore at her heart as Drogon clawed and scraped at him. Scales and blood flew off his dragon hide and Viserion weakened and weakened. Dany knew that in a few moments, Viserion would be fall from the sky, too wounded to fly

Euron realised this as he began to move. He began to crawl, somehow managing to maintain his balance as he crawled along Viserion wing towards her.

Dany looked on in shock as the mad man moved further along Viserion’s wing, he got to the edge and then he waited, and he waited.

Then Euron Greyjoy jumped.

And Euron Greyjoy missed.

Dany watched as Euron Greyjoy fell hopelessly to his death, and as soon as his body hit the ground, Viserion screamed and broke apart, the sorcery that was holding them together had been broken.

Drogon landed quickly with Viserion nearby and Dany quickly climbed off to go and inspect his wounds. Drogon had scratches and cuts and Dany gently patted his snout and whispered soft words of thanks to soothe his pain. His dragon soon purred under her touch and Dany knew that he would be fine.

She felt the ground shake as Jon and Rhaegal landed, but Dany was already on her way to Viserion.

His left hand side had been badly damaged by Drogon’s claws and thick blood slowly oozed out. Dany was deeply concerned, she hoped that he would be able to fly back to Dragonstone. Dany gently rubbed his side to try and comfort him.

“Dany, are you ok!” Jon asked as he sprinted over to her and she nodded

“I’m fine, Viserion is not,” she said quietly as she stroked his side. Dany looked at the depth of the cuts that Drogon had left and her heart nearly tore in two. What kind of mother was she if she allowed this to happen?

“It will be weeks before he will fly normally again,” Dany said sadly.

“We can’t leave him here. Who knows how many more men from the Riverlands will be sent after us,” Jon said

“I’ll have to take him back to Dragonstone, he will rest there, that is the safest place in Westeros,”

“Aye,” Jon said softly. “I want to find Euron, make sure he’s dead,”

Dany nodded slowly and together they walked in the opposite direction, to where they believed Euron fell.

It took them awhile to find him, and he had come to rest on the banks of the lake. He was very dead, and his body had been badly mangled by the fall. His arms twisted and broken and half his bone was sticking out of his thigh. His lips were stained blue and his eyepatch had come loose, revealing his horrible left eye.

“Is that Valyrian steel armour?” Jon asked as he looked at his body and Dany shrugged in indifference. Then Jon crouched down to check the rest of his body.

“What are you looking for?”

“Anything really, who knows what other secrets he had,” Jon said. However, all he found was an old warhorn.

“What is that?” Dany asked as Jon passed it to her.

“It’s an old war horn,” Jon said and Dany nodded. It was a large object, made from a giant beast. It was branded with bronze and it had other markings and engravings in it.

“I know it from somewhere,” Jon said suddenly as he snatched it back from her. He held it closely to his eyes, inspecting it. “I remember, Ghost found this beyond the wall. I gave it to someone, now he has it,”

Dany gave him a curious look but did not comment

“I remember, we found it with Dragonglass daggers and arrowheads,” Jon continued as more of his memories came back. She saw his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he held the horn in his hands. “This has something to do with the White Walkers,”

“Are you certain?” Dany asked and he nodded. “What do you want to do with it?”

“I’ll keep it on me,” Jon said after a moment's thought

“What do you think it does?” Dany asked and Jon shrugged

“Maybe nothing at all, maybe something important, I’m not sure. I just know that if someone like Euron Greyjoy had it, and he can steal a dragon, then we should keep it safe,”

Dany nodded in agreement as he pushed the warhorn into his cloak.

“Do you think Euron already blew it?” Dany asked and Jon shrugged his shoulders

“I can’t say for certain, but if he has, then I fear what could happen,” he replied honestly and Dany nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“Let’s head to Dragonstone,” Dany said quickly as she wrung her hands together.

“Aye I agree. I need to send letters out as well. I think it’s time we announce our alliance,”

“Why now?” Dany asked

“These men were from the Riverlands, and I believe we are on the God's Eye. They are loyal to Edmure Tully and therefore they should be loyal to me. They should not be trying to kill any of our dragons, especially on the crowns orders,” Jon said firmly and Dany nodded in agreement.

“The Gods Eye, where the famous battle during the Dance of Dragons occured,” Dany said to him as they walked back towards their mounts.

“Aye, I remember now, thank you,” Jon said after a pause and she smiled.

She mounted Drogon and waved for Jon to take the lead with Rhaegal, she would bring up the rear with Viserion in the middle.

As they took off into the fading light, Dany allowed a small smile to cross her face. She had Viserion back, now all she needed was Kings Landing and her conquest would be over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this one. I am going to try and have the next chapter uploaded over the weekend, most likely Saturday if that's good.
> 
> It'll be about Kings Landing...
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one, comments are always appreciated  
> As for Jon. Jon had been debating using his parentage to try and rally the supports of the Lords in chapter 4. Clearly he should have spoken to Dany about it before hand, but it's a lesson they will both learn.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Sleepy


	7. The Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dothraki sacked cities and plundered kingdoms, they did not rule them. Dany had no wish to reduce King's Landing to a blackened ruin full of unquiet ghosts. She had supped enough on tears. I want to make my kingdom beautiful, to fill it with fat men and pretty maids and laughing children. I want my people to smile when they see me ride by, the way Viserys said they smiled for my father.
> 
> But before she could do that she must conquer. - ACOK Dany II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wasteman for reading and editing this chapter

**The Griffin**

 

Jon Connington rode behind his King and Queen as they left the city behind them to ride out towards the enemy. Daenerys and her forces had arrived in the morning, and they had called for a parley in the afternoon.

His King rode at the front on a large black stallion, dressed every bit like the King that he was. The conqueror’s crown had been recovered from Dorne and it sat easily on his silver hair. His armour was wonderfully crafted, midnight black with a ruby red trim. The ancestral sword Blackfyre, a gift from Illyrio Mopatis, was safely secured at his hip, whilst his red cape blew gently in the breeze.

His Queen rode alongside him. The beautiful woman was wrapped up in a thick fur coat and Jon frowned at her. This would all have been so much easier had Aegon stuck to their plan and waited for Daenerys. Instead, he had married Arianne to secure the support of the Dornish spears, and that her cousins would share his bed.

Jon sighed as he looked at the pair of them, he only hoped that this mistake would not cost them.

Daenerys was a conqueror, she had sacked cities and brought them to their knees before her. Jon knew that she would not stop until Kings Landing was hers. They had prepared offers and concessions for her, but deep down, Jon knew she would not accept.

That is why he had been preparing for war, even though she was Rhaegar’s sister, he had to do right by Rhaegar’s own son. The son came before the sister. That’s what the laws of the land stated, and those were the laws he would abide by.

The matter of the greyscale was weighing on his mind. The situation was getting worse and worse in the city. Varys was barely keeping the situation a secret, and he estimated that there were at least 100 unconfirmed cases of the disease. Jon shuddered at the thought, he would have to deal with it when he returned to the city.

They crested a hill and Aegon called them to a halt. Jon stopped his horse and looked around his party. They had brought Edric Baratheon, formerly Edric Storm, Robert Baratheon’s bastard son and now Lord of the Stormlands. 100 Dornish spears accompanied 100 of the Golden Company’s finest with him to complete their honour guard.

In total, their combined numbers of the Golden Company, Stormlanders and Dornishmen would number somewhere over 50,000, a formidable host. Although Jon knew that her 3 dragons would quickly even the odds, and that is why their scorpions would be so important

“This will do,” Aegon said in a clear voice. He scanned around him, and Jon could see the backdrop of Kings Landing behind them, whilst in front of them, somewhere, was Daenerys’s army.

It had started to snow once more, and a thin layer of white covered the fields around them. Jon was pleased with this, the winter storms would slow the Dothraki calvary charge. 

“Riders approaching,” Duck called out and Jon nodded. He saw a group of 20 or approaching slowly, carrying their own Targaryen banner.

Jon tensed in his saddle as they slowly rode towards them. Daenerys had only elected to bring 20 or so to this parley, and as the horses crept closer, he noticed that she was not amongst them.

“Where is she,” Jon growled as he scanned around. Then he quickly looked up to the cloudy grey skies as he heard the roar of her dragons.

Jon watched as both dragons slowly pierced the cloud cover, flying in low banking spirals. They were the same two dragons from the battle on the Rosby road, the black and the green.

“Where is the third?” Jon asked as he stared at their monstrous form.

“Perhaps it’s already dead,” Harry answered and Jon nodded, that would make a great deal of sense. There was no way Daenerys would hide one of her dragons, not when she wanted to show her strength.

The dragons landed with a snarl and a thud and that was when Jon noticed that there was a second rider. Daenerys dismounted first, but his eyes was on the second man. He wore a thick fur coat, but otherwise looked ordinary.

He had raven hair that blew gently in the wind and a few scars along his face. He had a sword strapped to his waist with a strange pommel. No doubt he was a warrior, but why would Daenerys trust this man with one of her dragons? Jon squinted his eyes together as he focused on the man, he seemed familiar, yet Jon could not place him. Then he noticed the crown on the man's head, another unusual touch.

The pair slowly started to walk towards them, with their own guard behind them. Jon and their party also dismounted so they could meet in the middle.

As Daenerys walked forward, Jon heard a faint jingling sound, and he quickly realised that it came from the Dothraki bells in her hair. His fist opened and closed irrationally as his anger and shame passed over him. He had to fight hard to control his breathing and maintain his composure.

The tension filled the air, it was so heavy that Jon nearly choked on it. Hands were dangerously low across hips and the Dornish spears were all angled slightly downwards.

“King Aegon,” the man called out.

“Aunt Daenerys, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Aegon called out as he gave her a sweet smile.

“I wish I could say the same,” Daenerys answered in a cold tone. Daenerys was undoubtedly beautiful. Long silvery blond hair tucked underneath her beautiful crown, striking purple eyes and a wonderful face. Her crown sat upon her head, an elegant little thing, but just as beautiful as the rest of her. A female version of his King was what he thought.  They would have made a great couple.

“I take it we are not here to amicably discuss the terms of your surrender,” Aegon said as his smile faltered.

“My surrender?” Daenerys asked with a light laugh. “Forgive me, for I am only a young woman. But I seem to remember that I have two large dragons, and you have none,”

“Two, not three,” Aegon commented as his eyes sparkled. “Your dragons can be slain, otherwise you would have brought all three of them here with you,”

Daenerys shrugged lightly as if this was a trivial thing to her.

“Why would I bring all three of my children when two will suffice? One for myself, and one for my sweet nephew,” Daenerys said as her lips curled upwards into a smile.

“You are giving me a dragon? How kind,” Aegon said with a smile but the man snorted with laughter.

“You are not her nephew you fool, I am,” the man said in a Northern accent and Jon scowled.

“A lie,” Jon snapped and Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him.

“My Lords and Lady, this is Jon Snow, my nephew,” Daenerys said in a clear voice as she addressed the crowd, her lips curled upwards into a smile as she said the words “He is my brother’s trueborn son, with Lyanna Stark,”

Jon froze as he looked at the man. He was so pathetically ordinary, with his raven hair and his grey eyes, no, there was not a hint of Rhaegar in him. This was a lie, a silly lie. Rhaegar had run off with that Northern girl, no doubt after she spread her legs for him like a common whore. This man did not even look like a Targaryen, he was most likely just a northern bastard that so happened to share her bed.

“Another lie. There was no babe, Robert Baratheon would have saw to that.” Jon said simply but Daenerys shrugged.

“This man is not your nephew, I am,” Aegon said simply.

“I am. I was hidden in the North as Lord Stark’s bastard to protect me from Robert Baratheon,” Snow said simply and Jon scowled before shaking his head in disbelief. This was simply not true. Then he looked at the dragon that still stood behind him, perhaps Daenerys had entrusted him with a dragon. Riding a dragon did not prove he was a Targaryen, no there had to be another reason.

“He rides a dragon, and most importantly, I believe him. I offer legitimacy. If I say that he is my nephew, then people will believe it,” Daenerys said. Then she looked at Aegon, shook her head, causing those damned bells to jingle once again. “Jon Snow has more legitimacy than you. You are a boy that everyone thinks is dead. You are a fake, a pretender, you need me to prop up your false claim,”

Aegon scowled at this before he pointed to this sword

“Do you know what this? This is Blackfyre, our families ancestral sword. Why would I wield this if I wasn't legitimate?” Aegon sneered and Daenerys shrugged, and the bells in her hair jingled once more.

“This is Drogon, Balerion the Black Dread come again,” Daenerys said and Jon scowled. Her arrogance was unnerving.

“King Aegon has the support of the Dornish, the Stormlands as well as some of the Reach Lords,” Connington said simply. “All I see with you are Dothraki scum and cockless Unsullied,”

“I am the King in the North, Vale and Riverlands,” Snow said and Jon’s eyes widened. He had forgotten this, Varys had told them earlier. “I stand by Queen Daenerys,”

“You are outnumbered and outmatched, bend the knee to me and swear fealty and I will let you live peacefully. I will allow you to take the Black, whilst Arianne and any issue that you two have can return to Dorne,” Daenerys offered and Aegon shook his head.

“You think coming to this city and unleashing your dragons will make the people love you? They already hate you, they’re already terrified of you,” Arianne spat. “Did your Queen tell you what happened to my brother?”

“Aye, she did. Quentyn Martell tried to steal one of her children. He paid for it in with fire and blood,” Lord Snow said. “The fault does not lie with Daenerys,”

“I come to Westeros to build a better world, you can join me, or you can die in your old one,” Daenerys offered and Aegon shook his head.

“Aunt Daenerys, I offer you these terms. Renounce your claim to the throne and support me as you rightfully should by all the laws of this land. The son of the heir comes before the sister afterall. I will allow you to keep Dragonstone until my heir comes of age, and I will allow you to keep your Northern plaything,” Aegon offered lightly

“No,” Daenerys said simply. “You are in no position to offer me terms. Do you forget that I am the one with the dragons?”

“Why must we war? If he is truly Rhaegar’s son, then we are brothers, and you are our aunt. Let us join together and unite house Targaryen,”

“You are not a member of my house. You are a false Prince, an imposter, and I will not let you sully my line,” Daenerys snapped as her dragon grumbled behind her. The Dornish spears lowered and her Unsullied stepped forward.

“Fine then. Come to Kings Landing with your dragons and your armies, show everyone the difference between us. I am a King who saved the people from the tyranny of Cersei Lannister, you are a horrible butcher Queen,” Aegon spat and Daenerys flared.

“The people have already heard what happens when Daenerys Targaryen conquers a city, they have heard about Astapor and Yunkai. The people of Kings Landing love me, and they despise you. I am Rhaegar’s son, you are Aerys’s daughter,”

“You are no better, you are a craven who would sooner hide by his city walls,” Snow said as he stepped forward, flexing his sword hand “Let us settle this the old way, you against me, no one else needs to die. Defend your crown with your sword,”

Aegon scoffed

“A King fighting a Queen? Hardly seems fair,” Aegon said

“I will fight for my Queen,” Snow said firmly. “I will be her champion,”

"When I beat you, will she really let me live in peace?" Aegon asked with confidence.

"You won't beat me, I'm sure of it," Snow said confidently

"When I beat him, I want his dragon," Aegon said as he opened his palm

"You will never have one of my children," Daenerys snarled at him. A tense silence passed through the air as they stared at one another. Jon noticed that Daenerys had shot Snow a concerned glance. She truly cared for this man, and Jon would have to use it to their advantage.

“Brother killing brother, the gods would hate us,” Aegon commented

“You are no brother of mine,” Snow growled as he rested his hand on his sword.

“I will fight the bastard King,” one man said, it was Gerold Dayne, a Dornish knight and a very dangerous man. Jon eyed him warily, could he defeat this Jon Snow? Jon thought that he stood the best chance out of any of their men. "I've heard stories of his battle skills, I'd like to see if they are true or not," 

“It must be Aegon, no one else,” Daenerys said quickly 

“No. The walls of Kings Landing are strong and we have made our preparations. One dragon has already fallen, so too can the rest,” Jon said confidently as he strode forward to save his King.

“War it is then,” Snow said as his hand dropped back to his side. Aegon nodded whilst Daenerys turned to Arianne. 

“Arianne Martell, speak to your husband, make him see reason. You can not beat me, bend the knee and live, you have until sunrise,” Daenerys said

“Daenerys Targaryen, you know my house words, unbowed, unbent and unbroken. Dorne has survived the dragons once before, we shall do it again,”

“And you know mine. Fire and Blood. Drogon will see you in the morning,” Daenerys said softly.

 

* * *

  
  
**The Mother of Dragons**

 

After returning to Dragonstone with Viserion, Jon and Dany had stayed on the island for a few days whilst she checked on Viserion’s recovery. Her child had been badly wounded by Drogon, and he had flown back to Dragonstone with great difficulty. He was recovering, but it was slow and Dany knew it would be weeks until he could fight in battle.

They had also taken Euron’s armour, it was incredibly valuable and Dany wondered if they could find an armourer to try and fit it to Jon’s figure.

Whilst they were on Dragonstone, they had received a raven from Tyrion, informing them that he had taken Casterly Rock and that he was now returning to her side. This pleased Dany, she had been skeptical of splitting her forces and sending some to Casterly Rock, however it seemed that her fears had all been for nothing. Tyrion’s raven did not include what happened to Jaime and Cersei, but Dany would get that information from him in due time.

She had also received a message from the Tyrells, they would ride for Kings Landing to help hand out food and other provisions in the aftermath of the battle. Dany was happy about this, and the sooner they arrived, the better.

Dany was currently in her tent with Jon as they were camped just outside of Kings Landing. The battle would commence tomorrow, battle plans had already been drawn and her men were readying themselves.

They had set up scouts all around their perimeter of their camps, in case the false King tried a sneak attack during the night. Dany doubted that they would, Drogon and Rhaegal were close by, ready and waiting.

She licked her lips as she looked at Jon, he was in the middle of the bed blindfolded. She had tied his arms above his head with one of her silk scarves, a rare role reversal. His chest was chiselled and hard although she frowned when she saw his scars. Then her eyes went lower, to his beautiful cock, painfully hard and weeping at the tip.

Rarely, Jon allowed her to be the dominant one, and Dany had relished it. She had denied him his release all afternoon, bringing him close with her tounge and her breasts, but never letting him finish.

“Jon,” she said softly as she hopped onto the bed to crawl towards him. She crawled between his legs, running her hands softly along his strong thighs.

“Daenerys, I swear to the gods when were finished, I’m going to spank your arse so hard you won’t be able to sit for weeks,” Jon grumbled as her hands slowly started to cup his balls. His sack was heavy and filled with his seed.

“I look forward to it,” she giggled as she took him into her mouth. She leisurely sucked on the tip, content to tease him just a little longer. Her hand found its way to her cunt, and she began to gently tease herself.

Dany sucked lightly, grazing her fingers along his balls. Her mouth watered and she let it flow down the shaft before dragging her tongue up to tease the head once again with her tongue. Then she sealed her lips tighter around his cock, so he could feel the moan that passed through her lips

She heard Jon whimper as he gently thrust his hips, pushing more of him into her mouth. Her fingers went a little deeper into her cunt whilst her thumb flicked over the nub. Jon’s hips began to writhe as she continued her slow tease but Dany made no effort to go any faster.

Instead, she peppered some kisses along his shaft, coating his length completely in her saliva. She licked the seed leaking slightly from the tip before sucking him gently again.

She pushed another finger inside of her cunt as she continued to pleasure herself. Sloppily plunging in and out as she chased her own climax. Her fingers were nice, but she missed his touch. She sucked harder on Jon and his soft gasps filled her ears.

“Dany please,” Jon moaned as she took him all the way into her throat. She pressed her tongue against him as she came back up, swirling it all around the slit and the head, and Jon throbbed in her mouth, he was close.

She quickly released him before climbing up his body, before ripping off the silk scarf around his eyes and planting a hot kiss on his lips

Jon’s eyes were smouldering as he watched her. She lifted herself up and grabbed his cock. Then she let it slide between the lips of her cunt, but not quite inside.

“Dany,” Jon begged and she smiled before slipping him inside. They both moaned as he slowly filled her. He was just the right length, just the right thickness, he was perfect. She quickly untied his wrists, freeing his hands.

Dany put both hands on his chest as she began to ride him. It was slow at first, she moved her hips from side to side before working the muscles of her cunt, squeezing around him before she picked up the pace. Then she felt Jon’s hands on her, he was touching every part of her body. First her breasts, pinching and squeezing at her nipples. Then his hands went lower to her arse. Dany yelped as he spanked her backside with his hand, but that only spurred her on

Then she lifted her legs, so that her feet were flat against the bed and then she began to ride once more, the sharp clap of her arse meeting his hips sounded again and again.

She rode Jon like the Dothraki would ride one of their stallions, bouncing up and down so quickly she grew breathless,

She grabbed his hands and then leaned forward to pin them above his head and Jon took the chance to bite and suck on one of her breasts.

“Oh Jon,” Dany moaned, she loved when he greedily sucked on her teat like babe. He grabbed her other breast with his hands and rolled and pinched her nipple, the pain quickly turned into pleasure and it brought her closer to the edge.

She closed her eyes as she continued to throw herself down onto his cock. Over and over and over again, the sound of their flesh colliding filling her ears. He felt so good and so thick that Dany was sure she would soon go mad with pleasure.

She felt that familiar warm feeling building deep in her stomach, her cunt pulsed and she felt Jon’s cock throbbed as she fell over the edge. Screaming out her pleasure as Jon climaxed at the same time.

She slumped forward on his chest as she felt his cock swell and spurt into her. She counted at least 5 strong spurts, and for a foolish second, she hoped that his seed would take root and her womb would quicken.

Dany had often wished for a child, but she knew it was something she would never have. The witch had been clear, and her time with Daario had proven her right

However, this man, he deserved a child, and Dany would do anything to give him one.

“I love you Jon,” she said quietly into his chest, so quietly that she wasn’t sure that he heard her. It was true, even in the space of the few months they had known each other. Jon had carved out a special place deep in her heart.

“I love you too Dany,” he answered and she smiled to herself.

“Even if I can’t give you a child?” she asked and she heard Jon sigh.

“I love you Dany, everything about you. Your fire, your passion, your kindness, everything,” Jon said. “If you could bring Dragons back into the world, and I can come back from the dead, then surely between the two of us we can have a child,”

Dany smiled before leaning up to kiss him again. Her lips opened to accept his tongue as her hands roamed across his chest, before settling on his collarbone. She felt him harden again as she realised he did not slip out of her. Then Jon gently rolled her over onto her back, so he was between her legs.

“My King,” she murmured. “Blood of my blood,”

“My Dany, my Queen,” Jon answered as he pushed her legs further apart and he began to thrust. He set a gentle pace, and Dany looked down to see the milky mix of seed and her juices coating his thick cock.

Jon lifted up one of her ankles and started to kiss her feet and Dany giggled lightly.

“Make love to me,” she said softly.

“Gladly,” Jon answered as he started to rub her nub. Then he leaned forward to claim her lips, and Dany kissed him back eagerly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Their kisses were long and languid, and it only stopped when Dany grew impatient and began to rock her hips

Dany opened her legs wider, as she tilted her hips and his next thrust took him deeper, so deep she felt the crown of his cock touching her womb. Jon rode her gently, and Dany kept gasping his name.

He kept constant pressure on her nub as Dany sought out his lips for another kiss. Then she would play with his back before going to his ass to force him deeper.

“Please Jon,” she pleaded as her hands dug into his backside. Jon grunted as he picked up the pace. Each thrust went deeper and deeper, and Dany closed her eyes and pinched her nipples in pleasure. She came with a cry and a shudder that shook her body.

Jon snapped his hips forward twice more before she felt him swell and burst inside of her. Dany’s vice like cunt gripped him tightly as he filled her womb once again.

“You were made for me,” Jon gasped as he settled on her breasts and Dany ran her hands through his soft hair

“We were made for each other, the last of our house,” Dany answered and then she shuddered. Dark thoughts crossing her mind

“Tomorrow Jon, during the battle, promise me, promise me you’ll be careful. Don’t do anything brave or foolish and get yourself killed,” she said quietly. Her voice small and childlike, she felt vulnerable, she could not lose him. Jon looked up at her, his face growing serious when he saw hers

“Aye I’ll be safe,” Jon said quietly

“Promise me,” Dany said firmly and he nodded, before gently cupping her cheek. Dany closed her eyes quickly to blink away the tears.

“I promise,” Jon said as she nodded in relief. After a few moments, Jon’s cock shrivelled and shrunk and eventually he rolled off her and onto his back and Dany immediately moved to his chest. It had started to rain, and the pitter patter of raindrops landed on the roof of their tent.

Dany closed her eyes and listened to the rain, she held onto Jon. After a few moments, he rolled over and he spooned her back and Dany felt safe in his arms. When she dreamt of home, this was always what it felt like. Wrapped in the arms of her lover

As she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, she pushed those dark thoughts from her mind

 

* * *

 

As always, Jon awoke first the following morning. He woke her up with his tongue, gently lapping away at her folds, before he fed her his cock, hard and deep. They rutted together slowly, before Jon spilled inside of her once again. She would go into battle like this, with his seed in her cunt and his scent on her body. Let the whole world know who she belonged to.

Then after, it was time to dress. She took her time dressing him, first his small clothes, then his tunic and gabeson, finally his trousers and cloak. It was calming for Dany, letting her fingers wander in his soft raven hair and across his hard body. It made her feel closer to him

Then he turned to dress her. She would be wearing her light armour today. A simple grey chestplate with the three headed dragon engraved into her chestplate. Rubies made up their eyes and the metal had been polished to a shine. She wore black riding leathers and boots beneath with a red cape to throw over her shoulders.

“How do I look?” she asked

“Like a Conqueror,” was all he answered as he stared at her in awe.

Then her handmaidens entered to add her bells to her hair. As they applied each bell, Dany thought of the story behind each one. Her victory over the undying, then in Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen, all the victories across Essos before finally returning to her homeland.

Today was the day she would take back Kings Landing, the greatest victory of them all.

“Are you ready Jon?” she asked softly and he nodded and together they left their tent.

It was snowing outside, light flurries that stuck in her crown of braids.

“I will go and speak with the Dothraki and Unsullied, then meet me by the dragons?” Dany asked and Jon nodded.

“Aye I’ll go and find Ghost. Make sure he stays behind today since I’ll be on Rhaegal,” Jon said. Then she headed off to the left, her boots crunching over the earth as she made her way towards her forces.

As she walked, she thought about her journey. She remembered being a scared, timid little girl who was forced to marry a horselord for her brother’s army. Dany remembered walking into the flames and hatching her dragons, bringing back these magical creatures into the world.

From that day on, she knew that it was her destiny to restore house Targaryen. She was the chosen one, she had a vision for a better world, and she would see it through. She had already saved the people of Slaverys bay from the masters. The Red Priest in Volantis had crowned her Azor Ahai, and that she would save the world from darkness. Dany nodded to herself, this was her destiny, she would save the people of Kings Landing from this false King.

However, a small seed of doubt crept into her mind. What if what the false Prince was right, what if the people already hated her? What if they rejected her?

She bit her lip as she thought of Jon, she hated feeling this way, but she was afraid that people would prefer Jon to her. That people would push her to the side to be the docile wife whilst he made all the decisions.

She had been betrayed by family before, firstly there was Viserys who had sold her for an army. Then there was this false King, who had stolen her family name and turned the people against her. Would Jon be next? The undying had promised her three treasons, should she fear Jon?

Dany shuddered at the thought but she pushed it from her mind. So far, Jon had done nothing to show that he would betray her trust. She had to trust him, if she couldn’t trust Jon, then who else could she trust?

Jorah had betrayed her once before, so too had Viserys, Daario was a sellsword and disloyal by nature. Would Tyrion be loyal to her? Dany was not blind to the looks he gave her. Viserion had been stolen from her by sorcery, even Rhaegal had abandoned her to go and find Jon.

Dany shook her head, she could not lose Jon. She could not lose his trust or his love. He would not betray her, he would not leave her alone in the world.   

As she walked forward, more of her doubts crept into her mind.

Jon had said that she would prove to the people that she deserved to be Queen, but what if she couldn’t. What if Aegon was right, what if all they saw was the Mad King’s daughter? What if she couldn’t shake the shadow that had been hanging over her head her entire life?

Dany sighed as she saw her Dothraki and Unsullied. They were sharpening their weapons and readying their horses for the short march to Kings Landing.

She steeled her nerves as she took a deep breath. She could not look back now, what she did in Astapor and Yunkai. That had been necessary, burning those cities had all been necessary. She had to show the world that she was strong.

She had saved all those people from even worse fates, now they were living in a better world that she had created. She would do the same here, she would create a better world. 

If she looked back, she was lost.

Drogon landed nearby and Dany quickly scaled him and settled in the familiar position on his back. Here she felt powerful, like a Queen, like a god. Fire and passion rushed through her body as she opened her mouth to address her troops

 

* * *

 

**The Lost Prince**

 

Jon Snow walked through the camps on silent feet. The camp was largely empty, as all the fighting men were being rallied.

“Jon,” he heard a familiar voice called and Jon turned to see that Ser Davos was here, and a smile crept onto his face.

“Ser Davos, how are you?”

“Well. I didn’t get much sleep last night, I never do the night before a battle,”

“Aye, neither did I,” Jon said with a wry smile. “Although this battle is not like any other, we have dragons, this should be easy,”

“It should be, but it often isn’t,” Davos reminded him gently. “War is a dangerous thing, especially with those Dragons,”

“Aye,” Jon grumbled as he remembered the battle of the bastards. “We can control the dragons,”

“I’m not sure you can. Fire burns randomly and without reason, once you it catches, there is no telling where it can go,” Davos reminded him. “I saw what happened during the battle of the Rosby road. Then again when she used her dragon to cower the people of Rosby,”

“Are you finished Davos?” Jon snapped as he grew tired of his objections. “War is bad, war is a terrible thing, but we can’t change the world without doing a few terrible things first,”

Davos looked at him before he frowned and sighed. He clearly had more to say yet he held back.

“How is the Queen? She did not look too pleased after the parley,” Davos asked as he changed the subject.

“She’s alright,” Jon said quietly. In truth, Jon was not sure if Dany was alright. She had seemed different last night, strangely vulnerable and quiet. Jon knew that she had fears and she did open up to him at times, but she was still holding back. Jon hoped that his parentage would not come between them, and he regretted telling Tyrion about it.

He also knew that Dany was right, people would use it against them. Perhaps his life would’ve been better if he had been a bastard all along.

He shuddered before turning to Davos once again

“Ghost will stay with you during the battle, I need to get going,”

“Be careful Jon, your people still need you, I hope you haven’t forgotten,” Davos said gently as he bid him farewell. Jon nodded slowly before heading out towards Rhaegal. He had not forgotten about the White Walkers, but the plan had always been to go South and secure the throne first. As long as the wall stood, there was no rush.

He thought of Dany as he walked. His beautiful Queen, his lover, his aunt. Should it have bothered him that he loved her so much even though they were related? The Targaryens had married brother to sister for generations, nephew to aunt was not so bad.

However, he was worried about her. Aegon had told them all that the people of Kings Landing already hated her, and Jon wondered if that was true. No doubt they would spread evil lies about her and her conquests, painting her as a picture of a horrible person when the truth was that she was anything but that.

He knew his Dany, his Queen. He knew that above all else, she thought of herself as a saviour, a liberator of people. She would make a good Queen, she would show them that her way is right.

Dany was not perfect, she had her flaws, as did he. Perhaps together, they would be able to overcome them.

Jon sighed as a pale mist of cold air went out in front of him. He could see Rhaegal just ahead, whilst Drogon had just flown off somewhere. Today they would win the battle for Kings Landing, but the battle for the people’s love would go on forever.

He walked towards Rhaegal and gently ran his fingers over the dragons snout, feeling the warmth beneath his hard scales. Rhaegal whined lightly and Jon chuckled

“You don’t like the snow do you?” Jon asked softly and Rhaegal blinked slowly at him. “Well my friend, where I come from, is a lot colder,”

Rhaegal whined again and Jon laughed and not too long after, he heard Drogon land next to him. He saw Dany on his back, her face hard and determined. The wind gently blowing caused the bells to jingle lightly, and Jon’s breeches grew tight at the sight of her.

His woman, on the back of a dragon, ready to take on the world. Oh so beautiful, oh so deadly.

“What are you waiting for?” she demanded as she looked down at him. Jon nodded before he quickly scaled Rhaegal’s side and got into position. Dany had already taken off into the air, eager and ready for battle. Drogon roared loudly and Rhaegal answered with one of his own and then he followed her towards Kings Landing.

 

* * *

 

**The Griffin**

 

Jon Connington was ready for battle. Adorned in black chainmail with his sword strapped to his side. He had scarcely slept the night before, as the anticipation of battle ran through his veins.

The greyscale had gotten worse, Varys reported that there were now at least 100 confirmed cases of it in the city, and Jon knew that number would only grow by the day. Soon it would be 200, then 500, then 1,000.

However, it was a crisis for another day, first came Daenerys.

Today would be the day of his redemption for his defeat after the battle at the bells.

The parley had gone as he had expected, and now war was the only outcome. The scorpions were already placed on the city walls, with several others hidden away. Jon had emptied out homes and orphanages to hide them.

“Harry,” Jon called as he entered the barracks. “How are your men?”

“As well as they can be,” Harry Strickland muttered. “It was a mistake taking them to the Parley,”

“Why is that?” Jon quickly asked

“They saw the dragons, some of them are more craven than I thought,”

“Who?” Jon hissed. “Any man who does not pick up a sword or a bow, I will have whipped and dragged naked from Dorne to the Wall,”

“I’ve dealt with them already,” Harry said quickly as he frowned. “Although I have to say I agree, we thought we would be fighting with Daenerys, not against her,”

“Plans change, just be happy you get to go home,” Jon grumbled as he stomped away from the man. Then he saw his King in the mess hall where the men ate, speaking to everyone in the Golden Company, rallying them to his cause.

Jon stood to the side as he watched him speak passionately, his chest filling with pride as he watched him. Aegon would be a good King. Handsome, charming and carrying the love of the people.

Aegon finished and the men all jumped to their feet, banging their chests and clanging their swords together. Then they all filed out of the room to man their posts. They would post archers on top of the walls with boiling oil and rocks to throw down at the invaders. Whilst swordsmen would wait at the bottom should the gates get breached.

It was a decent plan, but Jon knew that the success of the battle would come down to those who would be aiming their scorpions.

“Lord Hand,” Aegon said as he crossed towards him. He was dressed like his father had been, in his black armour. The three headed dragon in the middle had shiny ruby eyes. Jon was once again struck back by his beauty, he reminded him so much of Rhaegar.

“Yes your grace, your speech was beautiful,” Jon answered honestly and Aegon smiled

“Thank you, although we will need more than pretty words to win this war,” Aegon admitted. “I also have another problem,”

“What is it?” Jon asked and Aegon sighed

“Arianne has Greyscale,” he whispered and Jon’s eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest.

“What about you?” he whispered and Aegon shook his head. “I don’t know, truthfully, I haven’t touched Arianne in weeks, she prefers her own company and I prefer mine. The maester only found out last night as he came to examine her,”

“This is horrible. Move her to the maidenvault at once. Better yet, you should head there, your own castle has been compromised,” Jon inisisted

“Perhaps, I will need a new Queen. Arianne is no longer suitable,” Aegon said and Jon nodded.

“Maybe we can capture Daenerys, or Margaery Tyrell, or another noble lady, rest assured your line will be secure,” Jon said and Aegon nodded. He was about to open his mouth again, but then the warhorn sounded.

 

Ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Rang the horn, it was deafeningly loud, and it only meant one thing.

“Daenerys is here,” was all that needed to be said as Jon hurried out of the barracks towards his horse.

He quickly climbed in the saddle and hurried towards his post near the Dragongate. As he quickly rode through the cobbled streets, Jon cursed himself for his carelessness. Arianne had been infected, and now it was likely that so too was the King.

All he had worked for, could all be for nothing if the King had gotten greyscale.

Jon beat his thigh in frustration. He should have exiled himself immediately, that would have been the correct course of action. Instead he had jeopardised the King and his reign.

The streets of Kings Landing were empty this morning. Everyone was huddled away inside, terrified of Daenerys and her dragons. He passed through flea bottom where he saw one child being scolded by his mother

“Inside now! The Dragon Queen is coming for us all. We need to hide before she kills us all,” the mother hissed as the boy was dragged inside by the ear. Jon rode onwards anyway, as the snow started to fall on his head.

He reached his post as the warhorns blared again and again, calling the men to action. Jon climbed the stone steps two at a time, becoming breathless as he reached the top.

“Where is she?” Jon snapped as he reached the battlements.

“To the East, right there,” one man pointed and Jon nodded. He could see the Dothraki riding towards the gates of the city, but he saw no dragons.

“Where are the dragons?” Jon demanded as he looked up at the sky, however the snow and the cloud cover meant that visibility was poor.

Jon continued to scan the skies as the horns fell silent and the Dothraki horde slowed their ride until they were just outside the city

“Too far for our archers!” Harry shouted and Jon nodded in agreement.

“They’re waiting for something,” Jon said quickly as he began to pace unhappily. There were two scorpions along this segment of wall, one to his left, and one to his right. Both of them were positioned up at the sky, ready and waiting.

“Archers in position!” Jon shouted as the archers stepped forward, they would need to be ready for whatever happened next.

The wind had started to pick up as more snow fell from the sky, and yet they continued to wait. Aegon arrived at the gate and Jon nodded at him before continuing to pace. He kept looking up at the swirling grey clouds.

More silence filled the air as Jon’s heart started to hammer in his chest. The sound of his heartbeat filled his ears as he walked backwards and forwards. Everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath as they looked up towards the skies

Then he heard a roar.

“They’re here!” Jon shouted as he pointed up at the sky. The two dragons burst down through the grey clouds like arrows, out over the Blackwater bay, releasing a vicious barrage of flame that burned the ships in the harbour.

Jon cursed their luck, they had hidden scorpions on the decks of those ships as well, yet after only three quick passes, the Dragons had devastated every ship in the harbour, leaving only burning hulls in their wake.

He heard the air whistling with scorpion bolts but none hit their mark and as soon as they arrived, the dragons returned to the clouds, hidden again.

The air fell strangely silent, the only noise he heard was the faint cackling from the burning ships.

Jon cursed his luck, the cloud cover was something that he could not control, and it gave the dragons and even bigger advantage.

Then they descended again on the opposite side of the city.

“Scorpions! Fire! Fire! Fire!” Jon shouted and the metallic whistling filled his ears as the bolts were released.

“They’re so bloody fast,” Harry shouted as the dragons destroyed a section of wall, melting it with their powerful flame. The dragons worked in synergy, one dove whilst the other fired and the other fired whilst the other dove. This time they did not return to the clouds. The dragons continued to fly fast and low, dodging and weaving as they targeted their scorpions on the walls.

“They’re destroying all of the gates!” Jon realised. “Your grace, it is not safe here!”

“Yes, I will head down low for the Swordsmen and prepare for the Dothraki charge!” Aegon shouted as he and Duck quickly sprinted down the stairs.

“We can’t hit them, they are too fast,” one of the men on the scorpions shouted and Jon nodded as his throat ran dry. The dragons were destroying their defences with ease, roaring and screeching with laughter as they did so. The scorpions mounted on the walls of the Red Keep went next as Daenerys saw to them personally.

Her black dragon flew around the keep, performing a sharp banking turn and breathing fire out of whilst doing it. It would have been very impressive if not utterly terrifying.

Jon’s face burned with shame as the ash started to mix with the snow. The smell of smoke and burning wood filled his nostrils as his plans turned to ash before him.

Then he heard a noise, the bells of Kings Landing were ringing. It was a noise that he felt deep within his body and each toll took him back to that day, some 20 years earlier.

He remembered the smell of that tiny town, and how each of those traitorous bastards hid Robert Baratheon from him.

Each toll reminded him of his shame. The shame of his defeat, the shame he would not be able to redeem himself from.

“We need to move now!” Harry shouted as he moved towards the stairs and Jon was quickly pushed along with the crowd. It was a good thing that he had, because by the time he reached the bottom, the dragons were upon them. This time, the green dragon flew fast and low over the Dragon Gate, before releasing a barrage of bright green flame over the two scorpions.

Piles of rock, dust and debris started to fall from the burned and ruined gates and Jon could hear the thunderous sound of hooves approaching.

“The Dothraki!” Harry shouted and Jon quickly scrambled to his feet, he did not want to face these savage horse lords a second time.

“The bells, the bells mean surrender!” one man shouted desperately and Jon snapped out of it. He looked at the man on the floor, huddled over and shaking with fear.

“No! We will never surrender. Keep fighting!” Jon shouted desperately as anger and shame and grief coursed through his body.

“They have dragons! We can’t beat the dragons!” one man shouted

“Her Dothraki will rape your wives, keep fucking fighting!” Jon insisted “Come with me to the secret scorpions, we can still win!”

The dragons wheeled and roared in the sky as Jon quickly jumped on the closest horse he could find. He saw more of the men pick up their swords, as they headed towards the ruined Dragon Gate to face the Dothraki horde.

“Golden Company on me!” Harry shouted as he quickly saddled a horse to rally his men. Harry would fight until the end, Jon knew that.

He headed deeper into the city where they had hidden the scorpions and Jon quickly sat in the seat as he started the mechanism. They had hidden these scorpions inside of buildings, and that meant they only had a narrow field of vision, so Jon knew he would have to make this shot count.

The dragons flew lower in the sky, until he could only see the Green one, the one belonging to her lover. Jon licked his lips as his rage passed through his body. They may not win the day, but if he could kill her lover, then he would take that victory with him to the grave.

 

* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Daenerys flew low outside the city as she saw Jon destroy the final gate. The bells were ringing out loudly as the city surrendered to her. The battle had been quick, and their scorpions had done little than tickle and annoy her dragons like little flies. Tall black plumes of smoke filled the sky as the snow continued to fall.

The bells meant surrender, and she looked over her side to see the Unsullied marching forward as they approached the city gates. Jon and Rhaegal landed on a ruined stretch of wall as he observed the city. Dany was pleased, with this surrender, the city would have been taken with minimal casualties.

She could see the Red Keep in the distance, the castle that her ancestor, Aegon Targaryen had built. A sign of Targaryen power and strength and royalty, the home of the Iron Throne. Drogon roared victoriously as he looked towards it. Soon they would be home.

Then her eyes moved to the other hill, where she saw the Great Sept of Baelor, and finally her eyes landed on the ruined Dragonpit. All were built by the Targaryens, and she had taken them all back.

She smiled victoriously to herself as she looked out at her city, over her people. She would rule over them all now. She would show them what was good and what was right.

A part of Dany was upset. She had hoped that the people of Kings Landing would come to their senses, and open the gates for their rightful Queen. However, she quickly realised that their minds had likely been poisoned by the lies that Aegon had told them. She would have to show them that she was good, like Jon had said she would.

She smiled again as she looked at him and Rhaegal. She was tempted to call for him, but she knew her voice would not carry that far. So instead she was content to wait for after the battle. She could not wait to bed him tonight, she would ride him until he begged for mercy. The thrill of victory and battle sent that warm feeling to her cunt again as Dany shifted in her seat.

Then her happiness faded as Rhaegal released a sharp cry.

Rhaegal quickly flew up in the air as he flew erratically, a bolt sticking out his side

Dany froze, the city had surrendered, and they had destroyed all of the scorpions. This did not make sense.

Then she heard another bolt fly and this one narrowly missed Rhaegal again and Drogon roared in anguish.

They had surrendered.

The battle was over.

But why were they still trying to hurt her child and her lover?

Dany’s eyes quickly looked over the city, she would have to find the scorpion. Drogon took off again, flying low until making a sharp banking turn. Dany looked over the side and saw her Dothraki fighting below. This didn’t make sense, the bells meant _surrender_

“Dracarys,” Dany roared as Drogon released his black flame onto the city streets. People would die, but it was necessary, they did not respect the surrender, so why would she?

Drogon destroyed the street with ease, burning down every single home and man alive before taking up into the sky again and then Dany heard another scorpion bolt fly past her and her mind raced.

How many more did they have?

Why did they not surrender?

Why could they not accept that she had won?

She was here to help them

She wanted to **save** them

Another bolt flew past her as Drogon roared again and Dany felt his anger rush through her own body. If these people did not want her, then so be it.

She turned in the direction the scorpion came from and Drogon flapped his wings hard. They picked up speed before turning again

“Dracarys!” Dany roared as Drogon performed a sharp banking turn whilst angling his neck downwards, shooting his black flame whilst he turned.

The streets and buildings below her quickly erupted in flame, but that flame quickly turned green

Drogon flew upwards as Dany looked behind her, more and more green explosions occurred throughout the city.

Her anger quickly left her as she watched helplessly as the city exploded beneath her. One blast under the sept of Baelor was so powerful that she was nearly thrown off Drogon. The bells continued to ring but yet the city had only just began to burn.

Dany watched horrified as her city combusted. Streets exploded as random as smoke and fire flew up into the sky like a volcanic eruption. Dany was forced to fly away from Kings Landing to save herself from all of the debris that flew violently into the air.

Then she turned around, she saw half of the city exploding and burning, large clouds of smoke trailed high into the sky. The Red Keep, the symbol of Targaryen power and conquest, burned and crumbled, Dany watched as one of its seven towers collapsed and fell, taking more of the structure with it.

Daenerys Targaryen looked on helplessly as she watched Kings Landing burn.

“What have I done?” Daenerys whispered as she became the Queen of the Ashes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out in a week, I have less free time than usual so I won't be able to update twice a week.
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice weekend  
> Sleepy


	8. Queen of the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mother of dragons, Daenerys thought. Mother of monsters. What have I unleashed upon the world? A queen I am, but my throne is made of burned bones, and it rests on quicksand. Without dragons, how could she hope to hold Meereen, much less win back Westeros? I am the blood of the dragon, she thought. If they are monsters, so am I."  
> \--A Dance with Dragons, Daenerys II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wasteman for reading this chapter for me.
> 
> Hopefully AO3 works this time

 

**The Lost Prince**

 

Jon and Rhaegal landed a short distance away from the burning city, he had seen it all unfold in front of him. Dany and Drogon had taken to the skies again to attack the hidden scorpions. Then the city had exploded in a ferocious series of green blasts.

Jon slowly pulled the offending bolt out of Rhaegal’s side, his dragon whining as he did so. He then inspected the wound, it was long, but not very deep. Thankfully, Rhaegal seemed largely ok, and Jon was content to leave him whilst he headed into the city.

He walked underneath a ruined gate to enter the city itself. Ash fell down from the skies to land in his hair and the acrid smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. He saw that buildings had been nearly completely destroyed by the explosions, there was no pattern to it, it had all been random. 

He saw people staggering through the streaks, coughing heavily as they struggled to breath through the heavy smoke and ash. He saw women and children, burning and bleeding. None of them would survive the winter. 

The city had been levelled so thoroughly that Jon could clearly see the three tall hills on which it was founded. The Great Sept of Baelor was gone without a trace, only a pile of rubble remained. 

He heard soft crying to his left and he quickly went over to help, shifting some fallen debris to free a trapped little girl. She could not have been older than 10

“Mama!” the girl cried and Jon only shook his head, he had no idea where the little girls mother was. The girl cried as she clung to his arm and Jon’s heart ached. He had nothing to give her, no food, all he could offer was a sip of water, and even that was a scant consolation. 

He had to find Dany. 

It was not meant to be like this. She was supposed to show the world that she was good, that she was better than her father.

But deep down, Jon knew that doing that would almost be impossible now.

He looked up into the sky and he saw Drogon circling before landing in the ruins of the Red Keep, that was where he needed to go.

So he continued through the ruined streets, climbing over piles of rubble and burning bodies as he made his way towards her. Dany was good, this had been an accident. There had to be a good reason for this. It had been self defence, the scorpions had continued to attack them, that was what Jon saw. 

As he looked around, he could see her Unsullied slowly making their own way through the wreckage, and Jon wondered how many of her own forces had died during the explosions

He saw half burnt corpse clutching swords and bows, and Jon had no idea if they were friend or foe. As he walked, he saw more and more survivors, climbing out of their hiding places, all of them looking up the skies, wondering if the danger had passed. 

“Jon!” he heard a man call and he turned to see Ser Davos hurrying towards him with Ghost by his side. “What the hells happened? She burned down the entire city! I heard the bells, they surrendered,”

“They didn’t surrender Davos, after the bells rang, they shot me and Rhaegal with a scorpion,” Jon said as he looked at the man. Davos looked at him desperately as he continued to shake his head

“Aye, so that was her reason for burning the entire city to the ground Jon? A million people lived here, a million. How many do you think survived today?” 

Jon shuddered at that thought. He looked around the wreckage, there can’t have been more than 50,000 survivors.

“Davos, she had to destroy the scorpions. What happened after was out of her control, you saw the green explosions right? That’s not her, that’s not Drogon,” 

“Aye, I saw the green. Looks like Wildfire,” Davos muttered as he scratched his chin. “Still, this is what I was warning you about Jon. You can’t control these dragons and this is the result,” 

Jon shook his head as he turned away from him. 

“Davos it was an accident,” he said quietly “She had no choice, I was in danger, she was in danger. She had to destroy those scorpions. Everything after was an accident,” 

“Accident or not, something like this was bound to happen Jon,” Davos insisted and Jon turned to him again. Davos was defiant and Jon felt himself growing angry. “Do you not remember the stories we heard about those slaver cities? Yunkai and Astapor, all reduced to ashes. Even if today was an accident, you can’t tell me that this isn’t something she’s capable of,” 

Jon sighed in frustration. Davos had a point, Dany had burned cities to the ground before.

“Davos, I know what she is truly like. She is good and she wants to build a better world for these people,” Jon said as he defended her.

“Is this her idea of a better world Jon? What about the people who don’t want to live in her idea of a better world? How do we know her idea is right? Why does she get to choose for all of us?” Davos snapped and Jon’s face grew hard

“Davos, what happened today was an accident,” Jon firmly repeated as he stepped towards him. 

“Aye, it might have been, but the signs are there Jon. But you refuse to see them because you’re in love with her,” Davos said and Jon growled with frustration

“Davos, stop right here. The only reason I’m not running through you with my sword is because you have always been there for me, even during my darkest hours,”

“Aye, I have,” Davos said sadly. “But I fear that you’ve lost your way. I understand death has changed you, but you still know what’s right,”

Davos looked up at him before he shook his head once again and released a tired sigh.

“Jon, I can’t follow you any longer. I can’t stand by and watch you support a woman who would do something like this. You say today was an accident and I believe you. The wildfire was something she did not know about. But what happens when you go North together, and the North doesn’t swear fealty? Does Winterfell go the same way as Astapor or Yunkai?”

“We will handle it together,” Jon said firmly as he looked at Davos who once again gave a sad sigh. 

“Farewell Jon, I hope that I’m wrong about her,” 

“You are,” Jon said immediately as he watched Davos turn away from him one last time. 

Jon watched him leave as he shook his head. Davos was wrong, and Dany was good. He had not been there with her in Astapor or Yunkai, but he was sure that he had her reasons. 

He lifted up his eyes to look at the ruined Red Keep, he would have to go to her now and find them out for himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk towards the Red Keep took an hour, as it was difficult navigating the ruined streets. Several times he found that his path had been blocked and he had to turn around to find a different way. 

He wished he had went back for Rhaegal but it was too late for that now. 

Half of the Red Keep had been blown away in the explosion and the Targaryen banners hung in tattered ruins from the walls. Jon knew that the castle had once had seven towers, yet only five remained. Two of them had been lost forever.

He stood on the steps of the Red Keep as he looked around at the city. The damage was extensive, and Jon could not imagine how long it would take to be repaired, if it could even be repaired. 

He and Ghost walked through the ruined outer castle walls as they entered the Red Keep itself. The walls crumbled slowly as he walked through the halls, giving the castle an eerie, haunted feeling.

The snow had stopped falling and Jon was sure that it was mostly ash that fell from the skies.

Jon saw Drogon laying on the ground, the great black dragon opened an eye to peer at him before resting his head on the ground once more, letting him pass.

Then Jon entered the main hall of the Red Keep, half of the back wall had been blown away and the wind rushed through the open space. Piles of stone and rubble were strewn across the floor and then he saw her. 

Dany was standing in front of the Iron Throne, not moving or speaking, just standing

“Dany!” Jon called as he began to walk towards her, but she didn’t hear him. “Dany!” 

She slowly turned around to look at him, her face an impassive mask and that worried him.

“When I was a little girl, Viserys told me about the Iron Throne, how it was forged from the swords of Aegon’s enemies,” Dany said to him. “For years I had dreamed of getting it back, and seeing it with my own eyes,” 

“Dany, have you seen outside?” Jon asked quietly 

“It’s an ugly thing, not at all what I thought it would be. None of this was like I thought it would be,” she said as her shoulders fell. “What have I done Jon?” 

And then she started to cry. Loud sobs that wracked her whole body.

“I’m a monster, all those people are dead because of me,” Dany sobbed and Jon quickly pulled her into his arms. 

“It was an accident, it was wildfire,” Jon said reassuringly but Dany shook her head.

“It was my Dragon, it was my choice,” she sobbed. “I killed them Jon, I killed all of them,”

“Dany it was an accident,” he repeated but she didn’t seem to be listening to him

“They were right, all of them, I’m really just like my father,” she cried and Jon’s heart ached. 

“Dany,”

“It should be you. It should always have been you, you have the better claim, you should rule for them,” 

“Dany,” 

“I’m not fit, I don’t deserve it,” 

“Dany!” Jon shouted as he held her at arm's length. “Look at me, please,” 

Eventually, she looked up at him

“It was an accident,” he repeated

“They’ll never believe that,” she sniffled and Jon sighed, fearing she could be right.

“You still have a chance to fix this, you still have a chance to do what’s right and to show them you can do good,”

“How Jon? How can I fix this? How many people have died because of me today?” Dany said quietly, her voice childlike as she fell limp in his arms. “What am I going to do Jon?

“Come North with me. Fight the White Walkers and save the world,” he reminded her and she looked at him slowly, her beautiful face a mess. “Remember what you said to me? ‘If I look back I’m lost?’” Jon reminded her and she slowly nodded.

“If I look back, I’m lost,” Dany said quietly, almost as if she was repeating the words mostly for her own benefit. 

“We have to go forward. Your story is not over, you can still be the hero that Westeros needs,” Jon reminded her as he held her close once again.

“What about Kings Landing?” she asked quietly.

“We can sort this out. The Tyrells will be here soon, they can help,” Jon said immediately and she nodded slowly. Then he pulled her over to the step and sat her in his lap. He held her close and Jon was once again struck by how childlike she seemed at this moment. 

“Dany, you can’t lose faith in yourself. You are the Mother of Dragons and the Breaker of chains. The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and all your other wonderful titles,” Jon reminded her and she nodded slowly. 

“Mother of Dragons, Mother of Monsters,” she said quietly as she sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he held her close. 

“Dany you’re not a monster. You’re a complicated person like everyone else, capable of doing both good and bad, today was bad, but you can still do good,” he said gently. He heard Dany sigh and then he fell quiet as well. Content to hold her in his arms and try to be the rock that she needed at this moment. 

 

* * *

 

**The Hand of the Queen**

 

Tyrion Lannister was in his Queen’s tent outside the ruins of Kings Landing. Alongside him was Bronn, Loras and Garlan Tyrell, Ser Jorah Mormont, Daario, Asha Greyjoy as well as his Queen and Jon Snow. Ser Davos was nowhere to be seen. 

Tyrion had arrived outside the city a few days after it had burned along with the Tyrell party, and what he saw horrified him. 

The Unsullied had been digging a mass grave outside the city, whilst thousands more succumbed to their injuries. Tyrion estimated that at least half of the city was lost for good, with only a handful of buildings left standing. 

The area around the docks had escaped the worst of the blasts, and the Red Keep could be saved. However, the sept of Baelor was gone, the street of the sisters with the alchemists guild was no more. The street of steel with all of the forges and metalworkers was in ruins. 

The streets that did survive were hardly in a better shape, what could be salvaged would take weeks if not months to repair, and everything else would have to be rebuilt entirely. 

“This is your Queen?” Bronn whispered and Tyrion gave him a dark look. He had put his faith in Daenerys, believing that she would build a better world, but maybe he was wrong. 

She had burned down an entire city, killed hundreds of thousands of people. 

How could he support a Queen like this? 

“Your grace, what happened?” Tyrion asked as the meeting began. 

“We attacked Kings Landing as planned, we defeated the cities forces and they ran the bells for surrender. However, the surrender was false and they kept attacking regardless. They struck Jon and Rhaegal with a scorpion bolt so I retaliated. Unfortunately the situation got out of hand,” Daenerys said in a calm voice, her face impassive as she looked at everyone in the room. 

“It got out of hand?” Tyrion asked in disbelief 

“Wildfire,” Jon said darkly and Tyrion’s mind immediately went back to the battle of the  Blackwater. “Someone planted Wildfire under the city and when Drogon attacked, Dany was powerless to stop the chain reaction,”

“Your grace, if there were hidden scorpions, then you should have flown away and let the Unsullied take the city. That was the plan,” Tyrion said as he looked at the Queen, however she was still staring at a point in the tent, not making eye contact.

“Daenerys made a decision in the middle of the battle. Using our dragons to win the war would save thousands of lives,” Jon answered

“Evidently you were wrong,” Loras Tyrell said. “I advised against using your dragons on Kings Landing,”

“Did you know the Wildfire was there?” Jon said fiercely and Loras held his hands up 

“Of course not. However, I was worried that the people of Westeros would be afraid of the Queen and her dragons, and now my fears have been proven correct, the people will never accept her,” 

“Be careful Ser Loras,” Jon growled and Tyrion stepped in 

“Surrender means surrender, you should have called off the attack,” Garlan added, agreeing with his brother.

“If they didn’t honour the surrender, why should Queen Daenerys?” Asha Greyjoy snapped.

“Jon, The Tyrell’s are correct. Accident or no, Daenerys is directly responsible for the deaths of all those people in Kings Landing, this is a crime on a scale that we have never seen before,” Tyrion objected

“It is war,” Jon said angrily as he slammed his fist on the table. “When I took back Winterfell, thousands died because of me and my choices. Tyrion you’ve done the same,” 

“But we’ve never burned down cities, not with innocent people in them,” Tyrion snapped back

“It was an accident,” Jon hissed and Tyrion sighed before relenting slightly.

“What next, where do we go from here?” he asked as he took a drink of his wine. 

“We continue onwards. We will sail back to Dragonstone and then back to Winterfell where we will deal with the threat in the North,”

“Ah, the threat in the North, care to explain what that is?” Tyrion asked 

“The White Walkers are coming,” Jon said and Tyrion stifled a laugh. 

“White Walkers? I didn’t know you believed the stories your wet nurse told you,” Tyrion teased and then he was knocked to the floor. Jon’s direwolf pinning him in place, his long sharp teeth bared angrily. Its breath was hot against his face and Tyrion cowered in fear. 

“Lord Tyrion, that is my future husband you are mocking, do that again and you will not be so lucky,” Daenerys said softly as the wolf slowly climbed off his chest. 

Tyrion was winded and Bronn slowly helped him to his feet.

“Loras Tyrell, I would like you and your sister to remain in Kings Landing and help with the rebuilding and the recovery. I will leave behind some of my Unsullied to provide extra man power,” Daenerys said as she kept her face hidden behind a mask. 

“I will also write to Edmure Tully, he will send some more men from the Riverlands,” Jon said after a moment.

Tyrion looked at the pair of them. Jon stood behind Daenerys, his loyalty clear and unwavering.

“Your grace, I recommend that you stay behind, oversee these repairs,” Tyrion suggested after a few moments. 

“No. To go North, first you must go South. I have to continue onwards,” Daenerys said firmly as she finally glanced down to look at him. Those purple eyes were as hard and determined as ever, her face as beautiful and unremorseful. “If I look back I’m lost,”

“If you look back you’re lost?” Tyrion asked in disbelief as he began to shake his head. Daenerys was a woman who had a strong affliction with magic, and Tyrion had long since wondered if that would be her undoing, perhaps he was right. 

“If you look back, you see the pile of bodies in your wake,” Tyrion said and Jon growled.

“Enough Tyrion. Daenerys has made her decision. This meeting is adjourned, we will sail for Dragonstone tonight, prepare yourself,” Jon said as he dismissed them all. 

Tyrion quickly shuffled out of the tent and into the week sunlight outside. The skies were grey, and yet more light snow fell onto him.

At least ash had stopped falling from the sky. 

“So that is your Dragon Queen,” Bronn said lightly as they walked away from the tent. “I told you she was no better,”

Tyrion sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Was his faith in Daenerys misplaced? Was she truly no better than that everyone who came before her. Joffrey would never have done this, his father might have, but that was hardly the company Daenerys would want to be mentioned.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Tyrion said after a pause. “The wildfire being placed under the city makes a certain degree of sense, I do admit,”

Tyrion knew that he was partly to blame, Jaime had told him about the Wildfire, but he had neglected to tell Daenerys. 

“That’s why Jaime killed the Mad King, he planned to blow up the entire city using Wildfire,” Tyrion admitted to Bronn. 

“Then his daughter comes along and completes his dying wish,” Bronn said with a dark chuckle. “That’s one fucked up family,”

“Perhaps this massacre is on my hands too,” Tyrion wondered aloud as he stared at a pile of mangled bodies amidst the wreckage. 

“Why didn’t you tell her about the Wildfire?” Bronn asked and Tyrion fell quiet. It was something he would wonder about for the rest of his life. Could he have prevented this if he had told Daenerys? 

He remembered his final days in this city. He had wanted to kill them all for their condemnation of him. He was innocent, and they sentenced him anyway. Perhaps his own rage had blinded him.

 

They both fell quiet as they walked aimlessly towards the city. Tyrion could see the survivors all huddled together wherever they could. Tyrion sighed as he watched them all. He saw a mother clutching two young girls to her sides, her skin still covered in soot and ash some two days later.

He crossed over to her and offered her something his flask

“Here, it is water, for you and your daughters,” he said kindly. The mother looked at him fearfully before she slowly took it, and Tyrion watched as both her little girls drunk greedily. 

“Are you with the Dragon Queen?” the mother asked and Tyrion shuddered

“I am here to help you,” he answered. The woman looked at him with distrust but she said nothing else and Tyrion slowly walked away.

He saw bodies being carried on makeshift stretchers, wounded and dead alike. 

“Will you come North with us?” Tyrion asked and Bronn scoffed loudly.

“Not unless you want to pay me double what you owe me already,” Bronn said and Tyrion sighed. “Good luck with that Dragon Queen of yours, you’ll bloody need it,”

“She’s all we have left,” Tyrion said quietly as he watched Bronn leave. He sighed before turning around to look at the ruins of the city. He saw piles of rubble and rock, bodies old and young. She was all Westeros had left.

Aegon, Arianne Martell and their entire council had died in the fireblast. Cersei and Jaime were dead. Daenerys was the only option left, and this is what she had done.

Tyrion turned around to look at their tent. Jon and Daenerys

They were not married yet, and Jon had the better claim.

And Jon had not burned down a city.

Perhaps it was not too late to separate them, perhaps Westeros could be saved with Jon Snow as their King. He had to redeem himself for what he had done, and perhaps serving a good ruler would be the redemption that he needed. 

He remembered Olenna Tyrell’s words, she had offered Margaery Tyrell as a wife to Jon Snow. They would make a powerful partnership, yet Tyrion knew it would be impossible to separate to two of them. Their love was too strong, dangerously strong. There was no way Jon would set aside, not unless something tragic were to happen.

Tyrion shuddered as he pushed those thoughts from his mind. He could not move against Daenerys, not yet and not here.

 

* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Daenerys watched as everyone filed out of the tent. She wondered what they thought of her now. How many of them thought of her as a monster, how many of those were truly loyal to her. Asha Greyjoy gave her a smile and a nod whilst the Tyrell’s filed out silently. Dany trusted them the least, they had tried to separate her and Jon before, back on Dragonstone. Yet she was not sure they would move against her. 

Then her eyes settled on Daario, and she realised she had something important to do.

“Daario stay,” she said softly as everyone else left. She saw Tyrion give her another concerned glance before he too turned to leave. Dany would worry about Tyrion later, she had to deal with Daario now. 

Jon stood to her left and Ghost was to her right. She squeezed Jon’s fingers before speaking

“You did well to take Casterly Rock,” she said 

“My Queen commanded me to take it, and that is what I did. I live to serve you,” he said with a bow. There was a time when his words would have stirred something in her, but right now she felt nothing. 

“When we sail for Winterfell, you will not be sailing with me,” Dany said and she watched his smile falter. He looked at her, then he looked at Jon before going back to her. 

“So I take it you want me to stay here, and to hold the city until you return?” Daario asked and Dany shook his head.

“You and the Second Sons will return to Essos, I have no more need of your services,” Dany said simply

“You have no more need of my services?” 

“Yes, my enemies in Westeros have all been defeated, I have no more need for a sellsword company,”

“What if it is my wish to stay here and serve you? Are you willing to send away men who are loyal to you and not your gold?” Daario asked and Dany sighed

“Your Queen commanded you to leave, I don’t see what else is there to discuss,” Jon said in a cold voice.

“Ah it makes sense now. She doesn’t want me to leave, you want me gone,” Daario said as he realised his finger to point at him

“Aye, I want you gone,” Jon said in a gruff voice.

“Daario enough,” Dany said as she stopped them. “It is a decision that I have made,”

Daario scoffed

“How about this, we duel. If I win, I stay, and you leave,” Daario offered as his hand went to his blade. 

“No,” Dany said immediately before Jon could answer. She was confident Jon could beat him, but she did not want to risk him on something as silly as this. “I have made my decision,” 

“You know I never trusted you. You just show up in her life, claiming to be her nephew. I would be careful of this one Daenerys,” Daario said as he pointed at Jon and Dany shook her head. 

“I trust Jon completely,” she answered as she folded her arms across her chest.

“How do you know he is not using you for your dragons and armies?” Daario asked. “Ah, I understand. You can’t satisfy her in bed, and you’re scared if she keeps me around, she’ll end up with me,” Daario said and then Jon snapped. Jon flew at him and knocked Daario to the floor before he started to pummel him with his fists. 

“Shut. Your. Stupid. Mouth,” Jon snarled as he battered the sellsword. Dany stood by passively as he watched his face get reduced to a bloody mess. 

“Enough Jon,” Dany said softly, she was not in the mood to see Jon beat him half to death, she had caused enough death on her own. She had to touch Jon on the shoulder to get his attention and when he turned to face her, his eyes were wild and dangerous. “Jon, enough,”

“Leave,” Dany said softly as she turned to Jon. She grabbed his hands and looked at his bruised knuckles. “Let’s find, a healer and bind something for your hands,”

 

* * *

 

They remained in Kings Landing for another few days whilst they tried to create a plan for rebuilding the city. Tyrion and Garlan estimated that it would take years to rebuild it to even a fraction of the size, and decades until it was rebuilt fully. Until then, they would have to rule from Dragonstone.

Dany had spent her days sitting through meetings and walking through the city streets. It was a harrowing experience, seeing all those people who despised her, who would never trust her. It made her feel sick.

One small positive that Jon had raised was that, Tyrion had experience building the sewers in Casterly Rock, and so he would be able to build a similar system here in Kings Landing. Truthfully, this hardly made her feel better.

It was late in the evening as Daenerys made her way towards the ship that would take the back to Dragonstone and then on to White Harbour. Ghost was by her side whilst Jon took up command. She ran her fingers through his soft fur whilst she listened to him speaking to her men. Petting Ghost had helped keep her grounded, as her own grief and sorrow threatened to wash her away.

Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was bright flashes of green as the city erupted beneath her. She could imagine their faces, all the women and little children, all of them would be so scared and afraid during their final moments. It made her sick to just think about it. So many innocents, so many children dead, all because of her.

She had hardly been herself these past few days, she had barely been eating, and every morning she would have horrible bouts of vomiting. 

It had only been due to the attentions of her handmaidens that she had been able to maintain the same regal mask she normally had.

“Your grace,” a soft voice said and Dany turned to see Missandei was striding towards her. Sorrow etched on her soft beautiful face. She wrung her hands together nervously before she spoke.

“Yes Missandei?” Dany said sadly, her eyes were still red with tears. Grey Worm had been one of the first into the city and there had been no sign of him after the blast. His death was her fault, and nothing she could say would ever sooth Missandei’s grief.

“I’d like to return to Naarth,” she said quietly and Dany nodded in understanding. “There is nothing here for me, nothing but sadness,” 

Dany found her eyes growing wetter as she nodded.

“Of course my friend. You can have a ship and a crew to take you,” Dany said gently and then she released a small choked sob. “Missandei, I am so so sorry, I truly am, I didn’t mean for it to happen,”

“I know you are,” Missandei said as she cut her off. “Daenerys, I am thankful for all you’ve done for me. You freed me from my chains, taught me love and friendship, and you allowed me to find a man that I loved. I am thankful,” 

Dany nodded slowly before stepping into Missandei’s arms. 

“Goodbye Missandei,” Dany said quietly as the tears fell freely down her face. 

“Goodbye Daenerys,” Missandei answered as they held onto each other. Eventually, they broke apart, and Dany quickly gave the orders for a ship to sail her to Naarth. Dany stood and watched as she took her meagre belongings and boarded the ship, and she waved sadly as Missandei headed away from her.

“My poor sweet Missandei,” Dany said quietly as Irri and Jhiqqui stood next to her. Both of her handmaidens squeezed her hand reassuringly as they watched Missandei board her own boat, before slowly sailing away. Silent tears fell down her face as she lost yet another friend. 

“Khaleesi, should we prepare a bath for you?” Irri asked but Dany shook her head. 

“No thank you, I’d just like to be by myself tonight,” Dany said as tears started to fall down her face. She had lost the love of the people, and now she had lost Missandei. She hurried onto her flagship and into her room, shutting the door behind her. 

Daenerys crawled into her bed and cried, letting her grief wash over her. She held her knees tight to her chest as she lay on her side

What had she done? Had she released these monsters onto the world? Was this to be her legacy? To be the Queen of charred bones and ashes? 

Dany sobbed more at the thought. How could she go on from this?

She had fought so hard along her journey. All she had wanted to do was to go home, but to go home meant taking back Westeros and the Iron Throne, and that meant using fire and blood. She had to be tough, she had to be assertive. The Dothraki responded to strength, it was the only way she gained their respect. She had gained her Unsullied by using Drogon and trickery. 

The only reason the people of Qarth let them into their city was because they were intrigued by her dragons. Her dragons were her strength, she was their mother. 

If the dragons were monsters, then so was she. 

She shuddered at the thought 

“Dany?” she heard a voice say and then she felt the bed gently move down as Jon sat on it. “Dany what’s the matter?”

“I can’t go on,” Dany whispered as Jon picked her up. His strong arms wrapped around her. “I’m a monster Jon,”  

“You have to go on Dany, the world still needs you,” Jon whispered as he held her close. She cried into his shoulder. The Iron Throne was her goal for so long, but all she could see was the ruins of the throne room that she had made. All she could see was the carnage that she had caused. 

“Why Jon? Why do they need me? All I’ve done is bring death and destruction,” 

“You’ve also done good remember? Slavery is in the process of being stopped because of you. You freed the Unsullied, united the Dothraki and you’ve helped thousands of people,”

“Missandei left me. I killed Grey Worm and she could barely look at me as she said goodbye,” Dany sobbed and Jon rubbed her shoulder gently. 

“I’m sorry you lost your friend, but you didn’t mean to kill him. It’s war, and Grey Worm knew the risks,” Jon said after a few moments. She listened to his words and they helped, at least a little. She held onto him for a while, content just to be in his arms. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jon said after a moment. He brought a warm towel to her face and Dany sat their patiently whilst he helped to wipe her face clean. 

“You haven’t been eating, have you?” Jon asked and she shook her head. “You need to eat my love, I need you to be strong. We will get married soon, I want my wife to be happy and to enjoy her wedding,”

Dany smiled slowly as he slowly stood up. 

“I’ll send for some food,” Jon said as he poked his head out the door. Jon went out into the hallway and Dany took this time to undress. She took off her outer clothes and she looked at her body. She was already looking a little thinner around the bones in her hips. 

Then she looked at her stomach, perhaps it was a trick of the light but she noticed a small swell. However she quickly dismissed it. She would never have a child, the dragons were the only children she ever had.

She shuddered as she pushed those dark thoughts from her mind. 

She changed into a simpler dress. A deep plum silk that brought out the violets of her eyes and then Jon returned along with Irri. They both carried a tray of food each and they settled them on the desk. Ghost dutifully trotted into the room after them and then settled at her feet once again.

“Khaleesi, let me help with your braids,” Irri offered but Jon waved her away.

“I can do it,” he said quickly and Dany nodded slowly and Irri bowed before leaving the room.

“What would you like? We have fruits, along with lamb stew and warm bread,” Jon asked. Dany clutched her stomach as the scents hit her nose. The stew smelt rich but she didn’t trust her stomach 

“Fruits,” Dany said as she sat on the bed. Jon nodded and filled her plate with fruits. Dany saw grapes, apples and raisins. 

Then stripped off his outer gorget until he was just standing there in his grey linen undershirt. 

“Move forwards so I can work on your braids,” Jon said and Dany did just that, moving until she was on the edge of the bed.

“Have you ever done this before?” she asked as she popped a grape into her mouth. 

“No,” he confessed as he settled behind her and she leaned back into his chest. “Although I promise I’ll be gentle,” 

Dany smiled as he fingers slowly went to work. It was difficult at first as he was very inexperienced, but he soon learned.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to replace your handmaidens,” Jon said with a chuckle as he was halfway through. Dany had been nibbling at her fruits, only eating a little at a time. 

“No, but I appreciate the gesture,” Dany said as she closed her eyes and thought. She imagined the pair of them, living in a simple stone house as man and wife. She wouldn’t be Daenerys Targaryen, the mother of Monsters. She would be Dany, and he would be Jon. 

Perhaps that was the life she needed to live

“Jon?” she said quietly as he continued to slowly work

“Yes Dany?” 

“Don’t leave me,” 

  
“I promise, I never will,” he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He held her in his strong, yet gentle arms and Dany closed her eyes, grateful for his love and support

 

* * *

 

**The Lady of Winterfell**

 

Sansa Stark stood in the Godswood of Winterfell with her two siblings with her. Brienne was on guard just outside.

They had just finished killing Lord Baelish, together they had exposed him for the crimes he committed against their family. He had betrayed their father in Kings Landing and set about the horrible sequences of events that separated their family.

“Did he really kill our Aunt Lysa?” Arya asked and Sansa nodded.

“He pushed her out of the moon door. I lied about it because I wanted to leave and I thought he could take me home,” Sansa knew she had been a fool for trusting him then, and even more of a fool for listening to him after. She had to rely on herself and her siblings now, it was them against the world.

Arya nodded slowly as they both looked at Bran. He was near the Weirwood tree, doing the magical thing that he always did. 

“What happens now?” Arya asked and Sansa shrugged.

“We hold the North. Uncle Edmure was freed by Jon and I wrote to him asking if he could send food and men North,”

“For the fight against the White Walkers?” Arya asked and she nodded. “I can’t believe they’re real,”

“Bran says they are, so does Jon,” Sansa countered and she nodded

“If Bran says they are, then we should believe him,” Arya said quietly and Sansa nodded in agreement. Bran’s powers and visions were still a mystery to them. They both had guessed that Bran could see things, but he could not control what he saw. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing Jon again,” Arya admitted and Sansa gave her a small smile. She had still not told her siblings anything about why he left. Nothing about his parentage, or her attempt to bed him. 

Sansa wondered what would have happened if she was successful. Jon would still be in the North, in her bed. His parentage would have been revealed, and they would rule as King and Queen.

At least Baelish was gone, and there was no risk of him spreading that secret again. 

Perhaps it was not too late, perhaps when Jon returned, she could speak to him properly and try and earn her crown. 

She had done a good job in Winterfell during his absence, pleasing all of the Lords and preparing the castle for Winter. Their stores of grain and food were growing by the day and the castle’s repairs had been going well. 

She would make a good Queen for Jon, she was sure of it.

“Jon will return soon,” Bran said as he startled them both. 

“How soon?” Arya asked

“He sails for White Harbour, bringing the Dragon Queen with him,” Bran says and Sansa’s face flushed. Littlefinger had mentioned this to her, together they could have Westeros. Daenerys in the South, and Jon in the North. 

She felt a wave of jealousy pass over her as she cursed her stupiditiy. Her stupid attempt to bed him had forced him south, Sansa only hoped that she could earn him back.

“Bringing the Dragon Queen?” Arya asked suspiciously. “Do you think he has bent the knee and given her the North?”

“I don’t know,” Sansa said quietly. “We should prepare Winterfell anyway, be grateful hosts,” 

“Grateful hosts?” Arya asked in suspicion. “I will welcome Jon but I will reserve judgement on this Queen,” 

Arya’s hand brushed over her dagger and Sansa nodded slowly. 

“The pack comes first, remember?”

“The wall has fallen, we need to send ravens,” Bran finished ominously and Arya gasped.

“How are you sure?” 

“I just checked now. I warged into a flock of ravens and I flew past,” Bran said calmly. “In a few days, the dead will enter Westeros,”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the previous chapter, let me know what you think of this one.
> 
> The next chapter should be out in around about a week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you're all doing well.   
> Sleepy


	9. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That night she dreamt that she was Rhaegar, riding to the Trident. But she was mounted on a dragon, not a horse. When she saw the Usurper’s rebel host across the river they were armored all in ice, but she bathed them in dragonfire and they melted away like dew and turned the Trident into a torrent. - Dany ASOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wasteman for helping to edit this chapter.

**The Hand of the Queen**

  
  
  


Tyrion Lannister stood in the royal tent. After several long weeks of travel, they were finally nearing Winterfell and the weather was miserable. It was bitterly cold and the rain cut through their clothes like long daggers of ice. 

The dragons did what they could to help their progress, they cleared away all the snow between here and Winterfell and that meant progress was quicker than it otherwise would have been.

He looked around the tent. Ser Jorah was present as always, Theon Greyjoy had also decided to come North with them rather than remain in the South with his sister. The rebuild of Kings Landing was still ongoing, the raven they received in White Harbor said that they had finally cleared all the bodies from the city, and now the rest of the work could continue. 

He wished that she had stayed South. If the people saw her helping to rebuild the city, then it would do wonders to improve her image in the eyes of the people. Instead she was in the North, about to meet more people who had no reason to love her. 

Daenerys stood opposite him with Jon by her side. The pair had been inseparable on the journey North and the sounds of their lovemaking filling his ears long into the night. 

Tyrion knew that this was a problem. It would be a lot easier for him if Jon could see her flaws, but he couldn’t. Separating them would be impossible. 

“Your grace, we need to discuss your arrival into Winterfell,” Tyrion said as he began the meeting. 

“I have already written ahead to Sansa, they know we are coming,” Jon said and Tyrion nodded.

“I recommend you leave your dragons elsewhere during the initial arrival, have them fly over the Wolfswood if necessary,” Tyrion suggested and Daenerys looked at him curiously

“Why is that?”

“The people of White Harbour heard about what happened in Kings Landing and their reaction was not very hospitable. If you arrive in Winterfell with two armies at your back and three dragons in the sky, the people will see you as an invader,” 

“They already see me as an invader,” Daenerys answered after a moment. “But I admit there is a certain amount of reason to your words,”

“I agree with Lord Tyrion,” Jorah said after a moment and Daenerys looked at Jon who nodded slowly.

“You are not coming to the North to conquer it, you are coming to the North as our ally,” Jon said softly and she smiled at him. 

“Very well Lord Tyrion, I will send my children away for our arrival,” Daenerys said softly and Tyrion nodded before releasing a sigh of relief. His Queen still listened to him, perhaps hope was not lost after all. 

“I would also counsel that you do not announce your plans to marry, and I would like it if you at least tried to hide your relationship when we’re in Winterfell,” Tyrion suggested and Jon scowled

“I have nothing to be ashamed of,” Jon said as he entwined his fingers into hers

“I know, but the Northerners have little reason to like Queen Daenerys, especially after what her father did to Lord Rickard and Brandon,” Tyrion answered

“And now that they know I burned down Kings Landing, they will like me even less,” Daenerys finished as she bit her lip in frustration. 

“Jon, I love you, but Tyrion may be right here,” Daenerys said as she turned to him, he scowled and opened his mouth but she quickly spoke again. “I love you, but let us wait. We don’t need to tell them everything at first,”

“Then what should we tell them? That we are merely allies?” Jon asked and she nodded.

“Yes for now. Then after the war is won, we tell them everything. Everything,” she insisted. Jon digested this for a few moments before he scratched his chin. 

“The Lords will never believe we are mere allies. If we don’t tell them that we will marry, then they will assume that I have bent the knee, invited you into our lands and for no gain. At least if we have a marriage alliance, I can tell them that we will be ruling together,” Jon said passionately and Tyrion saw her face stretch upwards into a smile. 

“Your grace,” Tyrion objected but she was not listening to him anymore

“Marriage alliance it is,” she said softly as she leaned up to kiss him. Tyrion shook his head and scowled as he released a sigh. Their love was strong, dangerously so, but he had no other choice. 

Tyrion sighed as he looked at them both. He knew that he was also to blame what for what happened in Kings Landing, he could not hide from that. His failure to tell Daenerys was something that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

He knew that Daenerys was not perfect, but neither was he. Neither was Jon either. No one in this world was perfect. 

Tyrion had thought about plotting against Daenerys, but he was still unsure whether it was the right way to go. Perhaps the best thing to do was to foster their love, to help nurture it, to hope that their love could change her for the better. 

He had noticed that during their voyage to the North, Daenerys had already become more passive during their meetings, preferring to let Jon take the lead. Perhaps that was a sign of things to come, perhaps Jon truly was a good influence on her. 

Tyrion shuddered as he shook his head. He wanted to do good, he needed to do good, but he was so unsure of the right way to go forward. Betraying Daenerys for Jon was one option, but Tyrion was not sure it was the right one. Frankly, he was not sure it was possible, they were too entrenched with one another. 

He sighed before leaving the tent, wringing his hands together as he contemplated his decision. He felt that no matter what he did, he could end up regretting it for the rest of his life. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


**The King In the North**

  
  


Jon pulled his horse to a stop as they reached a hill that overlooked Winterfell. Daenerys was to his left whilst their troops filed down below them. The Unsullied march in front, with the Dothraki on the flanks. 

“This is Winterfell,” Jon said proudly as he gestured out to the castle before her.

“It looks beautiful,” Dany said softly as she looked at the castle. It was covered in a layer of snow that added to the wintery feel. She was dressed in a thick white coat, with a hint of a red trim to it. Her cheeks were flushed with the tiniest hint of pink as her lovely eyes were sparkling purple.

She had been different in the past few weeks. She had been much softer and passive during meetings with her advisors, almost as if her fire had been tempered. Whenever they held a strategy meeting to discuss the defence of the North, she was strangely quiet, willing to let him dictate the conversation.

When she was with him, her grief had been plain for him to see. Jon knew she had difficulty sleeping at night, and he found himself frequently staying up with her, comforting her and soothing her. 

He knew what happened in Kings Landing was an accident, yet it was not that simple to forgive herself. Daenerys was not a monster, and she did care for the people she would rule over. 

She had her flaws, but so did he. 

He thought back to what Davos had said as he left, had Jon lost himself? He didn’t think that he had, all he was doing was standing by Dany, the woman he loves. Jon missed his friend, but he did not regret his choice.

As they rode towards Winterfell, Jon thought about what lay ahead of them. He knew the Lords would be hostile towards her, and he would shield her as best as he could. Sansa, Arya and Bran would be there and Jon hoped they would welcome her properly. 

Over the past few weeks with Daenerys, he had been able to tell her more and more about his siblings, particularly Arya. He could remember what she looked like now, and he was most eager to meet her. 

Sansa on the other hand was more of a mystery. He had not mentioned what she did to him, as Daenerys had enough on her mind already. She did not need to worry about Sansa Stark, Jon could handle her on his own. 

Their procession went through Wintertown now as Jon rode alongside Dany. The people gave him a few small tentative waves and smiles, but the reception towards Daenerys was hostile. Mothers hid their children and the men all ducked their heads to whisper at each other, the words he heard did not please him. 

He reached across to lightly brush his fingers against hers, offering as much support as he could. It hurt him that he could not openly express his love for her, but he knew that he had to be patient. 

Daenerys gave him a gentle smile as she straightened her neck to look ahead. Ghost was to her side, and Jon was grateful that his wolf was so loyal towards her already. 

He could see the main gate of Winterfell ahead as he led their party forward. He turned to see Tyrion and Jorah behind him, along with her handmaidens just behind. Jon knew that she missed Missandei most of all, and having her best friend leave her only increased the pain she felt. 

“We’ll be alright Dany,” he said reassuringly as he looked at her, she gave him a small smile in return before turning her head forward once more. She did not look at the people who were staring back with blank expressions on their faces. He gripped his reigns tightly, at least they were not hurling abuse at her.

The main gates were flanked by two towers with an archway above. The Stark banner hung proudly down the side of the curtain walls. They passed through the gates together and entered Winterfell proper. 

He saw Sansa, Arya and Bran all to one side, and it seemed that the entire castle had come out to see their arrival. 

Jon quickly jumped off his horse and onto the soft snow beneath them. He immediately went over to Arya, scanning her face, filling in all of the blanks with his eyes. 

“Little sister,” he said breathlessly as he pulled her into his arms. “It is so good to see you again,” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Arya replied as she hugged him back. Jon held her in his embrace before slowly letting go. He looked her up and down, taking in her entire appearance. Her raven hair was long and it came just to the tops of her shoulders, her eyes were storm grey, just like his. 

“I was told she had dragons,” Arya said cooly as she looked over his shoulder at Daenerys. Jon pulled back to frown at her

“Aye, she does,” he said softly as her eyes narrowed anyway. 

“We need to talk later big brother,” Arya said as he pulled away, her face serious and Jon felt an uneasy feeling spread inside of him. 

“Arya, give her a chance, please,” Jon said as he looked at her. “That’s all I want,”

Arya returned his gaze before biting her lip lightly, but she did not answer him. Then he turned to Sansa, who knew wisely to keep her distance.

“It’s nice to have you back Jon,” Sansa said as he nodded at her, not trusting himself to speak. She sensed his unease and thankfully moved to Dany

“Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. You are the first Targaryen to step foot in Winterfell for many years. Winterfell is yours, your grace,” Sansa said as she gave a small bow. Jon eyed her suspiciously but said nothing of it, she had always been well mannered.

“Lady Sansa, your brother has told me so many things about you,” Dany said after a moment, her voice formal and polite. “You may rise,”

Sansa looked nervous at her words, but she quickly fixed her face. 

“I trust your journey was not too difficult?” Sansa asked politely 

“The weather is a little colder than what I am used to, but I managed” Dany answered.

“Would you like a hot bath or meal?” Sansa said quickly and Jon was definitely suspicious, but before he could answer Bran spoke

“Jon, the wall has fallen, and the dead are on their way,”

“How?” Jon asked in disbelief. “The wall has stood for hundreds of years,”

“A piece of magic even older than that brought it down,” Bran said calmly and Jon shook his head. Then he reached into his robes and pulled out the battered old horn. “This thing?”

“Yes. I believe that is the Horn of Winter, I will have to check it later,” Bran said as he looked at the horn. 

“Check?” Jon asked as he shook his head. “Bran what happened to you?”

“Jon we need to plan,” Bran said as he ignored his question. 

“Jon, Bran has special powers now. He can see visions,” Arya classified and Jon continued to shake his head, none of this made sense to him.

“I will summon the lords to the Great hall,” Sansa offered and Jon nodded and he watched as Sansa hurried off. This was not going according to his plan. He had wanted to confront Sansa immediately, but that would have to wait. The wall had fallen, and that changed everything.

He turned to Dany and then he led her inside after Sansa. He ignored the stares of all the Lords as they marched through the light snow.  Together they made their way to the Great Hall and looked around. 

“The last time I was here, they crowned me King in the North,” Jon said quietly as he walked to the head table. There were 5 seats laid out already. He sat in the middle, with Dany to the right and Tyrion to her right. 

Sansa sat to his left and Bran to her left. Arya was elsewhere in the hall, lurking somewhere in the shadows. 

“Where is Lord Baelish?” Jon asked as he scanned all the Lords that entered the hall. He saw several familiar faces, but not the Lord Protector of the Eyrie. 

“Dead. We found a reason to get rid of him, we did it,” Sansa replied with a hint of a smile. “Just like you wanted,”

Jon was silent as he contemplated this fact. Did Sansa kill Baelish to please him? Was that her aim? He was very confused by her actions so far but he would have to figure her out later. Now was the time to address the Northern Lords

“My Lords, I have returned North with Queen Daenerys Targaryen,” Jon said as he addressed the room. He had the attention of all the Lords. “She has agreed to come North to help fight the threat of the White Walkers,”

“At what cost?” Lord Cerwyn shouted and Jon sighed. He glanced at Dany before speaking again, it would be better to get the truth out already

“I will marry Daenerys Targaryen to unite our Kingdoms, we will rule together. There is no cost,” Jon said to the Lords and the room fell into silence. 

“Aye, easy enough for you, to bed the dragon Queen,” Lord Robett Glover grumbled. “But what about us, we chose you as King in the North so you would stay in the North, with us,” 

“Aye, and I will do just that. The North is my home and I will do what is best to represent its wishes,” Jon answered

“How can you represent the North when you will be in the South in Kings Landing, or whatever place you rule from after she burned it all down!” Lord Cerwyn shouted and Jon bristled. 

“Where I rule from does not matter. All that matters is that I have your best interests at heart, and you all need to trust me on that,” Jon said as he banged his fist on the table. 

“The North can not trust a Targaryen! Especially the Mad King’s daughter!” Lord Robbett Glover shouted. “She burned down Kings Landing, her father killed Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon, she can not be trusted!” 

“Aye!” was the resounding answer from the Lord. 

“Traitor!” 

“No more Targaryens!” 

“We don’t want her!” one man shouted and Jon stared daggers at him. Jon shook his head as he gave Dany an apologetic glance, how would these people react when they found out he too, was a Targaryen?

“She even brings a Lannister with her!”

“The dwarf killed his own father!”

“My Lords, this is enough. Daenerys Targaryen is my Queen, and she is to be my wife, you WILL, treat her with respect,” Jon said coldly. He saw several angry glares thrown at him, in fact, the majority of the Lords were angry at him, yet Jon did not care. Daenerys was his family, and she was the woman he loved. He would not abandon her to these people.

“My Lords!” Lord Galbert Glover shouted as he rose to his feet. He was the man that Jon had freed in Riverrun. “I know the King in the North, he was the one who saved me from the dungeons of the Twins, he was the one who avenged the Red Wedding and took back Winterfell! If he says that we should trust the Dragon Queen, then that is what we must do!” 

Jon looked at the man and nodded in thanks, yet his words did little to please the rest of the Lords. 

“Aye, I stand by King Jon,” Lord Manderly shouted in agreement and thankfully, several more Lords agreed, yet it was still a minority. 

“The King in the North, should remain in the North,” Lyanna Mormont said and Jon sighed. 

“Aye, no more Southern rulers!”

“My Lords, this is not up for debate. Daenerys is here as our ally, and on my invitation. She is here to help us, not fight with us. I was there in Kings Landing, I saw what happened, you all did not. The burning of the city was an accident, Wildfire was planted to set off an explosion she was powerless to control. She can not be blamed for that tragedy,” Jon said firmly as he eyed all of the Lords. “This topic ends now,” 

The room fell ghostly silent after his words, Jon knew that this would not make him popular, but it was necessary. He would not waste more time dealing with their petty squabbles. 

“Now, onto more important matters. The wall has fallen, and now the dead march into the land of the living,” Jon said to the room. “All of the Lords need to send ravens to their castles and evacuate them here to Winterfell where they will be safest,”

These words caused a massive uproar amongst the Lords

“Move my people, in the middle of Winter?” One Lord shouted. “Impossible!”

“Aye, the women, children and the elderly will suffer on that brutal march!”

“I will lock my gates and hold my ground!” 

“My Lords!” Jon shouted as he began to grow impatient. “Winterfell is where the Dragons are. Winterfell is where all of Daenerys’s armies are. This is our best chance of defence,”

“Dragons can fly, can they not? Why can’t she fly to our castles and defend our people?” Lord Glover shouted 

“The North is vast, it could take me hours to fly from one castle to the next,” Daenerys answered as she finally spoke. Her voice calm and collected. 

“Your King did not make a request, he issued an order,” Daenerys did not stand to speak, but her voice was clear and carried an authoritative tone. 

The room fell quiet after her words as they had their first glimpse of Daenerys. 

“My Lords, Winter is coming, and we need to stick together. During the past few weeks, I have been stockpiling food and other supplies here in Winterfell. It will be a tight fit, but sticking together offers our best chance of survival,” Sansa offered and Jon saw some of the Lords nod in agreement. 

“Write to your people, and bring them here as soon as you can,” Jon said as he gave Sansa another curious glance. He did not trust her, but now was not the time to question her further, they had more planning to do.

* * *

  
  
  


**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  


Daenerys sat next to Jon as they entered yet another meeting. This was a war strategy meeting and Jon was taking the lead. Theon Greyjoy, Tyrion, Lord Bran, Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, Ser Jorah, Brienne of Tarth, Lord Royce and Aggo and Rakharo were also part of this meeting. Bronze Shield would be representing the Unsullied in Grey Worms absence.

The people in the North did not like her, she had expected as much before she arrived. Yet seeing the hate on their faces only made things worse and much more real. Some of them could barely even look at her.

Worse yet was how they reacted to Jon. The people loved him, she saw it on their faces. The children ran towards him, and the women all smiled at him. He was a war hero, whilst she was a war criminal. 

The contrasts between them could not be more clear to her. 

Then there was his family. Arya had jumped into his arms, and the love the two of them was plain to see. It made a stark contrast to her relationship with Viserys, and how little love they shared in the end. 

Dany released a soft sigh as she turned to focus on the meeting again. She trusted Jon, he would not betray her. He loved her, and that was all she needed. He had even announced their marriage to the Lords today, and he had stood up to defend her. 

A small smile crept to her face as she thought about his words. It reminded her of Drogo, when he had promised to take back the seven Kingdoms for her and their child. Of course that never came to pass, but that level of love and loyalty was something she loved, and Jon had gone far beyond Drogo ever could 

Her mind went back to their previous couplings. She had needed his love more and more in the past few weeks. She made sure to have him every single morning and night, and she even took him during the day. Feeling no shame as she rode off away from their march to fuck him in the woods.

Being intimate with Jon helped her to grieve, being one with the man she loved helped to remind her that she was not truly a monster. She was a person capable of love, and Dany swore to make sure Jon knew how much she loved him for the rest of her life.

She shook her silver hair lightly as she pushed those indecent thoughts from her mind and instead she focused on the meeting.

Jon took the lead, and she was impressed by his military knowledge. 

“The defence of Winterfell should be our priority, that is where the majority of our armies are located,” Jon said as he pointed out Winterfell on the map. His fingers moving deftly across the map as he moved the pieces that represented their troops.

She remembered those strong fingers sliding into her cunt. Just this morning, he had plunged two fingers into her cunt whilst he had another in her arse, making her moan and beg like a whore. 

Then when she had been reduced to a babbling mess, he had swiftly taken her into his arms, and plunged himself into her arse. Fucking her quickly until she screamed out in pleasure. 

Dany sighed as she focused on the conversation yet again.

“We should build trenches and pits surrounding the castle, to prevent the dead getting close. Trebuchets and catapults to launch flaming rocks and debris towards them as well,” Jon suggested.

“The Knights of the Vale will take the Eastern Flank,” Lord Royce offered and Jon nodded. 

“Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion can provide support from above,” Daenerys said as she stepped into the conversation. Viserion was healing, he was still wounded, but there were no scorpions in the North to harm him. She decided that he would be able to join the fight. 

“The Unsullied will make up the center along with the Northmen. The Dothraki can take up the left,” Jon said as he manoeuvred the pieces into position. 

“Sansa have you written to Edmure Tully?” Jon asked and she nodded

“Yes, he is sending men to Winterfell at my request,” Sansa said and Daenerys noticed her words. Not Jon’s request, Sansa’s. 

Daenerys eyed the woman suspiciously, she had been far too kind to her and Dany had not fallen for her act in the slightest. Until she could speak to Jon, she would keep Sansa Stark at arms length. 

Jon had mentioned that Sansa had treated him poorly when they were younger, and that made her distrust Sansa even more. 

“How do we even defeat the dead?” Lord Royce asked as he shook his head

“We have to defeat the Night King,” Bran said and Dany looked at him curiously. “If he falls, they will all fall,” 

“Did you see this in one of your visions?” Jon asked slowly and Bran nodded. 

“He will come after me, I am his target,” Bran said slowly, as if it was the most trivial thing in the world. 

“Right, then we need to protect you,” Jon said. “You will have your own personal guard. Perhaps 100 Northmen,” Jon suggested and Bran nodded. 

“I would like to help,” Theon said as he stepped forward. Jon looked at him and then at Bran. 

“Bran, this is your decision, do you want this man protecting you?” Jon asked. Bran’s face remained impassive whilst he regarded Theon, before he slowly nodded, giving his permission.

“Jon. After you took Winterfell, we found some Dragonglass in a storeroom,” Bran told him

“Dragonglass? Here? Why?” he asked in confusion. Jon knew that it would be helpful, but he did not know where to find any.

“I checked. Stannis Baratheon gave orders for it to be mined, he had some with him when he was defeated in battle,”

“Oh,” Jon said as his brows furrowed. He still did not understand Bran’s powers and visions. 

“I have sent some to the forge so it can be made into weapons,” Bran said and Jon nodded. It would be a help, that was for sure. 

“Why is Dragonglass useful?” Daenerys asked

“It is useful to kill wights. Normal steel doesn’t kill them, dragonglass, Valyrian steel and fire does,” Jon informed her, then he turned to Bran. "How much do we have?"

"Not a lot," he answered

“Where can we get more of it?” she asked

“Dragonstone,” Bran told them and Jon cursed himself. 

“You could have sent a raven? We would have stopped on the island and mined some,” Jon said as he turned to Bran.

“There was no time for Dragonglass. We need Daenerys and her dragons here, before the White Walkers arrive,” Bran said ominously. 

“Where should we put those who can’t fight?” Jorah asked as he broke the silence.

“We could hide them in the crypts perhaps?” Sansa suggested.

“The Night King can raise the dead and you want to hide in the  _ crypt _ ?” Jon asked, his voice scathing with disbelief. “Barricading yourself in the Great Hall is a better idea,” 

If Sansa was put out by his rebuttal, she did well to hide it, her face a perfect mask as ever. 

“Bran where are the freefolk?” Jon asked in concern

“They are marching South, they were in the lands south of Eastwatch,” 

“Right, well. I’d like to go and make sure they make it back to Winterfell safely,” Jon said quietly as he looked up at her. 

“Jon and I will take my dragons and find the freefolk,” Dany suggested and he nodded gratefully. 

“I’d like to fly out as soon as possible, the Freefolk are good fighting men, and good friends too,” he said and she nodded in agreement.

“Jon before you leave, we all need to talk. As a family,” Sansa said and Dany noticed how her eyes flitted in her direction as she said those final words. Dany held her gaze, she understood her message, she was not part of their family. 

Jon gave her an apologetic look, but she understood that he would need to speak to his siblings at some point.

“I will meet you by the dragons,” Dany said to him. “In fact, I will explore the castle for a while, I am sure you will be able to find me,”

“Take Ghost with you,” Jon told her and she nodded, his wolf had been ever present by her side during the past few weeks. Perhaps Ghost shared and sensed his master’s protectiveness. Then she left the room with her Bloodriders and Ser Jorah closely behind. 

“Rakharo, Aggo, go and check on my Dothraki. I have sent food and warm cloaks for them, please let Irri or Jhiqui know if they need anything else, I will do my best to provide,” Dany said quickly in Dothraki

“At once Khaleesi,” Aggo answered

“Bronze Shield. I’d like you to make sure the Unsullied are settled, if there is anything you need, let me or Ser Jorah know,” 

“This one will do what Queen Daenerys bids,” he replied in a deep voice. Dany nodded as he headed on his way with Rakharo and Aggo. She missed Missandei and Grey Worm, and it was entirely her fault that they were not by her side today. 

“How do you find the North your grace,” Ser Jorah asked as they reached the courtyard.

“Bitterly cold and filled with people who do not like me,” Dany answered honestly and Jorah nodded. “But as Jon says, I have to prove to these people that I deserve to be their Queen,”

“He is a good man,” Jorah said quietly and Dany knew how much it pained him to say that. 

“Thank you for your loyalty Ser Jorah,” Dany said as she turned to face him. She gazed into his eyes as she said those words, to make sure that he meant it. She did not love him romantically, not like she did with Jon, but she was grateful for him.

“You will always have it,” he said with a parting bow. Dany watched as he headed away from her, towards a small woman. Jorah had said that it was his niece and Dany felt a pang of sadness pass over her. 

It seemed that she was the only person in the world without a family or a home. She closed her eyes briefly and imagined her house with a red door. She imagined Jon beside her and her hand went to her stomach as she imagined their child as well.

But that was all it would be, she bitterly realised. Something she could only imagine. 

 

* * *

 

**The King in the North**

  
  


Jon stood silently in his room as he watched everyone file out slowly, leaving only him and his siblings. 

“What is it?” Jon asked as they were finally left alone. His eyes were glued on Sansa yet it was Arya who spoke first. 

“Jon what happened, why did you leave Winterfell?” Arya asked and Jon sighed, before he considered his answer. Sansa, Bran and Arya were his family, and he trust them with this secret. 

However he remembered all he saw in the South, and he remembered the pain that his parentage caused Dany. 

No he would keep it a secret, at least for a while longer.

“It’s a long story,” he said with a non committed shrug. “I had some things that I needed to deal with, and I needed some space,”

That part was certainly true enough, his parentage had shaken him to the core. 

“You’re lying,” Arya said after a moment and Jon shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said quietly. “Let’s talk about something else,”

“We don’t want your Queen,” Arya said simply as she folded her arms across his chest. 

“You don’t know her,” Jon said coldly. He would defend Dany to his death. He loved this woman, and he wanted his family to see that. “You need to give her a chance,”

“We don’t need to, she’s from the South, she wants us to bow to her and be part of the Seven Kingdoms,” 

“Aye. I love her and I will be her husband, this is a good deal for the North,” Jon said defensively. Both of their eyes widened as they looked at him in disbelief. 

“Love her? How can you trust her? After all she’s done?” Arya asked “She burned down Kings Landing,”

“Aye, and it was an accident. She has done plenty of good in Essos. She has started the fight back against the slave trade, improving thousands of lives in the process,” 

“An accident? She would have burned Winterfell if you hadn’t agreed to marry her. Arya has told me about what she heard in Essos, she can’t be trusted Jon,” Sansa said and Jon grew angry

“Trust? You talk to me about trust!” he shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, so hard that several of the pieces were knocked onto the floor. Sansa looked startled but Arya and Bran were confused.

“Oh you didn’t tell them?” Jon said as he stepped back. He glared at Sansa, this was not how he imagined it, but if it had to be this way, then so be it. 

“The night I left Winterfell, Sansa put something in my drink. Something that messed with my mind and made it difficult to think,” Jon snarled as he glared at her. “Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sansa said defensively as she crossed her arms across her chest

“Liar!” Jon shouted. “You know what you did,”

“I didn’t force you to do anything, all I did was give you some wine, that’s all,” Sansa said as she rose to her feet.

“You are a disgusting person,” Jon said as he started towards her. “After all we’ve done, how dare you do that and lie about it,” 

Jon rounded the table but Arya quickly stepped between them both, drawing her blade in protection of Sansa. 

“You don’t believe me,” Jon said as he looked at her, his mood deflating. “You really trust her over me,”

“I don’t know who to believe, Bran can you help us?” Arya said and Jon threw his hands up in frustration

“Really Arya? Out of everyone, I thought you of all people would trust me. All I wanted was for you to give her a chance, talk to her, listen to her story, but you don’t even want to do that,” Jon said as he looked at her with disgust. “In fact, forget it, do whatever you want. I’m going to her,”

“Jon wait,” Arya shouted as he reached the door. “If she’s so important to you, I’ll give her a chance. One conversation,” 

Jon looked at her briefly before turning on his heels to leave the room anyway. Dany was good, she was the woman he loved. How could they not see that?

Why didn’t they want to see that?

Jon grunted in frustration as he stomped through the halls. No doubt disturbing the servants and Lords who he happened to pass. 

Dany was his family, but so were Arya and Bran. Why did he have to choose? 

Jon continued to stomp angrily outside, kicking the snow in front of him, glaring at anyone in his path. He walked aimlessly around the courtyard as he wondered where Dany was. He looked up at the balcony and then he saw her, a flash of silver hair on a walkway above him. 

A flash of desire passed over him as he hurried towards her, climbing the wooden steps two at a time in his eagerness. 

“What did they want?” Dany asked as he hurried towards him but Jon shook his head. He only touched her on the wrist and motioned for her to follow him. He led her quickly through the castle back towards the room where they had the meeting. 

“Jon, aren’t your family still in there?” Dany asked and Jon nodded before he stopped by a second door. He opened it and they entered a storage room. Even here, he could hear his sisters talking. They were arguing it seemed, and Jon could hear Sansa’s raised voice. 

“What happened Jon, you’re upset?” Dany asked, her eyes wide with concern. 

“I love you, and no one here wants to even give you a chance,” he said. Then he released a sigh, “And there is something that I have been keeping from you,”

Her face turned into a frown as she pulled herself up to her full height.

“Before I left Winterfell, Sansa came to my chambers and tried to seduce me,” 

“She tried to seduce you?” Dany asked as her eyes narrowed

“Aye, she put something in my drink and came onto me, nothing happened, but I’ve been meaning to deal with her when I returned. I didn’t tell you earlier because I thought I could handle it on my own,” 

“Jon, that is not seduction. She put something in your drink! That is wrong! That is rape!” Dany seethed as she looked at the door. “I should march in their, drag her out by the hair and throw her to Drogon,” 

“Dany we have to be smart about this,” Jon said quietly as he grabbed her elbow and Dany released a sigh. 

“I know Jon, but what she did is  _ wrong _ . Seduction doesn’t work that way. She needs to be punished,” 

Jon nodded slowly as he watched Dany, she paced back and forth. Then she turned to him, her eyes wild. She hopped onto the table and motioned to him with her index finger, beckoning him forward. 

“Come here,” she beckoned. Jon looked at her curiously, but obeyed her neither the less.

“Dany what are you doing?” 

“Sansa is in that room correct?” she asked and Jon nodded. “Well seeing as I can’t outright punish Sansa in the way I see fit, we’ll punish her a different way, together,” 

Jon looked puzzled and Dany sighed

“Jon, do you love me?” she asked and he nodded quickly. How could she even think to ask that? “Good, now I want you to show me,”

Jon’s eyes widened as he caught onto her meaning.

“You want me to fuck you silly so Sansa can hear?” Jon asked and she grinned mischievously. He stepped between her legs and leaned down to kiss her soft full lips. They kissed gently at first, but it quickly grew in passion. His hands roamed around her body before settling on her breasts. He was sure that they were bigger, but he was not sure.

“I want your breasts,” Jon growled as he broke apart.

Dany obediently nodded as she leaned forward, letting him undo her outer cloak. They briefly broke apart so Dany could slip out of it. Underneath she wore a simple black gown with a cut in the middle that exposed the valley of her breasts. 

“Jon,” Dany gasped as he swiped his cock along her slit. “I really don’t like Sansa,” 

“Neither do I,” Jon growled as he plunged swiftly inside of her. Her eyes widened as her hand went to the back of his neck.

“Joonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Dany moaned as he began to thrust. She lay back on the table, one hand gripping the edge as Jon quickly began to fuck her. He growled possessively as his hands went to her breast. 

They were now bigger than his palms. One popped out of her gown and he quickly bent down to take it into his mouth, sucking on it greedily in the way that she liked. 

“Oh Jon, I’ve wanted you all day,” Dany whispered as her cunt gripped him. God she was so tight. “You fuck me so good,” 

Jon grunted in agreement as he began to pound into her, each thrust more rough than the last. His lips were everywhere, sucking at her breasts, then her neck before going to her greedy lips. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she sucked on his tongue. 

Then Jon quickly pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were hooded as she was close to her pleasure. His fingers went to her nub, expertly swiping as he brought her closer

“Dany. I want you to scream,” Jon grunted as he bent down to sink his teeth into her shoulder. 

“Jonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!” Dany yelled as he fucked her. Her cunt tightened around him as her climax passed over her. Jon was sure that half the castle heard, and that pleased him. Let them all know who he loved. 

Her fingers curled into his hair as he continued to ride her. 

“Fuck me Jon. Fill me up. Breed me,” Dany urged as he sunk lower. His thrusts quickened in pace as the table creaked and groaned beneath them. 

Jon could only grunt in agreement as his eyes closed. He saw a vision of Dany nursing a babe at her breast. 

“Jon! Give me a baby!” Dany shouted and Jon howled in response. Burying himself to the hilt inside of her warmth and giving her all of his seed. His eyes were closed as he slowly caught his breath.

“Do you think they heard us?” Dany asked with a light giggle. 

“Definitely,” Jon answered, he noticed that their arguing had stopped and he gently pulled out of her. She lay back on the table, her hair a mess as his seed leaked out of her cunt. She looked so beautiful and so alluring to him then. 

“Dany, your breasts are bigger,” Jon said after a moment. She gave him a puzzled look before weighing them in her hands. 

“I’m sure you’re just imagining things,” she said lightly. Jon frowned, but let the conversation drop.

“I’m sure you can make me scream louder,” Dany said seductively as she swiped her fingers along her slit, collecting some of his seed to show him. “I’m not sure they heard,” 

“Tonight,” Jon said as he watched her pout before sucking her own finger greedily. “The Freefolk need us,” 

Dany nodded slowly as she got on her shaky feet. Jon quickly helped her to dress and make herself presentable before they slipped out of the room. He pressed an ear to the other door and heard nothing but silence on the other side. 

Smirking to himself, he led Dany through the castle and towards the dragons. Now it was time to find Tormund. 

* * *

  
  


**The Lady of Winterfell**

  
  


“Did you do it?” Arya asked coldly as she folded her arms across her chest. Sansa eyed her suspiciously before she looked at Bran. 

“Yes,” was all Sansa said. Bran would be able to tell them the truth anyway. 

“How could you do that? He’s our brother, and you tried to fuck him? What is wrong with you!” Arya spat as she shoved her in the chest.

“He’s not our brother,” Sansa began but Arya interrupted her

“Oh yes,  _ half-brother _ as you always called him,” 

“He’s not -” 

“Why do you even want him anyway? You never even gave him a second look when we were younger,” Arya continued as she glared at her. Her arms swinging wildly as she gesticulated. “Now you want to fuck him? What did Cersei do to you?”

“He’s not our brother!” Sansa shouted. “He’s our cousin. He’s not our father’s son,” 

“What?” Arya asked. “What are you talking about?” 

“He is not father’s son. He’s Aunt Lyanna’s son,”

“Her son?” Arya whispered then her eyes widened. “With Rhaegar Targaryen?”

“Yes,”

“So he’s the child of rape?” Arya asked in an accusatory tone. Her arms folding across her chest in unhappiness.

“No,” Sansa said after a moment. “At least I don’t think so,”

“How do you even know all of this?” Arya asked as she shook her head. “It doesn’t make sense,”

“Littlefinger told me. He had Jon followed. Howland Reed told Jon the truth,” 

“Howland Reed? Who is he? Why would he know? In fact, why would you trust Littlefinger?” 

“She is telling the truth,” Bran said ominously. “Jon was told by Howland Reed in the crypts,” “So this is all true? Jon is really our cousin?” Arya asked and Bran nodded and truthfully, Sansa had almost forgotten that he was there. 

“That still doesn’t make sense, why would you want him in your bed?” Arya asked in disbelief. “Wait, now I understand,”

“Let me explain,” Sansa began but Arya barrelled onwards anyway

“You wanted him for his crown don’t you. He’s King in the North, he needs a wife. That’s what you wanted,”

“It’s not that simple,” Sansa said defensively as she folded her arms across her chest. She was on her feet and her face grew flushed. 

“Go on, explain it to me then,”

Sansa sighed in frustration as she opened and then closed her arms

“You don’t know what it was like for me being trapped in Kings Landing. I was surrounded by people who hated me, I was forced into marriages. I just wanted someone to love me,” Sansa said desperately.

“So you chose Jon? And you thought putting something in his drink and deceiving him would do that? Gods you really are stupid,” Arya said in disgust and Sansa’s face burned. 

“Arya, we have to stay together,” Sansa reminded her. “We can’t split up again,”

“Split up?” Arya asked in disbelief. “You know, I believed you. All the things you said about staying together as a pack, as a family, yet you’re the one who’s trying to split us up the most!” 

“Arya,” Sansa began but her sister held up her hand to silence her

“Do you hear that?” Arya asked and then Sansa heard it. Faint moaning coming from a room nearby.

“It’s Jon and Daenerys,” Bran said quietly and Sansa’s face burned in shame. Hearing her impassioned moans caused her face to go as red as her hair.

“Well your plan failed. I can’t understand why, but Jon loves Daenerys. And he will never love you,” Arya said coldly. Sansa heard Daenerys scream out Jon’s name and that was enough for her. 

She quickly turned on her heels and fled the room, not bothering to look behind her. The sounds of her moans were even louder in the hallway and Sansa hurried away. Not stopping until she was on the opposite side of the castle.

Her face burned with shame. Arya was right, Jon loved Daenerys, and thanks to her mistakes, he would never trust her.

Then there was her family, Arya had little reason to trust her, and Bran was Bran. 

She was now alone. 

She sighed deeply as she looked down into the courtyard. Jon and Daenerys were walking through the courtyard side by side. Had she seduced him? Was that it?

Jon had said that they had agreed to marry, and they would rule together. But how much of that was true?

How could he trust Daenerys? Everyone in the North had heard about what she did in Kings Landing. Sansa had heard about her violent and bloody conquest through Essos. How could Jon trust her? 

Sansa sighed softly, she would have to stay close to Daenerys and get to know her better. Then she would be better placed to act

“Lady Sansa,” she heard a soft voice say. She turned and saw Lord Tyrion Lannister standing a few meters away from her. His face looked troubled and he had his hand of the pin badge on his chest. 

“Lord Tyrion,” Sansa said quietly. She did not trust him, he was Daenerys’s hand. 

“It is nice to see you,” Tyrion said and Sansa gave him a polite smile. 

“How are you Lord Tyrion?”

“I am well,” he said with a sigh. “It hasn’t been the most friendly welcome, but I did not expect anything better,”

“Your family has wronged mine,” 

“I know, I didn’t say it was unjustified,” Tyrion answered and then they fell quiet. 

“You were always good to me, you were better than everyone else in Kings Landing,” Sansa said quietly. 

“One of the few good things I’ve done in my life,” 

“You are her hand. Hand to a Queen who burned down an entire city,” 

“I’m not proud of it,” Tyrion answered and she looked at him curiously. 

“How can you be loyal to someone like her?” Sansa whispered as she turned to her. 

“She is the last hope for Westeros. Cersei is dead. Aegon Targaryen is dead. Daenerys is all there is left,” Tyrion muttered darkly. 

Sansa fell quiet as she mulled over his words. He was not happy to be supporting Daenerys, that much was clear. However, she would have to choose her words carefully. 

“What if there was another,” Sansa said quietly. 

“Then we would have another option, but there is no one else, so this conversation is irrelevant,” Tyrion said but Sansa remained tight lipped, and that caught his attention. “Who else?”

“Jon,” Sansa said simply. Jon may not trust her, he may not like her, but he was better than Daenerys. 

“They are to be married. There is no way to separate them,” Tyrion said flatly and Sansa held her tongue whilst she glanced at him. 

“Daenerys has no allies in Westeros,” Sansa said quietly.

“She has the North, Vale and the Riverlands, through Jon,”

“Exactly, through Jon,” Sansa said as she turned to him. “Without Jon, who else does she have? Who supports her?”

“The Reach I suppose,” Tyrion said

“We both know the Queen of Thornes, we know she has ambition,” Sansa said quietly and Tyrion fell silent. “Why would she settle being a vassal when she could be a consort to a King?”

“She proposed a marriage alliance between Jon and Margaery Tyrell,” Tyrion pondered and Sansa allowed a small smile to cross her face. “However, this is all meaningless, Daenerys is very much alive and Jon loves her far too much to let any harm befall her,” 

“I know,” Sansa said somewhat bitterly. “But we have to do what’s best for the realm. We can’t let a ruler like Daenerys sit the throne. She has burned cities to the ground. How many times have you seen her make people cower due to her dragons? How long until she does the same? Do the people of Westeros deserve to live with that fear hanging over their heads?”

She glared at Tyrion as he digested her words. 

“Sansa what you are suggesting is treason,” he whispered. 

“You were by her side when she burned Kings Landing. Tell me, what did the city look like? What did the people look like as they were burned alive?” Sansa whispered harshly and Tyrion’s eyes closed.

“It was horrible,” he whispered

“Exactly, and that is why it is necessary. Only one of them burned down an entire city, and it wasn’t Jon,” Sansa hissed and Tyrion fell quiet. His eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated

“Sansa this is treason,” he repeated quietly and she said nothing else.

All three dragons had taken off to fly North, and Sansa couldn’t help but wish that only two returned. Tyrion fell quiet and eventually left her alone on the balcony. Sansa released a deep sigh. 

She was playing a dangerous game, but she was on her own. Jon might be her enemy, but he was also her kin, and she knew that relation offered her some protection. 

She knew she had no protection from Daenerys, and that was why she was the bigger threat. 

Littlefinger and Cersei had taught her many things, and now she had to learn from their mistakes. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  


Daenerys Targaryen was flying high in the skies above the North. The cold wind whipped past her face as the snowy white ground raced past below them. She loved flying, it was one of the places where she was happiest. Being Jon was obviously her happiest. 

Still, being on Drogon and flying again made her feel good. It provided her with a different form of energy and it was something that she needed. It was the first time she had flown Drogon since that fateful day in Kings Landing, and she realised that she missed this feeling. 

Jon flew to her left on the back of Rhaegal whilst Viserion flew to her right. Her eyes lingered on Jon as they flew and she thought about his words. Everyday he had took it upon himself to remind her of her good qualities, and she was immensely thankful for his love and support. 

He was the only person in the world that she could trust and rely on in her darkest moments, and Dany could not imagine what the world would look like without him. 

She closed her eyes as she focused on their mission once again. They were going to find the freefolk, a group of people who lived North of the wall. Jon had told her about the freefolk and their unusual ways and customs. He told her that they were shunned by the people of Westeros, they were viewed as savages

They reminded her of her Dothraki and she found it striking that this was yet another similarity between them. They had both earned the friendship of groups viewed as outsiders.

Suddenly Rhaegal roared as he began to descend and Drogon took after his siblings. They descended through a thin wispy crowd and then Dany saw them below

The freefolk were all huddled together around a small hill, whilst a strange enemy encircled them from all sides. 

The enemy was armoured in rock and ice and they were encircling the freefolk. Dany could not see them clearly, but she did not need to. The horde seemed to stretch on, Dany estimated that there were around a thousand of them but she was not sure.

Drogon roared, a loud guttural sound as he tucked his wings tightly into his sides. Her dragon picked up speed as he dove and Dany knew what she needed to do next

“Dracarys,” she urged and Drogon responded in kind. Her dragon released a blast of his black flame onto her enemies, burning them instantly to a crisp. There were no screams of pain, no look of horror, nothing at all. They all just melted away like a river of water

Drogon quickly climbed into the sky again and performed a quick turn whilst gaining height. She turned and looked for Jon and Rhaegal.and saw they were also completing a similar pass. 

The enemy were scattering now and Dany guided Drogon after them. Her dragon banked to the left as he poured fire out of his mouth in a wide arc, cutting off their retreat with a large ring of fire. 

Then, Drogon turned sharply until they were facing the opposite direction. Her dragon flew over their enemies now, burning all of the dead with his scalding hot flame. Drogon quickly flew up into the sky and Dany used that chance to spy for more enemies.

Drogon roared again as he reached the top of his ascent. Dany peered over his wing as she looked for her next target. She saw another group of dead below her and Drogon hurried towards them. 

The cold wind whipped across her face as the snow covered ground rushed towards her. She saw her enemies below her, including one that looked different from all the others. He rode atop a horse and his bright blue eyes shone brightly in his head. 

“Dracarys!” Dany shouted as she aimed Drogon towards this strange enemy. Drogon’s black flame quickly engulfed him and Dany flew upwards into the air once again. 

Then when she turned back, she saw something that surprised her

All of her enemies had gone. Almost as if they had melted away into the snow.

Dany quickly looked around on both sides, but all she saw left was the freefolk. 

She looked around in the sky towards Jon, and she saw him doing a similar thing. Then Rhaegal flew lower to land and Drogon slowly followed, leaving Viserion in the sky to guard them.

She stayed on Drogon as Jon dismounted and she watched as he eagerly embraced a large man with fiery red hair. The two of them shared a warm embrace before Jon broke apart and pointed to her 

“Dany, come over here,” he called and she nodded. She slid off Drogon’s side and onto the cold, hard ground. She looked around at the freefolk and they all had awestruck looks on their faces as they watched her. It reminded her of her time in Essos, when people looked at her in that way. 

She wondered what these people thought of her. Had they heard what happened in Kings Landing? Did they see her as a monster? 

 

“Dany, this is Tormund, one of my few friends,” Jon said with a genuine smile.

“Tormund, this is Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen. These are her dragons, her children” Jon said as he introduced her however Tormund did not stop. Instead he hurried towards her and lifted her clean off the ground

“The Dragon Queen! The woman with the dragons!” Tormund bellowed as he wrapped her in a fierce bear hug

“Tormund put her down please,” Jon said quickly and thankfully Tormund did just that. Placing her safely back on the ground to beam at her.

“Where did you find her eh? She bloody saved us today. Another hour and we would’ve been dead,” Tormund said as he looked at Jon. Jon was practically beaming at her and Dany felt a rush of happiness flood through her. 

“I met Daenerys in the South,” Jon began and Tormund nodded vigorously

“Thank gods that you did,” Tormund says. “She must be a fierce woman to tame a beast like that,”

“Drogon is my child, he would never hurt me,” Dany told him and Tormund nodded. 

“Well Dragon Queen, thanks again for saving us,” 

“It was no problem,” Dany said. “It was actually Jon’s idea,” 

“Ah,” Tormund said with a nod as he looked between the pair of them. Suddenly he started to smile knowingly and Jon blushed.

“Tormund how many wounded do you have?” Jon asked. 

“I’d have to ask Val, she’s usually on top of those sorts of things,” Tormund said and Jon nodded before glancing at her. “Here she is right now,”

Dany turned her head to see Val approach. She was a young woman, with honey blond hair that fell to her waist. She had pale blue eyes and she was dressed almost entirely in white. 

“Val, how many wounded do we have?” Tormund asked 

“Not too many, we can put those that are wounded in wagons,” Val suggested, her voice soft and gentle. Then she turned to Jon. “Thank you for saving us, although last time I saw you, you did not have your own dragon,”

“Actually, the Dragons belong to Queen Daenerys, she is my betrothed,” Jon said in a clear voice and Val gave an understanding smile. She looked at Daenerys once more before taking a small step away from Jon.

“Congratulations to the pair of you, and thank you Queen Daenerys, for coming to our aid. You did not have to do that,” Val said softly and Dany nodded in a quiet thanks. 

“We should ride to Winterfell as fast as possible,” Jon suggested and Tormund nodded. “It should take us a few days at most,” 

“Aye, that sounds wise,” Tormund said, then he turned to the rest of the crowd. 

“Everybody!” Tormund called in a loud booming voice. “You all remember Jon. This is Queen Daenerys. The Dragon Queen!” 

Dany watched as everyone turned towards her. She saw a wide variety of people, men and women of all ages and sizes. She even saw two giants at the back. They all turned to smile at her in thanks, and it was a sharp contrast to what she had seen in Winterfell.

“My dragons are here to protect us all from the threat that winter brings,” Dany said to the crowd. “I will not harm you, I only wish to fight this war alongside you,”

More of the crowd started to nod in thanks before Tormund clapped his hands together and began to issue orders.

“How did that feel?” Jon asked as he walked over to her, gently squeezing her hand.

“It felt good,” Dany admitted as she watched the people. A little girl with dark brown hair ran over to her to give her a small hug around her waist and Dany couldn’t help but smiling in return

“I told you that you can do good in this world Dany,” Jon said quietly and she nodded in agreement. Dany closed her eyes and made a vow, she couldn’t erase what happened in Kings Landing, but maybe by defeating the white Walkers, she could redeem herself. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter, I had some personal reasons/things I had to deal with. I can't promise when the next one will be. Hopefully, August will be better for me.
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Comments are appreciated  
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Sleepy


	10. The calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the battle continue and Daenerys is giving some surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Sorry for the late chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be, I'm aiming for mid august. Hope you've all been doing great.
> 
> This one is un beta'd so yeah. Apologise for any errors, of which there are probably a few
> 
> Special shoutout to all the people in the Jonerys discord. You guys are great

 

"As the sun was coming up, she used her mouth to make him hard again, as Doreah had taught her long ago, then rode him so wildly that his wound began to bleed again, and for one sweet heartbeat she could not tell whether he was inside of her, or her inside of him."

\--A Dance With Dragons, Daenerys VII

 

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Daenerys was in her chambers in Winterfell. She had been given the guesthouse as Jon’s chambers were not fitting for a Queen, or a King for that matter. 

It was a modest room, with a normal double bed, a fireplace, window and a study off to one side. The fire was burning low in the room and painting the walls in a soft orange glow. The sun was starting to rise and soft tendrils of light were starting to creep in. 

 They were both sat at the table, choosing to break their fast together instead of in the Great hall of Winterfell. Dany didn’t mind that, she was tired of people staring at her and whispering about her. 

 Truthfully, she much prefered the company of the freefolk. They did not know her, and they had no prejudices against her, and so they treated her well. It was a refreshing change, and something she enjoyed. 

 During the ride back after the battle, she had gotten to know several members of the freefolk. She listened to their stories and told a few of her own, earning their trust and building a relationship with them. Tormund in particular was loud and funny, and it amused her even more to see Jon try to shield her from his brazen behaviour. She had spoken to their elders and their women. Even Val.

 Dany had initially been apprehensive to meet Val, but as they travelled together, it seemed that Val was no longer interested in Jon. She had explained the Wildling traditions of ‘stealing’ a mate, and how Jon had stolen her but lost her, and no longer had claim over her. 

 However, Dany did not view Val as a rival, that position belonged to Sansa. Dany’s eyes narrowed as she thought about Sansa and she stabbed her piece of bacon with more force than necessary. 

 She was still yet to speak to the Lady of Winterfell, as they had only returned with the freefolk the previous day. However, she would have to, as soon as the time was right.

 “You alright?” Jon asked as he glanced at her. He was sitting opposite her at the desk, his raven hair was curly and bouncy and she would have to comb it before they left to complete their daily duties. He looked so handsome, even his scars added to his attractiveness. She loved combing his hair for him, it was one of the small things they did together that made her feel happy.

 “I’m fine,” she says as she cut her bacon a bit more gently this time. She gave him a small smile. “It’s been a while since we’ve had breakfast like this,”

 “Aye. We’ve been very busy of late,” Jon said. “But I miss it,”

 “What is the plan for today?” Dany asked

 “Now that the freefolk are here, we can add their numbers to our forces and continue to plan our defence. Unfortunately, I don’t think we have much time left,” Jon said and she nodded. They were only a few hours flight from Winterfell, and in reality, it was only a day or so’s march with the freefolk. 

 “How much of the North do you think the White Walkers have taken?” Dany asked.

 “It’s impossible to say,” Jon answered quietly and she nodded slowly. Then she felt a familiar bubbling in her stomach.

 “Oh no,” Dany said as she rushed for the chamber pot. She quickly hunched over and vomited into the pot and she felt Jon’s hands on her back. He gently rubbed her back whilst she was sick and provided a cloth to wipe her mouth

 “That’s the second time this morning,” Jon said quietly as he gently rubbed her back.

 “I know, I was there,”

 “Dany, I should get the maester. It’s happening too often now,” Jon said and she quickly shook her head. 

 “I don’t trust him. He could be one of Sansa’s spies,” Dany said quickly as she shuddered at the thought. “I don’t want him near me,”

 “Dany, he’s sworn to the Citadel,” Jon said but she shook her head again. “Fine. Is there anyone else you can trust??”

 “Send for Irri, she’ll find someone in the Dothraki camp,” Dany said as she slowly stood again. She held one hand on her stomach uncertainly

 Jon nodded before leaving out the room, not before letting Ghost in.

 “He’ll keep you company,” Jon said and she smiled gratefully

 She was sat in the center of the bed, dressed in a simple black robe, her long silver hair was down and straight and she was clutching her stomach unhappily. 

 She moved to the edge of the bed, swinging her feet gently whilst she scratched Ghost behind the ears and petted him gently. 

 “You are so lovely,” Dany said to him as she ran her fingers through his soft fur. Ghost looked up at her and gently nudged her stomach. She hummed to herself as she thought about it. She rarely got sick. Not during her time with the Dothraki, nor in her time in Meereen. 

 It was all so unusual to her. 

 During their journey to Winterfell she had this morning sickness as well, however it was very infrequent and she never bothered to get it checked. 

 She heard a faint knock on the door. 

 “Khaleesi?” Irri called 

 “Come in,” Dany called and Irri entered followed by an old Dothraki woman, with Jon close behind. She had greying hair and lines on her face, but she smiled and bowed nevertheless. 

 “Khaleesi, this is Ereo,” Irri said as she introduced her. 

 “I understand the Khaleesi is feeling unwell,” Ereo said and she nodded. “Please, tell me what is wrong?”

 “In the mornings I vomit,” Dany said plainly and Ereo nodded.

 Ereo held a hand to her forehead, then she checked the sides of her neck, looking for something. Dany remained quiet whilst she worked and eventually, Ereo stepped back, shaking her head. 

 “Perhaps it is something I ate?” Dany asked in Dothraki and Ereo nodded. 

 “It is possible Khaleesi. Although I believe it could be something else,” 

 “What?” Dany asked and Ereo smiled before walking towards her, gently rubbing her hand over her stomach. 

 “When was the last time you bled?” Ereo asked and Dany paused before shaking her head.

 “I can’t remember,” she replied honestly. “Perhaps the last time was on Dragonstone, before we left for Duskendale,” 

 “You could be with child,” Ereo said simply and Dany shook her head in disbelief. 

 “No, that’s not possible, the witch said I couldn’t,” she said quickly 

 “I think so too Khaleesi,” Irri chimed in and Dany paused. 

 “You’ve only been sick in the mornings right?” 

 “Yes,”

 “And your breasts are larger?” Ereo asked she glanced at Jon before nodding. He had repeatedly mentioned this to her

 “He seems to think they are,” Dany said as she turned back to Ereo. 

 “So do I Khaleesi, I have noticed, especially whenever I helped you dress. Jhiqui says the same,” Irri said and Dany was forced to believe her. Aside from Jon, her handmaidens had the best knowledge of her body.

 “Well, I think quite clearly, the simplest explanation is that you are with child,” Ereo said with a matter of a fact tone. “Your body is going through changes Khaleesi. Your breasts are the most obvious, but there are other signs,”

 Dany nodded slowly as her hand went to her stomach, slowly rubbing in a circular motion, trying to fully get to terms with these words.

 “Usually women are happy when they find out they are carrying a child,” Ereo said quickly and Dany nodded.

 “My situation is a little different,” Dany said softly.

“Can you give us some privacy?” Jon asked as he pointed towards the door and thankfully all of the women quickly shuffled out leaving them alone

 “Dany,” Jon said breathlessly, evidently he had picked up enough of the conversation to understand it

 “Don’t,” she said quickly. “Don’t give me hope,” 

 “Dany, I told you,”

 “Jon you weren’t there,” she said as she turned to him. “You didn’t hear what she said, you didn’t see her power,”

 “Dany, I’ve seen your power, I’ve seen your dragons. I don’t care what a witch says, I believe in you,” Jon said passionately and Dany sighed. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and she shuddered against his chest. 

 “We can have a child Dany, we can have a family,” he whispered into her hair and she nodded slowly, scarcely believing it herself. 

 “I need to tell you about Rhaego,” Dany said but Jon shook his head. She had never got to hold him

 “No, that was then, this is now, with me. We can do it, you can do it,” 

 Dany nodded slowly, but she was still hesitant. She would not let her guard down until she held their babe in her arms. 

 “This can’t have come at a worse time,” Dany said quietly and Jon pulled away from her, his face puzzled and confused. “The White Walkers,” 

 “Oh,” Jon said as he nodded slowly. “You’re right, we don’t know how much time we have, but I know I want to spend as much of it with you as I can,”

“I agree,” Dany said softly

 “Marry me,” Jon said after a short pause and Dany looked up at him. “We’re going to have a baby, we’re fighting the army of the dead, what are we waiting for?” 

 Dany looked at him before her mouth stretched up into a smile

 “Yes,” she said quickly “Yes, let’s do it, let’s do it today,”

* * *

 

 

**The King in the North**

 

He was going to be a father.

 That was all that was rushing through his mind. 

 A child of his own, a little boy or a little girl. A child with Daenerys.

 Jon grinned to himself as he walked through the hallways. He would marry her, and they would have a child, a family of his own. It was something he had dreamed of, but never thought was possible, yet he was so close to it right now

 The next thing to do on Jon’s list, was to find someone to marry them. They would get married in the Godswood, but he needed someone to conduct the ceremony.

 He wandered towards the main courtyard of Winterfell before pausing. He stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. He saw the men training with one another, whilst others carried supplies to and from the stores. Light snow covered the ground as a chilling wind passed through the castle. There was a storm coming, he could see it far to the North. 

 He released a sigh and watched as his breath condensed on the cold air in front of him. Then he saw a face in the courtyard, a familiar face.

 “Sam,” Jon muttered as he began to walk towards him. He slowly walked down the stairs until he entered the snow covered courtyard. Wrapping his cloak tightly around himself, he walked over towards Sam

 “Sam!” Jon called as he reached him, his face stretching into a smile as he saw his old friend. Sam turned around to face him and he too started to smile

 “Jon,” Sam said as Jon quickly pulled him into his embrace. His good mood continuing. 

 “Sam, how have you been?” Jon asked as they pulled away.

 “It’s been a bit up and down,” Sam said with a nervous chuckle. “You remember Gilly right? And her son?” 

 Jon nodded slowly as he glanced at Gilly and her boy. Then he smiled again, perhaps his son would have a friend. Almost like an older sibling.

 “Can we head inside? I have something to ask of you,” Jon suggested and Sam nodded. Then Jon led them away inside, towards a small study area near the library. Gilly and her son wandered around nearby and Jon turned to Sam

 “How did you end up here? In Winterfell?” Jon asked

 “Well, as you know, I went south to Oldtown with Gilly, but along the way, we were attacked,”

 “Attacked?” Jon asked and Sam nodded quickly, his face suddenly growing fearful.

 “Yes, Euron Greyjoy boarded our ship. It was very strange, it was like he knew where we would be and when we would be there. And when he boarded, he was looking for something specific,”

 “What was he after?” 

 “That old warhorn you gave me. He said that he had people who could fix it but I didn’t know what he meant. I gave it to him quickly in the hope that he would leave the rest of us alone but he didn’t. He took all the men on the ship as his captives, only leaving me behind,”

 “How did you survive. How did Gilly survive?”

 “I hid them away in the ship before he boarded. We were quite fortunate to survive. With most of the crew gone, we drifted aimlessly for a day or so until we managed to attract the attention of another ship. They agreed to help us, and they sailed us back to White Harbour, and then I came to Winterfell,”

 Jon nodded slowly as Sam finished his tale.

 “You got lucky with Euron. He stole one of Dany’s dragons with some sorcery” Jon commented and Sam nodded eagerly. 

 “He is a dangerous man,” Sam said quickly. “Someone needs to stop him,”

 “We already did,” Jon said. “Daenerys and I. Daenerys duelled him in the air with her dragon. Euron is dead because of her,”

 Sam looked shocked at this before he nodded slowly. 

 “I’ve heard about her,” Sam said warily and Jon shook his head as he grew defensive.

 “No Sam, she’s good,” Jon said firmly as he looked at him.

 “What about Kings Landing Jon? Why did she do that?”

 “It was Wildfire Sam, she didn’t know. She used her dragon to defend me she accidentally set off the Wildfire,” Jon said as he defended her. Then he paused as he remembered something else

 He and Dany had killed his brother and father.

 Best not to mention that.

 “Jon, she killed thousands of people,” Sam began but he cut him off

 “As have I,” Jon said as he held his ground. “Look Sam. I love her, I’m going to marry her, and I’m going to have a child with her. I know what she looks like, but I want you to give her a chance, to try and get to know her. She is a complicated person, just like the rest of us, but she wants to do good. All she needs is for people to give her a chance,”

“Which people Jon? The people in Kings Landing who she killed? Or my father and brother?” Sam said angrily and Jon sighed

 “That was war Sam. They fought against her, and they lost,” Jon said in a cold voice.

 “Dickon was alright, he was good to me,”

 “Aye, and he still defied her. He defied us both,” Jon said firmly as he held his ground. 

 “You were there?”

 “Aye, I was. I fought alongside her that day. Your father and brother were offered the choice to join us and live, instead they chose to disrespect her, and die. They can only blame themselves,” 

 Sam looked at him as he began to shake his head before stepping backwards

 “Look Sam, I’m sorry that your family died. I really am, but I am not going to blame Daenerys for what she did. If the situation were reversed, and she had lost that day, would your father had spared her?”

 Sam looked at him before slowly shaking his head. 

 “I just don’t understand why Jon. How can you love someone like that? Her father killed your grandfather and uncle. Think of the rebellion Jon!”

 Jon sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. 

 “Sam, she wasn’t born then. How can I punish her for her father’s crimes? What sort of a man would that make me?” he asked and Sam paused, he looked to say something further, but Jon interrupted him.

 “You don’t know her Sam. She is kind, she is beautiful, she is caring. She’s changed so many lives for the better in Essos. She’s made her mistakes, but so have I, and so have you,”

 “Jon,”

 “Look, I came to you today, because I wanted you to conduct our wedding tonight. I just need someone to say the words. I needed someone I trust and I want it to be you,”

 Sam sighed before shaking his head

 “Sorry Jon, I just don’t think I can do it. My brother is dead at her hand,” Sam said quietly and Jon nodded before turning away from him.

 “Very well Sam,” he said quietly as he turned on his heel and left Sam and Gilly alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

After Jon had left in the morning, she, Irri and Jhiqui had turned to the task of finding her a dress for that night. Dany couldn’t help herself as a childlike giddiness rushed over her as they fawned over the dresses. She remembered her first wedding with Drogo and how fearful she had been.

 Jon was different, everything about her wedding with Jon would be different. He loved her, he treated her as an equal, and they would have a child together. 

 “What about this one Khaleesi?” Irri asked as she pointed to one. It was a sunset orange with short sleeve and a deep cut that would expose the tops of her breasts.

 “I’ll be a bit cold,” Dany commented as she picked it up and ran the soft silk like material through her fingers. “What about the red. I like red,”

 Jhiqui smiled before she pulled out the deep red dress. It was long, almost like a gown. The sleeves were short, but Dany could wear a black shawl over the top.

 “What are the marriage customs of the North?” Dany asked. “Wouldn’t I need a marriage cloak?” 

 “I’m not sure, you would have to ask, Khaleesi,” Jhiqui said as she laid the dress out onto the bed. Dany tilted her head to the side as she looked at it.

 “I like it,” she said as she nodded.

 “What should I tell your Kos?” Irri asked

 “Tell them I am to be married tonight,” Dany said with a soft smile. 

 “I am happy for you Khaleesi,” Irri said and Dany smiled in thanks. She only wished Missandei were here with her. She sighed sadly as she thought of her friend. 

 When this was over, perhaps she should fly to Naarth to see her, Dany felt as if she owed her that much at least. However, Dany did not blame her for leaving, if the situation was reversed, and Missandei had been indirectly responsible for Jon’s death, then Dany didn’t know what she would do.

 Her guilt was something that she would live with for the rest of her life

 A knock on her door interrupted them and Dany nodded and Jhiqui who went to answer. A brief conversation was had, until the door opened wider and Dany saw Arya Stark standing there. Her hands were behind her back and she looked at her curiously.

 “There is a war council meeting this morning,” Arya said. “And I am coming to get you,” 

Dany narrowed her eyes uncertainly as she folded her arms across her chest. 

 “Why didn’t we get a message earlier? Why have you come to fetch me? Couldn’t a page have done it?” Dany asked 

 “It is an urgent meeting, Bran saw something this morning and he needs us all to meet now,” Arya said. “You’re right, he could’ve sent a page, but I wanted to talk to you,”

 “Why is that?” Dany asked distrustfully

 “Jon asked me to get to know you better, and if you’re important to him, then I’m willing to give you a chance,” Arya said and Dany nodded slowly.

 “So you’re doing it for Jon?” Dany asked as she folded her arms across her chest. 

“Yes,” Arya replied honestly. “He’s my brother and I want to make sure he’s not making a mistake,” 

 Dany eyed the woman suspiciously as she weighed her options. On one hand, she was very sceptical of this request, however, if they were to marry, then Arya would be her good sister, and having a good relationship with her would be important.

 “Very well. I will take my guards of course,” Dany said and Arya nodded. 

 “Of course,” Arya said as she nodded.

 “Rakharo is outside along with Aggo,” Jhiqui said and Dany nodded. 

 Dany went for her white coat again quickly getting into it, before stepping out into the hallway with Arya. Her bloodriders walked closely behind them, whilst Dany kept a safe distance from Arya. Ghost also came with her, standing between the pair of them

 “How did you meet Jon,” Arya asked after a few moments.

 “I found him in the Riverlands, somewhere near the Twins. I was chasing after Rhaegal, and Rhaegal was with Jon,”

 “Rhaegal?”

 “Yes, I named him after my brother, Rhaegar,”

 “Jon’s father,” Arya said and Dany eyed her suspiciously. Arya already knew and she was testing her

 “Yes,” Dany said quietly. 

 “So he has a better claim to the throne than you?” 

 “Yes he does, and if he wants it, he can have it,” Dany answered and Arya looked shocked at that

 “Really?” 

 “Yes. Chasing after that stupid chair has cost me so much already. I’ve lost friends because of it, thousands have died because of it,”

 “So what do you want then?” 

 Dany sighed before turning to her, debating how much she should tell her.

 “Right now, the only thing that I know in the world. Is that I love your brother more than anything else. I think of him when I wake up in the morning, and he is the last thing I think of when I fall asleep at night,” Dany replied honestly and Arya nodded before falling silent. No doubt processing her answer and storing it away. 

 “Tell me something Arya. Do you think it is at all possible that you and I will ever get along?” Dany asked and Arya was silent.

 “Yes,” Arya said after a few moments. “You are Jon’s family, and family is what’s important in this world. I’ve lost a lot of my own family over the years, Jon is all I have left,” 

 “Sansa?” Dany asked and Arya gave her a dark look but did not comment further. Dany narrowed her eyes before nodding slowly. She understood now, Arya had heard what Sansa did to Jon, and she herself was not pleased

 Perhaps they had common ground together, Dany would have to question her about it later. Dany herself was unsure about what she wanted to do with Sansa. Her initial reaction would be to feed her to Drogon, but Dany knew that she couldn’t do it without proof

 It was Jon’s word against Sansa, and she knew that by marrying her, and bringing her to Winterfell, Jon was not popular with the Northern Lords at this time. 

 However, Dany knew that if she could win Arya to her side, then maybe things would change. Dany knew she needed to be careful, pitting the sisters against one another could be the end of her.

 They entered the meeting room to find that everyone was already present. Jon was off to one side, brooding. Dany frowned at him, he had been in such an excellent mood when he left this morning. She wondered what had changed. 

 “What’s the matter love?” she asked as she moved to stand next to him

 “I’ll tell you later,” he muttered as he gave her a small smile. Dany nodded and turned to the rest of the room. Tormund, Lord Royce, Sansa, Arya, Brienne and Rakharo made up the meeting. As well as Bran who arrived shortly after with Tyrion. 

 “What have you seen?” Jon asked as Bran arrived. 

 “I have seen the Night King and his forces. He has spread the White Walkers around the North, cleaning up any stragglers that he can find. However, the main host now heads for Winterfell,” Bran said ominously

 “How many does he have?” Jon asked

 “I can’t see, he blocks me,”

 “He blocks you? What does that mean?” Arya asked

 “When I warg into the ravens, I can’t get too close to him, he can force me out,” Bran said.

 “When will he get here?” Dany asked

 “No more than a day, perhaps less,” Bran answered and the room got chilly after he said that. 

 “Right, how are the defences coming along?” Jon asked as he drummed his fingers along the edge of the wooden table.

 “Good,” Sansa answered. “All of the men have their weapons and know where they need to be when the battle commences. Brienne, you will be leading the right flank with the Valemen?”

 “Yes I will,” Brienne confirmed 

 “Ser Jorah will lead the Dothraki on the left. Jon and I will be flying on our dragons,” Dany filled in.

 “You should leave the third dragon behind. It is too dangerous without a rider,” Bran said ominously

 “Dangerous? Viserion will be fine,” Dany said. Her dragon was still not fully healed, but he was doing better each day. They would need all the help they can get to fight the Night King and his horde. “We need all three of my children,”

 “Aye, I agree with Daenerys,” Jon said quietly. “Tormund and the freefolk will be part of the center along with the Unsullied and Northmen,”

 “Where is Edmure Tully?” Dany asked as she looked at the pieces on the table, drumming her fingers over the wooden surface. 

 “He arrived this morning,” Sansa answered and Jon nodded

 “How many did he bring?”

 “1,000,” Sansa told him and Jon swore

 “Only 1,000? Is that all he could find?”

 “The Riverlands have been devastated by war Jon. I’m sure this is all he could muster,” 

 “Lady Stark, 1,000 men is a meagre number. Surely even you can see that,” Dany said as she glared at the auburn haired woman. However Sansa did not rise to it, instead she changed the subject. 

 “Regardless, there is nothing much we can do about it now. Instead we should let everyone know that the battle will be tonight, so they can prepare themselves,” Sansa suggested and 

 “Aye, but first there is something I want to tell you all. Dany and I will be getting married tonight, before the battle. It’ll only be a small ceremony, but we want to get it done,”

 Dany’s eyes were trained on Sansa as he said these words and to her credit, she did not flinch. She only nodded slowly

 “Your grace, why don’t you wait until after the war? Have a beautiful wedding and a proper celebration,” her voice high and proper. 

 “The wedding is just for the two of us, a small affair,” Dany said evenly.

 “But you are to be the King and Queen, it must be a grand event,” 

 “Sansa that’s enough. Dany and I will marry tonight. It’ll just be a handful of people. All we want to do is marry before the battle,” Jon said simply and she nodded in agreement. She gently brushed her fingers against his and then she turned to Sansa.

 When this battle was over, then she would deal with Sansa Stark. Proof or not, she would hold a trial, and then Sansa would be punished. 

 If a man had did what she did, it would have been rape. 

 Dany would see that her trial would be for the same thing. 

 “If that’s all. I’d like to go and prepare myself for the battle,” Sansa said as she stood up quickly. “For all I know it could be our last night,” 

 Nobody trailed after her as she left, but Dany did notice Tyrion giving her a worried glance. Dany glanced at her hand but did not say anything further.

 “Well, congratulations to the pair of you,” Tyrion said with a bow and a smile. “I hope your marriage will be happier than mine,” 

 “I hope so too,” Dany said with a small smile of her own. Then she turned to Arya. “Arya, I would quite like to continue our conversation,” 

 “So would I,” Arya said. Jon looked at the pair of them before offering them both a genuine, grateful smile. Jon gave her a quick kiss, before she left the room with Arya

 

* * *

 

**The She-Wolf of Winterfell**

 

Arya Stark walked through the halls of Winterfell, with Daenerys Targaryen alongside her.

 That sentence in of itself was strange to her. She had admired the Targaryens growing up, especially Visenya. Yet she never thought she would ever see the day where she would be walking side by side with one in her home, in Winterfell. 

 She never thought she would have a Targaryen for a good sister either, yet here she was. 

 Prior to her arrival, Arya had not wanted her here at all. She had heard about what happened in Kings Landing, she knew what the Mad King did to her family. Arya had wanted to protect her own pack from outsiders

 Yet, now Arya realised that she had been misguided. It was Sansa’s idea to close up their ranks from Daenerys, and now she knew why. 

 Arya had been disgusted when she heard what Sansa tried to do to Jon. Jon was their brother, and she had tried to rape him. It was vile and Arya was not sure she would ever be able to forgive her. 

 To make matters worse, Sansa was scheming. She was just like Littlefinger and Cersei and all the other southerners who had ruined their family. Arya wondered if her journey had changed her, made her so broken and cold that she wouldn’t return. 

 She also wondered if Daenerys knew what she did to Jon. Arya hoped she didn’t, Sansa did not deserve the brutal death that Daenerys would give to her. 

 “Do you have a direwolf?” she asked as she broke the silence.

 “Aye, I do. Her name is Nymeria,”

“Where is she?”

 “She’s not with me, she’s with her own pack. I do miss her though,” Arya said and Daenerys nodded slowly as they entered the castle courtyard, they stood together to one side. Arya was not sure what to make of her. She had heard stories about the fierce Dragon Queen, she had heard about the cities she sacked in Essos, but she also heard about the slaves that she had freed. 

 “What made you decide to free those slaves?” Arya asked as she chose start for a starting point.

 “My brother Viserys sold me to a Dothraki Khal, his name was Drogo. I hated that feeling. I hated the nights where he would come to me and take me from behind with no regard for how I felt. I didn’t have a say in the matter and I hated that feeling,” Daenerys said and Arya nodded slowly in understanding.

 “I hated feeling powerless. My own brother traded my body for an army, that’s how little he thought of me. That is probably what made me start. Then once I had my dragons, I had the ability to enact change,” 

 “They talk about you alot in Braavos,” Ayra said. “Especially the Red Priests,”

“I know, they view me as their chosen one. The same way they talk Jon,”

 Arya fell quiet again as she digested these words. Trying to remove slavery from the world was undoubtedly a noble deed, and that was something she had to respect. Yet there was something else that she did not understand

 “What happened in Astapor and Yunkai. I heard you freed slaves, and then I heard you brutally sacked cities,” 

 “Their are some horrible people in that part of the world. Some horrible people who are set in their horrible ways. You can’t enact great change without shaking their society to its core. Sometimes it's best to burn it all down to start again from fresh,” Daenerys said and Arya nodded once again. 

 She could understand that, she may not have done it herself, but she could understand it. She had lived in Braavos for a time, and even in that city she could see how much the people adhered to long standing traditions.

 “Do you think it worked?” Arya asked

 “I am not perfect. I know that it will take years upon years for their culture to change. Peace is not easy to achieve, and it’s often unsatisfactory. I do admit, sometimes I let my frustrations get the better of me. I have a vision for a better world and sometimes I’m too forceful in trying to get people to see things my way,”

 “By too forceful, you mean by using your dragons to get people to bend?” Arya asked and she nodded. They faced each other as Daenerys spoke, and Arya looked into her striking purple eyes.

 “The Dragons are my strength, and my weakness. Without them, I would have nothing that I have today. But I have to be careful with how I use them. I made a mistake in Kings Landing and it’s something that will haunt me for the rest of my days. Ever since I got them, I’ve been fighting a battle. If I use them too much, then people say I’m just like my father, if I don’t use them at all, then my people become oppressed and nothing changes. It’s a fine line that I have to walk, and sometimes, I fall on the wrong side,”

 Arya looked at her and noticed the sincerity on her face. Daenerys was not lying, and her self awareness was reassuring. 

 “Perhaps I was wrong about you,” Arya said after a few moments. “Jon was right, you are a complicated person, just like the rest of us,” 

 Daenerys smiled when she said that and Arya felt as if they had turned a corner. 

 “I’m sorry for being hostile towards you when you got here. You’re alright,” Arya said as she smiled. 

 “It’s nice to have someone around here who doesn’t hate me,” Daenerys replied as she smiled in return. Arya grinned at her before she looked upwards, and then she noticed Sansa on the balcony above them, looking very unhappy. 

 “She doesn’t like me,” Daenerys said as she too looked upwards as they watched Sansa slink away. 

 “No she doesn’t,” Arya replied in an even tone. She did not want to disclose what Sansa did, she would let Jon tell his wife. She looked at Daenerys but she did not seem to be too concerned with Sansa’s opinion of her. 

 “Can I see your dragons?” Arya asked and Daenerys smiled. 

 “Of course,” Daenerys answered as she led them towards the main gate of Winterfell. Ghost was by her side along with two of her bloodriders. However, before they could reach the main gate, it opened and a group of men marched in

 Arya slowed her pace as she glanced at them all, they looked familiar. 

 “Thoros, Beric Dondarrion,” she muttered as she saw them all. “The Hound,”

 Arya froze as she saw him, his scarred face and his long brown hair. He was still the same as always. 

 “Arya Stark,” he muttered. “You left me for dead,” 

 “You deserved it,” Arya said with a shrug. “Why are you here?”

 “To fight for the living,” the Hound muttered. “Beric, Thoros and the rest of them found me and they convinced me,”

 Arya looked at the small band of men, they were not many, but any little would help. 

 “Find my brother, he’ll know where to put you all,” Arya said and the hound nodded before continuing into Winterfell. Then she continued onwards with Daenerys, eager to finally meet the dragons. 

 

* * *

 

**The Lady of Winterfell**

 

Sansa Stark walked alone through the hallways of Winterfell. This castle had been her home her entire life, yet she still felt a stranger within these walls.

 She remembered walking through these halls after her mother and father. She remembered talking and gossiping with Jeyne Poole. They were all gone now, and she was all alone. 

 Bran was gone, a shell of his former self, and Arya hated her once again. 

 She should never had tried to seduce Jon, it was a foolish move that Littlefinger had suggested and her own greed had cost her. Sansa knew there was no way back, Jon hated her, and Daenerys would take his side, he would make sure of that. 

 She had tried her best to be polite to the Dragon Queen, yet she was making little progress. Even Arya had a better relationship with Jon’s future bride than she did.

 That was something else that worried her. They were to marry tonight, and a marriage bond would make them inseparable, especially if they went on to have a child.

 She knew she had to make a move, but she was not sure what move she should make. 

 Poison was one option, it was something that Cersei would have done. It happened to Joffrey at his wedding and it was something that she considered. Poisoning Daenerys would free Jon, then she would be able to manipulate him easier. She knew that she would never have him herself, but perhaps if she found a southern bride for him, someone beautiful like Margaery, then perhaps she would be safe.

 However, Sansa realised that this would be impossible. Daenerys scarcely ate, especially not from the food that she provided. On top of that, she had no poison, and she had no one she could procure it from. 

 Sansa sighed, that would go nowhere. More importantly, Daenerys dying of poison would set Jon’s sights on her, and it would be impossible to convince him otherwise. 

 However, she realised there was something else she could do. The Reach were Daenerys’s only allies, but what if Sansa could take them away from her? 

 Loras was young and unmarried, and so was she. Perhaps if she could propose a marriage between herself and Loras, then she would gain the Tyrell’s favour. However Sansa knew that it was certainly risky, and it had no guarantee to work. For all she knew, the Tyrell’s would turn on her and reveal her plot to Daeneys. 

 Sansa was stuck, but she knew that Daenerys was the biggest obstacle to her survival. Tyrion was right, moving against her now would be treason, and it would get her killed. All she could do was wait and hope.

 She entered the Great hall and observed the preparations that were being finished. Bags of sand and rock were being dragged near the doors. Once the battle started, they would be all barricaded in here, until the battle was over.

 “I suppose we will be trapped in here together,” Tyrion said as he approached from the shadows. 

 “Yes this is the place. I would prepare it for the wedding feast, but we don’t have the time,”

 “No we don’t,” 

 “I take it she didn’t tell you that it would be today?” she asked as she turned to him.

 “She doesn’t tell me much these days. She often does what she wants, or whatever Jon wants,” Tyrion muttered as he paced the room. 

 “It must be difficult to advise someone who doesn’t listen,” 

 “It can be difficult at times,” Tyrion admitted. “But she is the Queen I serve, and tonight, she will be yours too,” 

 “Jon hasn’t told the Northern Lords yet,” Sansa said quietly as she began to walk again.

 “No he hasn’t, what do you imagine they’ll say?”

 “The majority of them will be unhappy. I imagine Lord Robett Glover would be most unhappy, although there is little he can do about it now. I had to convince him to remain here you know, he wanted to leave,”

 “And go back to his castle?”

 “Yes,”

 “Then he is a fool. He will not survive the army of the dead without Daenerys and her armies and dragons,” Tyrion muttered darkly.

 “What do you think will happen to any deserters after the war Lord Tyrion? Will they receive the Dragon’s mercy?”

 “If Daenerys is wise, she will let Jon handle his own bannermen, and from what I know of her, she is wise enough to do that,” Tyrion admitted and Sansa nodded, storing that information away. 

 “Tell me about the Tyrell’s,” Sansa began as they approached the Godswood.

 “You already met them all, what else would you like to know?”

 “What is their relationship with the Dragon Queen like?”

 “It is the same as any normal relationship between a Queen and her vassal Lord. The Tyrell’s ask for something ambitious, and Daenerys says no until they meet somewhere in the middle,” Tyrion replied. “Although I know what you’re thinking, it won’t work,”

 “What am I thinking,”

 “There is nothing you can offer the Tyrell’s that will make them turn against her. Daenerys has threatened them once before, and they have already seen the damage she can cause with her dragons. The Tyrell’s are ambitious, but not foolish, they won’t cross her,”

 Sansa nodded again as she hid her emotions, it was yet another potential ally lost. Tyrion sighed as he turned to her

 “Why don’t you try and get along with Queen Daenerys. She will be married tonight, and she is the Queen we will have after this war is over. Is it really wise for you to make an enemy of the Dragon Queen?”

 Sansa glanced at him but kept quiet regardless. Tyrion had no idea just how much danger she was in already. Daenerys was her enemy and now she had to ensure her own survival. 

 “Who would you pick, out of the pair of us,” Sansa asked and Tyrion narrowed his eyes

 “Don’t ask me that,” he said as he shook his head. “Whatever it is you are thinking, don’t even speak it. Not here, not ever. I won’t take part in it,” 

 “So everything you said to me the other day was a lie? Are you really going to support a Queen who is willing to burn down an entire city just to achieve her goals?”

 “Sansa, it is not that simple, you are asking me a complicated question,”

 “Well, I suggest you hurry up and decide, because the longer you wait. The less of a choice you will have,” Sansa said as she turned away from him and strode away

 Tyrion Lannister was not her ally, and Sansa only hoped that she had not turned him into an enemy. 

 

* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Snow was lightly falling from the sky as Daenerys stood outside of the Godswood. It was late in the evening and her wedding was finally about to begin. Her long silver hair fell down her back in a silver cascade, whilst her crown nestled on the top of her head. 

 As it had only been arranged today, it would only be a small event, attended by a handful of Lords and Jon’s immediate family. She wore her white overcoat over her red dress, with black gloves and black riding boots. Ser Jorah stood beside her. Ready to give her away. 

 “It is much different from your first wedding,” he commented as he stood beside her. He was dressed in his armour, polished and shining with the bear of house Mormont proudly in the centerpiece. 

 “Yes it is,” Daenerys answered. She had been afraid during her wedding to Drogo, she had been such a young girl, and Drogo was such a strange and scary man. Her relationship with Jon was different, she was happy to marry him, and she viewed him as her equal. He would not hurt her, and she loved him with all of her heart.

 However, her wedding with Drogo was seen as a celebration, with wild partying amongst the Dothraki, this wedding would most definitely be the opposite. Bran had told them all that the White Walker army would be descending upon Winterfell soon. They wouldn’t be having a big celebration after, they would marry, and they would consummate the marriage. 

 “Come my Queen, it is time,” Jorah said as he held out his arm for her. Dany took it and together, they marched into the Godswood. The snow crunched lightly under their feet as the smell of fresh winter air filled her nostrils.

 Their path had been lit up with candles, leading them towards the Godswood where her husband awaited her.

 Dany saw several familiar faces in the crowd. Her handmaidens stood to one side, alongside Aggo and Rakharo. Several of her Unsullied were also their to bear witness. She also saw Tormund, who was giving her a warm smile that she found herself returning. Lords Royce, Tully and Galbert Glover were present. Along with Lyanna Mormont. Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick were standing together.

 She saw Theon Greyjoy standing near the Starks. Arya nodded at her and gave her a small smile, whilst Bran sat in his wheelchair near the heart tree. Sansa stood over to one side, with Tyrion next to her. Tyrion gave her a smile, and Sansa’s lips twitched upwards politely. 

 Then her eyes fell on Jon. He wore his usual attire, long black fur coat with black gloves. His beard had been groomed and trimmed and his raven hair was in his signature bun once again. The candlelight flickered onto his face, and it made him seem much younger than he was.

 “Who brings this woman to be wed?” Val called. She had agreed to marry them tonight, as she was most familiar with the customs. 

 “I do, Ser Jorah Mormont,” Jorah answered in a clear voice. “Now comes Daenerys, of house Targaryen, a woman grown and flowered, of noble blood and birth,” 

 “Who comes forth to claim this woman?” Val asked

 “I do. Jon Snow,” he answered simply as he looked at her. She was Dany, and he was Jon, and soon they would be man and wife

 “Daenerys Targaryen, do you take this man?” 

 “I take this man,” she answered confidently and then Jorah let go of her arm. Jon stepped forward and Dany went to meet him, the lights flickering around them like shrouded stars. Her eyes were only focused on him, and when he reached out to hold her arm, she felt safe and secure. 

 They joined hands and then Jon led her towards the Heart tree. Dany looked up at its carved open mouth, its red eyes staring at her before she ducked her head in token of submission. She closed her eyes and thought of a prayer. 

 She prayed for her friends both here and far. She prayed for Missandei and all those who had lost loved ones because of her. She prayed for Jon, and that he would survive the battle and she prayed for her child. She prayed that this was not a false start, she prayed that one day, she would wake to hold her child in her arms. 

 After a moment of silent prayer, they rose again as man and woman, a smile stretching across her face as she looked at him. They would not be an exchanging of cloaks, as they did not have time to prepare any, so instead they sealed it with a kiss. She pressed her lips to his and slowly opened her mouth to accept his tongue, letting it roam through her mouth.

 The kiss was short, but sweet and when they brought apart, Jon held her tightly to her chest. 

 “Thank you all for coming,” Jon said. “I will leave you all to enjoy the rest of your evenings,” 

 He led them both out of the Godswood, whilst they both accepted congratulations from their guests. The whole thing was quick, but that was what she had wanted. Jon was hers, and she was his. 

 Arya was amongst the first to greet them and she was swiftly followed by Tormund and other members of the freefolk. Tyrion came last, whilst Sansa and the other Lords had seemingly already slinked away. 

 Jon held onto her hand as he led her through Winterfell. It was well into the evening and Dany saw people all around the castle, they were gathered around, sharing bowls of warm soup from the kitchens. The sound of their laughter filled the air as many of them enjoyed what could be their last night.

 She would spend it with her husband and the man that she loved. 

 Ghost walked along beside them as they made their way towards their chambers. No one distrubed them, as they were all focused on themselves. 

 Soon enough, they arrived in their chambers once again. Ghost took up position on guard outside the door. 

 “I’m sure there are other Westerosi customs that we haven’t followed,” Dany mused as they entered their room. Irri and Jhiqiri had lighted some oils and essence and the candles were spread across the room, giving it a pleasantly warm vibe

 Jon shook off his cloak before setting his gloves upon the wooden table.

 “Aye, there is supposed to be the bedding,” 

 “The bedding?”

 “Aye, but you’re my wife, and I don’t want anyone else to see you,” Jon said possessively and she smiled in agreement. 

 “I agree, the thought of some of those women seeing my comely husband and his lovely body makes my blood boil,” Dany admitted as Jon walked over to her. He put his hand on the small of her back as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

 This one quickly grew in passion as he pulled her close to him. Her mouth opened for his tounge as her hands roamed across his body, starting on his arms, moving up to his shoulders then settling on his chest. 

 “Make love to me,” she gasped as she broke apart and Jon nodded, his eyes dark and smouldering. His hands quickly moved to the top of her coat, pulling at the buttons and quickly freeing her. She wore her red dress whilst Jon threw her coat over the chair.

 They kissed once more and Jon’s hands were quickly upon her again, his fingers danced over her curves. First they started low on her arse, before they moved upwards, holding onto her hips. Dany quickly pushed him away to strip him off his Stark gorget, exposing his scarred chest to her eyes once again. 

 She looked sadly at his scars, but Jon pounced on her once more. Kissing her hungrily as his hands moved to the top of her dress, gently cupping her breasts, massaging the round globes in his hands. She moaned into his mouth as his thumbs gently rubbed over her nipples. 

 Then his hands pulled quickly downwards, ripping her dress right down the middle. 

 “This was getting in the way,” he murmured and she giggled before shimming out of the rest of her dress, leaving her stark naked. 

 “Like what you see?” she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, he licked his lips and the bulge in his pants was obvious. He nodded eagerly as he picked her up and he carried her to the bed. 

 Then Jon lay her on her back and kicked off his trousers. 

 “Come here,” she said as she beckoned him with her fingers. She opened her legs invitingly for him but Jon moved up to her neck. He placed soft, warm kisses on her neck, before slowly moving down her body, sending shivers down her spine. 

 He placed kisses on each breast before kissing her stomach tentatively. 

 “Our child is growing here,” he whispered and she nodded. His hand softly massaged her stomach before he placed kisses on her thighs, moving upwards again to the juncture between her legs. 

 He gently touched her wet folds with his finger, the slightest touch caused her to jump in excitement. He slowly moved his finger around, tracing her lips before slipping one inside. She found herself gasping as she bucked her hips towards his hand. He continued to stroke her with his fingers whilst his thumb worked her nub, slow massaging circles.

 Jon was maddeningly slow, his dark grey eyes on her the entire time. She moaned and squirmed until Jon rewarded her with a second finger and Dany closed her eyes in pleasure. Her chest started to heave as Jon stroked her with his fingers. One hand went to her breast, capturing her hardened nipple between his fingers and squeezing it. The sharp pain quickly turned to pleasure

 “Together,” she gasped as she felt her climax approaching. Thankfully Jon understood because he slowly pulled his fingers out and he moved up her body. He kissed her gently as she reached between them. She grabbed his thick cock with one hand and stroked it gently, before guiding it home into her warmth.

 They both moaned as they were finally connected together as husband and wife. Jon began to thrust gently, as her hands roamed across his body. His arms were strong and well muscled, they were sculpted well after years of training and she gripped them tightly. Then she raked her fingers along his back whilst her lips went to his neck, biting and sucking at his flesh, marking him and claiming him.

 She moved her hands upwards to his neck before gently running her fingers through his soft hair. Jon leaned down to kiss her, their kiss was angry and passionate as he continued to thrust into her. Her eyes were closed as she felt Jon’s love and passion flow into her body. 

 She opened her eyes once more as his fingers went to her nub. His fingers worked quickly this time, bringing her close to her peak.

 Eventually, his thrusts began to increase in speed as her stomach began to coil in excitement. Jon howled as his cock jerked and spasmed inside of her and for half a heart beat, she wondered if he had hurt himself. Burst after burst after burst of his seed flooded into her, each one as strong as the heart beating in her chest. Her own walls clamped around him as she reached her peak. It was a warm wave of pleasure that rolled through her body from her head to her feet, washing over her like a wave washing onto a beach. Her pleasure spread through her entire body, from the tips of her toes to her fingertips

 After a few moments, he gently rolled off her as his cock shrivelled and shrunk and she immediately missed that familiar feeling of him inside of her. 

 Then Jon went to rest his head on her stomach, before kissing it lovely. 

 “I can’t wait to meet her,” 

 “Oh you think it’s going to be a girl?” she asked with an amused smile

 “Aye, it’ll be a girl,” he said confidently and she smiled.

 “What if I want a boy, a little prince?” she asked and Jon smiled

 “Then we’ll have ourselves a little prince,” he answered. “And we will love him and give him a home and a family and everything that we didn’t have growing up,” 

 Dany smiled sadly as she reminisced on her own childhood. It was a harrowing experience that she did not wish on anyone.

 “I love you Dany,” he whispered after a few moments

 “And I love you too Jon,”

  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Cassidy for the picture!
> 
> I think this fic will have around 12-13 chapters. So we should be finished by the end of August.
> 
> After that, I do have an idea for a new fic, Rhaegar wins AU. Jonerys stuff. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, thanks for being patient with me. Have a good weekend  
> Sleepy


	11. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jon was armored in black ice, but his blade burned red in his fist” - Jon XII - ADWD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this update has been a while coming, apologies for that. The good news is that the final chapter has been written, so I will try to get it to you all by the end of the weekend hopefully. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all errors are my own. I should've hopefully cleaned them all up, but yeah, I'm not perfect

  
**The King in the North**

  
  
  


Jon Snow was lazily kissing his wife’s stomach, imagining the little life growing inside of her..

“Will you ever tire of doing that?” Daenerys asked as she looked down at him.

“I will kiss your stomach everyday from tonight until the day our child is born,” Jon answered as he gave her another kiss. He wondered how long it would be until she would start to show off her lovely pregnant body.

“Well I hope you save some of your pretty kisses for the rest of me,” she said softly as she batted her delightful eyebrows at him. He responded in kind as he gently climbed up her body to capture her soft lips. Their kiss was gentle and soothing and Jon smiled happily as he broke away. Her small dainty hands reached out to cup his bearded cheek and Jon smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife

“I can’t believe we’re married,” he said as he kissed the fingers on her hand. It was still their wedding night, and they were still in bed together. Their bed was a mess of tangled sheets and sweaty limbs. The fire was still crackling in its hearth and Jon could see snow falling lightly outside through the window

“Neither can I,” she mused. 

“Are you hungry? We have some fruits. It’s hardly the feast a Queen deserves on a wedding night but,” 

“Fruits are fine Jon,” she said quickly. “And you need to remember, you are a King now, my King,” 

“Aye, and soon I’ll be a father,” he reminded her. “How many moons is it?”

“I don’t know Jon,” she giggled. “I haven’t even begun to show yet, so it’ll be at least another 7 I guess,” 

“Seven?” he said as he shook his head.

“Yes seven. You sound like a child,” she said as she laughed at his pouty face. 

“Aye, I know, I’m just excited, that’s all,” he said as he went to the plate of fruits. He put some grapes and raisins on a small pate and then returned to her. She was laying on her side in the middle of the bed, surrounded by dark red cushions. Her silver hair was loose and fell to her shoulders, with one tendril covering her round breasts.

“Like what you see Jon Snow?” she asked as she posed teasingly for him. He nodded hungrily as he moved to the bed. He was about to answer her, when he heard a long horn blast

  
  


Ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


Jon froze where he was, the plate of fruits still in his hand as he waited

  
  


Ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


Then he looked at Dany, who also had a shocked look on her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide Time seemed to stand still as they waited in anticipation

  
  


Ahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

  
  


And then they sprung into action. Without needing to communicate with one another, they moved for their clothes. Dressing was difficult as they had thrown their garments about the room with reckless abandon in their passion for one another. However, they had no choice but to dress quickly

Jon threw on his shirt before reaching for his trousers, quickly getting himself ready. He stepped into his boots and laced them in a hurry before turning to help Dany. He helped to step into her dress. It was a different one, a gold one that bared the tops of her shoulders and exposed a considerable portion of her breasts. He sucked in deeply before finding her white outer coat once again. He fastened the buttons along the back before helping with her boots. 

Jon had not been able to find his hair ribbon, and Dany’s hair was straight and messy, but it would have to do. He grabbed Longclaw before reaching for his own dagger. 

“Do you have a weapon?” he asked as she turned to the door. She looked back at him and shook her head. “Take this,” he said as he thrust it into her hands.

“Will it work against the White Walkers?” she asked and Jon shook his head. “Then why are you giving it to me?”

“For your own protection,” he said as he wrapped his hands around it. “Dany, these people around here aren’t your friends,”

She nodded slowly as she gripped the dagger firmly 

“And if anything were to happen to me today,” Jon began but she quickly silenced him with a finger to the lips

“Nothing will happen to you Jon, you will survive, if not for me, then for our child,” her voice was hard and commanding and the fire in her eyes had returned. He nodded slowly, his fierce Queen had returned. She gave him a gentle kiss, before turning on her heels and heading out of the room.

Jon followed her as the headed through the halls of Winterfell, they left the guest house through the main door and Ghost bounded off in another direction, his wolf would be more helpful on the ground. They headed towards the Southern gate, the one closest to their dragons. 

Jon took a lantern from a guard posted on the gate, he was a young man, with lime green eyes and curly brown hair. Jon noticed that he was shaking slightly as the fear coursed through his body

“Relax,” Jon said gently as he reached him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Queen Daenerys will help us to win this war,”

The man nodded as he continued to shake and Jon and Dany continued onwards anyway. He passed her the lantern as the sounds of the castle grew quiet behind them, only to be replaced by the soft sounds of the snow. 

They headed through the now silent Dothraki camp, all of their men would be fighting. They passed by empty tents until they reached the other side, then the continued onwards again.

They found the dragons slumbering together in a circle, with light snow covering the tips of their wings. They grumbled as their riders approached before moving away, letting Jon seeing the blackened bones of their dinner. 

“Fly safely,” Jon said to her as she turned to mount Drogon.

“I will you see after the battle is won my King,” Dany answered as she scaled Drogon’s side, taking her place on his back, looking imperious as she did so. Jon quickly went to Rhaegal, the dragon named after his father. 

He placed one hand on his warm, scaled side before climbing up and sitting in place, taking a deep breath as he did so. 

He heard Daenerys shout in Valyrian as Drogon took to the sky, screeching loudly as he did so. Rhaegal roared in response as he took off after his brother and Jon braced himself against the icy cold wind, the Great war was finally here.

  
  


* * *

 

**The She Wolf of Winterfell**

  
  


Arya Stark was rushing through the hallways of Winterfell, heading through the throng of people as the horn blew loudly. The White Walkers were here, and now it was time for battle. The chill of the air did little to dull the anticipation building inside of her as she hurried forward. 

“Arya!” she heard a voice shout and she turned to see her sister hurrying towards her. 

“Sansa,” Arya called as the two sisters reached one another. 

“Be careful, I can’t lose you,” Sansa said desperately as she reached out to touch her shoulder. Arya inhaled deeply through her nose as she looked at her sister.

“I’ll be careful Sansa, but we need to talk when this is over, all of us, including Daenerys,” Arya said firmly. Her sister’s blue eyes flickered sadly, but ultimately she acquiesced.

“Stay safe Sansa,” Arya said as she passed her a dagger, she was one of the lucky few to have a dragonglass one. “It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing,”

Sansa accepted the dagger in one gloved hand, and then she turned to head away towards the Great Hall, Arya watched her enter, before turning and starting to climb the battlements. From her position on top of the walls, she could see what was happening on both sides of the walls

She watched as the Unsullied all grouped up into their together, banging their spears on the ground once before marching forward out of the gates to take up their first position. She watched as Ser Jorah Mormont rode forward along with Lady Brienne.

The Dothraki were already outside of the walls, but still behind the trenchline that had been dug. The trebuchets were being loaded with rocks and other debris and archers were taking up their positions on top of the battlements. 

A fierce storm was approaching Winterfell from the North, swirling clouds that hung low over the ground, before stretching upwards into the sky, almost impossibly high. Arya quickly realised that this was no normal storm, it was the storm brought on by the Night King. 

The horn stopped blowing and the field eerily quiet, save for the howling of the wind as it rushed past her ears. The Dothraki horses grumbled in the cold air as they held their line. It seemed that everyone was focused on the snow storm that was slowly but surely making its way towards them, so focused in fact, that they did not notice a rider approach. 

“Who goes there!” a Northerner shouted as the rider slowly rode forward. The rider had a hood over their head, and they came alone, with no torch to guide them.

Arya stepped forward onto the balcony, placing one gloved hand upon the smooth rock as she looked down at this late arrival. The rider pulled back her hood to reveal herself, it was Melissandre, the red priest.

Her fist clenched around the stone as she watched the woman walk forward. She could hear her speaking in a foreign language, and then all the Dothraki warriors raised their arakhs in the air. Melissandre spoke again, and at once their arakhs became alight. The Dothraki roared loudly and Melissandre looked up at the castle battlements, directly at her.

Arya held her gaze for what seemed like a few minutes, before Melissandre nodded her head, and headed inside.

“Never thought I’d see her face again,” a gruff voice mumbled and Arya turned to see the Hound on the wall next to her. To his left were Beric, Thoros and other members of the brotherhood without banners.

“It looks like she’s here to help at least,” Arya replied as she pursed her lips together, staring at where the Red Woman had gone. The Hound snorted as he peered over the edge of the battlement

“Bunch of undead fuckers,” The Hound grumbled. “Have you seen them?” 

“No,” Arya said quietly as the storm grew ever closer. The wind started to pick up as it whistled past her ears. Arya squinted her eyes together as she peered forward at the white line of cloud, it began to hug low to the ground, almost like a fog,then suddenly it stopped moving and the air fell silent.

“What’s happening?” Arya asked as she looked around, even the horses fell quiet and the Dothraki screaming had quietened down. 

“Load the trebuchets!” one man shouted

“Loading!”

“Ready!”

“Ready!”

“Hold!” the first man shouted as the ground started to tremble. Arya’s eyes were trained on the line of fog in front of her, searching for the enemy that lay within. Her heart started to hammer in her chest, as they all waited. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw soldiers on the wall, their bows trembling in their hands. 

A shrill scream passed through the air and then a wave of enemies pierced through the line of fog. Arya was startled at what she saw.

They came in a vast array of sizes, from corpses the size of little children to weird undead creatures the size of small horses. 

“Fire!” the man shouted and Arya watched as the 3 trebuchets launched their flaming rock in unison, leaving red streaks in the sky as they hurtled towards their enemies. 

They landed one after the other, directly on their enemy but they did not stop, they only continued to relentlessly charge towards Winterfell. 

“Dothraki on me!” Jorah shouted as he urged his warhorse forward. He lifted his sword high into the air. The Dothraki answered in kind, before they charged forward on their horses, yelling loudly in the night air. 

Arya watched as their flaming araks were held high, some even started firing flaming arrows from horseback as they rode. She waited with baited breath until the two forces met in a ferocious clash. 

The Dothraki were strong and fierce, cutting through the center of the undead charge before looping around to the left. Arya noticed that a few of their flames went out, but the Dothraki were winning this bout, she was sure of it. 

Behind her, she heard the trebuchets loading up again with loud groans and creaks as the Dothraki cut through the undead once more

“Is that it?” the Hound asked in disbelief as the Dothraki started to mop up the rest. “All this doom and gloom and they’re fucking gone already?” 

“No, Jon said there was the Night King, we haven’t seen him yet,” Arya said and then the ground began to shake again.

“Oh shit,” Thoros muttered as he moved forward.

“What do you see?” 

“There’s more!” Thoros shouted and he was right. Another wave burst through the fog, this host much larger than the last. They stretched as far as her eyes could see.

Arya saw beasts the size of mammoths and giants hurtling towards Winterfell and her mouth fell open in shock. They were scarily large, bigger than aurochs that they ate at feasts. Their tusks were as long as small men, and their eyes shone a chilling blue. The ground shook under the combined weight of their hooves and Arya shook her head in disbelief.

“Archers draw!” a man shouted as the Dothraki started a hurried retreat. Some of them would not make it, and they quickly turned to buy time so the others could escape

“Fire the trebuchets!” the man shouted and 3 more fireballs were launched into the sky. They came down quickly again, leaving 3 craters in the earth. Arya quickly reached for a bow, pulling it into place and then lighting an arrow on fire. She held the bow string taught as she took a few calming breaths.  

“Loose!” the man shouted and Arya let her arrow fly. It seemed like a thousand flaming arrows flew through the night sky as towards the undead.

“Stop staring and load another arrow!” Beric shouted and Arya quickly snapped into position, her fingers reaching for another arrow and loading it into her bow. She fired it instantly before reaching for another. “Get everyone inside and get ready to light the trenches!”

“How many of them are they!” The Hound shouted but Arya did not have time to answer. She fired arrow after arrow until her quiver rattled empty. Her hand groped around in the empty space but came up with nothing

“I need more arrows!” she shouted as she turned around. She reached behind and grabbed a handful before turning to look at the battlefield once more. The Unsullied had all retreated inside of the castle walls, whilst what remained of the Dothraki were also hurrying inside. 

It seemed that they did not make a dent in the undead army, when one dropped, 3 more would spring forward to take their place. Even worse yet, the Storm was coming with them. Arya shuddered as she fired and fired, she wasn’t even sure what she was hitting, she only knew that she had to keep on shooting. 

“There’s too fucking many,” the Hound shouted and Arya grunted in agreement. The Dothraki were nearly inside, but the dead were upon them. They crashed into the spikes that were placed in the ground before slipping into the trenches that had been dug.

That slowed them down, but it would not slow them down forever. 

“Light it up!” Beric shouted and Arya saw a few arrows fly towards the ground but to no avail. 

“We need the Dragons!” Arya cried in response as she watched more men waste their arrows. “Shoot the dead, don’t waste your arrows!”

“Aye! Shoot the fuckers trying to kill you, not the bloody ground!” the Hound barked and that thankfully got their attention. 

Then she heard a roar and a shriek as the black dragon descended from the sky. Arya breathed a sigh of relief as Drogon swooped down, burning the ground and the enemies beneath them. His flame was strong enough to turn the bones to a blackened crisp, burning hundreds at a time. 

Then came Rhaegal and Viseron, each dragon taking turns burning the fields surrounding Winterfell, surrounding the castle in a ring of orange flame that licked up into the sky.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked the gods for Daenerys Targaryen and she wiped the sweat from her brow.

The dead that were on the other side of the fire stood still as they watched the flames, then they did something surprising. 

One ran forward and died in the flames, but extinguishing a portion in the process. One by one they did the same .

“Shit!” one man shouted and Arya nodded in agreement. They did not fear the flames, they were being told to sacrifice themselves so the others behind them can get through. If they reached the castle walls, then the living would be in trouble, they had barely enough dragonglass for one dagger between 3. 

“Archers ready your bows!” the man shouted again and Arya instinctively reached for her quiver. She found an arrow, and got into position once again. 

“Knock!” the man shouted and Arya took a deep breath to steady herself. 

“Loose!” and Arya let her arrow fly. It was futile, they would need Daenerys and her dragons to win. These arrows would barely make a dent in them. 

Thankfully Daenerys came again, she dove down from the sky at a frightening angle before pulling up and bathing them all in her dragons flame. He flew low to the ground before quickly flapping upwards again, a masterful skill of flying. 

Rhaegal came from a different angle releasing his green flame onto their enemies before flying upwards again as Viserion completed another pass. The Dragons were strong, but it seemed as if there was an endless number of enemies and soon they would breach the line of fire. 

“There!” Arya shouted as she spotted the first wight to make it across. She raised her bow and fired quickly, bringing the wight down but it was not enough. More and more came and they could not fire fast enough.

“Arya, with me! They need us at the Eastern gate!” the Hound shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulder. Arya nodded and quickly spun around to follow, hoping that Daenerys could keep them out of the castle. 

 

* * *

 

**The Mother of Dragons**

  
  


Daenerys was sat on Drogon’s back as they reached the top of their ascent, the night air was chilly around her but the rush of energy from the battle filled her body. Her gloved hands were wrapped tightly around his horns as she urged him around to oversee the battle. 

The ring of fire that they had made to surround Winterfell was being overrun by the wights, and Dany knew she could not go much closer without risking the castle itself. 

Worse still, the storm prevented them from seeing the Night King and his generals, all they had burned were his wights. 

Drogon roared in frustration and Dany urged him forward again. Her mount tucked his scaled black wings into his sides as he began to dive towards the ground. The icy wind rushed past her face as the ground rushed up beneath her. Drogon flapped his wings once as he pulled upwards 

“Dracarys!” Dany shouted and Drogon responded in kind, releasing a torrent of his flame onto their enemies below. She had aimed for the wights furthest away from the castle, but Dany was not sure it was enough. 

They needed to find the White Walkers and the Night King. 

Dany turned Drogon towards the winter storm and urged him forward and he roared in response. She braced herself as they approached the wall of fog, and then suddenly they were inside.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before during her time flying. The clouds were thick, heavy and very unnatural. Drogon shrieked loudly as the cloud consumed them. The cloud was thicker in some places and thinner in others but there was no pattern to it. 

The sounds from the battle below her were muted by the swirling winds, she felt bitterly cold and nervous. She turned around to look for Jon but she could not see him. Drogon released a roar and Dany waited until she heard one in return from Rhaegal. 

That relieved her and she turned her body towards the noise until she could see her husbands outline on his back. Viserion was a little harder to spot, as his cream scales camouflaged him nicely against the cloud cover.

Drogon banked gently in a circle and then came upwards again, alongside Jon. She looked to her left as he shouted something, but it was lost in the wind. 

Instead, he began to point with his hands, making a motion towards the ground. Dany could only guess what he meant. 

Drogon however seemed to understand as he began to angle himself downwards again, picking up a steady amount of speed. Dany used this time to peer over his scaled side, to look for the White Walkers however she still couldn’t see anything.

It seemed that the more they flew, the thicker the clouds got. The wind was unbearingly loud as it rattled past her ears, so strong that she was being thrown around on Drogon’s back. She was starting to worry that they would leave the battle behind. Then suddenly, they burst through the cloud and they entered the eye of the storm

The wind quieted down completely as the clouds separated around her. Dany circled for a few moments as she looked around her, the clouds looked so peaceful here, and the moon shone nicely through

Then she looked downwards and saw a sight that nearly made her heart stop.

Below her were the White Walkers, a group of at least 8 and all mounted. Some on horseback, others on mammoths. Worst of all was the Night King, mounted on a fierce beast. It had 4 legs and long white fangs that stretched out of its mouth. It’s fur was as black as midnight and Dany could see the razor sharp teeth in its mouth.

Drogon roared angrily as he instinctively aimed downwards and Dany spurred him on. She began to grit her teeth as she dug herself tighter into his side. Drogon roared loudly and Rhaegal did the same.

The ground rushed upwards and Dany watched as the Night King calmly drew for his spear, aiming up at them. Rage rushed through her body as she charged towards him, Drogon was fast, but she was not sure he was fast enough to beat the spear. Dany stared him down but she thought of Jon and her baby, she could not leave them

So she closed her eyes and fought with all her might to bring Drogon upwards and her dragon reluctantly pulled away, screeching as he did so. She heard the first spear whistle past her flank and she could only hope that Jon did the same.

Another spear flew past, and then another, and Dany realised that it was time to leave. She headed back towards the clouds, only to discover that they were peeling away in front of her eyes, clearly under the spell of the White Walkers.

Drogon roared loudly once again, desperate to fight but willing to listen to her for now.

More spears flew past them as they were hunted. She turned to see the White Walkers in pursuit below them, launching spear after spear with a few getting dangerously close to them.

They were flying back to Winterfell, and Dany could see the flames surrounding the castle ahead of her. Drogon roared before dodging another spear. They would have to regroup and try another approach to kill the Night King. Perhaps it would truly be up to Jon to defeat him on the ground.

That thought had just finished going across her mind when she heard a loud scream. Her head whipped around and she saw Rhaegal and Jon safe, however when her head moved to the left, she saw Viseron plummeting to the ground rapidly with a spear sticking out of his side.

Drogon roared in anguish as Dany watched her child struggling to fly. Viseron flapped his wings, but he was in too much pain, and he was still recovering from his wounds. 

Viserion crashed into the forest surrounding Winterfell and Dany winced as she saw him. He had crash landed on his side, smashing trees in the process. Drogon flew lower and lower whilst Rhaegal roared and released a roar of flame to protect her back. 

Just before she could land, a swarm of wights burst through the trees towards Viserion, surrounding him from all sides. Dany screamed in anguish as they began to stab and hack at Viserion, and her child began to whine. Viserion swung his tail to swat at what he could but it was not enough, he was being overrun.

Dany shook her head in disbelief as Drogon roared in anguish. Her child was being slaughtered in front of her eyes, a death from a thousand cuts. She heard Rhaegal roar somewhere above her as a tear fell down her cheek. More and more wights rushed towards Viserion and Dany knew what she needed to do

Her mind went back to the day she got him back from Euron, that day she had a choice, and she couldn’t bring herself to kill him. Now she had no choice, she could not save him, and she would not let him become a slave to the Night King.

“Dracarys,” Dany urged as Drogon released his flame, giving Viserion the most merciful death she could possibly imagine. Every second of it hurt her deeply, but she knew that it was necessary. 

 

* * *

 

**The King in the North**

  
  


Jon was sat on Rhaegal’s back, his gloved fist clenched angrily around Rhaegal’s scaled horns as he watched Dany burn Viserion. 

He had seen him fall from the sky, and he understood why she did it, but his heart hurt for his wife. 

His eyes scanned the battlefield as he searched for the Night King, he was the one who had caused this, and he would have to pay

Rhaegal flew as low as he dared, whilst Jon peered over the side, searching for the Night King. He looked towards Winterfell and saw to his horror that the castle was being overrun. The wights had gotten past the line of fire that surrounded the castle, and they were now all over the battlements and castle walls. 

He thought of his family inside of Winterfell, of Arya and even Sansa. They did not deserve to die, not like this, not to these monsters. 

“Rhaegal where are they?” Jon asked and his dragon roared in response before banking sharply to the left and Jon used this time to look over his scaled side into the battle below. 

The smoke from the flames trailed high into the sky, but Jon squinted his eyes as he quickly scanned the ground. He saw hordes of wights hurrying towards the castle, and then he saw the Night King. Flanked by his generals as he made a line towards the main gate of Winterfell. 

Rhaegal roared as Jon charged towards him, anger rushing through his body as he had the Night King in his sights. He had to get to him quickly, he could not let the Night King into the castle. If he did, then Jon would have to pursue him on foot, burning the castle to the ground would be their last resort.

Rhaegal flew lower and lower to the ground as he sought to close the distance, the wind whipping past his face at a ferocious pace. His blood was pumping quickly as Rhaegal roared loudly.

The Night King finally turned to look up at them, and in his hand he held yet another spear. 

Rhaegal roared in anger as Jon pulled him aggressively to one side, rolling so steeply that they were nearly perpendicular to the ground. 

It was all he could do to hold onto Rhaegal’s horns as they dodged the spear, and once Rhaegal righted himself, Jon was able to look behind him. The Night King and his generals were heading into Winterfell itself. They were too close to the castle now, and Jon knew he had to pursue him on foot. 

Rhaegal landed on the hard ground and Jon swiftly climbed off his side

“Go and protect your mother and brother,” he said as he patted his dragons snout. “Thank you for flying today,” 

Rhaegal purred under his touch before taking off into the air, roaring as he took after his brother. Jon unsheathed Longclaw as he looked around at the battlefield.

Pockets of fire burned freely as a gentle breeze fanned the flames. The dragons roared and wheeled above as they cleaned up what they could outside the castle. He saw a flock of ravens take off from somewhere in the castle, the birds nearly as black as the night sky. 

Jon began to trudge forward. The sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet sounding like old dry bones breaking. He heard a pack of wolves howling loudly in the night air, they sounded very close and Jon wondered if Ghost had found a pack for tonight’s battle. 

However he quickly was proven wrong as his wolf padded towards him. He had scratches along his side, light streaks of red cutting through his white fur but he still looked strong

“Come on Ghost,” Jon said as they walked around a crater. He picked up the pace as they hurried into the castle, it was time to find the Night King, and finally end this war.

 

* * *

 

**The She Wolf of Winterfell**

  
  


Arya rushed behind the hound as they headed down the stairs into the courtyard

“Fall back to the Courtyard!” was the cry as the walls were being overrun by wights. Arya and the Hound hurried down the stairs and into the main courtyard of Winterfell as the wooden gate started to groan and creak.

“What do we now?” Arya shouted as their boots hit the snow covered floor. In the distance, she could hear a wolf howl loudly nearby.

“We fight!” Beric answered as he held his flaming sword high in the air. He stepped forward to slice through a wight. Arya did not have a sword, and she was not very good at this type of combat. So instead she headed away, to find another angle of attack.

She had been trained by the faceless men, her skills were in observation and stealth. 

Arya slipped away through the throng of bodies as the gates began to groan and splinter. The sound of swords clashing combined with the guttural screams of the wights soon started to fade from her ears as she headed inside the castle. 

Arya paused against a wall as she thought of a plan. They would need to kill the Night King to end this war. Jon had a plan for it, but Arya knew that it would be foolish to only rely on her brother. She would have to take an opportunity if she found one. 

She had not seen the Night King at all, but if Bran was to believed, then he would head for him in the Godswood. That was where Arya would have to lie in wait.

Arya then looked around her, to get to the Godswood, she could either pass through the courtyard, or head inside through the castle itself. 

She looked behind her at the battle breaking out in the courtyard and then decided against that way. She would have to go through the castle. 

She began to hurry through the familiar passageways of Winterfell. Passing above the kitchens before heading past the wing of the castle where they lived. Almost instinctively, her steps slowed down as her ears strained to hear what was behind her. 

She quickly turned around to find a wight had ended up in this past of the castle. Instinctively, she went for her dagger at her waist, drawing it in one fluid motion and hurrying towards the wight.

The wight seemed to sense her presence as it opened its mouth to scream as it charged towards her but Arya was too smart and too quick. She stepped forward and drove her dagger through the wights heart, killing it one strike. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Arya withdrew her dagger with a satisfied smile. However, before she could reflect on it further, a pack of 5 wights hurried around the corner blocking off her forwards path. 

They all screamed as they saw her and Arya was forced to run through the hallways. She weaved left and right through the corridors she used to play in as a child as she tried to escape the wights. She raced down some steps and into the kitchen, running through it and out through a service door used by the maids. She ran for a few more steps before hiding next to a corner of the wall.

She entered a smaller courtyard on the complete opposite side of the castle to where she needed to be. The ruined Eastern gate was not too far from her, and Arya watched as a few wights aimlessly wandered inside.

She cursed her luck as she held her breath, hugging tightly against the cold stone wall. She needed to get past these wights and to the Godswood which meant moving past the open gate.

However, before she could move, the original wights who were chasing her banged through the door to the kitchen and out into the courtyard. They did not see her immediately, but Arya knew that it would not be long until she was spotted. 

She began to look around for her next place to hide. Perhaps she could climb onto some of those barrels and then jump up onto the battlements, although where she would go after was a mystery.

A flock of ravens flew down from the roof of the castle towards the group of wights. Arya watched on as the wights scattered as the ravens attacked them, pecking and scratching before flying away once more. 

Her hesitation lasted a second too long as the wights screamed again. Arya’s calf muscles immediately tensed as she prepared herself to launch into a sprint however the screams were not aimed at her. 

A pack of 20 wolves had entered the courtyard and they quickly started to fight the wights that they could see. It was something Arya had never seen before. The wolves hunted together in a pack, one would attack the head, whilst one moved for the wights legs, before pulling them apart and splitting them in two. 

She stayed in her corner as the wolves battled the wights, ripping them apart with a savage ruthlessness that filled her with confidence. Then her eyes widened as the leader of the pack trotted through the gates of Winterfell, so many years after she first left. Her grey fur shone in the moonlight, and her golden eyes scanned the courtyard that she had once grown up in.

“Nymeria,” Arya called as she slowly stepped forwards. It had been so many years since she had seen her direwolf, and she had grown so much in that time. 

Nymeria heard her own name and trotted slowly over towards her, baring her teeth and growling. Arya held her ground and crouched down as she watched Nymeria approach. 

“Nymeria, it’s me, Arya,” she said softly as her wolf grew closer. So close she could feel her warm breath on her finger tips. Nymeria stopped a few steps away and Arya used that time to slowly inch forward, gently brushing her fingers along the side of her nose.

Nymeria released a soft pur as Arya began to stroke her fur and then she eventually brought her in to her shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much,” Arya whispered as she hugged her wolf

The wolves began to howl behind her and that brought her back to her senses. 

“I have to kill the Night King, we need to get to the Godswood,” Arya said to Nymeria. “Can you cause a distraction for me?” 

Nymeria looked at her curiously, before licking her cheek and trotting away in the direction of the Godswood. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Arya whispered as she rose to her feet 

 

* * *

  
  


**The King in the North**

  
  


Jon hurried through Winterfell with Ghost alongside him, Longclaw was drawn and ready, his Valyrian steel blade ready to strike through any wight he saw. The Night King was in the castle, and so he had to beat him to the Godswood. 

He saw the fight raging in the courtyard and cursed his luck, he would have to go another way, he had no desire to fight through that mob. 

So Jon ran to his left and up a flight of stairs to a walkway, before pounding down the corridor towards the library. He pushed open the wooden door before stepping inside, letting it fall shut behind him. 

He walked on silent feet through the library, as silent as his direwolf companion. He could hear the wights inside the room, knocking things over as they stomped along the floor. He did not want to fight them as fighting them would slow him down. Jon moved as quietly and as quickly as he could. Rolling from hiding space to hiding space as he moved through the library. 

The wights did not know he was there, as they wandered aimlessly through the library. Jon did his best to avoid them, but as he neared the door, he realised that he was stuck. 

To reach the door, he would have to run across a wide open space, and Jon knew there was no way he could do that without being spotted. Then he had an idea, he grabbed a book from a shelf, and then threw it to the opposite side of the room, away from the door.

The wights were distracted by the noise and all rushed towards it, allowing Jon and Ghost to slip past and out through the other door. 

Jon and Ghost hurried down the stone steps and entered an empty small courtyard. He hurried across the snow covered ground and he could see the Godswood ahead of him. Then he froze, before snapping his head to the right. 

He saw a beast so fearsome that his blood ran cold. An Ice Spider was opposite him, it was larger than some of the horses and twice as scary. It had two long, sharp pincers with 8 cold blue eyes staring back at him. 

The spider scuttled forward, making a strange clicking noise as it did so. It’s front legs were long and Jon reckoned that its reach was a lot further than it looked. Jon closed his eyes as he felt for Ghost, and his wolf moved to his left, taking a wider angle to help him.

He steadied Longclaw in his gloved hand and he took a deep calming breath. Then he stepped forward towards the spider.

The Ice spider moved impossibly quickly, almost leaping through the air as it closed the distance between them. Jon took another half step forward raising his sword, before he quickly sprung backwards as he raised his sword to his chest, protecting himself from a savage swipe from its front leg. 

Jon was forced to pivot backwards as the spider came forward again, swiping with its other leg, barely missing his face. 

Ghost then sprung forward and attacked the spiders flank, landing on its two back legs and scratching its back. The spider screeched loudly as it tried to throw Ghost off its back and Jon seized his chance. 

He spun longclaw in his hand before driving it downwards through the spiders face, right between the eyes, killing it at once. The spider howled horribly as its life force was removed from its body

“Thanks Ghost,” Jon said as he quickly withdrew his blade. Then he continued on towards the Godswood. 

The main wooden gate had been broken through and he could hear fighting going on inside. Jon hurried into a sprint as he ran into the Godswood, the Night King was here, and he was after Bran.

Jon rushed through the trees as he headed towards the heart tree where Bran would be, he had to save him. Once he reached the edge of the treeline, he saw the battle unfolding. 

The White Walkers were cutting through the Northmen with ease, almost as if it was some sort of sport to them. Jon saw the Night King at the back, watching as his generals had their fun. They were talking to each other in their language, mocking each Northerner as they sliced them to the ground. Jon saw the mangled bodies of dead wolves littering the snow covered ground of the Godswood, whilst Bran sat in his wheelchair, next to the heart tree.

Jon watched helplessly from his spot behind the trees.

He could not charge out there, doing so would only get himself killed. The White Walkers would easily spot him coming if he tried to run through their King with his sword. 

However, if the Night King killed Bran, then all would be lost anyway. He had no chance, but no choice. 

Jon looked up towards the trees, perhaps if he had gotten here earlier, he could have hid there, before dropping down onto the Night King. Jon growled in frustration, that too was a poor option. 

As the White Walkers finally dispatched the last Northman, Jon knew that he was out of time and out of options. He readied himself to charge out in the open, when he heard a roar coming from above. 

Drogon landed sharply on the walls of the castle before blasting the Godswood with his midnight black flame. Jon immediately shielded his face from the heat as Daenerys burned through the Godswood. The anguished high pitched screams of the White Walkers filled his ears. The shrill tone was so high that it was painful to his ears

Once the fire stopped, Jon opened his eyes and looked forward again. 

Large oak trees in the Godswood burned freely as plumes of smoke trailed high into the air. The sound of the burning filled his ears but then he saw something that made his jaw fall open with shock

The White Walkers had all died, but the Night King stood where he was, looking up at the dragon.

Jon could not believe it, how was he immune to fire when his generals weren’t? What made him so special?

Then he heard a scream as a small figure sprang forward from behind a tree. 

“Arya,” Jon breathed as he saw his sister sprinting forward from where she was hiding. Jon had no idea how she had gotten so close.. The Night King heard her, turning around and going for his own blade. A long, savage blade made of pure white ice. 

Automatically his own legs started to propel him forward, he would not reach her in time but he had to try. 

Arya was faster than he thought, and Jon was sure that the Night King would not be able to turn his blade in time. Instead he was forced to turn, to shift himself out of the way of Arya’s dagger. Jon watched as Arya’s attack came up empty, and the Night King used her own momentum against her, sending his sister crashing into the undergrowth. 

Jon was on him now, swinging Longclaw wildly as he aimed for the Night King’s side. 

As quick as lightning, the Night King spun around, bringing his own blade around to block him, their swords clashing together in a mesmerizing noise that rang loudly in the night air.

Jon grunted before pulling away his blade and going again. Aiming for a high cut at his head, the Night King again moved to block him but Jon had expected this, and he brought his own blade lower aiming for his fingers. 

The Night King reacted to this by quickly shifting out of the way and Jon’s sword struck nothing but air. Jon quickly shifted backwards into a more defensive stance, moving backwards as the Night King launched a furious flurry of attacks.

Jon’s blade moved as fast as he could will it, moving high then low then high again. Blocking what he could and dodging what he couldn’t. The Night King’s blade got through his guard once, cutting him across the back of his hand. 

Jon could feel himself growing tired, he knew he could not block forever. He gave out a loud grunt as he threw a big, desperate heave forward, aiming for the Night King’s chest. The Night King easily dodged it, and tripped Jon over so he landed on his stomach. 

Instinctively he rolled to one side and grasped Longclaw, raising it to protect his face. The Night King brought his own blade downwards, pressing against Jon’s sword, inching it slowly towards the gap between his eyes. 

Jon was in a terrible position, and he could not use the full strength of his arms to get out of it. He squirmed along the dirt, wriggling his body from side to side as he sought out leverage.

The Night King looked down at him and smirked as he slowly, drove Longclaw back between his eyes. His own blade was so close to his face that it was a blur between his eyes. Jon’s last thoughts were of Dany and their unborn child, he hoped that she would find a way to survive this, and that their child would be safe.

The edge of his blade just broke the flesh of his skin when suddenly all the pressure on him was lifted.

Jon opened his eyes to see that his own sword was ablaze, and the Night King had sprung backwards in fear. Jon shook his head in disbelief as he slowly rose to his feet. His blade burned red in his hand, but he did not feel the heat. 

However, he knew that whatever had happened, the Night King was now afraid.

He ran forward towards the Night King, swinging his blade with newfound ferocity. The Night King still moved with the same speed, but each clash of his blade made him weaker than the last and that only fueled Jon. 

Jon swung again and again, each strike a savage overhand aimed at the Night King’s head. The Night King blocked each and every one, but each block came slower than the last. Jon was able to push through each strike, chipping away at his ice blade, forcing the Night King into an even more hurried retreat. 

Jon was forcing him back towards the heart tree, and over his shoulder he saw a large root on the ground. He smirked to himself as he forced the Night King in that direction, aiming each strike in a way that would lead his retreat towards the root. 

Jon grunted as he jabbed forward for the Night King’s heart, and as expected the Night King blocked it, only to be forced backwards and over the root. 

Jon watched as the Night King fell over on the branch with his blade falling to the wayside. 

Then Jon stood over him, looking down into those cold blue eyes that had haunted him so. Jon took a quick breath, before twisting his sword, and driving it through his heart. 

The Night King shattered into dust before him and his remains were blown away on the wind.

The winter storm that had been gripping Winterfell lifted itself, paving the way for a serene dark purple sky. To the east, he could see faint tendrils of orange snaking their way up into the sky as the dawn approached.

“Jon! You did it!” Arya shouted as she staggered forward. She was holding onto her side as she leaned on her wolf for support. However Jon felt a sharp throbbing sensation coming from his head.

He quickly put his hands on his forehead as he sunk to the ground. The pain was blinding, spreading from the cut in his forehead all the way out through his body. Jon began to scream in pain as the pain grew and grew.

He closed his eyes as the back of his eyelids started to turn yellow, to orange, to red and then white. Jon kept screaming out in pain until he passed out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I dislike writing the White Walkers, and this should hopefully be the last time I ever have to write them.
> 
> Let me know what you all think
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Sleepy


	12. Alysanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story
> 
> Unbeta'd so all errors are my own

**The Mother of Dragons**

 

“Jon!” Dany screamed as she saw her husband collapsed on the ground. She sprinted over to him as tears wet her cheeks. 

“Jon!” she shouted again but there was no response, all she could see was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. 

“Jon please,” she sobbed as she clutched his hand. His eyes were closed and he had a cut on his head, with a small dark red trickle of blood flowing out. 

“He is still alive,” Bran called from his wheelchair. “Jon will live,” 

“How do you know?” Arya asked as Dany cupped his face, she could feel his breath on her hands and that gave her hope. 

“I have seen it,” Bran said slowly. “He needs to rest, his mind has been through a lot,”

“What happened to him?”

“He is the prince that was promised, and his blood is special. When his blood touched the sword, in this place, the magic turned his sword ablaze, and he was able to use it to defeat the Night King,”

“But magic doesn’t come freely,” Dany said quietly

“It cost Jon a lot. He will need to recover,” Bran said and she nodded. 

“Will he be changed?”

“I am not sure,” Bran said and she fell quiet as she traced her hands over his face. “Do not worry Daenerys, he will wake soon,”

“Please come back to me,” she whispered, her mind going to dark places. “I don’t want to be alone again Jon, please return to me,”

She heard footsteps approaching behind her and she quickly turned her head. Tormund was running towards them, flanked by two other wildlings with Ghost leading the way.

“Dragon Queen, what happened?” Tormund asked breathlessly. He had a long cut along his cheek, and he was covered in dirt.

“Jon,” she croaked. “He’s hurt,” 

“Oh no lass,” Tormund muttered as he hurried forward to crouch by his other side. “Fuck, send for help, send for one of your healers!” 

“He doesn’t need a healer, he needs rest,” Bran said and Dany shook her head.

“Take him to our rooms,” she said, her voice weak. “I’ll take care of him,”

Tormund spoke to his men and they quickly got into position, one at Jon’s head and one at his feet and they slowly picked him up. Dany was right behind them as they carried him through the Godswood and to their chambers. She had them put Jon on the bed and then she commanded them to leave. 

Dany watched Jon as he lay on the bed, she had no idea what to do for him. All she could do was hope that Bran was right, and rest was all he needed. 

She began to strip him, taking off his boots and his outer coat and leaving him in his undershirt and trousers. She looked at his chest, his breathing was returning to normal, and relief passed over her. That was a small victory at least.

“Jon,” she said quietly as she reached for his hand, holding it in both of hers. She sat on the edge of the bed as she looked down at him, praying that his eyes would open. Her mind went back to Drogo, no, she would not lose another husband. Jon would live and hold his child in his arms, she believed it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly a full day until Jon awoke. The sun had set and risen again by the time his eyelids had fluttered opened. Dany had stayed by his side on constant vigil, accepting meals in their room whilst remaining by her husbands side. She allowed Arya and Tormund to visit him, but no one else.

“Dany,” he croaked as she turned her head to him. His eyes were bloodshot, and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. So she quickly hurried to the basin to tip a cloth in some water and then she grabbed a cup.

“Jon,” she said quietly as she reached him. She held the cup of water for him so he could drink and then she placed the cool cloth on his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Horrible,” he whispered. “My head hurts so much,” 

“I know, I wish I could make it better for you my love,” 

“Did we win?”

“Yes, you killed him and we won,” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,”

“It was all you Jon, I did nothing,”

“No Dany I remember, you helped, we did it together,” he said as he squeezed her hand. A rush of warmth passed through her body. She was happy that he was feeling stronger, and she loved his words.

“Stay with me Dany,”

“Always,” she said as she stripped off to join him in the bed. She climbed in next to him and snuggled under his arm with her hand on his chest. 

“Sleep Dany,” Jon murmured as she sighed. It had suddenly hit her just how tired she was. Jon’s fingers slowly went to her hair, stroking it softly whilst Dany drifted off to sleep, happy that Jon was ok.

 

* * *

 

  
They both awoke a few hours later in the middle of the afternoon. Jon was feeling stronger, and that meant that they could both get on with the rest of their duties, namely burying their dead. 

Theon Greyjoy had died protecting Bran. Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr had fought valiantly in the courtyard of Winterfell, holding off the dead using the magic given to them by their fire god. Countless other Lords had been lost, many of whom Dany could not name.

Ser Jorah Mormont was dead. One of her oldest protectors, one of her oldest advisors, had fallen in the Long Night. He had been overrun by wights, swamped into a corner and stabbed to death. 

However the sight in front of her was the most heartbreaking sight of them all. 

Viserion lay dead in the wolfswood, her child had succumbed to the combination of Drogon’s flame and the assaults from the wights. Fire could not kill a dragon normally, but Viserion had been so weak already. He was still recovering from his fight with Drogon, then he was hit with the spear and then he was assaulted by those wights. It was too much for him. 

Dany looked at his remains, his cream and gold scales had burned away and she could see his long, milky white bones. Dany walked along his body, and up to his head. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered quietly as she softly touched his tough scales. His warm, familiar heat was now gone, to be replaced by the frosty cold finality of death. His eyes were already closed and Dany felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

She had been careless, she should have listened to Bran and left Viserion to heal, and this was the price she had to pay for her carelessness. Being forced to kill her own child was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. His shrill, high pitched scream of death was something she would never be able to forget.

Daenerys did not know how long she was standing there, but by the time she walked away the sun had slowly starting to set. Angry orange streaks lined the blue sky as light fluffy clouds filled the sky. 

She trudged back to the castle with Ghost by her side, Jon’s direwolf her ever silent companion. 

As she walked she could see the craters left in the ground by the boulders thrown by the trebuchets. The brown earth was hard underneath her supple leather boots. Drogon flew low overhead with Rhaegal flying behind him, two dragons roamed through the sky when there should have been three.

Drogon and Rhaegal cried out sadly for their fallen brother, Drogon in particular was hurting the most. It had been difficult to force Drogon against Viserion before, and even more so now. Dany watched them wheel slowly through the sky before she dropped her head to look at the castle.

The castle walls of Winterfell had stood strong against the onslaught of wights, but the damage had been done to the men on the inside.

Dany walked forward, staring at the fallen bodies. She looked at all of their faces, some young, some old, some familiar, some not. She walked to the right where the fallen Unsullied and Dothraki were. 

“Rakharo,” she said as she spied her bloodrider. He looked worse for wear, with a heavy bandage along his shoulder. “Blood of my blood, how fare the rest of the Dothraki,”

“Not well Khaleesi, we have lost over a third, perhaps as much as half,” Rakharo grumbled and she winced. They had followed her across the narrow sea to die here for her.

“The Great Stallion will welcome all of the fallen into the Nightlands,” she said quietly and Rakharo nodded again, his smile grim and tight. “Where is Aggo?”

“Resting from his wounds, he will live,” Rakharo said and she nodded.

“Do you all have food?” 

“Yes Khaleesi,”

“Once we send off our dead, I want us all to feast to their memory. I will come and join you all after I am finished in the castle,” Daenerys said and Rakharo smiled

“Of course Khaleesi,” he added with a small bow and Dany continued on her way. 

She passed the long line of grim faced soldiers who were waiting outside of the castle, everyone had cleaned up a little after the battle, but Dany could see the pain and loss behind their eyes

She moved silently past them as she headed towards the middle of the crowd, where she could see Jon, Arya and Sansa awaiting. She noticed that there was now a second direwolf, and she could only guess that this direwolf belonged to Arya. 

She watched as Ghost sped up, quickly trotting forward to meet the smaller wolf. Well, to call either wolf small would be doing them a disservice, they were both the size of horses. 

Dany was intrigued by their interaction, they began to nip and play with one another, and she quickly realised that they must have been litter mates.

She reached Jon and stood by his side. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better, my head still hurts a little, but I am managing,” he answered. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and then they waited.

Arya took an unlit torch, pushed it into a brazier and then handed it to her, before doing the same for Jon, Sansa and Tyrion and many of the other Lords along the line. Then they all stepped forward together, ready to burn the bodies.

Dany stepped forward and she saw Ser Jorah’s face. She gazed down at him, looking peaceful in death. She took one final look at him before lifting her eyes upwards and to the left, and she saw that Jon was in position. 

Her husband began to speak and his rang out loud and clear and Dany closed her eyes to think about her lost ones. Viserion and Jorah, Grey Worm and Missandei. Some of her closest friends had been lost to her, but now it was over. 

The White Walkers were defeated and the realm was secure, there would be no more wars for her, now it was time to rest and to live.

Jon had finished his speech and lifted his torch high in the air and Dany did the same. Then she lowered her torch, and ignited the pyre in front of her and then she stepped back, away from the burning bodies. She ended up next to Jon and her gloved hand found his, and they both silently mourned their dead.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**The King in the North**

  
It was a few hours later, and everyone had gathered in the great hall for the feast. Jon sat at the high table with Daenerys to his left. His wife looked vibrant and energetic as she ate her meal of roasted lamb, gravy and soft potatoes.

His head still hurt after his clash with the Night King, and he did not remember much of the battle. Bran had filled him in with some of the details, apparently his sword had turned ablaze due to some blood magic, and this helped him to defeat the Night King.

Occasionally, he would get blinding headaches that seemed to come at random. They would cause his head to nearly split over in pain, and all he could do was sit there and wait for the short episodes to pass. He had seen the maester, but the maester did not know what to do for him. All he suggested was milk of the poppy, and Jon did not want to become dependent on that drink.

The hall was filled with the survivors of the battle, and those that couldn’t fit inside were being served outside. Daenerys had insisted that everyone end the day with full bellies, and Sansa surprisingly agreed

Jon’s eyes flicked across the hall as he searched for his sister. It was difficult to spot her at first, but eventually he saw her, sat at a table with the Hound, Lady Brienne and Podrick. Jon released a long drawn out sigh, he didn’t have it in him to try and work out what game she was playing. Not now anyway.

“Is everything alright my love?” Dany asked as she reached out to touch his hand. She gave him a warm smile and Jon nodded

“Aye, everything is alright,” Jon replied as he gazed into her lovely lilac eyes. “I should probably give my speech,”

“You probably should, especially before they get too drunk to hear it,” she answered and Jon nodded before rising to his feet. 

“My Lords!” Jon shouted, he had to bang his cup on the table to get their attention but eventually they all quieted down.

“Last night was a hard night, probably the hardest fight we will ever have in our lives but we got through it together, and the Night King is dead and the White Walkers are defeated,”

“Aye!” was the resounding cheer from the room as they all raised their cups to toast him

“To the King in the North, the man who slew the Night King himself,” Lord Glover shouted as he shot to his feet, raising his horn of ale high into the air.

“Aye!” came from everyone in the room and Jon smiled.

“Let’s not forget the fierce Dragon Queen!” Tormund shouted. “Without her dragons, we all would’ve been dead in an hour!

“Aye to Queen Daenerys!” Jon shouted. Tormund and the other wildlings joined in, as did some of the Northern Lords included Galbert Glover. Jon was pleased to see Arya join in the toast to Daenerys. Sansa raised her cup politely and truthfully, it was only a few that didn’t. 

“Thank you all for your praise,” Daenerys said as she stood, holding her goblet of water up. “The people of the North are strong and determined, and I will provide any help that I can in helping you all to rebuild what you have lost,” 

“Your kindness is appreciated Queen Daenerys,” Arya said as she rose to her feet, she gave Dany a full smile, that carried all the way to her eyes “The North owes you a debt, and I would happily have you as my Queen,”

Jon’s heart swelled as Arya publicly endorsed Daenerys like that. She did not speak for everyone in the room, but it meant the world to him that his sister accepted Dany. 

Dany for her part, blushed before taking a seat next to him again, and the room continued to enjoy the feast. Loud, rude jokes were shared as the ale flowed freely. He sat next to Daenerys as they listened to Tormund tell a loud, exaggerated version of the battle from his perspective. Daenerys’s laughs were music to his ears, and he felt even better when she gave her version of events. 

She entertained the men with stories of her own, telling them how she got her dragons, and some of her adventures in Essos. As she continued to speak, Jon noticed that more and more started to hang onto her words, and he was pleased to see that she was convincing them.

Daenerys was a true leader, someone who was able to inspire loyalty in those around her with her actions and her words.

“Forgive me, but I must take my leave now. I had promised that I would spend some time with the Dothraki and the Unsullied,” Dany said as she finished her story. She rose to her feet and Jon swiftly followed her out of the great hall and out into the castle courtyard.

The sun was setting in the middle of the afternoon as they walked outside. The air was cool and refreshing against his skin as they walked hand in hand towards the Dothraki camp.

“That is Arya’s direwolf?” Dany asked and he smiled

“Yes, her name is Nymeria. She is Ghost’s littermate, the only one left,” Jon told her and she nodded slowly. “I spoke to Bran whilst you were asleep,”

“What did he have to say?” 

“I asked him about the battle. He said that he spent the majority of it warging a flock of ravens and animals outside of the castle, trying to influence the battle,”

“In what way?”

“He said he wanted to get everyone to the Godswood at the right time. In order to kill the Night King,”

“So this was all part of his plan?” 

“I assume so, he wasn’t incredibly specific,” Jon admitted with a sigh. They fell quiet as they reached the raised portcullis and they were about to leave the castle when they heard a voice calling them back.

“Your grace!” Tyrion called and they both turned around to face him. 

“What is it?” Daenerys asked as she turned to her hand. 

“I need to tell you something, but you have to agree to handling this in a fair manner,” Tyrion insisted as he reached them. Jon’s eyes narrowed but he turned to Dany who gave him a slow nod of the head.

“It is about Sansa,” Tyrion said after a moment's hesitation. “Your grace, she has been plotting against you,”

“Treason?” Daenerys whispered as Jon’s face grew hard. 

“What has she done?” Jon snarled. 

“Nothing so far, but she and I have had conversations about replacing you, and putting Jon on the throne,” 

“Replacing me? Does she mean to have me killed?”

“I don’t know your grace. Honestly, I don’t. But I am telling you this because this is a serious issue and we need to handle it properly,”

“Handle it properly? I’ve had it with Sansa. How dare she threaten my wife,” Jon seethed as he began to stomp towards the castle, ready to drag Sansa out by her hair to face him

“Jon you need to think. Handle this properly, give her a trial and show that you can be a just King, that both of you can be just rulers,” Tyrion shouted and Jon felt someone tug him back by the arm

“Jon he’s right,” she said firmly. “I hate that it has come to this, but a trial is the right way to handle it. My father executed people without giving them a fair trial, and everyone saw him as a madman. I don’t want to make those mistakes,” 

Jon looked at her and deflated lightly

“Fine, a trial, but I want to arrest her and put her in a cell,” Jon growled and Dany nodded in agreement. 

 

* * *

  
  


**The Lady of Winterfell**

 

Sansa Stark was laughing with Brienne and Pod, happily enjoying the feast that celebrated their victory. She was well into her third cup of ale when she felt the familiar feeling of a full bladder. Deciding not to put it off any further, she rose to her feet.

“Forgive me, but I need to relieve myself,” Sansa said giddily. 

“I’ll come with you,” Brienne said as she joined her. Sansa nodded and together, they left the hall. 

The hallways of Winterfell were quiet and Sansa hummed a happy tune to herself as they walked.

“What are your plans now that the fighting is over?” Brienne asked 

“I will continue to do what I was doing before, protecting the North and providing for its people,” Sansa said.

“That sounds good, your mother would be proud of you,” 

“Thank you Brienne. I do miss her terribly,”

“As do I. I did not know her for as long as you did, but Catelyn Stark was a good woman to me, and I will try and serve you as best as I can,”

Sansa nodded as she thought about her mother. She had lost a father, mother, and two brothers. She would have to find Arya and try and get on her good side once again.

She heard footsteps approaching and she breathed out a sigh. Jon, Daenerys and two of her Unsullied guards came around the corner, and Jon snarled when he saw her. 

He quickly drew his sword and Brienne immediately responded. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Brienne asked as she held Oathkeeper in front of her whilst pushing Sansa behind her body. 

“Sansa Stark is under arrest for treason. She will be imprisoned and stand trial” Jon snarled. “Step aside Brienne or you also be tried as an accomplice,”

“Treason? What treason?” Brienne asked and Sansa shook her head as Tyrion walked around the corner, she had been betrayed.

“Step aside Brienne,” Jon growled as he raised his sword.

“Brienne step aside,” Sansa said quietly. “If they wish to try me for a crime I did not commit, then so be it,” 

“No, I was sword to protect you and so I will,” Brienne said fiercely 

“Brienne I am telling you to stand down. How can you protect me from my enemies if you die here in this hallway?” Sansa responded as she grabbed her shoulder. Brienne looked conflicted.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I am sure,” Sansa said firmly. She stepped past Brienne and in front of Jon and Daenerys, glaring at both of them as she held out her arms. She tried not to let the fear show on her face, but her chest was hammering in her chest. It was so loud that she was sure that Jon could hear it. 

Instead, he only grabbed her by the wrists and then pulled her away. 

Daenerys spoke to her Unsullied guards who tied her wrists together, and then they marched her away. Sansa swallowed nervously as she realised her predicament.

She was being tried for treason, and she was guilty. 

 

* * *

  
  


**The King in the North**

  
  


Jon was sitting at the high table with Daenerys in the center and her guards behind her. The candles mounted on the walls burned low as the Great hall of Winterfell was filled with a low ominous light. 

Ghost lay by Danys feet, his wolf making it clear who his allegiance was too. A few feet away from him was Sansa. Sat in a hard wooden chair in the middle of the room. 

Behind her were the Lords, and everyone one of them had grim looks on their faces. 

After they had taken Sansa as prisoner, they had kept her outside in the middle of the Dothraki camp where no one would come to her aid. She slept in the cold that night, and Jon hoped that she hated every second of it.

In the morning, Jon had summoned all of the Lords to the hall to bear witness to her trial.  

The room was as silent as the grave as Daenerys waited. Staring daggers into Sansa Stark as her fingers traced over a grain in the wooden table. 

The side door to the great hall opened and Sam walked in along with Maester Wolkan, they both would be present to transcribe the important findings of the event. 

“Apologies for our lateness,” Sam said as he bowed at them both. 

“It is not proper to keep the King and Queen waiting,” Dany said sharply. “See to it that it doesn’t happen again,”

Both men bowed before Daenerys turned to Jon who nodded.

“Thank you all for joining us today. We have a very important matter to discuss. The treason that Sansa Stark committed against her Queen,” Jon said in a clear voice. 

A low murmuring broke out across the assembled Lords and Jon waited a few moments before speaking again. 

“Sansa Stark plotted to have Queen Daenerys removed from her position as Queen,” 

“We know what treason is King Jon,” Lord Edmure said. “But these are very serious accusations that you have levelled at my niece, I hope you have evidence,”

“We do have evidence of Sansa’s treason against her Queen, and we will present them to you,”

“Lord Tyrion, please step forward,” Daenerys said in a clear voice, her eyes still trained on Sansa. Everyone stared at the dwarf as he stepped forward. His footsteps were loud against the stone floor as he took up his position in a separate chair to his left.

“I’ve never been on this side of a trial before,” Tyrion muttered as he took his seat. 

“A Lannister? Why should we trust a Lannister!” Lord Glover shouted

“I am a Lannister who was also married to Sansa,”

“Which makes you a rapist too because Sansa did not agree to that marriage!”

“Sansa and I never consummated our marriage. You can ask her for yourself,” Tyrion said as he turned to glare at the man. “Sansa,”

“Tyrion speaks the truth,” 

“Sansa knows me, and she trusts me, that’s why she confided these things in me,”

“And now you betray her trust? You oathbreaking craven!”

“Enough!” Jon barked as he slammed his fists on the table. The hall fell silent as the Lords glared at him.

“Lord Tyrion, Tell the Lords about your conversations with Sansa Stark,” Daenerys instructed.

Tyrion took a deep breath as he wrung his hands together, he looked at Sansa, then back to Daenerys before he spoke.

“Forgive me Sansa, as this is not easy for me, but I must do what is right,” Tyrion began. “After the arrival of King Jon and Queen Daenerys, we held a meeting in the castle with only our closest advisors. After the meeting, I met Sansa Stark around the castle and we discussed our two monarchs,”

“Sansa was concerned about Queen Daenerys ability to rule, particularly after the burning of Kings Landing. She suggested multiple options, including an alliance between Jon Snow and Margaery Tyrell,” 

Jon glanced at Daenerys as Tyrion said those words, but Dany was still focused on Sansa, almost as if she was trying to kill the woman with her gaze.

“However, as you all know, King Jon and Queen Daenerys are to be married and as a result, any marriage alliance with the Lady Margaery would be impossible, unless something tragic were to happen to Queen Daenerys,”

“Those words never left my lips,” Sansa said as she shifted in her seat

“And you will have your chance to speak,” Daenerys snapped as she silenced her. Dany glared at her before speaking to Tyrion. “Continue my Lord,”

“After this conversation, I left, and Sansa never mentioned the conversation again. However, on the eve of the battle, Sansa and I had another conversation. Where she questioned the strength of the Tyrell alliance. I maintained that the Tyrell alliance was strong, and that Sansa should best direct her efforts in trying to work with Daenerys, rather than against her,”

“Thank you, Lord hand,” Dany said as Tyrion stood from his seat

“Is that it? There is no treason! All my niece did was question your ability to rule, a valid concern considering the massacre you orchestrated in Kings Landing,” Edmure shouted and Jon’s nostrils flared

“Careful Lord Edmure,” Jon said. “Sansa clearly showed that she was unhappy with Daenerys’s ability to rule, and she was exploring other options. That is treason,”

“Did Sansa swear fealty to Queen Daenerys?” Edmure asked 

“Not personally,”

“Then how is it treason?”

“Because I am King in the North, elected by you, the Northern Lords to lead them. You all swore fealty to me, and I am married to Daenerys, making her Sansa’s Queen,”

“But that was all based on a lie wasn’t it Jon?” Sansa said as she stood up. She was still in chains, but she could move a little. “They elected you because they saw you as Ned Stark's bastard son, and because your blood ran through his veins, but that isn’t true,”

Jon’s blood ran cold as he stared daggers at Sansa. He shook his head slowly as he rose to his feet.

“Jon Snow has told you all that he is the bastard son of Ned Stark, but that is not true, he is really the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark,”

Jon seethed as the hall recoiled from her words. Everyone was eerily silent as they considered Sansa’s words, then almost all at once, they all erupted in rage.

“A lie!”

“Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna!” 

“Jon Snow is Ned’s son!” another shouted and more and more voices turned against Sansa. Jon chanced a look at her, but she seemed unflustered by the fact that her gambit had failed.

“My Lords. My Lords!” Sansa shouted as they slowly started to quieten down. “Have you not wondered, how it is that Jon Snow can ride a dragon, when only those of Valyrian descent are known to do so? Isn’t that a little unusual?”

“My niece speaks truly!” Edmure shouted. “Only a Targaryen can ride a dragon,”

“Aye that is most unusual,” Lord Cerwyn mumbled. 

“Jon Snow is my husband and I love him. It should be no surprise that my children have taken to him as well,” Dany said firmly. 

“Jon, answer the question, who are your parents,” Sansa said as she stood up. “Look these Lords in the eye and tell them the truth,”

Jon’s breath hitched in his throat as he hesitated. A million thoughts passed through his mind, this is not how he wanted to tell the Lords. He had wanted to keep it a secret a while longer. However Sansa had put him in a bind.

If he lied to her, and it was proven, then his credibility would be ruined in the eyes of these Lords. However, telling the truth would push them away from him. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but he had hesitated a second too long

“He can not bring himself to answer, but I can answer on his behalf. Jon found out the truth of his parentage months ago, shortly after the battle of the bastards. When he was confronted with the truth, he headed South with no word to any of you all. Tell me my Lords, what would cause the King in the North such distress that he needs to urgently leave his castle, other than news of his parentage?”

Jon heard murmurs of agreement coming from some of the Lords and he knew he needed to stop it. 

“The reason I had to leave was because you fucking seduced me!” Jon shouted. “You put something in my drink to fuck with my head and you tried to get me to bed you!”

“A brother and a sister laying together is an abomination unto the Gods!” Lord Cerwyn shouted.

“We are not brother and sister, we are cousins!” Sansa shouted. “My Lords, you all knew my father. He was an honourable and just man, how many of you would believe he sired a bastard?” 

“Ned was a good man, his baseborn son is the only slight against his honour,” Lord Glover said

“Yes. My father slighted his honour, to protect his sister. Don’t you see! Robert Baratheon hates the Targaryen’s, and he would have had had Jon killed if his secret was ever revealed. Lyanna Stark asked my brother to protect her son from Robert, and my father accepted. He suffered dishonour to protect his sister’s son. Tell me my Lords, does that not sound more believable than a bastard?”

Jon heard loud murmurs of agreement from the Lords as they began to nod their heads

“Lady Sansa, this is a fine tale that you have managed to spin, but it is completely irrelevant to your treason,” Dany said as she rose to her feet. 

“Jon Snow’s identity is very important,”

“It is not. We are talking about you, and how you plotted to have me killed,” Dany said coldly as she began to walk around the table.

“Sansa Stark, for conspiring to kill your Queen, you are found guilty,”

“Found guilty, from one biased witness? Your own hand no less? This is a farce.” Edmure shouted and Dany scowled. “You have no authority to deliver justice in the North,”

“I have all the authority I need,” Daenerys said in a cold voice and overhead, Jon heard Drogon roar and screech. Jon reached out to grab her hand gently as he decided to take the lead.

“I am King in the North, I have that authority,” Jon said in a cold voice. 

“You are King in the North, based on a lie,” Sansa snapped

“This is what it was always about wasn’t it,” Jon said as it clicked together. “You were jealous of me because I was chosen to be King in the North instead of you,”

“It should have been me,” Sansa said in a furious whisper. Her fist was shaking as she held onto the wooden table. “I was the one who brought the Knights of the Vale

“That’s why you tried to bed me. If I put a child in your belly, then you would have had a serious claim to be Queen in the North, it was all about power,”

The hall had fallen silent as they listened to his words. He was given a grim nod by Lord Cerwyn and Jon continued onwards.

“If it worked, then you would have tried told the Lords that I was Rhaegar’s son, and it was not incest,”

“So you admit it,” Sansa said quickly. “You admit you are Rhaegar’s son,”

“Aye. Rhaegar is the man who sired me,” Jon said aloud. “But I am still the same man I was yesterday. Rhaegar Targaryen did not raise me, Ned Stark did, and he is the man that I call father,” 

“He is the man that taught me to do what is honourable and what is just,” Jon said as he turned to face Sansa. “Sansa, no more games. Do you want Daenerys dead?”

“I want what is best for the North,” she answered and Jon growled. 

“Answer the question Sansa,” Arya said as she walked forward from the shadows. “You’re not fooling anyone anymore,”

Sansa looked at her brother and sister who were off to one side, and then back to Jon. She was out of friends, and out of her lies. Her blue eyes sparkled, before they were filled with tears as she slowly nodded her head.

“The punishment for treason is death,” Daenerys said sharply 

“Wait! She still has the right to a trial by combat,” Brienne said as she stepped forward.

“Lady Brienne, that is foolish, this matter is closed,” Dany said dismissively

“She still has a right to a trial by combat,” Brienne insisted and Dany turned to her, striding over to the much taller woman

“I am Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen, fire will be my champion, is that a challenge you wish to accept?” Jon’s nostrils flared as he heard those words and some of the Northmen began to open their mouths in protest.

“She is no better than her father!” One Lord shouted

“Daenerys misspoke,” Jon said quickly as he quietened them down. “Brienne, the time to choose a champion is over. Sansa will be sentenced,”

Jon turned to her, and a million thoughts ran through his mind. He had known her since she was a babe. She had been his half sister, now she was his cousin. She had treated him like he was worthless when he was younger, and not much better since they were reunited. His head started to throb under the weight of the decision.

“The man that passes the sentence must swing the sword and if you can not look him in the eye, then perhaps he does not deserve to die,” Bran called out as he recalled their father’s words. Jon shuddered as the words hit him. 

“Killing her would make me a kinslayer,” Jon said quietly. “The bastard of Winterfell, who killed the trueborn daughter,” 

“Kinslaying is a hideous crime, and the Gods will not look down on you kindly,” Bran reminded him and Jon nodded.

“Then I will do it,” Dany said sharply and Jon shook his head. He couldn’t pass off the responsibility to her. His life had been filled with hard choices, and this was yet another. He remembered Maester Aemon, the wisest man that he knew, and then Jon had his solution. 

“No. Sansa will not die today,” Jon said as he opened his eyes again. “Sansa Stark will be sentenced to Castle Black, where she will live out the rest of her days, confined to the wall as the Lady Commander of the Night’s watch,”

“The Night’s Watch! With rapists and murders!” Edmure shouted. “Never!”

“Then you are free to join her. I will allow Sansa to take a guard of up to 20 men with her, I will allow her that much,” Jon said firmly. Sansa’s eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth fell open. 

“The Night’s watch?” she stuttered.

“Yes, this is your punishment, this is as merciful as I will be,” Jon said firmly. 

“Please Jon. I can’t go to the wall,”

“You are not going to Pentos to live a life of luxury,” Dany snapped. “Sansa Stark, you have just been granted mercy when by all the laws of the land, death was the correct punishment. If I were you, I would shut my mouth, and take this mercy,”

Sansa fell quiet and she nodded her head and Jon sighed. 

“Guards, take her away. You will leave the morning after next, you have until then to assemble your guard,”

Jon watched as she was dragged to her feet and escorted from the hall, and once she left, he did the same through a side door.

He hurried through the castle, passing quickly past the guards as he headed for the crypts. He threw open the Ironwood door and then headed inside, grabbing a torch that was mounted on the wall. 

He walked through the dark, eerie place until he stopped by the statue of Ned Stark. It was new, and his face wasn’t right, but it would serve Jon’s purpose

He had just banished his daughter to the wall. Jon did not know whether she would be raped or murdered, but he had to do it, she was a threat to Dany.

His father had taught him to be just, but what would he have done in this situation. Would he have protected Sansa? Should he had sent her to Pentos?

Jon heard steps behind him, and then the familiar feeling of Daenerys by his side. 

“You did the right thing Jon,” Arya said as she came to his left hand side. “You couldn’t kill her, but you had to punish her,”

“It feels like whatever I did would have been the wrong choice,” Jon admitted. “If I kill her, I’m a kinslayer, if I let her go, I am a craven and she is a danger to my wife and our child,”

“Doing what is just is often hardest of all,” Dany said gently as she wrapped her arm around him.

“But you did it anyway, you showed all the Northern Lords that you have what it takes to be just, you will make a good King Jon,” Arya said but the words did little to cheer him up.

“Why don’t we head back to our chambers rest for a while,” Dany said gently as she squeezed his hand. He turned to cup her face and gaze into her beautiful eyes.

“Thank you Dany,” he said quietly as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you, I love you so much. You are my everything,”

“And you are my everything. My husband, my King, my love,” 

 

* * *

  
  


**The Mother of Dragons**

 

Irri was adding the finishing touches to her dress, helping to secure her golden bracelets and dabbing a few spots of perfume onto her wrists. They were currently in Harrenhal, and today was the day of the council.

They had decided that the best way to go forward was to call an assembly of all the Lords in the land, to give them a chance to get to know them, to reassure them of any fears or misgivings they may have. 

It was optimistic but it was something she really wanted to do.

Dany still wanted to be Queen of Westeros. As tempting as it sounded to sail away and to leave everyone behind, she still had a duty to these people. She would not be herself if she quit and gave it all up.

“There you go Khaleesi,” Irri said as she stood back and Dany smiled before rising to her feet.

 She was wearing a long red dress with sleeves that went all the way to her wrists. Over her shoulders she wore a black cape with the sigil of her house embroidered into the back that fell all the way to the back of her knees. Her three headed dragon pin was attached above her breast and she wore a small ring made out of weirwood on her finger.

“They can see my bump in this dress,” Dany said as she ran her hands over her stomach, she was another few months along now, and it was becoming harder to hide.

“I know Khaleesi, although I don’t think Khal Jon will mind,” Jhiqui said as she came forward with her crown. Dany smiled as she thought of her husband, and the attention he would lavish on her bump. 

She ran her hands protectively over her small bump and nodded slowly as her crown was placed on her head.

“Thank you my ladies, now let's go, I daresay Jon and the others have been waiting for long enough,” Daenerys said as she left the room. She found Jon waiting outside alongside three more members of her guard.

“You look beautiful,” he said softly as he walked over to her. He was dressed slightly differently, in a black and grey doublet alongside dark brown trousers and boots. Longclaw was still at his side, but he did not wear the thick winter cloak he usually did.

His curly black hair was loose and she grinned before kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. 

“I love when your hair is like this,” she murmured as she broke apart. Her breathing heavy. 

“I know but we can’t be late Dany, they’re already waiting on us,” 

Dany pouted a little before she nodded her head and accepted his arm and together they walked through the carpeted halls. 

Harrenhal was huge, and it was said to be the castle of Kings. She was sure that even if all of the Lords in Westeros has come, there would still be rooms left over. 

The Unsullied led the way forward through the castle as they headed towards the hall of the hundred hearts, where the Lords and ladies would be waiting. Tyrion was waiting outside, the large oak doors, dressed in his finest Lannister robes.

“Everyone is inside, they haven’t been waiting too long,” Tyrion said as he bowed before them both.

“Let us not keep them waiting much longer,” Jon said as he nodded towards the guard who slowly swung the door open. She took a deep breath as she held Jon’s hand as they strode into the hall. 

The hall was not very packed and she had expected this. After all of the wars that Westeros had been in, expecting every Lord to be in attendance would have been optimistic. However, it was the Great Lords that she was most eager to see and to speak too, as they would be able to control their vassals. 

The hall of hundreds of hearts was almost like a vast cavern, with hundreds of candles flickering in their stands providing the room with light. Large pillars of stone stretched up towards the ceiling. There was a seemingly endless stream of balconies overlooking the floor of the hall, and Dany estimated that if filled, this room could fit at least a thousand. 

However, all of their chairs and tables were cleared away, and all that was left was one round table and several chairs for the Great Lords who were all sat around it.  

She saw Olenna Tyrell and the rest of the Tyrell family, including Loras and Margaery. Bran and Arya were also to one side. Tyrion would be representing the Lannisters and the Westerlands. Asha Greyjoy was present, along with Robin Arryn from the Vale. Even Edmure Tully had arrived, although he still did not look best pleased to see them. 

After Sansa had been sentenced to the wall, Edmure had ranted and raved before leaving Winterfell in a huff. He had sent his best men to protect her, but would not go himself.

“Thank you all for joining us,” Jon said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on. “We are here to discuss the future of the realm,”

“It is our intention to rule over Westeros,” Dany said. “House Targaryen will return to its rightful place,”

“What if we don’t want you to rule over us?” Edmure said. “What if the last 20 years have shown that Westeros is better without you. You burned down a city, don’t forget,”

“I did not forget the events of Kings Landing,” Dany said softly, “and I will atone for those mistakes,”

“What exactly is your plan for that your grace. We have been clearing away the wreckage, but it will be years before the city even comes close to half its size again,” Lady Olenna asked

“Whilst Kings Landing is being rebuilt, we will rule from Dragonstone. All the money needed to rebuild will be provided from loans and from my cities in the east,” Daenerys said calmly.

“More importantly Lord Edmure. If house Targaryen leaves, how long until the realm splits apart into separate Kingdoms, bickering and fighting with one another over pieces of land and border disputes?” Jon asked

“The people have learned, without house Targaryen, the realm will be better,” Edmure repeated

“I support house Targaryen, and I support my brother and Daenerys,” Arya said firmly. 

“You support the man who exiled your sister to the Night’s Watch?” Edmure asked in disbelief as he glared at Arya

“My sister committed treason and she was punished according to the laws of our land. I wish she didn’t do it, because I do miss her, but what happened to her was justice,”

“Justice, just like when she threatened to use fire as her champion?” Edmure snapped and Dany sighed. 

“What should I have done Lord Edmure? Continue to allow Sansa to openly undermine me and conspire against my life?” Dany asked and he thankfully fell quiet, his blue eyes sparkling with rage. 

“Does anyone else have input?” Jon asked

“I swore fealty to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. What happened in Kings Landing was horrid, but it is war and horrible things happen. Anyone who says otherwise has never seen a battle in their life,” Asha said. “Daenerys Targaryen is still my Queen,”

“Aye,” Tyrion said. “I admit, I have had my misgivings about her, but I believe that Daenerys can do a lot of good for the world, especially with Jon by her side,”

Dany felt a strange, warm feeling of pleasure building low inside her stomach as she received these endorsements. It was spreading all throughout her body, and out towards her fingers. 

“Uncle, I know you may distrust her after what she did in Kings Landing,” Arya began. “But she came North with her armies and her dragons and she saved us, she saved everyone in Westeros. Queen Daenerys can do good, and House Stark will stand with her,” 

“House Tyrell will stand with House Targaryen,” Olenna said after a moment's pause, she was no doubt plotting something, but her words seemed genuine enough. 

“As will the Vale and house Arryn,” Robin Arryn added and that just left Edmure. 

“What do you say Lord Edmure, are you willing to work with us, to try and build a better future?” Jon said and Edmure sighed

“What about Dorne? They have sent no representative,” 

“No they have not,” Dany said quietly. She knew what this meant, Dorne did not support her or her house. 

It was hardly a surprise. Elia and her children had been brutally murdered during the sack of Kings Landing, she was responsible for the deaths of Quentyn, Arianne and that false prince who was pretending to be Elia’s son. 

Fixing the relations with Dorne would take years of work.

“We are awaiting your answer,”

“I vote no, for Sansa,” Edmure said as he folded his arms across his chest. Dany nodded slowly, it had been what she expected. 

“Lord Edmure, I advise you take some time to come to terms with this decision, you have been outvoted,” Tyrion said wisely. “Your lands are surrounded on all fronts by those loyal to Queen Daenerys. Unlike Dorne, you have little hope of seceeding and ruling over your own Kingdom,”

“Are you threatening me Lord Tyrion?” Edmure asked as he rose to his feet, angrily kicking his chair back behind him.

“No, I am only offering my advice,” 

“Well, thank you for your advice Lord Tyrion, but I believe I have heard enough today. I will be returning to Riverrun,” he said as he swept out of the room

“Let him go,” Dany said as she held Jon’s hand. “Give him time to lick his wounds, as Tyrion says, we have him surrounded,”

Jon nodded slowly as he sat down again. 

“Well I believe that is everything,” Tyrion said

“All hail King Jon and Queen Daenerys!” Arya shouted and Dany smiled as she glanced at Jon. He was right of course, the Lords of Westeros had  _ chosen _  her as their Queen, and that meant everything to her. 

“Long may they reign!” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


**2 years later**

  
  


**The King in the North**

  
  
  


Jon Snow woke up in the Lord’s chambers on Dragonstone, soft tendrils of sunlight crept in through the window as his wife’s warm body was snuggled up against him. Her back was towards him and her silver hair cascaded down her back. 

He reached around her to gently grab hold of her by the hip to pull her back towards him. He gently took hold of one of her perfect breasts whilst her arse cheeks sandwiched his cock. Dany responded by wiggling her arse against him, letting him know that she was awake.

Jon began to kiss her gently, starting up behind her ear, before moving slowly down her neck to the top of her shoulders. Dany moaned lightly with every touch of his lips against her flesh and her lovely little noises caused his cock to harden.

“Good morning husband,” Dany purred as she rolled over, pressing her lips to his. The kiss that they shared was soft and gentle.

“Good morning my lovely sweet wife,” Jon said as he kissed her again. Her lovely lilac eyes were filled with love as she gazed at him. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. You tired me out all night,” she murmured and Jon grinned. “You took me like a wolf,”

“I’m sorry,” 

“Don’t be, I loved it,” Dany said as reached down to slowly stroke his hardening length. “Take me again,”

“Gladly,” Jon answered as he sunk into her warm wet heat. He groaned as he felt the familiar feeling of the walls of her cunt opening for him, welcoming in his cock before tightening around him. She felt so perfect that Jon couldn’t help but grinning like a fool as he slowly began to thrust. 

He set a slow gentle pace as her fingers combed through his hair. He bent down to kiss and suck on her breasts, playing with each nipple before kissing all the way up her body again, nipping and kissing at her skin. 

“Faster,” Dany moaned into his air. Jon picked up the pace as she her hands settled on his shoulders. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, before slamming forward again. The sound of their hips colliding mixed with Dany’s moans in his as he fucked his wife on their bed. 

Dany began to open her legs wider and wider to give him a better angle. Her breasts jiggled on her chest before she pulled him down into a kiss. Dany moaned loudly into his mouth as her walls tightened around him as her pleasure passed over her. 

Jon slowed down his thrusts then. Riding her gently, knowing a gentle tease would draw out her pleasure. Dany could peak again and again for him like this, and his hand went between their legs to find her nub. 

She moaned again as her eyes fluttered closed as a second wave passed over her and it was a full minute before they opened again. She was breathing heavily and Jon gently leaned down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. Suckling on her nipple greedily before pulling away. 

“Cum for me Jon, give me another baby,” she goaded as she wrapped a leg around him and Jon grunted. He began to thrust into her, gazing into her eyes as his balls began to tighten. Jon placed his hands on either side of her head as he drove his cock into her again and again. 

Dany’s hands would roam all around his body, before landing on his arse, pulling him in deeper. Her nails grazed his flesh as she urged him deeper. “Faster,” she pleaded and Jon was eager to obey. 

Each snap of his hips pushed him deeper and deeper into her cunt, bringing the head of his cock to kiss the back of her channel. Each time he slid inside of Daenerys he was so amazed at how tight she was. Her vice like cunt closed around him as she came for a third time. Jon moaned against her lips as he filled her womb with his seed.

“I love you,” Jon whispered as he nibbled at her bottom lip.

“And I love you,” she answered. Jon’s cock was still hard, but a familiar cry caused him to pull out of her. 

“I’ll get her,” Jon said as he rolled off the bed. He pulled on his robe, before padding across the room and into the nursery. Inside, he saw their daughter, their beautiful little Alysanne, awake in her crib playing with one of her dolls. 

“Good morning sweetling,” Jon called as he reached out for her.

“Papa!” Alys shouted as she bounced on the bed of the crib, she pulled herself up with the bars and Jon grinned as he picked her up. 

“Let’s go see your mother,” he whispered as he held her. He walked back into the main room and crawled back into bed. Alysanne shot out of his arms and over to her mother who cooed and kissed her pretty little face.

Alysanne looked just like her, with silver blonde hair and purple eyes. However, everyone insisted that she had his face, with his nose and cheeks. 

“Mama!” Alysanne shouted as she cupped her face.

“Yes Alys,” Dany cooed. Alysanne was a year and a half old now, and she was already saying small words and walking around a little. She could be a handful at times, but Jon loved her with all of his heart.

“Mama Mama!” Alys said before she crawled over to Jon. “Papa! Papa!”

Jon looked at his daughter and grinned. 

“We’re both here little one,”

Alysanne smiled, showing her little baby teeth before hiding her eyes with her hands. “Boo!” she shouted before she burst into laughter. 

“Oh you want to play?” Dany giggled. “Let’s play a little before breakfast,” 

Jon held Alysanne in his lap and covered her eyes with his hand. He would then lift his hand, whilst Dany made a silly face that caused their daughter to giggle and clap her hands happily. Then Jon stole her, and tickled her on her belly. Alysanne squirmed and giggled loudly as she tried to get away from him.

“I love you Alys,” Jon said before making loud wet noises on her stomach

“We both love you,” Dany added as she kissed him on his cheek

They had council meetings to attend to that morning, but those could wait. He had his wife and his daughter and he was happy, and as far as he was concerned, the rest of the realm could wait.

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my last, long running multi chapter fic. I don't have that much enjoyment in canon anymore. I'll probably stick to writing modern Targcest.
> 
> Thanks for reading my stories over the years. 
> 
> Love  
> Sleepy


End file.
